Reassigned Identity
by Dosi
Summary: Bella Swan: Gegen Hochzeiten. Edward Cullen: CIA Agent mit dunkler Vergangenheit. Nachdem Bella etwas traumatisches erlebt hat wird sie als Zeugin unter Schutz gestellt. Tarnung: Agent Cullens Frau. ÜBERSETZUNG! Von Mk Marie.
1. Chapter 1

**Reassigned Identity**

**Bella Swan: Gegen Hochzeiten, schlechter Verabredungs Rekord. Edward Cullen: CIA Agent mit einer dunklen Vergangenheit. Nachdem Bella etwas Traumatisches Erlebt hat wird sie als Zeugin unter Schutz gestellt. Ihre Tarnung „Agent Cullen´s Frau" Was könnte schief gehen? Jetzt wo du fragst… (Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von der Autorin Mk Marie)**

**Prolog**

**-BPov-**

„Was ist dann passiert Ms. Swan?" fragte mich der Anwalt.

Er war ein sehr großer Mann mit grauem Haar und einem teuren Anzug. Dazu musste ich die Rechnung nicht sehen – es schrie einfach teuer.

Es schien so als würde der ganze Gerichtsraum den Atem anhalten. Sogar die Richterin, eine Frau im mittleren Alter mit Pech schwarzem Haar, saß an der Kante ihres Sitzes.

Ich sah auf meine Hände hinab, blinzelte die plötzlich aufkommenden Tränen weg.

„Er hat ihn getötet." Flüsterte ich, kaum zu verstehen.

Zu dieser Zeit versuchte ich zwei Dinge zu vermeiden. Meine sehr lebhafte Erinnerung dieser Nacht war eines. Und die durchdringenden Augen meines Ex-Freundes war das andere.

Beide waren schwer zu vermeiden, weil ich die ganze Zeit über meine Erinnerungen ausgefragt wurde und weil mein Ex vorne im Zentrum gleich hinter der Verteidigung saß.

Wir hatten nie offiziell Schluss gemacht aber ich war mir sicher dass es ohne es zu sagen vor sich ging, zu sehen wie ich gegen seinen Vater aussagte.

„Ich denke nicht dass wir sie alle gehört haben Ms. Swan." Sagte der Anwalt.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah hinauf.

Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mir selbst gesagt nicht zum vorderen Zentrum des Gerichtsaales zu schauen aber meine Augen gingen automatisch dorthin.

Ich traf den Ursprung all meiner Alpträume; Billy Blaque. Ja, der BB Blaque. Und genau hinter ihm saß sein Sohn, Jacob.

Mit Gallensaft im Hals kamen alle meine Erinnerungen zurück wie eine riesige Flutwelle.

Mir war Wage bewusst das sich meine Fingernägel in meine Handfläche gruben und meine Haut durchstießen, aber ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Der Gerichtssaal schien zu verschwinden bis alles auf das ich mich konzentrieren konnte die die kalten, grausamen Augen von Mr. Blaque waren.

„Ms. Swan?" forderte mich der Anwalt wieder auf, aber ich konnte ihn kaum hören. Er war auch in den Hintergrund getreten.

„Ms. Swan!"

„Er hat ihn getötet!" stieß ich hervor.

Ich riss meine Augen endlich los, sah zu dem Anwalt der etwas mit dem Richter besprach, aber ich konnte ihn wegen dem rauschen in meinen Ohren nicht hören.

Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und dann wurde die Welt schwarz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1:**

Billy Blaque wurde zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt. Es sollte eigentlich keine große Überraschung sein, aber ich konnte einfach nicht glauben das es vorbei war.

-BPOV-

Der Alptraum der das letzte Jahr mein Leben beherrscht hatte war vorbei. Ich hatte endlich ausgesagt und vielleicht könnte ich mich jetzt sicher fühlen. Vielleicht würde ich dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf bekommen.

Ich seufzte, mein Atem kam wankend.

Nein. Ich wusste dass das Bild, die Erinnerung an diese Nacht, nie verschwinden würden. Du vergisst nie wenn du das erste Mal jemandem Sterben siehst.

„Danke das du ausgesagt hast." Sagte der Anwalt in dem Teuren Anzug.

Ich nickte kurz, erst jetzt bemerkte ich das ich in die Entfernung geschaut hatte während ich nachgedacht hatte.

„Wirklich. Wir haben seit Jahren versucht Mr. Blaque in Gefängnis zu bringen."

Ich schluckte den Klumpen hinunter der sich jedes Mal bildete wenn ich an seine anderen…….Straftaten dachte.

Ich erinnerte mich daran als ich das erste Mal realisierte das es nicht das erste Mal war das er einen Mann umgebracht hatte. Derselbe Anwalt hatte es mir gesagt. So hatte er mich dazu gebracht auszusagen. Davor war ich zu ängstlich, aber zu wissen das er es schon davor getan hatte brachten mich dazu zu denken das er es auch in der Zukunft fortsetzen würde. Ich würde nie wieder mit mir selbst leben können wenn es wieder passieren würde nur weil ich zu große Angst um mein eigenes Leben gehabt hatte.

„Kann ich jetzt nachhause gehen?" fragte ich schwach.

Ich wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich hatte im letzten Jahr an nichts anderes denken können.

Der Anwalt nickte.

„Natürlich Ms. Swan." er lächelte mich freundlich an, drehte sich um und ging weg.

Und ich war frei nachhause zurück zu kehren.

Ich nahm meine Tasche von der hölzernen Bank neben mir und stand auf, dabei schaute ich durch den jetzt leeren Gerichtssaal.

Ich könnte das hinter mir lassen. Ich könnte. Ich könnte vorwärts gehen.

Eine nörgelnde Stimme in dem hintersten Teil meiner Gedanken verspottete mich, fragte mich wie ich vorwärts gehen wollte wenn ich nicht einmal die Courage hatte aus dem Gerichtssaal zu gehen.

„Ich kann das." Flüsterte ich mir selbst zu.

„Ms. Swan?"

Ich drehte mich um, mein Herz reagierte sowie in den letzten Tagen wenn jemand auftauchte ohne mich zu warnen.

Aber es war nur Agent Peterson, ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann der für die CIA arbeitete. Er wurde vor Jahren auf den Fall angesetzt, als sie das erste Mal Wind von Billys verbrechen bekamen, aber sie hatten niemanden gefunden der einwilligte auszusagen…..bis zu mir. Unnötig zu sagen das er sehr glücklich war mir zu helfen mit allem was ich brauchte seitdem Ich ihnen half ihren Fall abzuschließen.

„Ja?" fragte ich, lächelte so gut es ging mit dem überwältigenden Stress des ganzen Tages, Billy zu sehen. Jacob zu sehen. Die Nacht wieder zu erleben als ich sie dem Gericht erzählte. Gut, nur der Stress des letzten Jahres.

„Das haben sie gut gemacht Ms. Swan." Sagte er mir. „Alles war perfekt. So wie wir es besprochen hatten.

Ich nickte, erinnerte mich an die unzähligen Male die er durchgegangen war was ich heute hier antworten müsste. Immerhin war ich gut vorbereitet.

„Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte er als er mich durch kühle überlegende Augen ansah.

Ich gebe zu, wenn ich durch seine Augen sehen könnte würde ich eine schwache junge Frau von 21 Jahren sehen, kreidebleich, übergehend in grau von den Nerven und dem Schlafentzug, leblose Augen mit großen Ringen darunter.

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte ich und versuchte mein Bestes um beruhigend zu klingen. Er musste sich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Er hatte seinen Job erledigt indem er für meine Sicherheit sorgte nachdem Billy irgendwie erfahren hatte das ich die Person sein würde die aussagte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ich verfluchte meine schlechten Schauspielkünste.

„Ich bin nur ein wenig müde und ein bisschen schreckhaft." Sagte ich ehrlich.

Okay, ich war mehr als nur ein bisschen schreckhaft, aber das wusste er wahrscheinlich schon.

„Ich will nur nachhause gehen."

Ich lächelte sogar bei dem Gedanken an eine heiße Dusche und mein weiches Bett. Das ist der Ort wo ich für den Rest des Tages bleiben wollte. Die Woche. Jetzt wo ich daran denke, könnte ich nicht mein ganzes Leben im Bett bleiben?

Agent Peterson zerrte ungeschickt an seinem Kragen und räusperte sich.

„Wegen dem…"

Ich verengte meine Augen, wohlwissend das dies zu nichts gutem führen würde.

„Wir denken nicht das sie nachhause gehen sollten."

„Was!" schrie ich lauter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

Ich musste nachhause gehen! Ich hatte meine Job gemacht. Ich hatte ausgesagt. Jetzt wollte ich nur noch weiterleben, so gut es gehen würde.

Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, ein sympathischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht."

„Wir werden die Details später besprächen aber jetzt musst du mit mir mitkommen.

Ich fühlte tränen in meinen Augen stechen und mein Hals fühlte sich angespannt an als ich ihn flehend ansah.

„Ich will nur weiterleben." Sagte ich kläglich. „Ich will vergessen was im letzten Jahr passiert ist."

Agent Peterson lächelte traurig.

„Es tut mir leid Ms. Swan." Er seufzte und nahm meinen Ellbogen. „Aber jetzt ist ihre Sicherheit unsere Hauptanliegen."

----

Es ist immer ein schwarzer SUV. Ich weiß nicht warum. Möglicherweise hatte die CIA eine Partnerschaft mit GMC.

Ein anderer CIA Agent wartete im hinteren Teil des SUV, der in schwarzen Farbtönen eingerichtet war, ich lächelte ihn zögernd an und setzte mich neben ihn, sowie Agent Peterson es angeordnet hatte.

Er sagte nichts und lächelte auch nicht zurück.

„Wohin fahren wir?" fragte ich nachdem wir einen Moment gefahren waren.

Agent Peterson war der der antwortete, seit der Mann neben mir still blieb, wie immer.

„Wir fürchten das sie in Gefahr sind Ms. Swan. Wir haben eine Idee wie wir sie in Sicherheit bringen werden."

Er hatte meine direkte Frage noch nicht beantwortet, aber ich machte ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam, weil ich in dem Teil wo er meinte das ich in Gefahr wäre steckengeblieben war.

„Was?" fragte ich. „Aber wie? Billy ist in der Haft. Er wird für den Rest seines Lebens ins Gefängnis gehen."

Meine Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen als ich redete, in meine Stimme schleichte sich Panik. Natürlich wusste ich davon das ich in Gefahr war als Billy frei war. Ich war schon eine Weile vor der Verhandlung im Zeugenschutz. Aber warum sollte ich jetzt noch immer in Gefahr sein?

„Wir werden die weiteren Detail später besprächen." Sagte er rätselhaft.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und biss mir ängstlich in die Lippe.

„Warum können Sie es mir nicht sagen?" fragte ich, gegen den Drang ankämpfend über meine Schulter zu schauen.

„Was geht hier vor sich? Was wissen Sie was ich nicht weiß?"

Ich sah im Rückspiegel das Agent Peterson die Lippen zusammenpresste und runzelte meine Stirn.

„Manche Menschen sind nicht sehr glücklich darüber das Mr. Blaque das bekommen hat was er verdient hat." Sagte der Agent der neben mir saß als er das erste Mal sprach.

Mein Blut gefror mir in den Adern.

Natürlich. Billy (BB) Blaque war ein sehr angesehener Mann in der Welt des Verbrechens. Er hatte viele loyale „Freunde" wo ich sicher bin das sie Billys Gerichtsurteil nicht als verdient ansahen. Aber sie würden es als meinen Fehler sehen.

„Oh mein Gott."

Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt das die Wörter meinen Mund verlassen hatten bis Agent Peterson darauf antwortete.

„Wir werden Sie beschützen Ms. Swan. Ich verspreche es."

Ich blinzelte meine Tränen weg und nickte.

Ich könnte nur hoffen das das ein Versprechen war das sie auch halten könnten.

---

„Wir wissen das das jetzt schwer werden wird." Sprach Agent Peterson. Ich biss in meine Lippe, spürte das Blut als ich durch die Haut durchdrang.

Ich saß in einem weißen Raum, komplett lehrstehend bis auf einen Edelstahl Tisch und einen Sessel.

Ich saß in dem besagten Stuhl und Agent Peterson schritt vor dem Tisch hin und her. Der andere Agent hatte nach seinem äußerst beunruhigenden Worten im Auto nichts mehr gesagt und blieb still im Hintergrund.

„Wir denken das Beste in einer Situation dieser Größenordnung zu tun ist sie an einen anderen Ort zu bringen. Eine neue Identität anzunehmen. Neu beginnen."

„Zumindest bis Jacob Blaque keine Gefahr mehr darstellt." Murmelt er, stirnrunzelnd.

Ich erinnerte mich an meine Erleuchtung aus dem Auto. Würde Jacob das als meinen Fehler sehen? Natürlich würde er. Würde er sich rächen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

„Sie denken das Jacob mir etwas antun will?" fragte ich.

Es stach auch nur seinen Namen zu sagen. Ich wollte nicht daran denken dass Jacob mich verletzen würde. Aber dann wieder, wollte ich auch nicht glauben das sein Vater ein Meister des organisierten Verbrechens war. Der meist gesuchte Verbrechensanführer der letzten 10 Jahre.

Agent Peterson sah mich an, sein Ausdruck berechnend und dann seufzte er.

„Wir wissen es nicht." Gab er zu. „Wir haben gründe daran zu glauben. Aber das ist größtenteils spekuliert."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich saß einfach nur da in dem kleinen weißen Raum, viele Stockwerke unter der Erde im CIA Hauptquartier und ließ das auf mich einwirken, dabei wunderte ich mich wie das mein Leben werden konnte.

„Da sind andere wegen denen man sich sorgen sollte auch wenn der Blaque Junge keinen Schritt macht."

Ich nickte während meine Brust sich straffte.

Der andere Agent, der still geblieben war musste Mitleid mit mir bekommen haben, weil er ein Stückchen vorwärts schritt.

„Ein Agent wird die ganze Zeit bei Ihnen sein." Versicherte er mir.

„Du wirst sicher sein bei Agent Cullen." Versprach Agent Peterson und nickte im absoluten glauben daran.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte mich das alles nicht sehr beruhigt. Ich kannte diese Leute noch nicht einmal und sollte ihnen mit meinem Leben trauen.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und sah dabei zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

Es führte darauf hinaus das ich nicht wirklich eine andere Möglichkeit hatte.

Ich atmete tief ein und nickte, Erleichterung war in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?" fragte ich und hoffte dabei wirklich dass sie einen hatten.

Der kleinere der beiden schob einen braunen Umschlag über den Tisch herüber zu mir.

„Haben Sie jemals von Forks gehört?" fragte er.

„So wie in Forks und Löffeln?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Warum reden die über Essbesteck? Jacob könnte jetzt schon da draußen sein und planen!

Der Agent schmunzelte.

„Nein." Sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „So wie Forks, Washington."

Ich hatte noch nie davon gehört, aber nachdem ich einen Moment nachgedacht hatte entschied ich das es sowieso egal wäre wohin sie mich schicken würden.

Ich schaute auf den Tisch und spielte mit dem Ende des Umschlags.

„Das sind Sachen die Ihnen mit ihrer Cover Geschichte helfen werden." Sagte Agent Peterson

Lizenz, Pass, Ehering. Wir haben sogar eine neue Geburtsurkunde gemacht. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung als er von ihrer Leistung sprach.

„Warte."

Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Ich musste mich verhört haben.

„Wiederholen Sie das." Sagte ich gespannt.

„Oh. Wir haben eine neue Geburtsurkunde gemacht. Mit einem neuen Namen und a-"

„Nein." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Nicht das."

Er sah nervös durch den Raum und zerrte dabei an seinem Kragen.

„Pass?" vermutete er verlegen, sodass es offensichtlich war das er wusste von was ich sprach.

Ich verengte meine Augen. Nach allem was ich durchgemacht hatte könnten sie wenigstens aufrichtig mit mir sein.

Agent Peterson seufzte.

„Ehering." Sagte er monoton.

Mein Herzschlag nahm zu und meine Augen verlagerten sich nervös.

„Wer? Was?...Ich verstehe nicht." Brachte ich letztendlich heraus.

„Sie werden Agent Cullens Frau spielen." Sprach er zu mir in seiner Diskutiere-nicht-mit-mir-wir-wissen-es-besser Stimme.

„Alle Ihre neuen Papiere sagen Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Wir lassen ihnen ihren Vornamen, weil wir denken das er ziemlich häufig ist und jeder der Sie suchen würde, würde eine alleinstehende Frau suchen. Außerdem ist die Chance das irgendjemand in Forks sucht gleich null."

Ich saß einfach da und gaffte ihn an.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen die Frau von jemandem zu sein! Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal wer dieser Agent Cullen war. Auch wusste ich nichts über mein Zukünftiges Zuhause oder wer ich jetzt sein sollte.

Alles in meinem Leben hatte sich im letzten Jahr geändert, es brachte mich dazu mich zu fühlen als wäre ich in einem dieser Freizeit Park Fahrgeschäften gegen die mein Magen immer Protestierte.

Und nicht nur das, ich weinte. Ich weinte um den Mann dessen Leben ihm vor einem Jahr genommen wurde. Ich weinte um meine verlorene Liebe. Ich weinte weil nichts so ist wie es scheint. Und ich weinte weil im Leben, sowie bei dem Fahrgeschäft, du meistens keine Kontrolle über die Drehungen und Wendungen hast. Du kannst nur deine Augen schließen und hoffen das du unversehrt wieder herauskommst.

Wage war mir bewusst das Agent Peterson und der andere eher ruhigere Agent versuchten mich zu beruhigen, aber ich war zu weit weg. Ich versuchte aufzuhören. Ich versuchte es wirklich, weil es peinlich war vor diesen Männern zu weinen. Aber die Verzweiflung meiner Tränen war zu groß um es zu kontrollieren.

Stattdessen schloss ich meine Augen während die Tränen meine Wangen hinunterrannten und wartete.

„Was geht hier drinnen vor sich?" fragte jemand streng mit einer samtenen Stimme die keinem der beiden Agenten gehörte.

So groß meine Neugierde auch war zu sehen wer die neue Präsenz im Raum war, meine Verlegenheit war größer und so ließ ich meine Augen geschlossen und wünschte mir sie würden alle einfach verschwinden.

„Wir wissen es nicht." Sagte Agent Peterson und klang dabei nervös. „Wir haben über ihre Cover Geschichte gesprochen und dann….hat sie angefangen zu weinen."

Ich hörte Schritte aber ich öffnete meine Augen immer noch nicht.

„Ich wusste das war eine schlechte Idee." Sagte die mysteriöse Stimme und klang dabei wütend.

Ich verstand es nicht. Warum war er wütend? War er auf mich wütend oder auf einen seiner Agenten Kollegen? Oder war er einfach eine wütende Person?

Ich bekam keine Chance mehr die emotionale Stabilität des neuen Menschen zu untersuchen, weil in diesem Moment fühlte ich sanfte, warme Fingern die meine Tränen von meinen Wangen wischten und meine Augen öffneten sich.

„Ssh. Es ist in Ordnung Isabella." Murmelte er „Wir sind alle hier um dir zu helfen, um für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen."

Er hielt immer noch mein Gesicht in seinen Händen als wenn ich eine Puppe aus Porzellan wäre, die jeden Moment zerbrechen würde.

„Ich bin Agent Cullen." Erklärte er. „Ich arbeite für die CIA und ich wurde auf deinen Fall angesetzt. Ich schwöre dir das ich für deine Sicherheit sorgen werde."

Alles was ich sah war grün. Aber nicht irgendein grün. Die stärkste Schattierung von Jadegrün die existierte. Als er dann blinzelte realisierte ich das ich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Adonis war.

Agent Cullen hatte sich über den Tisch gelehnt sodass wir uns in die Augen sahen. Er bettete mein Gesicht in seine Hände und diese unglaublichen grünen Augen leuchteten vor ehrlicher Sorge.

„Ms. Swan?" er runzelte die Stirn. „Isabella bist du in Ordnung?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Agent Peterson, welchen ich, um ehrlich zu sein, völlig vergessen hatte.

„Ich denke sie bekommt einen Schock."

„Bella" krächzte ich. Sogar in meinem Zustand verabscheute ich meinen ganzen Namen.

Er schaute wieder zurück zu mir mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen als er mich gespannt studierte.

Ich schluckte.

„Mein Name." Erklärte ich „ist Bella."

Eine Seite seiner Lippen zuckte in ein atemberaubendes schiefes grinsen.

„Bella." Wiederholte er es noch einmal für sich selbst.

Er nahm seine Hände von meinem Gesicht und stand wieder auf.

„Ich vermute das ist eine gute Sache das über meine Ehefrau zu wissen." Sagte er, dabei leuchteten seine Augen einen Moment mit Vergnügen.

Die röte stieg mir ins Gesicht und wärmte meine Wange.

Er schmunzelte über meine nervöse Reaktion.

„Ich werde dich alleine lassen um Bella die Details unseres Planes zu geben." Meldete sich Agent Peterson und verschlimmerte dabei nur noch meine Röte.

Der andere Agent hatte den Raum bereits verlassen, wahrscheinlich in dem Moment in dem Agent Cullen eingetreten war. Wahrscheinlich war er an einem neuen Fall dran, eine neue Sorge. Aber ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein weil ich nicht gesehen hatte wie er ging.

Agent Cullen nickte einmal in einer ablehnenden Art.

Die schwere Metall Tür machte kein Geräusch als sie sich schloss außer das `CLANK` des Schlosses.

„Ms. Swan?"

Ich sah auf zu Agent Cullen, welcher mich aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er.

Ich nickte und spielte mit meinen Fingern, wenigstens hatte ich aufgehört zu weinen.

„Ja." Sagte ich aber es blieb mir in meinem trockenen, kratzigen Hals stecken.

Ich versuchte unbemerkt meine Kehle zu klären und versuchte es noch einmal.

„Ja. Natürlich."

Seine Augenbraun zogen sich zusammen und seine Augen wurden schmäler als er fortsetzte mir zu studieren.

„Hmm." Er runzelte seine Stirn und es war offensichtlich das er mir nicht glaubte.

Er seufzte und ließ seine Fingern durch sein unordentliches Bronzenes Haar gleiten.

„Gut dann." Sagte er vor dem Tisch stehend mit den Händen auf der Metallfläche.

„Der Plan ist sehr einfach Ms. Swan." Sprach er. „Ich nehme an das Agent Peterson und Agent Carter dir bereits gesagt hat das wir davon ausgehen das Jacob Blaque eine Bedrohung für ihr Wohlbefinden darstellt?"

Ich nickte, versuchte nicht daran zu denken als Jacob, meinen Jacob. Der eine der meinen Lieblingssong kannte und wusste wohin er mich bringen musste wenn ich traurig war. Der eine der sich um mich gesorgt hatte als ich mir meinen Fuß gebrochen hatte. Mein einziger richtiger Freund. Meine erste Liebe.

„Wir haben Undercover Agents die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachten und jemandem innerhalb, jemand dem er Vertraut. Wir denken das Jacob Blaque Vergeltung für seinen Vater erstrebt.

Ich sah auf den Tisch hinab, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Bis wir entscheiden das er keinen solchen Schritt macht wirst du irgendwo hingehen wo du sicher bist – irgendwo wo Jacob nicht mal daran denken würde dort zu suchen."

„Forks" flüsterte ich an Agent Petersons Worte erinnernd.

Er nickte.

„Ich weiß das es möglicherweise nicht deine Vorstellung des perfekten Zielorts ist aber wir haben diese Entscheidung nicht einfach getroffen. Forks wurde wegen mehreren Gründen ausgewählt und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen daran das du dort sicher sein wirst."

Ich nickte.

Es war mir egal wohin sie mich schickten. Nichts würde mein Zuhause werden daher sah ich keinen Unterschied. Für die eine Sache die ich wirklich Fragen wollte konnte ich die Courage nicht finden.

„Deine neue Identität, zumindest für den Moment, ist Isabella Cullen." Sagte er so als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Er schaute mich wieder mit dieser fast beklemmenden Intensität an, so als ob er versuchen würde mir etwas zu sagen ohne direkt mit mir zu sprechen.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt warum du dich als meine Frau ausgeben musst." Seufzte er.

Ich nickte langsam, hoffte dabei nicht Respektlos zu wirken aber das war wirklich Merkwürdig.

„Ich war zuerst nicht für diesen Teil des Planes." Sagte er und ich runzelte die Stirn, wusste nicht ob ich beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht.

„Aber ich fühle jetzt das es das Beste ist." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu. „Heiraten ist das perfekte Cover um die ganze Zeit bei dir zu sein. Außerdem macht es das für Jacob oder einen seiner Handlanger viel schwieriger dich zu finden, weil sie nicht nach einer verheirateten Frau suchen würden."

Es klopfte laut an der Tür und Agent Cullen drehte sich um aber niemand kam herein.

„Stimmt." Sagte er als er sich wieder zu mir drehte. „Unser Flug geht bald. Wir müssen gehen."

„Was?" fragte ich nachdem ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue an und sah mich an.

„Ich war noch nicht zuhause um irgendwelche meiner Sachen zu holen." Protestierte ich. „Ich habe keinen meiner Freunde auf Wiedersehen gesagt. Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit."

Agent Cullen schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

„So muss es sein."

Ich weigerte mich wieder zu weinen, aber meine Stimme zitterte als ich „Warum?" sagte.

Er seufzte.

„Das ist alles was du zu dieser Zeit wissen musst." Murmelte er. „Wir werden die Details im Flugzeug besprechen."

Er wartete nicht auf meine Antwort. Er nahm den braunen Umschlag und leerte den Inhalt vor mir aus.

Er nahm die Geburtsurkunde und gab sie vorsichtig in seine Aktentasche.

„Wo ist deine Tasche?" fragte er und hielt sich dabei nicht mehr mit unwichtigen dingen auf, er war jetzt auf einer Mission.

Ich nickte in die Richtung wo meine Tasche in der Ecke stand.

Er folgte meinem Blick und hob sie auf, danach gab er sie mir ganz ungezwungen.

Er ließ den Pass und meinen neuen Führerschein über den Tisch gleiten.

„Steck die in deine Tasche. Du musst sie immer bei dir haben." Sagte er ganz Geschäftsmäßig. „Von dem Moment an an dem wir dieses Gebäude verlassen muss jeder glauben das du Isabella Cullen bist.

Ich hatte keine Zeit das was er gesagt hatte oder was die Schwerkraft dieses einen Satzes für mein Leben bedeuten würde zu verarbeiten. Ich hörte die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme und tat das was man mir sagte, ohne jeglichen Kommentar.

„Lass mich deine Hand sehen." Befahl er.

Ich sah auf zu ihm und meine Augen weiteten sich.

Er stand näher bei mir als ich angenommen hatte und er hatte meinen Ehering zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger, so als würde es ihm wirklich etwas bedeuten.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, die Zitterte, aber ich hoffte er würde es nicht bemerken und dann schob er mir den Ring auf den Finger.

Ich sah ihn einen Moment an und als ich mich dazu durchringen konnte wegzusehen sah ich das Agent Cullen ihn auch mit einem unleserlichen Blick in seinen Augen ansah.

Er hustete und ließ dabei eine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen Ms. Swan."

Ich nickte und schätzte dabei den Klang meines Namens, ihn ein letztes Mal zu hören für wer weiß wie lange, vermisste dabei aber auch den den ich erst ein paar Mal gehört hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

BPov-

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte ich als wir beide auf der Rückbank des schwarzen SUV saßen.

Der Fahrer, jemandem den ich nicht von anderen Fahrten kannte, starrte in den Spiegel.

„Zum Flughafen." Antwortete Agent Cullen barsch.

Etwas in seiner Stimme hielt mich davon ab noch weiter zu fragen.

Der Flughafen war am anderen Ende der Stadt. Es war einer wo ich noch nie zuvor war. Da war eine einzige Startbahn auf der ein Mittelgroßes Flugzeug stand. Niemand sonst war in der Nähe.

„Ein Privat Jet?" sagte ich und klang dabei sichtlich eingeschüchtert.

Ich war in einer Kleinstadt aufgewachsen bevor ich nach Chicago zog. Manchmal fühlte ich mich immer noch wie das Mädchen aus der Kleinstadt. Beeindruckt von dem was andere unbedeutend finden.

Er öffnete die Tür, stieg aus und wartete darauf das ich ihm folgte.

„Natürlich." Grinste er.

Als Reaktion darauf lächelte ich auch.

Er sagte noch ein paar Worte zu dem Fahrer, schloss die Tür, klopfte zwei Mal auf das Dach und dann fuhr der SUV weg.

„Da entlang." Sagte er und zeigte dabei mit seinen Arm in die Richtung des Jets.

Ein Mann mit einem dicken Schnurrbart und einem dunklen Anzug traf uns vor dem Flugzeug.

„Cullen" grüßte er.

Agent Cullen nickte anerkennend und wartete darauf das ich als erste die Stiegen hinauf ging.

Ich stoppte kurz als ich das Flugzeug betrat. Es war schöner als meine Wohnung in der Innenstadt von Chicago. Da waren vornehme Liegesessel und ein Plasma Fernseher war an einem Ende befestigt. Da war ein Kaffetisch am Boden zwischen den Extravaganten Sesseln befestigt. Die Fensterläden sahen so aus als ob sie aus Samt gemacht wären. Eine Flasche Champagner stand in einem Kübel auf dem Tisch.

„Wow." Sagte ich Stimmlos.

„Die CIA macht keine halben Sachen."

Ich schreckte zusammen, da ich Agent Cullen nicht hinter mir eintreten gehört hatte.

„Das sehe ich." Sagte ich einfach und versuchte so mein Bürgerliches verhalten wegzumachen.

Seine Lippen zuckten und er kämpfte gegen ein Grinsen an, dann lockerte er seine Krawatte und setzte sich auf einen der Creme farbigen Plüschsessel.

„Wir sollten in ein paar Stunden in Forks ankommen."

Ich nickte und diskutierte dabei mit mir selbst ob ich mich neben ihm setzen sollte.

„Ma'am?"

Ich drehte mich um und der Mann mit dem Bart, der Pilot vermutete ich, stand dort.

„Setzen sie sich hin und schnallen sie sich an bis wir sicher in der Luft sind Ma'am."

Ich nickte und nahm wurde dabei ziemlich rot.

Der Mann sah mir zu wie ich zu meinem Sitz ging und die Tür geschlossen wurde, dann setzte er seinen Weg ins Cockpit fort.

„Hat jemand meine Sachen geholt?" fragte ich.

Agent Cullen sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Du hast gesagt wir würden alles weitere im Flugzeug besprechen." Sagte ich und spielte dabei mit einer Strähne meines gelockten braunen Haares. „Warum durfte ich nicht nachhause gehen und meine Sachen holen?"

Das ergab keinen Sinn für mich. Auch wenn ich jetzt eine neue Person sein sollte brauchte ich immer noch Kleidung. Ich könnte nicht während unseres ganzen Aufenthalts die gleichen Sachen tragen. Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal wann ich überhaupt zurückkommen dürfte.

„Du wartest nicht einmal bis wir in der Luft sind bevor du anfängst mich zu verhören." Er grinste.

Der Flug würde nur zwei Stunden dauern, ich brauchte antworten. Das war noch die einfachste, dachte ich jedenfalls.

„Nein." Sagte ich und war beeindruckt davon wie fest meine Stimme klang. „Außerdem, ich verhöre dich nicht. **Du **bist der CIA Agent."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sichtlich überrascht von meiner Antwort und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich verhöre auch nicht." Sagte er und klang dabei amüsiert. „Das ist nicht meine Abteilung."

Ich verengte meine Augen. Er versuchte nur von meiner vorigen Frage abzulenken. Könnte es wirklich so schlimm sein?

„Warum durfte ich nicht nachhause gehen um meine Sachen zu holen." Fragte ich nochmals.

Er seufzte.

„Du wirst nicht locker lassen, oder?" fragte er

Er klang nicht wütend, nur traurig.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Die CIA hat jemand gesehen der die letzten 3 Tage deine Wohnung beobachtet hat. Sie sind noch immer dort."

Das ganze Blut wich aus meinem Gesicht. Sie sind noch immer dort. Sie beobachten mein zuhause. Sie warten auf mich.

„Jacob?" flüsterte ich und zwang mich selbst dazu diese Frage zu stellen.

Er inspizierte mein Gesicht einen Moment bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug ausstieß.

„Nein." Sagte er. „Aber wir glauben das es einer seiner Kollegen ist."

Ich sagte nichts. Da war nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Wir können dir neue Kleider in Forks besorgen." Sagte er sanft und ich nickte nur wie betäubt. „Alles was du brauchst."

„Warum Forks?" fragte ich und ging dabei meine Checkliste durch bevor ich Zeit hätte auch nur daran zu denken das jemand vor meinem Zuhause herumschleicht. „Du hast gesagt es wurde wegen mehreren Gründen gewählt. Welche sind das?"

„Du bist wirklich genau." Erwiderte er.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Der erste Grund ist das es eine Kleinstadt ist von der nur wenige wissen das sie existiert und keiner der Wenigen würde dort nach einer vermissten Person suchen."

Ich nickte.

Das ergab genug Sinn.

„Und die anderen?" erwiderte ich sofort.

Er seufzte.

„Ich bin dort aufgewachsen. Ich bin sehr vertraut damit also haben wir einen Bonus….´Heimbonus´ könntest du sagen. Wenn jemand daran denkt dich dort zu suchen würde er jemand neuen suchen. Jemand Unbekannten.

Ich erstarrte.

„Ich dachte du hast gesagt niemand würde mich dort finden." Erwiderte ich.

Er nickte.

„Ich bin überzeugt davon. Wir erwägen nur alle Möglichkeiten."

„Sonst noch etwas?" fragte ich.

Er zog eine Grimasse, doch sie war so schnell wieder verschwunden das ich mich wunderte ob ich sie überhaupt gesehen hatte.

„Meine Familie lebt noch immer dort." Sagte er und sah mich dabei nur aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Unsere Tarnung ist das wir sie nach unseren Flitterwochen besuchen."

„Was." Erwiderte ich auch sogleich.

Jetzt müssten wir seine ganze Familie belügen.

„Werden sie nicht bemerken das etwas faul ist wenn du verheiratet, mit jemandem den sie noch nie zuvor auch nur getroffen haben, auftauchst?" erkundigte ich mich.

Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen das sie das alles nicht so bedacht hatten wie ich zuerst geglaubt hatte. Hatten die schon mal meine Schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten gesehen? Es würde schon schwer genug werden fremde Menschen zu belügen. Jetzt müsste ich es auch noch vor den Menschen die ihn am besten kennen vorgeben!

„Ich hab daran gedacht." Versicherte er mir, doch ich sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an.

Ich wunderte mich was er für diese kleine Situation geplant hatte.

„Ich gebe zu das es ein bisschen seltsam erscheinen wird." Stimmte er zu. „Aber ich habe sie seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wunderte mich dabei was jemand ein Jahr lang von seiner Familie fernhalten könnte. Ich ließ mich selbst nicht an meine Familie denken –an meine Mutter, meinen Vater und Phil. Ich ließ mich selbst nicht darüber wundern wann oder ob ich sie jemals wiedersehen würde.

„Mein Job bietet nicht gerade viel Urlaubszeit an." Er zuckte mit den Achseln, schien zu sehen wohin meine Gedanken mich getragen hatten.

„Was denken sie was du tust?" Fragte ich, wissend darüber das Thema zu wechseln, aber ich konnte meine Neugierde nicht mehr stoppen.

„Sie denken das ich ein Chirurg in einem Krankenhaus in Chicago bin."

Ich lachte, konnte mir nicht helfen. Es war so weit entfernt von der Wahrheit.

„Wie Nobel von dir." Grinste ich selbstgefällig.

Er starrte mich an.

„Ich bin zur Medizin Schule gegangen. Das solltest du wissen."

Etwas in seiner Stimme brachte mich dazu mit dem lachen aufzuhören und ich setzte mich wieder gerade auf.

Er sah mich an, als ob er mit sich selbst diskutieren würde, ob er darauf eingehen sollte. Ich sah nicht weg, versuchte ihn zum weiterreden zu bringen ohne nach der Geschichte zu fragen.

„Wenn du ein Chirurg oder ein Arzt bist, bekommst du die Möglichkeit Leben zu retten." Begann er. „Das ist es was ich machen wollte, das und es ist der Beruf meines Vaters. Aber du spielst keine wirkliche Rolle in dem Leben der Person."

Er runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf einem Punkt über meinem Kopf.

„Du heilst eine Krankheit du kannst- du entfernst eine Kugel, du behandelst jemanden mit Lungenkrebs. Das bedeutet aber nicht das der junge Mann von Banden sicher sein wird. Es bedeutet nicht das die Person mit Lungenkrebs aufhört zu rauchen. Ich respektiere alle Ärzte. Sie sind …. Nobel, so wie du es sagtest. Aber ich fühle das ich auf diesem Weg das Leben einer Person verbessern, nicht nur verlängern kann. Außerdem-"

Er stoppte kurz und ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, wartete darauf das er fortsetzte. Er tat es nicht.

Er seufzte und sah auf seine Hände hinab.

„Ich denke nur das ich so eine größere Auswirkung mache."

Ich wollte hören was er sonst noch zu sagen hatte. Ich wollte das er fortsetzt e aber der traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen brachte mich dazu meine Fragen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich bin froh das du es getan hast." Sprach ich leise. „Diesen Job zu wählen."

Wenn er nicht diese Berufung gewählt hätte würde ich jetzt gerade vielleicht vor meinem Appartement liegen.

Ich schauderte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie Real diese Möglichkeit war.

Es war still für einen unermesslichen Zeitraum als wir beide an Schwierigkeiten, verlorene Leben, und an all die Konflikte die wir noch zu bewältigen hatten, dachten. Gut, das war es zumindest an das ich dachte.

„Also hast du sie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen." Sprach ich und durchbrach damit die Stille als meine Gedanken zu viel für mich wurden.

„Was jetzt? Du kommst einfach so mit deiner neuen Braut nachhause?"

Ich fühlte das mein Wangen sich leicht röteten.

Er sah auf, wirkte überrascht- so als ob ich ihn von einem Traum oder einer entfernten Erinnerung zurückgebracht hätte.

„Wir werden ihnen erzählen das wir uns schon vor längerem Verlobt haben und wir darauf warteten es ihnen zu sagen bis wir sie besuchen konnten um die gute Nachricht persönlich zu überbringen. Aber dann hast du entschieden das du eine kleine Hochzeit willst, kein Theater, kein Stress und so endeten wir auf dem Weg nach Vegas." Erklärte er ganz einfach.

„Wir waren dabei eine nette, große Hochzeit zu planen, aber so schien es einfacher und es ging alles ganz schnell nachdem wir es entschieden hatten."

Er sah auf zu mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen knackigen Lippen.

„Wir kamen um die gute Nachricht zu teilen sobald wir ein paar Nächte in den Flitterwochen verbracht hatten."

Er errötete, ein erröten führte in das nächste.

„Wir werden ein paar Tage bei meiner Familie bleiben und dann werden wir über das charmanteste Haus stolpern. Wir müssen es natürlich kaufen und behaupten das es perfekt ist. Sie werden alle so glücklich sein das wir entschieden haben dorthin zu ziehen das sie keine Fragen mehr über den plötzlichen Besuch oder die Überraschende Hochzeit stellen werden."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du hast alles durchdacht." Sagte ich sichtlich beeindruckt.

Er nickt und lächelte.

„Ich bin froh das du es akzeptierst."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, schloss seine Augen und faltete seine Hände hinter dem Kopf.

„Außerdem, Chicago ist kein Ort um eine Familie großzuziehen."

Mein Mund stand offen. Ich wusste das er nur versuchte eine Reaktion zu bekommen, oder vielleicht versuchte in den Charakter hineinzukommen. Möglicherweise sagte er mir das was wir seiner Familie sagen würden, sodass ich vorbereitet war und diese Reaktion dann nicht hatte….aber es überraschte mich trotzdem.

Ich starrte hinab auf meine Hände, solange bis ich die Hitze auf meinen Wangen nicht mehr fühlen konnte.

Mein Ring glitzerte in der Sonne die durch die Fenster schienen dort wo die samt Vorhänge zurückgehalten wurden. Es sah so fehl am Platz an meinem Finger aus. Ich hatte mich nie wirklich für das heiraten oder Hochzeiten interessiert, was auch noch ein Grund war warum diese neue Identität so sonderbar war. Ich musste ihnen recht geben. Niemand der mich wirklich kennt würde nach einer verheirateten frau suchen.

Der Ring war wirklich wunderschön. Es war ein bisschen zu extravagant für meinen Geschmack aber dennoch konnte ich nicht abstreiten das er wunderschön war. Er war elegant und obwohl er ein bisschen zu extravagant war sah er nicht protzig aus. Er war weiß Gold mit einer Reihe von kleinen runden Diamanten an jeder Seite. In der Mitte war ein größerer Quadratischer Diamant der von den anderen herausstach.

„Wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich ein wenig Zeit nehmen um einander kennen zu lernen."

Ich sah auf um Agent Cullen dabei zu sehen wie er mich ansah, er wirkte ein wenig amüsiert.

Ich errötete und wunderte mich wie lange er mich schon prüfend ansah während ich meinen Ring prüfte.

„Wir sollen nach allem angeblich verheiratet sein." Sagte er.

Ich nickte.

„Du zuerst." Nuschelte ich.

Normalerweise würde ich keine Option Fragen zu stellen auslassen, schon gar nicht wenn das bedeutete das ich stattdessen welche beantworten sollte. Ich hasste es der Mittelpunkt zu sein. Aber ich hatte Angst das ich zu nervös war um irgendwelche guten Fragen zu stellen.

„Dein Name ist Bella?" Begann er.

Ich nickte.

„Was ist dein mittlerer Name?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht und er schmunzelte.

„Ich denke das ist etwas was ein Ehemann wissen würde."

Ich seufzte und gab auf.

„Marie." Sagte ich und errötete.

Er grinste.

„Was ist falsch an Marie?" fragte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Isabella Marie Swan. Es klang so erhaben und ich war es….nicht. Ich war ich. Ich war nur Bella.

„Niemand mag seinen mittel Namen wirklich, oder?" Ich lehnte ihn ab.

„Isabella Marie Cullen." Sagte er und probierte es somit aus. „Ich mag es schon."

Ich verfluchte meinen verräterischen Körper als schon wieder ein Rotschimmer über mein Gesicht zog und mein Herz stotterte.

„Was ist dein mittlerer Name?" sagte ich und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Warte. Was ist dein erster Name?"

Er lachte.

„Edward." Sprach er „Edward Anthony Cullen."

Ich lächelte. „Ich mag ihn."

Ich mochte auch den Gedanken ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen anstatt Agent Cullen. Es hörte sich so formal an. Ich war im CIA Gebäude, umgeben von mehr CIA Agents als ich möglicherweise in den nächsten Monaten zählen könnte und es hatte mich nie gestört das ich ihre Namen nicht könnte. Aber ich mochte es diesen kennen zu lernen. Edward.

„Es passt zu dir." Entschied ich.

Er grinste.

„Nenn mich nur nicht Eddie." Warnte er „Ich hasse das."

Ich kicherte und wunderte mich wer ihn so nannte.

„Du würdest nicht einmal deine Ehefrau dich Eddie nennen lassen?" Wunderte ich mich.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte mich spielerisch an.

„Nicht einmal meine Ehefrau." Sagte er entschlossen. „Meine Familie würde sofort wissen das etwas nicht stimmt wenn ich dir erlauben würde mich Eddie zu nennen."

Ich lachte.

„Keine Spitznamen." Sagte ich „Verstanden."

Er grinste.

„Spitznamen sind ok. Nur nicht Eddie."

Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Zum Beispiel," Sagte er und lehnte sich dabei ein bisschen zu mir, dabei hatte er einen neckenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Liebling, Schatz, Liebste…die sind alle annehmbar."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, auch wenn mein Magen durch seine Nähe dabei kribbelte. Nein, erinnerte ich mich selbst. Er ist der CIA Agent der dich am Leben erhält. Du kannst dich nicht in ihn verlieben. Erinnerst du dich daran was das letzte Mal passiert ist als du es zugelassen hast mit jemandem zusammen zu sein?

Ich schreckte schon fast zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Nein, ich würde mich nicht in Agent Cullen verlieben entschied ich. Mein Magen reagierte nur aufs fliegen.

„Das sind keine Spitznamen. Das sind Kosenamen." Brachte ich heraus.

Er schürzte seine Lippen und dachte nach, dann lächelte er.

„Okay, ich gebe zu du hast recht. Keine Spitznamen. Aber Kosenamen sind in Ordnung.

Ich rollte wieder mit meinen Augen, erinnerte mich selbst mich nicht zu wundern wenn er welche benutzen würde. Falls er es tun würde.

„Was ist dein liebstes Hobby?" Fragte er und änderte damit zum Glück das Thema.

„Lesen." Sagte ich ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken.

Ich liebte es zu lesen. Das tat ich schon immer. Wenn alle meine anderen Freunde Kleider shoppen waren versteckte ich mich im Buch Shop.

„Interessant." Murmelte er.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, konnte aber nicht mehr danach fragen was er dachte das ich für ein Hobby haben würde, da er schon wieder die nächste Frage stellte.

„Lieblingsbuch?"

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und versuchte zwischen meinen zwei Liebsten zu entscheiden.

„Sturmhöhe." Sagte ich dann schlussendlich.

Er zog ein Gesicht und ich schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm

„Was ist verkehrt an Sturmhöhe?" Fragte ich empört, ohne dabei auf die Elektrizität zu achten die meinen Finger gestochen hatte als ich ihn am Arm berührt hatte.

„Nichts." Sagte er kein bisschen überzeugend. „Ich gebe es zu. Ich glaube es wäre eine bessere Geschichte wenn wenigstens einer eine erlösende Qualität hätte."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich denke dass das der Punkt ist." Erwiderte ich. „Ihre Liebe ist ihre erlösende Qualität."

Er dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach.

„Ich muss zugeben ich kann deine Ansicht verstehen." Gab er zurück.

Ich grinste, fühlte mich siegesreich.

„Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch?" fragte ich.

„Dracula." Sagte er ohne zu zögern.

„Warum?" Wollte ich neugierig wissen.

Und so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Edward und ich fragten uns gegenseitig etwas um uns besser kennen zu lernen, unterbrachen dies nur wenn wir über die Sicht von verschiedenen Dingen debattierten. Wir diskutierten über die Familie, Geschwister, Lieblingstiere, Lieblingsfilme, Beste Freunde.

Ich fühlte mich ziemlich zuversichtlich darüber seine Frau zu spielen, oder zumindest vorzugeben ihn länger als nur für ein Paar stunden zu kennen nachdem wir gelandet waren.

Aber dann sagte er, „Wie habe ich um deine Hand angehalten?"

„Was?" Fragte ich total überrumpelt.

Er schmunzelte.

„Meine Mutter und meine Schwestern werden die Geschichte hören wollen." Grinste er. „Es wäre vorteilhaft wenn wir gleich eine Geschichte hätten."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und dachte nach. Ich hatte noch nie über den perfekten Heiratsantrag oder so etwas gedacht. Ich war noch nie wirklich Romantisch. Außerdem war er der, der den Antrag machte. Warum musste also ich darüber nachdenken?

„Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte ich. „Du hast gesagt ,Willst du mich heiraten,?"

Natürlich wusste auch ich das das ziemlich vage und kein bisschen romantisch war. Auch ich, Bella Swan, könnte an süßere Dinge denken, Dinge die jede Frau hören will um sich als etwas Besonderes zu fühlen. Aber ich wusste das das Leben nicht so war und versuchte mich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren. Außerdem könnte ich diese Sachen niemals zu Edward sagen.

Meine Wangen brannten schon alleine bei dem Gedanken daran Edward solche Sachen zu sagen. Besonders wenn wir seiner Familie sagen müssten das er diese Sachen zu mir gesagt hatte.

Edward spottete.

„Was?" Fragte ich ein wenig verletzt.

Er sah mich skeptisch an.

„Wo waren wir?" fragte er.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meine Röte verstärkte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht….Abendessen?"

Macht so nicht jeder Heiratsanträge? Es könnte Romantisch sein. Es könnte ein kleines Bistro sein mit sanftem Licht und einer langen Rose. Er könnte sich hinknien und dann….fragen.

Er sah mich an als wenn mir gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Ich würde niemals so einen Heiratsantrag machen." Spottete er entrüstet.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie würdest du es nicht machen." Fragte ich.

Ich fing gerade an meine Idee zu mögen. Es klang sehr romantisch für mich.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Glaub mir, meine Schwestern und meine Mutter werden nicht zufrieden sein mit einem Heiratsantrag der essen gehen in einem normalen Restaurant beinhaltet, keinen Sentimentalen Wert hat und wenig Herzgefühl, `Willst du mich heiraten` zu sagen."

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Was schlägst du denn vor?" Fragte ich ein bisschen schnippischer als beabsichtigt, aber er hatte mich ja gefragt.

Das war immerhin meine Fake Verlobung.

„Edw-"

Er streckte seine Hand aus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Gib mir einen Moment." Sagte er. „Ich denke nach."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

Ich setzte mich in meinem Sitz zurück, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze und sah ihn an während ich wartete.

Seine Brauen verzogen sich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem, um ehrlich zu sein, extrem attraktiven Schmollmund während er nachdachte. Dann leuchteten seine Augen und er sah auf, dabei grinste er mich an.

„Ich Habs." Sagte er und klang dabei selbstgefällig.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, das schien meine neueste Gewohnheit zu werden.

„Okay." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Ich würde keinen Heiratsantrag in einem Restaurant machen." Sagte er. „Das klappt vielleicht bei manchen Leuten aber das bin einfach nicht ich. Ich würde etwas Privateres wollen, wo ich dir mein Herz ausschütten könnte ohne ein Publikum, dabei nur auf dich konzentriert. Ich würde dir zuhause etwas kochen, dein Lieblingsessen welches ich jetzt weiß Pilz Ravioli ist.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Kannst du wirklich kochen?"

Er schoss mir einen Blick zu.

„Ja das kann ich." Antwortete er und klang dabei sichtlich beleidigt. „Also ich koche dir deine Pilz Ravioli und sie sind schon durch bevor du ankommst. Da ist sanfte Musik, Kerzen und Wein- welchen du Champagner vorziehst.

Das war eine der Fragen die er gestellt hatte nachdem ich ein Glas von dem Champagner abgelehnt hatte. Aber ich war ein bisschen überrascht das er es sich gemerkt hatte.

„Würde ich keinen Verdacht schöpfen sobald ich hinein gehen würde." Sagte ich. „Was ist mit der ganzen Musik, den Kerzen und dem Wein."

Ich grinste.

Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, wir essen jeden Freitag bei mir zuhause." Sagte er so ernst das ich es beinahe schon geglaubt hätte.

„Warum würdest du einen Heiratsantrag von einem Mann annehmen der nur eine Romantische Geste zeigt um dir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen?"

Ich sah schnell hinab und spielte mit meinen Fingern. Jacob war nie so romantisch gewesen. Er hatte einmal gesagt wenn ich ihn mir einen Heiratsantrag machen lassen würde, würde er es durch die Anzeigetafel bei einem Baseballspiel machen. Ich musste zugeben das es funktionieren würde. Aber es hatte mich nie so warm und aufgewühlt gemacht. Vielleicht weil ich Baseball noch nie mochte. Ich verstand die Regeln nicht. Ich hatte nie groß darüber nachgedacht, weil wir beide wussten das er mir keinen Heiratsantrag machen würde. Nicht weil er es nicht wollte sondern weil ich es nicht zugelassen hätte. Es schien einfach nie richtig.

„So wie ich schon sagte." Fuhr er ruhig fort. „Ich warte bis wir mit dem essen fertig sind, dann stehe ich auf und frage nach einem Tanz."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht.

„Ich hasse es zu tanzen." Sagte ich. „Hasse es."

„Gut." Sagte er und rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ich räume den Tisch ab und bringe dann das Dessert."

„Ist der Ring im Kuchen?" Vermutete ich.

„Bella." Ächzte er wütend.

Ich hob meine Hände in die Luft.

„Tut mir leid." Murmelte ich. „Tut mir Leid. Also du bringst das Dessert…"

„Ja. Es ist…?"

Ich lächelte.

„Also jetzt wird mir erlaubt zu reden?"

Er sah mich nur an und wartete auf meine Antwort. Ich kicherte.

„Gut." Gab ich nach. „Kirsch Käse Kuchen."

Er lächelte.

„Meines auch." Grinste er. „Also haben wir Kirsch Käse Kuchen und dann erwähne ich das ich ein Geschenk für dich habe.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, zum Teil weil auch nur das erwähnen von Geschenken mich zum zusammen zucken bringt, auch nur die Vorstellung daran. Und zweitens weil ich falsch lag und es nicht danach aussah als ob er den Ring in den imaginären Kirsch Käse Kuchen versteckt hatte.

„Ich bringe dich dazu dich auf das Sofa neben den Kamin zu setzen und drehe die Musik leiser, dabei gebe ich dir dein eingepacktes Geschenk.

Er pausierte als ob er denken würde das ich ihn wieder unterbrechen würde aber ich sah ihn nur an und versuchte die Geschichte zu verschnellern. Jetzt war ich wirklich schon nervös und aufgeregt das Ende der Geschichte zu hören, wie er einen Heiratsantrag machte, so unsinnig es auch war.

„Du packst die Box aus und findest eine neue Version deines Lieblingsbuches – Sturmhöhe. Ich erkläre das ich dich es sooft lesen gesehen habe das es schon zu zerfallen droht."

Er lächelte.

„Du freust dich natürlich über dein neues Buch aber bevor du es hinlegen kannst um mich zu umarmen oder sofort mit dem lesen anzufangen sage ich dir das du dir die Vorderseite ansehen sollst. Das ist es wo ich dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet habe – auf der Innenseite des Covers von deinem Lieblingsbuch."

Meine Kinnlade viel mir hinunter.

„Und wenn du dann aufsiehst nachdem du meine sehr lange und mit waren Herzgefühlen geschriebene Widmung gelesen hast, knie ich vor dir und halte deinen Ring in der Hand."

Er nickte zu dem Ring den ich trug und ich fühlte das ich wieder errötete und das Feuer in meinen Wangen wieder aufstieg. Aber in dem Moment konnte ich nicht darauf achten weil Edward noch nicht fertig war.

Er lehnte sich leicht zu mir und hatte dabei diesen starken Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dann strich er behutsam eine Strähne meines Haares hinter mein Ohr.

„Dann sage ich," flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich Isabella Swan und ich werde dich für immer lieben, jeden einzelnen Tag der Ewigkeit. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?"

Ich schluckte hart und war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Edward grinste und schien sehr stolz auf sich selbst zu sein.

„Und offensichtlich hast du ja gesagt." Er lächelte und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen zu mir.

Er nahm seine Hand von der Stelle in meinem Gesicht wo sie gelegen hatte und setzte sich zurück in seinen Sitz.

Ich blinzelte und erinnerte mich dann daran das ich nicht atmete. Ich atmete tief ein als ich begann Sterne zu sehen und es klang instabil und wackelig.

„D- Das funktioniert, das muss ich zugeben." Murmelte ich und versuchte dabei unbeeindruckt zu klingen.

Er schmunzelte.

„Ich bin froh das du das anerkennst." Sagte er selbstgefällig.

Der Jet begann zu sinken und er sah aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Bist du bereit sie dazu zu bringen es zu glauben?"

Ich steckte in solchen Schwierigkeiten.


	4. Chapter 4

BPov:

Wir landeten nicht auf einer privaten Landebahn so wie ich es erwartet hatte, sondern auf einem belebten Flughafen in Seattle. Edward erklärte das es weniger auffällig wäre und Forks noch 1 Stunde entfernt wäre.

Er nahm meine Hand zum zweiten Mal als wir außerhalb des Flugzeuges waren, und verschränkte unsere Fingern miteinander. Ich sagte mir selbst das ich mich nicht zu sehr auf die elektrischen Strömungen die durch meinen Arm auf und ab gingen, von der Stelle an an der unsere Hände verbunden waren, konzentrieren sollte. Es war nur eine Show die wir abzogen um das frisch verheiratete Paar zu spielen.

Als wir zu den Parkplätzen kamen stoppte er vor einem extrem auffälligen schwarzen Auto.

„Unauffällig?" fragte ich skeptisch.

Er schmunzelte nur und öffnete mir die Beifahrertür.

„Nach dir, Mrs. Cullen." Sagte er und grinste.

Ich errötete und duckte meinen Kopf bevor er den Effekt den er auf mich hatte sehen konnte und stieg in das Auto ein.

Er schloss die Tür und ging rund um das Auto zu seiner Seite.

„Ich wollte schon immer mit so einem Teil fahren." Sagte er und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind in einem Süßwarengeschäft, als er das Auto startete.

„Was für einer ist es?"

„Ein Aston Martin Vanquish" strahlte er.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das war aber es sah extrem teuer aus.

„Wenn du dieses Auto gemietet hast woher kommt es dann das du die Schlüssel schon gehabt hast?" fragte ich.

Wir waren nicht bei dem Miethaus gewesen. Wir mussten nicht tausende von Unterschriften geben, mit den Angestellten argumentieren oder auf die Bibel schwören das wir auf beide Seiten schauen würden.

„Ich arbeite für die CIA." Sagte er simpel. „Schon vergessen?"

Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und ganz schnell waren wir auf dem Freeway und fuhren meinem neuen Leben entgegen. Fuhren in die Ungewissheit – ein großes fettes Fragezeichen.

Ich konnte Veränderungen noch nie leiden. Ich war schon immer ein großer Fan der Routine. Nach nur einem Jahr war mein Leben durch so viele Veränderungen gegangen das es meinem alten nicht einmal ähnelte.

„Bist du okay?"

Ich sah hinüber und bemerkte das Edward mich aus dem Augenwinkel ansah, Sorge lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Mir geht's gut." Log ich.

Er sah nicht überzeugt aus.

Ich seufzte.

„Ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös." Gab ich zu.

„Wegen was?" Fragte er leise.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster hinaus, wie die Bäume vorbeizogen. Wo sollte ich anfangen?

„Darüber mein altes Leben hinter mir zu lassen und neu anzufangen." Flüsterte ich. „Darüber eine Lüge zu leben und andere Menschen hinein zu ziehen. Darüber eine ganze Kleinstadt davon zu überzeugen. Deine Familie dazu zu bringen zu glauben das wir uns lieben. Über-"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, atmete tief ein und stieß den Atem langsam wieder aus.

**Darüber das uns jemand findet.**

Edward blieb auf der Seite der Straße stehen und drehte sich zu mir.

„Bella." Seufzte er, dabei lag Traurigkeit in seinem Ton. „Es tut mir so leid."

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und verfluchte die Tränen die überzulaufen zu drohten.

„Das ist so viel für eine Person zum umgehen." Sagte ich. „Ich weiß das das letzte Jahr unglaublich hart war, aber du bist hier sicher. Ich werde tun was auch immer ich kann um es für dich einfacher zu machen. "

Ich blinzelte die Tränen in meinen Augen weg damit sie nicht vielen und nickte.

„Danke." Wisperte ich.

Er lächelte mich liebenswürdig an.

„Natürlich Bella." Sagte er beruhigend. „Erinnere dich nur daran das ich da bin."

Als wir in Forks ankamen hatte ich meine Fassung wiederbekommen. Ich wunderte mich nur das wir durch die Landschaft der Kleinstadt und dann in den Wald fuhren.

Da war so viel Grün. Alles war Grün. Ich liebte Chicago, die großen Gebäude und die belebte Atmosphäre. Aber das – das war wunderschön.

Ich war so beschäftigt damit die Bäume, Farne und andere grünen Pflanzen zu bestaunen das ich überrascht war als Edward das Auto abstellte.

„Sind wir da?" fragte ich, dabei flogen Schmetterlinge der Nervosität und Spannung in meinem Bauch umher.

„Ja." Sagte er und klang dabei genauso Nervös wie ich war.

Ich folgte seinem Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe.

„Heilige Kuh." Schwärmte ich.

Vor uns war das prächtigste Haus, nein Villa, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Edward schmunzelte.

„Edward." Sagte ich begeistert und drehte mich zu ihm mit großen Augen. „Das ist **dein** Haus?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein." Sagte er. „Das ist das Haus meiner Eltern."

Ich starrte ihn nur weiterhin an.

„Warum bist du jemals ausgezogen?" Fragte ich und scherzte dabei nur halb.

Er lachte.

„Wollte Leben beeinflussen und das. Erinnerst du dich?" scherzte er.

Ich grinste.

„Bist du bereit der feurigen Truppe zu begegnen." Fragte er.

Mein lächeln entglitt mir und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nicht mal ein bisschen." Murmelte ich.

Er lächelte.

„Oh komm schon, ich werde dich beschützen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, weil unter seinem neckenden Grinsen er genauso beunruhigt war wie ich.

Edward klopfte nicht. Er schloss die Tür mit dem Schlüssel auf der in dem Fach war das aussah wie ein Stein, dann drehte er sich zu mir, dabei hatte er schon eine Hand an der Türklinke.

„Sie zu überraschen ist lustiger." Sagte er.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe. Sie würden gleich so überrascht werden!

Er griff nach meiner Hand und ging hinein.

„Mom? Dad?" Schrie er und schloss die Tür.

Das Haus war offen und hell. Die hintere Wand in dem Raum indem wir standen war komplett verglast. Es gab ihm eine fröhliche Veranlagung.

Es kamen Geräusche aus dem anderen Raum, es klang so als ob Töpfe und Pfannen hin und hergeschoben wurden. Mein Magen schmerzte dabei.

Das war es. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Komm." Flüsterte Edward. „Esme ist wahrscheinlich in der Küche."

Ich nickte, auch wenn mir alle meine Instinkte sagten das ich mich umdrehen und weglaufen sollte. Natürlich hatte ich keinen Ort wohin ich gehen könnte und selbst wenn, Edward hielt immer noch meine Hand und schleifte mich hinter ihm her, also hatte ich keine andere Wahl.

Er führte mich durch einen anderen geräumigen Raum bevor wir vor einer wunderschönen Eichen Schwingtür ankamen.

Er drückte meine Hand einmal beruhigend, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war wem er zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Mom." Rief er noch einmal und schubste die Tür an.

Wir wurden von dem Geklapper von Töpfen und Pfannen begrüßt, als sich die Frau mit großen Augen umdrehte.

„Edward." Schwärmte sie und er lächelte richtig Glücklich.

„Hi Mom." Sagte er.

Sie ließ die Töpfe und Pfannen dort am Boden stehen wo sie waren und rannte zu ihm.

„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung." Sang sie, ihre Stimme klang so warm und melodisch.

Sie umarmte ihn um die Hüfte herum, das näheste was sie erreichen konnte, dabei musste er sich beugen um ihre Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Es ist so lange her." Murmelte sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Mom." Sagt er und umarmte sie mit einer Hand weil er meine immer noch hielt.

Beinahe wünschte ich mir das er sie losgelassen hätte, weil ich wieder rückwärts raus aus dem Raum wollte. Ich fühlte mich so als wenn ich einen persönlichen Moment stören würde. Aber er ließ meine Hand nicht los- Esme entließ ihn und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich war gerade dabei das Abendessen zu zubereiten." Sagte sie ihm. „Bleib hier und leiste mir Gesellschaft, dabei kannst du mir auch gleich erzählen wie es zu dieser angenehmen Überraschung kam..."

Ihre Stimme hörte auf als sie meine Gegenwart zum ersten Mal bemerkte.

„Ich sehe du hast eine Freundin mitgebracht." Sagte sie, dabei brannten meine Wangen mit meinem alt so bekannten roten Schimmer, als sie mich ansah.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebes." Sagte sie und ging zu mir. „Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe meinen Sohn nur schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Sie streckte mir ihre Hand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln entgegen, damit ich sie schütteln konnte.

„Ich bin Esme Cullen."

Ich schüttelte ihre Hand mit meiner Freien und Edward grinste. Wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf wie ich mich vorstellen würde.

Das war sein Plan. Ich war nicht diejenige die es seiner Mutter sagen würde.

„Hallo Mrs. Cullen." Erwiderte ich. „Ich bin Bella."

Sie lächelte.

„Was für ein lieblicher Name. Aber bitte, nenn mich Esme.

Ich lächelte zurück.

Ich mochte sie sofort.

„Du hast ein wunderschönes zuhause." Sagte ich ihr und sie strahlte.

„Warum, danke Liebes."

Und mit dem sahen wir beide erwartend zu Edward.

Er sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her und sein Grinsen verschwand.

„Nicht das ich nicht erfreut wäre das du und …Bella hier seid." Sagte Esme. „Aber was führte dazu?"

Edward ließ seine freie Hand durch sein Haar fahren, etwas wovon ich wusste das er es tat wenn er sich unwohl fühlte oder nervös war.

„Ist Dad zuhause?" Fragte er.

Esme schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein." Sagte sie, mehr als nur ein bisschen misstrauisch. Ich konnte praktisch schon hören wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf drehten.

„Er ist bis sechs im Krankenhaus."

Sie sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Edward. Ich denke du solltest mir sagen was los ist."

Er seufzte, klarsehend das es keine Chance gab es noch länger hinauszuzögern.

Ich versuchte zu entscheiden ob ich mitfühlend oder amüsiert sein sollte. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen wie schwer es sein musste meiner Mutter zu erzählen das ich geheiratet hatte seitdem ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke alleine brachte mich zum zusammenzucken.

Auf der anderen Hand war es das erste Mal das ich Edward Cullen sah als er nicht genau wusste was er tun sollte. Agent Cullen, der beste des CIA´s. Er rang um Worte damit er seiner Mutter erklären konnte das er geheiratet hatte. Er sah so …menschlich aus.

„Ich weiß das das jetzt ein Schock sein wird." Sagte er und Esme runzelte die Stirn, sie mochte die Richtung in die das Gespräch ging eindeutig nicht.

„Aber ich versichere dir das das keine leichte Entscheidung war und wir in nichts hineingeraten sind."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah dabei so nervös aus das meine mitfühlende Seite gewann. Ich drückte seine Hand, erinnerte ihn damit daran das auch er nicht alleine war, dann sah er mich mit einem dankenden Lächeln an.

„Bella und ich sind verheiratet." Endete er.

Es folgte Stille.

Man konnte das Geräusch des Gefrierschrankes hören. Man konnte das Singen eines Vogels von irgendwo von draußen hören. Man konnte sogar unseren Atem hören.

„Entschuldigung." Sagte Esme endlich und sah dabei ganz benommen aus.

Edward schmunzelte nervös, dabei ließ er seine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten.

„Ich glaube es sind **zwei** Mrs. Cullen´s im Raum."

Esme blinzelte und ich wiederstand dem Drang meinen Kopf wiederholt gegen die Wand zu schmeißen.

„Ich…Ich verstehe nicht." Sagte sie.

„Mom, Bella und ich haben uns in einem Buchgeschäft getroffen, gleich nach meinem letzten Besuch. Sie half mir ein Buch zu finden das ich zu der Zeit gesucht hatte und ich lud sie zum Essen ein. Seit dem sind wir miteinander ausgegangen und letztes Monat habe ich sie gefragt ob sie meine Frau werden will." Er sprach das mit so viel Sicherheit das ich es schon fast geglaubt hätte.

„Wir wollten euch die gute Nachricht gleich mitteilen aber wir wollten es euch persönlich sagen. Wir mussten warten bis ich frei bekam. Stimmt´s Liebste?"

Er sah mich an und ich blinzelte.

„Uhm….ja." stotterte ich.

**Liebste?** Das war ein guter.

Er lächelte mich an und wenn ich ein Außenstehender gewesen wäre, ich würde schwören das er Liebe und Zuneigung ausstrahlte.

WoW. Ich vermutete das er deswegen einer der besten der CIA ist.

„Aber wir waren beide total gestresst von der Arbeit, der Hochzeitsplanung und einen Besuch hier zu planen, sodass wir vor ein paar Tagen entschieden einfach nach Vegas zu gehen."

„Ich mochte die Idee von einer großen, auffallenden Hochzeit sowieso noch nie." Sagte ich, glücklich darüber das ich endlich der Unterhaltung irgendwie helfen konnte.

Edward grinste und drückte meine Hand noch einmal.

„Das ist richtig." Gluckste er. „Bella hasst es der Mittelpunt der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein."

Ich blinzelte.

Das hatte ich ihm nicht gesagt.

„Du- Du bist verheiratet?" Wisperte Esme in Unglauben.

Ich konnte sie nicht Beschuldigen für ihre Reaktion.

Edward und ich nickten.

„Hey! Mom?"

Ich sah in die Richtung zur Tür, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als ein feenhaftes kleines Mädchen in die Küche getanzt kam.

„Der Ausverkauf von dem ich dir früher schon erzählt habe war-"

Sie stoppte mitten im Satz als sie endlich aufsah.

„Edward!" Kreischte sie, schmiss sich selbst durch den ganzen Raum auf ihn zu sodass er meine Hand loslassen musste um den Aufprall abzustützen.

Er schmunzelte, dann umarmte er sie so dass ihre Füße den Boden verließen.

„Hey Alice." Er grinste.

Er setzte sie wieder am Boden ab und sie grinste, ihre Augen schienen zu tanzen mit der Energie und der Glücklichkeit.

„Oh mein Gott." Sagte sie begeistert. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! Hast du jemals daran gedacht ein bisschen weniger zu arbeiten? Du hast so viel verpasst. Wer ist das Mädchen? Wie lange bleibst du?"

Ich sah sie mit großen Augen.

Edward sah mich über seine Schulter hinweg an und grinste ein bisschen.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen." Versprach er. „Und falls nicht können wir ihr immer noch ein bisschen Ritalin geben.

Alice schlug seinen Arm.

„Sei nett zu mir **Eddie**."

Ich kicherte und sie schenkte mir ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Wirst du mich jetzt vorstellen oder muss ich deine Babyfotos auspacken?"

„Alice." Ächzte er.

Sie wurde wütend und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte.

„Bella, das ist meine Schwester Alice. Alice, das ist Bella." Sagte er.

„Bella ist Edwards neue Frau." Warf Esme ein.

Alice runzelte die Stirn, ihre Augen sprangen von Edward zu mir und wieder zurück zu Edward.

„Du bist verheiratet?" Fragte sie leise, fast sprachlos.

Edward nickte langsam, sah ihre Reaktion vorsichtig an.

„Du bist verheiratet!" Rief sie lauter, schlug ihre Hände zusammen und stemmte sie hoch und runter.

„Du bist verheiratet!" Schrie sie. „Du bist verheiratet. Oh Bella! Ich habe eine neue Schwester."

Sie grinste mich verzückt an.

„Warte bis ich es Jazz erzähle! Und Emmett!" Sie lachte, ihr glockenähnliches Lachen klang durch die Küche.

„Oh. Emmett wird einen Heidenspaß mit dem haben!"

Edward erschauderte.

„Alice." Schalte Esme sanft. „Liebes."

Alice sprang herüber zu mir und umarmte mich bevor ich reagieren konnte.

„Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella." Sang sie glücklich. „Ich kann dir sagen das wir gute Freunde werden."

Ich tätschelte ungeschickt ihren Rücken.

„Uhm…ja. Dich auch, Alice." Murmelte ich.

Sie trat zurück und runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Edward." Sie drehte sich rasch zu ihm. „Du bist verheiratet."

Edward lachte.

„Ja Alice." Lächelte er. „Das weiß ich."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Nein." Spottete sie. „Du bist verheiratet. So wie in,du bist **schon** verheiratet. So wie in, ich war nicht eingeladen."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Augen leuchteten.

„So wie in, ich durfte es nicht planen!"

Und das war es als Agent Cullen, der von der Regierung wirksam trainiert wurde, angeblich mit jeder Situation klarkam, ängstlich aussah.

„Alice, wir gingen. Wir sind nach Vegas gegangen."

Alice sah ihn in Unglauben an.

„Du bist nach Vegas gegangen?" Sagte sie, jetzt klang sie nur noch verletzt.

Edwards Gesichtszüge blitzten Schuldig auf bevor er sie reinigte und nickte.

„Edward." Schnüffte sie. „Liebst du mich denn nicht?"

Er seufzte.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich Ali."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, sah aber immer noch verletzt aus.

„Warum wurde ich dann nicht zu deiner Hochzeit eingeladen?" fragte sie und sah aus als ob jemand gerade ihren Welpen überfahren hätte.

„Niemand von uns wurde eingeladen, Darling." Sagte Esme leise und ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz von intensiver Schuldigkeit. Nicht nur war ich der Grund das Edward seine Familie anlog, jetzt waren sie auch noch verletzt.

„Das war etwas das Bella und ich für uns tun mussten." Sagte Edward.

„Wir wollten niemanden kränken." Sagte ich leise und fühlte mich miserabel.

Ich war noch nicht einmal eine Stunde hier und zerstörte schon sein Familienleben.

Edward war sofort neben mir und legte einen Arm sicher um meine Hüfte.

„Sei nicht traurig." Murmelte er leise in mein Ohr.

„Liebes." Nannte mich Esme beruhigend und ich sah auf, biss mir dabei in meine Lippe.

„Wir wissen das du niemanden kränken wolltest." Sie lächelte, versuchte mich zu beruhigen aber sie sah noch immer traurig aus.

Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter. Ich versuchte mich hier zu entschuldigen und sie versuchen mich dazu zu bringen mich besser zu fühlen.

„Ja. Es ist ok Bella." Sagte Alice, sie klang jetzt fast schon wieder wie ihr Glückliches ich von vor ein paar Minuten. „Außerdem. Ich kann eine andere Hochzeit planen. Menschen die nach Vegas gehen machen das die ganze Zeit- eine andere Hochzeit für die Familie haben."

„Alice." Sagte Edward unruhig, verkrampft neben mir."

„Das wäre schön." Strahlte Esme. „Dann würden wir alle da sein."

Sie lächelte, ein echtes dieses Mal, so als ob ein großes Problem gerade gelöst worden wäre.

„Genau!" Rief Alice.

Edward und ich teilten uns einen Blick der eindeutig sagte, ´das wird böse werden.`

„Wir können es hier haben, im Hinterhof. Mit vielen Kerzen und Orchideen."

Sie wurde mehr und mehr aufgeregter als sie sprach und je länger sie sprach desto mehr Panik bekam ich.

„Uhm…Alice. Wir sollten nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht." Stotterte ich.

„Wir wollen niemanden ausschließen." Sagte Edward schnell.

Ich schoss ihm einen dankenden Blick zu.

„Schwachsinn." Sagte Esme.

Alice nickte kräftig.

„Ich werde gehen und ein bisschen Stoff kaufen." Informierte sie uns. „Ich kann mir dein Hochzeitskleid jetzt nur vorstellen. Ich vermute du hattest kein Kleid?"

Sie sah mich erwartend an und Ich konnte an nichts was ich sagen könnte denken, also schluckte ich einfach nur und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Alice." Versuchte es Edward noch einmal.

Sie ignorierte den Protest ihres Bruders.

„Und Freesien mit den Orchideen. Die perfekte Mischung würde den ganzen Ort so gut riechen lassen.

„Alice!"

Alice winkte ihm ab.

„Wenn ich jetzt fahre werde ich zum Abendessen wieder da sein." Sang sie, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Edwards Wange.

„Bye, Leute." Rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Willkommen in der Familie Bella."

Und dann war sie weg und die Vordertür schloss sich mit einem Klicken hinter ihr.

Edward seufzte, dann ließ er seine Hand grob durch seine Haare fahren.

„Es tut mir so leid." Sagte er zu mir. „Alice ist….Alice."

Ich lächelte und versuchte ihm zu zeigen das ich ihm dafür nicht die Schuld gab. Ich denke es sah mehr wie eine Grimasse aus und meine Schultern waren immer noch angespannt und straff.

In was hatten wir uns selbst da gerade hineingebracht?

„Alice ist sehr energisch in allem was sie sich in ihren Kopf gesetzt hat." Erklärte Esme.

Ich nickte, versuchend mich so zu verhalten als wenn ich kein Aneurysma hätte.

„Edward Schatz, warum zeigst du Bella nicht dein altes Zimmer." Schlug sie sanft vor. „Ich bin sicher ihr seid beide müde. Das Abendessen braucht sicher noch eine Stunde oder zwei.

Edward nickte, nahm meine Hand und führte mich durch den Raum, mehr als nur ein bisschen erleichtert da heraus zu kommen denke ich.

„Und Edward?" Schrie Esme und klang extrem mütterlich.

Edward sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg an, eine Hand schon an der Schwingtür positioniert.

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst Sohn."

Sein Gesicht wurde sanfter und er lächelte zart.

„Ich dich auch Mom." Sagte er sanft.


	5. Chapter 5

„Was werden wir tun?" Fragte ich als wir sicher hinter der verschlossenen Tür waren.

Edward fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern über sein müdes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gab er zu.

Ich begann mich vor und zurück zu bewegen in dem großen Raum.

„Deine Familie hasst mich." Murmelte ich. „Sie sind verletzt wegen dir. Sie sind verletzt weil sie nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen wurden."

Ich machte Anführungszeichen bei dem Wort, in der Luft. Je mehr ich sprach desto hysterischer wurde ich. Meine Wörter kamen hastig und ich fühlte mich krank.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren. Sie werden vernichtet sein wenn wir ihnen sagen dass sie die Hochzeit nicht planen dürfen. Was sie dann nur dazu bringt mich mehr zu hassen und noch verletzter wegen dir zu sein und-„

Edward griff nach meinen Schultern und mein durchschreiten des Raumes kam so zu einem abrupten halt.

„Bella." Sagte er langsam und sah mich dabei so an als würde er darauf warten das ich offiziell Knalle.

„Komm runter. Atme tief ein."

Ich tat so wie mir befohlen und entließ ihn langsam.

„Als erstes Mal, niemand hasst dich."

Ich spottete.

„Tun sie nicht." Beharrte er. „Sie sind überrascht. Wir wussten das sie das sein würden."

„Aber ich hab dein Leben ruiniert." Wisperte ich.

Ich meine, das konnte nicht das sein so wie er sich sein Wochenende vorgestellt hatte.

Eine unlesbare Emotion flackerte über sein Gesicht und er lehnte sich herüber, immer noch hielt er meine Schultern standhaft aber sanft, so dass wir Auge zu Auge waren.

„Wie kannst du das sagen?" Fragte er und klang so als hätte er schmerzen. „Ich bin der der den Fall genommen hat. Ich wusste auf was ich mich einlassen würde."

Ich nickte-benommen, unfähig den Blick von seinen durchdringenden grünen Augen zu nehmen.

„Du bist keine Last Bella." Sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten. „Denk das nie."

Ich nickte, immer noch unfähig zu sprechen und er entließ meine Schultern.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dabei bemerkte ich das ich die ganze Zeit nicht geatmet hatte, mental schüttelte ich mich selbst. Was war das? Ich konnte nicht glauben das jemand den ich erst seit einem Tag kannte so einen Effekt auf mich hatte. Das muss etwas sein das sie im CIA Hauptquartier lehren, oder so.

„Jetzt hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen über das was jeder denkt." Befahl er. „Wir sind hier um dich sicher zu halten. Das ist unsere einzige Priorität im Moment.

Ich schluckte.

In der Mitte dieses neuen Dramas hatte ich tatsächlich Jake und Billy und wie das Leben in dem letzten Jahr geworden war, vergessen. Ich wusste nicht ob es eine Erleichterung war, zu wissen das es vergessen werden konnte, auch nur für den Moment, oder ob es einfach beängstigend war. Ich konnte meinen Schutz nicht herunter lassen.

„Edward?"

„Hmm?"

Ich blinzelte.

An einem Punkt in meinem inneren Monolog hatte er sich durch den Raum bewegt und lag jetzt auf dem Rücken, in der Mitte des Königlich großen Betts.

„Was tust du?" Fragte ich.

Mein Ton war wieder besorgt, als ich das erste Mal in den Raum trat.

Der Teppich war dick und plüschig, in einem Gold Ton. Die Wände waren weiß und der Raum war spärlich. Da war eine gigantische Stereoanlage auf einer Seite des Raumes, sie sah einschüchternd und komplex aus. Die ganze Wand daneben wurde von Regalen und noch mehr Regalen mit CDs verdeckt. Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, das ich sie mir später ansehen würde, wenn das für Edward ok wäre. Ich mochte Musik schon immer und bei so vielen CDs musste da etwas dabei sein was ich auch mochte. So wie im Wohnzimmer war auch hier eine Wand komplett aus Glas, der Raum wirkte offen und heiter, ein Goldenes Licht wurde durch den beträchtlichen Raum geworfen.

Anders als die beeindruckende Musik Kollektion, war da nur noch ein großes schwarzes Sofa und ein großes modernes Bett. Ein Bett.

Ich hab seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen zwischen der Besprechung, der Überwachung, und der Arbeit damit die Details auszuarbeiten. murmelte er schläfrig

Meine Augen waren wieder auf ihm gerichtet als er sprach, ein Arm war über seinen Augen.

„Ich werde ein Nickerchen machen."

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und verlagerte mein Gewicht von Fuß zu Fuß.

„Oh." Sagte ich dümmlich.

Natürlich war er müde. Ich hatte nicht viel über die ganze Vorbereitung die gemacht werden musste bevor wir auch nur hier ankamen, nachgedacht. Er musste erschöpft sein.

Edward nahm seinen Arm von seinen Augen und sah mich vorsichtig an.

„Was stimmt nicht?" Frage er.

Ich errötete, schnell sah ich hinab um mich hinter meinem Vorhang von Haaren zu verstecken.

„Nichts."

Ich würde bereitwillig auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn das heißen würde das ich diesen unangenehmen Moment mit ihm nicht hätte.

„Bella." Er seufzte. „Ich weiß das heute viel passiert ist und ich weiß das wir noch viel herausfinden müssen. Aber ich muss mich zuerst wirklich ausruhen."

„Das ist es nicht." Sagte ich schnell.

Ich wusste das er sich ausruhen musste. Aktuell wunderte ich mich darüber das er nicht schon eingeschlafen war als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

„Was ist es dann?" Fragte er und klang irritiert.

Ich sah weg.

„Gut….uhm…"

„Ja." Forderte er mich auf.

Ich räusperte mich.

„Da ist nur ein Bett."

Würde die Peinlichkeit denn nie aufhören?

„Ja." Sagte er, so als ob er das Problem nicht sehen würde.

Ich sah zurück und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich wusste das wir ein Cover aufrecht erhalten mussten, aber konnte doch unmöglich denken das wir im gleichen Bett schlafen würden. Niemand konnte uns hier drinnen sehen.

Erkennung zog über sein Gesicht.

„Oh." Sagte er. „Wie unhöflich von mir. Wenn du müde bist kannst du das Bett haben. Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Er bewegte sich zu dem großen schwarzen Sofa, das in der Ecke stand.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein, Nein." Sagte ich schnell. „Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Ich lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Ich, uhm, Ich hatte vergessen das es da war."

Edward schmunzelte.

„Ich stimme zu das die Lebens Vereinbarungen, im Moment, nicht gerade perfekt sind aber wir werden bald unser eigenes Zuhause finden." Sagte er. „Dann müssen wir nicht immer eine Show für meine Familie machen und wir könne Einzelzimmer haben, wenn du das möchtest."

Er lächelte freundlich.

„Aber das Sofa ist nicht so unkomfortabel wie es aussieht. Es ist aktuell sogar passend. Ich bestehe darauf das du das Bett nimmst." Sagte er. „Mir wird's gut gehen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber er war schon herunter von dem Bett, dabei hatte er ein Kissen unter dem Arm.

„Aber-"

Edward schoss mir einen Blick zu.

„Kein aber Bella." Sagte er streng. „Wir beide müssen uns ausruhen, bevor wir mit dem Rest der Familie auskommen müssen. Nimm einfach das Bett."

Ich schmollte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Wir können später fortsetzen, darüber zu argumentieren." Er seufzte. „Jetzt will ich mich einfach nur ein bisschen hinlegen."

Ich starrte ihn an, aber er legte sein Kissen einfach auf das Sofa und zeigt auf das Bett.

Ich atmete reizbar aus, aber ging. Es war so bequem- es fühlte sich so an wie auf Wolken zu liegen, sodass mein ganzer Protest mir im Mund stecken blieb. Er hatte darauf bestanden. Ich konnte sehen das das ein Kampf war den ich nicht gewinnen konnte, also könnte ich es ja auch genießen.

Ich schloss meine Augen, vergrub meinen Kopf in dem Berg der federleichten Kissen. Sie rochen unglaublich- wie nichts das ich jemals zuvor gerochen hatte, und ich konnte mir nicht helfen und nahm einen Tiefen Atemzug, inhalierte so viel von der schweren Essenz als ich konnte.

„Bella?"

Meine Augen öffneten sich langsam.

„Ja?"

Er lag auf seinem Rücken auf dem Sofa, die Augen waren geschlossen.

„Ich dachte ich sollte dich warnen." Sagte er, dabei musst er eine kurze Pause einlegen als ein Gähnen sein Lippen entfuhr.

Ich erstarrte.

„Mich warnen?" Fragte ich unschwer.

Seine Augenlieder öffneten sich langsam und wurden wieder zu Jade.

„Ja." Sagte er und sah mich vorsichtig an. „Das Familienessen ist meiner Mutter sehr wichtig. Da sind vielleicht ein paar Leute mehr als du erwartest."

„Wie viele?" Fragte ich plötzlich misstrauisch.

Er sah mich verlegen an.

„Du und ich." Begann er mit seinen Fingern zu zählen.

Ich verengte mein Augen, die ganze Zeit versuchte ich das ungute Gefühl in meinem Magen zu bekämpfen.

„Meine Eltern, natürlich." Er setzte fort. „Alice und ihr Freund Jasper. Meine andere Schwester Rosalie und ihre Familie. So…"

Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Neun?"

Ich stöhnte und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Kissen.

Nur zwei Mitglieder aus Edwards Familie zu treffen war schon eine halbe Katastrophe. Wie sollte ich das unter so vielen wachsamen Augen abziehen?

„Aber das schließt dich und mich mit ein." Er versuchte mich zu trösten.

Ich rümpfte meine Nase.

_**Großartig!**_ Dachte ich sarkastisch. Also müssten wir nur sieben seiner Familienmitglieder täuschen. Was könnte möglicherweise schief gehen?

Ich dachte an ein Bild von einem schwarzhaarigen elfenhaften Mädchen und seufzte. Wenn der Rest seiner Familie so wie seine Schwester war, wäre da reichlich viel was schief gehen könnte! Ich wusste immer noch nicht wie wir aus der Hochzeit die sie schon plante, herauskommen sollten.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen, ob Edward geschlafen hatte wusste ich nicht. Ich lag mit meinen unvermeidlichen Gedanken wach, bis Esme sagte das das Abendessen fertig wäre.

„Gut, er ist zuhause." Sagte Esme leise in der Küche.

Edward blieb vor der Schwingtür der Küche stehen.

Seine Zeit bei der CIA hatte ihn sichtlich vergessen lassen das lauschen, immer noch falsch war.

Aber dann versuchte ich wieder vorzutäuschen mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein den ich weniger als 24 Stunden kannte und seine ganze Familie anzulügen. Es war eine Angelegenheit von Leben und Tod aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem die ganze Zeit schuldig.

„Und er hat jemanden mitgebracht." Hörte ich Esme ruhig weiterreden.

„Ein Mädchen!" ich konnte die aufgeregte Stimme meiner Schwägerin schon erkennen. Alice hatte sich nicht einmal darum gekümmert leiser zu sprechen und Edward sah mich an, dabei rollte er mit den Augen.

Ich grinste.

„Ssh!" brachten sie mehre Stimmen auf einmal zum Schweigen. Ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu lachen.

„_**Edward**_ hat ein Mädchen nachhause gebracht?" Fragte jemand anderes skeptisch.

Es war nicht Alices oder Esmes aber eine ähnliche. Möglicherweise Edwards andere Schwester?

„Ja." Erwiderte Esmes Stimme. „Und sie wirkt sehr nett also bringt sie nicht dazu sich unwohl zu fühlen."

Esmes Stimme nahm eine mütterliche Andeutung der Warnung an.

„Oder Edward für diese Angelegenheit."

Ich sah hinab und fühlte plötzlich eine Wärme zu Esme. Vielleicht hasste sie mich doch nicht so sehr wie ich gedacht hatte.

„Gut gemacht Eddie!" Dröhnte eine männliche Stimme und erschreckte mich so.

Edward seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich sage es euch nur damit ihr ein bisschen…vorbereitet seid."

Ich zog eine Grimasse wegen Esmes Aussage, denn auch wenn sie mich erwarten würden, würden sie immer noch überrascht sein.

Edward drehte sich zu mir, seine Augen waren fragend und ich nickte.

Wir sollten es hinter uns bringen.

Edward bat mir seine Hand an und ich nahm sie ohne zu zögern. Auch wenn es nur ein Teil der Show war, stellte es für mich einen beruhigenden Komfort da.

„Es riecht wundervoll hier drinnen." Edward grinste als er die Tür aufstieß und man würde nie vermuten das er ihnen nur Sekunden zuvor zugehört hatte.

„Danke, Schatz." Strahlte Esme und er küsste ihre Wange.

Ich drückte seine Hand fest und er lächelte mich beruhigen über seine Schulter hinweg an.

„Hallo Bella, Liebes." Sagte Esme freundlich.

Ich erwiderte mein eigenes ängstliches Lächeln.

„Hallo." Wagte ich zu sagen. „Edward hat recht. Es riecht wirklich gut hier."

Sie lächelte.

„Bella, das ist Edwards Vater, Carlisle." So stellte sie mir den Mann der neben ihr Stand vor.

Er war groß und mager, mit dichtem blondem Haar und blauen Augen, sehr wie die von Alice.

Der Mann lächelte mich freundlich an, aber ich sah seine Augen zu meiner linken Hand flackern, dort wo ich versuchte unauffällig den Ringe zu verstecken indem ich den Stein umdrehte. Natürlich hatte Esme es ihm gesagt.

„Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella." Sagte er.

„Es ist auch schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte ich, ich konnte aber einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken, das er dachte er würde seine neue Schwiegertochter treffen.

Edward drückte meine Hand leicht, er schien zu wissen wohin meine Gedanken mich getragen hatten. Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an das was er zuvor im Auto gesagt hatte, 'erinnere dich einfach daran das ich da bin'

Der Gedanke daran gab mir mehr Trost als er sollte.

„Willst du uns nicht auch vorstellen, Edward?"

Meine Augen wanderten zu einer großen blonden Frau- die Stimme die ich zuvor nicht erkannt hatte. Sie war wunderschön, die Sorte von Frau die anderen einen Schlag in ihr Selbstbewusstsein verlieh wenn man nur mit ihr in einem Raum war. Sie hatte langes goldenes Haar, tiefe blaue Augen die von langen Wimpern umrahmt wurden und einen Körper der Models dazu bringen würde grün vor Neid zu werden.

Zugegeben, ich war eingeschüchtert.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Edward schmunzelte.

„Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Rose."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen und klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß.

„Rosalie, das ist Bella. Bella, das ist meine Schwester Rosalie."

Er grinste selbstgefällig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist nicht so feindselig wie sie aussieht."

Rosalie verengte ihre Augen.

„Ich bin sehr freundlich." Schnauzte sie.

„Rosie ist nicht feindselig." Kam wieder diese dröhnende Stimme.

Neben Rosalie stand der größte Mann den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Er überragt jeden im Raum, inklusive Edward und der war gut über 1,80m. Er hatte braun gelockte Haare und durchtriebene braune Augen. Was für ein Paar die beiden Abgaben!

„Sie mag es nur die Neulinge zum springen zu bringen." Schmunzelte er.

Rosalie rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und brachte ihn dazu ein lautes 'Ouf' von sich zu geben.

„Rosie." Schmollte er. „Was hab ich gemacht, Babe?"

Sie blickte ihn nur finster an.

„Und das ist ihr Ehemann Emmett." Fügte Edward hinzu.

Der Mann grinste mich, Grübchen Zeigend an und ich lächelte zögernd.

„Also wo ist meine Lieblingsnichte, wenn ich fragen darf?" Erkundigte sich Edward.

Rosalie lächelte und ihr Gesicht wurde sanfter bei der Erwähnung ihrer Tochter.

„Sie macht ein nickerchen." Sagte sie. „Sie ist auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Wir werden sie in ein paar Minuten aufwecken, sodass sie mit allen essen kann."

„Man, es misslingt nie." Emmett grinste. „In der Minute in der du sie in ihren Autositz setzt und irgendwohin gehst pennt sie einfach ein."

Rosalie nickte zustimmend und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht, danach war es Still.

Für ungefähr drei Sekunden.

„Ich hab den Stoff für dein Kleid bekommen." Schwärmte Alice, so als ob sie es nicht mehr länger aushalten könnte.

Ich verkrampfte mich und Edward schoss seiner Schwester einen bedrohlichen Blick zu. Wir wussten das wir es dem Rest von ihnen bald sagen müssten aber keiner von uns war in diesem Moment bereit dazu. Es war so ein langer Tag. Langer Tag war nicht mal Ansatzweise die richtige Bezeichnung dafür.

„Alice quält das neue Mädchen schon mit Mode, huh?" grinste Emmett schadenfroh.

„Alices Designs sind wunderschön." Versicherte mir Rosalie.

Alice strahlte.

„Danke Rose! Ich hab Bella gesehen und ein neues Design ist einfach so in meinem Kopf gedrungen."

Sie schoss mir und Edward ein listiges Grinsen zu.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt deswegen."

„So. Das Essen ist fertig?" Fragte Edward schnell.

Rosalie zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, aber zum Glück schluckte Emmett den köder.

„Ja!" sagte er begeistert. „Wann können wir essen? Ich verhungere."

Rosalie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Du verhungerst immer." Spottete sie, aber er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Edward und ich schienen gleichzeitig unseren Atem zu entlassen.

„Also Ali. Wo ist Jasper?" Fragte Edward ganz conversationell als jeder rund um den großen Botanik Eichen Esstisch saß.

Emmett war gegangen um seine Tochter aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hohlen.

Alice lächelte breit, als ihr Freund erwähnt wurde. Ich musste zugeben das ich neugierig war Alices andere Hälfte zu treffen. Ich war auch ein bisschen ängstlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund stellte ich mir eine aufgeregte männliche Version von Alice vor.

„Er muss lange arbeiten." Sagte sie ihm. „Aber er sollte bald hier sein."

Edward nickte.

„Wie gefällt ihm der neue Job?" fragte er.

„Er liebt ihn." Sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten dabei. „Du weißt das ist sein Ding und er hat so eine gute Verbindung zu seinen Studenten."

„Er ist der neue Psychologie Professor am Gemeinschafts College in Seattle." Erklärte mir Edward.

„Das ist eine Beeindruckende Strecke." Erwähnte ich.

Alice nickte.

„Zum Glück hat er nur Nachmittagsklassen, daher kann er um elf hier weg fahren und kommt immer noch rechtzeitig dort an."

„Schaut wer wach ist!" Lächelte Emmett von der Tür her.

Er hielt ein kleines Mädchen, sie war wahrscheinlich so drei Jahre alt. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ihr Haar war sichtlich durcheinander von dem nickerchen.

Da war kein Zweifel wessen Tochter sie war. Sie hatte langes, gelocktes blondes Haar sowie Rosalie und die gleichen überraschten Eisblauen Augen. Aber sonst sah sie so aus wie Emmett, mit Grübchen und allem. Sie war das schönste kleine Mädchen das ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Sie blickte schüchtern über ihrem Arm verstohlen zu uns und brach ein weites Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Onkel Edward!" Rief sie und wackelte in Emmetts Armen.

„Hey Abby." Schmunzelte er.

Emmett lachte und stellte seine sich windende Tochter auf ihre eigenen Füße.

Sie tanzte herüber zu Edward und er hob sie hoch, sodass sie auf seinem Knie saß.

„Wie geht's dir Prinzessin?" Er grinste und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Sie kicherte bevor sie ihm auch einen unordentlichen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Ich grinste und beobachtete die beiden.

„Gut." Sie kicherte. „Ich und Daddy wollten einen Welpen aber Mama hat nein gesagt."

Edward grinste Rosalie schadenfroh an.

„Das ist ok, Prinzessin. Vielleicht lässt dich Mamma stattdessen ein Kätzchen haben."

Rosalie verengte ihre Augen als sie ihn ansah.

„Ja!" schwärmten Emmett und Abby gemeinsam.

Rosalie seufzte und Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern, dabei grinste er sie ganz unschuldig an.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Abby und zeigte mit einem rundlichen Finger auf mich.

Ich lächelte sie an.

„Das ist meine gute Freundin Bella." Stellte uns Edward vor.

„Hi Abby." Sagte ich.

„Hi." Sagte sie schüchtern.

Emmett schmunzelte.

„Ja." Er grinste. „Eine **sehr** gute Freundin."

Ich errötete und sah auf den Tisch hinab.

„Weißt du an was ich gerade gedacht habe, Abby?" Fragte Edward.

„Was?" fragte Abby aufgeregt und rutschte dabei herum.

„Ich hab daran gedacht das dein Daddy nach dem Abendessen mit dir verkleiden spielen sollte."

Emmett fluchte unter seinem Atem.

„Hört sich das nicht nach Spaß an?" Fragte Edward begeistert und rachesucht glitzerte in seinen Augen.

Ich kicherte und sah wie Emmett erstarrte.

„Ja!" Abby nickte zustimmend, gerade als Emmett „nein" murmelte.

Abby drehte sich zu ihm, dabei sahen ihre großen blauen Augen noch größer aus und ihre Unterlippe zitterte dabei.

„Du willst nicht mit mir spielen Daddy?" schnüffte sie.

Emmetts steinerner Ausdruck schmolz sofort als er seine Tochter ansah.

„Natürlich will ich Baby." Versicherte er ihr und sie lächelte, alle Zeichen von Tränen waren verschwunden."

Rosalie kicherte.

„Wer hat dir diesen Ausdruck beigebracht?" fragte sie.

„Tante Ali." Antwortete Abby ganz unschuldig.

Alice kicherte ganz unverhohlen.

„Hab ich dir denn nicht gesagt das es funktionieren würde?"

Abby nickte.

„Ich werde dir nach dem Essen mit dem verkleiden helfen, Zwergchen." Zwinkerte sie.

Jeder lachte, außer Emmett der knurrte.

„Komm schon Äffchen." Er seufzte und ging zu dem Stuhl zwischen seinem und dem von Rosalie.

Abby platzierte noch einen Kuss auf Edwards Wange, dann hopste sie herab und tanzte zu ihrem Dad.

Emmett grinste sie an, liebe war offensichtlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen und ich lächelte als ich zusah wie er sie in ihren Hochstuhl setzte.

„Okay." Sagte Esme glücklich und stellte Abbys Teller vor sie hin welches Rosalie sofort nahm um das Fleisch in kleineren Stückchen zu schneiden.

„Lasst uns essen."

„Endlich." Rief Emmett.

Esme hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Da war ein Topf mit Roastbeef mit Karotten, grünen Bohnen und Knackerbsen. Frisches selbstgebackenes Brot und ein Salat der so wunderschön war das ich es fast schon bereute ihn an den Seiten zu zerstören.

Edward schob seinen Stuhl etwas näher, sodass unsere Schultern sich berührten. Die gleiche Elektrizität fuhr durch meinen Arm.

Ich sah hinüber zu ihm und er zwinkerte.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe als meine Wangen erröteten.

„So Bella."

Mein Kopf schnappte weg von ihm und ich errötete noch stärker als ich bemerkte das man mich beim starren erwischt hatte.

Edward schmunzelte.

„Ja." Murmelte ich.

„Wie hast du meinen Bruder getroffen." Fragte Rosalie und ich bemerkte das uns schon eine Weile studiert hatte. Das erklärte Edwards Aktion.

„Oh. Uhm…wir haben uns in einem Buchladen in Chicago getroffen." Sagte ich und erinnerte mich dabei an die Geschichte die Edward seiner Mutter erzählt hatte.

„Sie hat mir geholfen ein Buch zu finden das ich gesucht hatte." Fügte Edward mühelos hinzu während er eine Karotte mit seinem Besteck aufspießte.

„Dann haben sich eure Augen getroffen und du wusstest das du sie nicht mehr gehen lassen konntest." Sagte Alice und war dabei in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen.

Im Raum wurde es ganz still und ich sah hinab auf den Tisch, unter dem Tisch spielte ich mit meinen Fingern, dabei versuchte ich immer noch den Ring an meinem Finger zu verstecken, welcher sich jetzt schwerer anfühlte als nur wenige Momente zuvor.

„So ähnlich." Schmunzelte Edward.

„Woohoo!" rief Emmett. „Endlich."

Dann grinste er schadenfroh.

„Also, wann ist die Hochzeit Eddie?"

Edward spannte sich neben mir an.

„Aktuell-" sagt Alice ganz aufgeregt und rutschte dabei praktisch schon in ihrem Sitz hin und her.

„Aktuell-" sagte Esme und schnitt ihr somit das Wort ab.

Sie warf ihrer Tochter einen strengen Blick zu und Alice gab nach.

Esmes Augen glitten zu dem Platz wo Edward und ich saßen und ihr Ausdruck wurde sanfter.

„Aktuell." Wiederholte sie, aber dieses Mal sanfter. „Ich denke Edward und Bella haben eine Neuigkeit die sie mit uns teilen wollen."

Alle Augen lagen erwartungsvoll auf uns und ich bemühte mich, mich nicht hinter dem Vorhang meiner Haare zu verstecken.

„Danke Mom." Ächzte Edward. „Das war sehr unauffällig."

„Fahr fort Sohn." Forderte ihn Esme unverhohlen auf.

„Heilige Scheiße!" Dröhnte Emmett mit weiten Augen. „Bekommt Abby bald eine neue kleine Cousine?"

„Yay!" Rief Abby begeistert.

„Nein!" schrien Edward und ich gemeinsam.

Sie fuhren alle damit fort uns neugierig anzusehen.

Edward räusperte sich und versuchte so seine Fassung wieder zu bekommen.

„Bella und ich sind schon seit einem Jahr zusammen. Ich liebe sie sehr."

Er sah mich anbetend an und ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm lösen.

OH MEIN GOTT BELLA! Schalte ich mich selbst. ATME! ES IST ALLES NUR EINE SHOW.

„Sie ist die erstaunlichste Person die ich jemals getroffen habe." Er grinste. „Und ich habe sie vor ein paar Monaten gefragt ob sie mich heiraten will."

Schlussendlich entließ er meine Augen als er sich zu seiner Familie wandte.

„Die Sache ist die, Bella mochte die Idee von einer großen, auffälligen Hochzeit noch nie." Erklärte er und benutzte dabei meine Worte von vorhin.

„Und mich kümmerte es nicht, solange sie die Braut war."

Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich errötete. Wen kümmert es wenn es nur ein Schauspiel ist?

„Also sind wir nach Vegas gefahren und haben geheiratet."

Es war nicht still, so wie es bei unserer ersten Ankündigung war.

„Heilige Scheiße." Rief Emmett wieder.

Rosalie schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Was?" Fragte er und drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihr. „Hast du das kommen sehen?"

„Natürlich hab ich es kommen sehen." Sagte sie einfach, fast schon gelangweilt. „Ich hab ihre Ringe gesehen."

Edward lächelte verlegen und hielt seine linke Hand in die Höhe.

Ich schloss meine Augen kurz.

Wie hatte ich **seinen** Ring nicht bemerken können? Es war ein einfacher Platin Ring, schimmernd und neu. Er ergänzte meinen Perfekt, obwohl meiner mehr extravagant war.

Vielleicht hatte ich ihn nicht bemerkt, weil seiner so natürlich an seinem Finger aussah. Oder vielleicht war ich zu geistesabwesend mit dem Versuch meinen eigenen zu verstecken.

„Ist das ein Witz?" Fragte Emmett. „Edward Cullen hat etwas Unerwartetes getan."

Edward rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Es ist bekannt das es von Zeit zu Zeit passiert."

Sie alle tauschten einen Blick aus. Ich wunderte mich was sie darüber denken würden wenn sie wüssten das er nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten war und ein Chirurg geworden war, aber ein CIA Agent.

„Ja, okay." Sagte Rosalie endlich. „Aber verheiratet auftauchen? Ich meine, wirklich Edward. **Verheiratet?**"

Edward nickte und sein Kiefer wurde stur.

„Ja." Sagte er kurz. „Bella ist meine Ehefrau."

Mein Bauch füllte sich mit Schmetterlingen aber ich bekämpfte sie. Er war nur da um für meine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Er hatte es zuvor schon gesagt. Das war sein Job.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte ich und griff nach Edwards Hand. Es braucht doch zwei um diese Force aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er verknüpfte unsere Finger und platzierte sie auf der Tischplatte.

„Ich weiß das das jetzt ein Shock ist aber das war etwas was wir für uns tun mussten."

Es hörte sich so an wie etwas das ein junges Paar sagen würde um so etwas wie das zu rechtfertigen. Zumindest hoffte ich das es so klang.

Edward nickte und präsentierte uns somit als eine vereinte Front.

„Aber sie lassen mich eine andere Hochzeit planen!" kündigte Alice an.

„Aktuell Alice-" begann Edward.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Rose." Fuhr sie fort und ignorierte ihren Bruder somit. „Du kannst beim planen helfen."

Rosalie sah uns immer noch misstrauisch an aber schlussendlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Klingt gut Alice."

Edward seufzte.

Alice und Rosalie diskutierten noch das ganze Abendessen lang über unsere Hochzeit und stellten mir dabei gelegentlich fragen.

„Orchideen oder Lilien?"

Dann würde ich hilflos zu Edward schauen. Ein Blick der ungefähr sagte, HILF MIR!

„Was auch immer du möchtest Liebste." Würde er dann sagen und seine Augen würden dabei amüsiert scheinen.

Das ist nicht Fair!

Dann würde ich herum zappeln und murmeln bevor ich „Orchideen?" herausplatzen würde.

„Großartig!"

Und so weiter und so weiter.

Ein großer blonder Mann kam während einer Diskussion darüber wo die Hochzeit stattfinden würde, herein. Alice dachte eine nette Garten Hochzeit wäre perfekt. Rosalie beharrte auf etwas mehr Glamouröseres.

Weder Edward noch ich sagten etwas. Warum sollten wir über etwas argumentieren das niemals stattfinden würde? Wie hatte ich, Bella Swan – die gegen Hochzeiten ist, es geschafft hier neben einem Mann sitzend den ich noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden kannte zu sitzen und mit seiner Schwester Hochzeitsdetails zu diskutieren, geendet?

„Tut mir leid, ich bin zu spät." Sagte der Blonde.

Alice stoppte mitten im Satz und sprang von ihrem Stuhl.

„Jazz!" kreischte sie.

Er schmunzelte und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn.

Sie schleppte ihn zum Tisch und er setzte sich auf den Sessel den sie gerade verlassen hatte und zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

Sie kicherte.

„Bist du hungrig?" fragte sie.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich dachte das alle mit dem essen fertig wären bis ich hier wäre also habe ich mir auf dem Weg etwas besorgt."

Er sah Esme entschuldigend an.

„Auch wenn ich diese Entscheidung jetzt bereue." Sagte er höflich. „Es riecht alles wundervoll."

Esme lächelte zurück aber jeder sah zu Edward und mir und wartete darauf wie lange es dauern würde bis Jasper uns bemerken würde.

Seine Augen folgten ihrem Ausdruck zu Edward.

„Okay, was hab ich verpasst?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Und dann sah er mich.

„Hallo." Sagt er höflich.

„Hallo." Erwiderte ich schüchtern.

Wie viele Male müssten wir das tun?

Jasper sah zurück zu Edward, dabei hatte er eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Eine Freundin von dir?" vermutete er.

Edward seufzte, es bestand kein Zweifel daran das seine Gedanken die meinen wiederspiegelten.

„Meine Ehefrau."

Er sah zwischen mir und Edward hin und her. Alice kicherte, sie genoss sichtlich das sie jetzt im Vorteil war.

Edward nickte und hielt wieder seine linke Hand in die Höhe.

Jaspers Gesichtsausdruck fiel als er den Platin Ring sah und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Heilige Scheiße!"

Emmett lachte und schmiss dabei seinen Kopf zurück.

„Das hab ich auch gesagt!" erklärte er.


	6. Chapter 6

_-BPOV-_

_Das Haus war still und dunkel._

_Ich hatte nie Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt aber als ich diesen schmalen Gang entlang ging ran ein Schauer über meinen Körper. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es erklären sollte außer das etwas nicht richtig war._

_Ich stieß gegen das Ende eines Tisches und mein Herz schlug unberechenbar, dabei entkam ein kleines ängstliches Quietschen meinen Lippen. _

_Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und meine Hände ballten sich vor meiner Brust, dort wo mein Herz war, zusammen._

_Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schmunzelte ein wenig darüber wie lächerlich ich war. Ich war schon mehrere Male zuvor im Haus der Blacks gewesen. Warum hatte ich jetzt Angst? Vielleicht weil Jacob nicht bei mir war._

_Ein plötzlicher Krach riss mich aus meiner Träumerei. Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf als noch ein Krach in dem verlassenen Haus echote. _

„_Jake?" flüsterte ich und fühlte mich den Weg den Gang entlang hinunter._

_Meine Stimme klang wie ein erstarrtes Opfer aus einem Horrorfilm._

_BERUHIGE DICH. Sagte ich mir selbst. ES IST NUR DEINE ÜBERAKTIVE FANTASIE._

_Als ich mich dem Ende des Ganges näherte hörte ich Stimmen- eine flehende und eine boshafte._

„_Bitte." Sagte die Stimme. „Bitte. Wir waren doch schon Jahre lang befreundet."_

„_Freundschaft hat keinen Wert für mich." Erwiderte die andere Stimme kalt, fast schon gelangweilt._

_Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich, über meinen verwirrten Augen, zu Bögen zusammen. Ich erkannte die Stimme von Billy Black aber diesen Ton hatte ich noch nie zuvor gehört. Er war normaler weiße vergnügt und herzlich. _

_Ein Bild von dem alten Mann mit seinem dicken schwarzen Haar, seinem schelmischen Grinsen und seinen Augen wie sie amüsiert tanzten, erschien sofort in meinem Kopf._

„_Billy?" Flüsterte ich aber meine Stimme war noch immer zu erstickt vor Angst um gehört zu werden._

_Ich ging einen Schritt in die Richtung woher die Stimmen gekommen waren – Billy Blacks Büro._

_Die Tür war leicht geöffnet und Licht strömte aus dem Spalt, sodass bedrohliche Schatten auf den Gang geworfen wurden. _

_Zwischen der Öffnung der Tür und der Wand konnte ich Billys Büro sehen. Eine Lampe lag zerschmettert neben dem Tisch und der Kaffeetisch war umgestoßen. Ein Mann lag halb auf dem Tisch und halb zusammengekrümelt auf dem Boden, seine Beine waren verheddert so als ob er darüber gefallen wäre…oder gestoßen wurde. _

_Ich keuchte und meine Hände flogen zu meinem Mund als ich die Scene vor mir aufnahm._

_Billy Black stand über ihm und nur sein Rücken zeigte zu mir._

_Ich wusste das ich weggehen sollte aber ich konnte mich selbst nicht dazu bringen mich zu bewegen. _

_Mein Atem war flach, mein Herzschlag unglaublich schnell und meine Handflächen schweißig._

„_Bitte Billy." Flehte der Mann. Ich schwöre das ich eine Träne seine Wange hinunterrollen gesehen hatte. „Bitte." _

„_Es heißt Mr. Blaque für dich." Sagte Billy schnippisch, dabei war seine Stimme getränkt in erneuertem Hass und Boshaftigkeit._

_Der Mann schloss seine Augen und noch ein paar weitere Tränen rannen seine Wange hinunter._

„_Bitte Mr. Blaque." Flüsterte er. _

_Er benutzte die Stimme von jemandem der wusste das da keine Hoffnung war für das um das er bat. _

„_Ich weiß nicht was ich mir gedacht hab." Flüsterte er. _

_Billy schmunzelte dunkel, doch da war kein Humor mehr darin. Der Klang brachte einen neuen Schauer vor Angst über meinen Körper. _

„_Ich dachte du wolltest aussteigen für deine Familie." Sagte Billy und seine Stimme klang jetzt spöttisch. _

_Bei der Erwähnung seiner Familie schnappten die Augen des Mannes auf. _

„_Bitte." Flehte er mit erneuter Verzweiflung. „Bitte. Bitte."_

_Billy ignorierte seine Herzzerreißenden bitten. _

„_Weißt du wie ich der Polizei so lange entgangen bin?" Fragte er._

_Der Mann antwortete nicht aber das schien Billy nicht zu stören. Er fuhr fort ohne eine Antwort._

„_Es ist weil ich meine Angestellten SEHR genau aussondere." Beantwortet er seine eigene Frage. „Und keiner geht lebend." _

„_Bitt-"_

_Und dann so schnell das ich keine Zeit hatte um zu reagieren, bewegte sich Billy so leicht das ich die Waffe sah die er in der Hand hielt._

_Ich begann die Tür auf zu drücken. Ich musste etwas tun! Ich konnte das nicht einfach passieren lassen. _

_Das konnte nicht passieren. Das war alles ein schrecklicher Alptraum und ich würde jeden Moment in meinem warmen Bett aufwachen. _

_Aber bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte zog er den Abzug. _

_Ich zuckte zusammen und biss mir auf die Zunge wegen der Schluchzer die durch meine Körper fuhren. _

„_Unverschämter Mann." Grummelte Billy._

_Ich drückte meine Hände vor meinen Mund und versuchte so ihn mein Weinen nicht hören zu lassen. Ich musste hier raus._

_Billy ging ruhig zu dem Leder Sofa und legte die Waffe hin._

„_Ich weiß das du da bist Bella."_

„Bella. Bella! Bist du okay mein Liebling."

Warme Arme umschlangen mich aber ich stieß gegen sie.

„Bella. Ich bin es nur."

„Nein." Schrie ich. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Bella, Liebste. Es war nur ein Alptraum."

Ich öffnete meine Augen und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die mein Gesicht herabrannen aber es folgten wieder welche.

„Du bist okay. Du bist sicher." Flüsterte die Stimme sanft. „Ich bin da." Das Mondlicht von der Glaswand beleuchtete den Raum bevor alles von dem letzten Tag zurückkam.

„Edward?" Weinte ich und meine Stimme brach als noch ein Schluchzer durch meinen Körper fuhr.

„Ja Bella. Ssh. Ich bin es." Tröstete er mich. „Ich bin da. Niemand kann dich jetzt verletzen."

Ich blinzelte wieder als meine Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Er saß neben mir auf dem Bett und hatte einen sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh Edward!" Schrie ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich so näher zu ihm.

Ich lehnte mein Gesicht gegen seine Brust und inhalierte seinen Duft, dabei beruhigte ich mich nach und nach.

„Niemand kann dich verletzen." Wiederholte er flüsternd und klang leidenschaftlich entschlossen, dabei rieb er mir beruhigend den Rücken.

„Ich werde **niemals** jemanden dich verletzen lassen."

Das Licht schien. Das konnte ich sogar mit meinen geschlossenen Augen sagen."

Ich gähnte und streckte meine Hände über meinen Kopf.

…oder zumindest versuchte ich meine Hände über meinen Kopf zu strecken. Etwas stoppte mich von meiner Bewegung.

Mein Atem stockte. Eingezwängt zu sein ist nicht gut für jemanden der gerade eine belastende Aussage gegen einen Mörder gegeben hatte und einen rachesüchtigen Ex-Freund der hinter ihr her ist hat.

Aber dann bekam ich einen Luftzug mit einem familiären Duft, etwas maskulines das mich beruhigte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern wo ich es schon einmal gerochen hatte aber es war himmlisch und ich entspannte mich sofort. Nichts das so gut roch konnte gefährlich sein, oder?

Ich öffnete zögernd das eine Auge und dann das andere. Ich lag auf meiner Seite und schaute zu einer Glaswand.

Ich erstarrte. Glaswand… Forks… Edward.

Meine Augen öffneten sich weit. Edward.

Meine Augen flatterten zu der Couch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Leer.

Mein Atem wurde unregelmäßig wegen einem ganz anderen Grund und zwar weil Traum und Realität sich selbst voneinander trennt als der letzte Dunst von Schlaf sich verzog.

OKAY BELLA. Dachte ich. ATME.

Ich sah vorsichtig hinab und sah was mich gefangen gehalten hatte.

Zwei starke Arme waren fest um meine Taille geschlungen und drückten meine Arme gegen meine Seiten.

Oh, das war nicht gut. Weil wenn er hier bei mir ist heißt das das ich wirklich bei Edward geweint hatte, bei einem Mann den ich kaum kannte. Ein umwerfend schöner Fremder. Mein Ehemann. Gut, mein vorgetäuschter Ehemann.

Ich rollte mich ungeschickt auf meine andere Seite sodass ich jemanden ansah…ja es war Edward.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem war tief und sogar seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Seine normal zerzausten Haare waren jetzt in einer drastischen Unordnung und ein paar Locken fielen in seine Stirn.

Mein Herz taumelte und ich schwöre meine Augen verglasten.

Ich musste hier weg. Ich konnte nicht denken wenn er mir so nahe war. Sogar unbewusst blendete der Mann mich.

Ich begann mich aus seinen Armen zu schlängeln aber in der Minute in der ich versuchte zu entkommen verstärkten Edwards Arme ihren Griff um mich und anstatt das ich entkommen war, war ich plötzlich noch näher bei ihm. Viel näher.

Er seufzte und drückte sein Gesicht in die Krümmung meines Nackens.

„Oh Gott." Wisperte ich und meine Stimme war zittrig.

_**Klopf. Klopf**_

Scheiße!

Meine Augen flatterten hektisch zur Tür.

Bitte sei versperrt. Bitte sei versperrt. **(AN: In der ganzen Verrücktheit hat unsere Liebe Bella vergessen das es besser wäre wenn sie jemand zusammen im Bett sehen würde – nicht so Leute! So nicht, sondern weil sie vorgeben verheiratet zu sein. Lol)**

„Edward. Bella. Darf ich rein kommen?" Sagte eine dumpfe Stimme hinter der geschlossenen Tür.

„Ich bin es Alice. Darf ich rein kommen?

Gerade als ich dachte es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden! Warum muss alles in meinem Leben hektisch und nerven aufreibend sein?

Ich sah zurück zu Edward und versuchte einen Plan zu formulieren wie ich mich befreien könnte.

Aber er war wach. Er blinzelte den Schlaf weg und sah mit scharsinnigen Augen zurück zu mir.

„Leute?" Rief Alice wieder nur dieses Mal ein bisschen lauter. „Seid ihr wac-"

„Komm rein." Rief Edward, jedoch ohne unseren Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Ich erwartete das er mich loslassen würde aber stattdessen zog er mich noch näher zu sich, sodass mein Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Ich wollte weg. Oder zumindest **wegsehen** aber es war so als ob mich diese blendende Jade lähmte.

Ich hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und Edward brach endlich unseren Augenkontakt ab, indem er zu dem Neuankömmling sah.

„Tut mir Leid wenn ich euch geweckt habe." Entschuldigte sich Alice.

Ich blinzelte und schluckte einen tiefen Atemzug. Warum verlor ich immer die Fähigkeit zu Atmen wenn ich diesen Mann ansah? Es ist einfach lächerlich.

„Wir waren wach." Versicherte ihr Edward doch seine Stimme war immer noch mit Schlaf zugeschnürt.

„Oh okay." Sagte Alice. „Gut Rose und ich werden uns heute einen Mädchen Tag machen und wir wollen das Bella mit uns mitkommt."

Es dämmerte endlich bei mir das ich Alice vielleicht ansehen sollte.

Sie stand nur in der Tür und hatte ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war schon angezogen mit Marken Schuhen und allem. Klar ersichtlich das sie eine Morgenperson war.

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen Alice." Sagte ich höflich.

Das war ein Teil davon. Der andere Teil war das ich Angst davor hatte auf meine eigene Verteidigung gestellt zu sein; diese Charade aufrecht zu erhalten und das ohne Edward. Der Gedanke daran machte mich leicht panisch.

Alice grinsen wurde noch weiter, soweit das möglich war.

„Sei nicht lächerlich." Zwitscherte sie. „Wir freuen uns darauf unsere neue Schwester kennen zu lernen."

Ich biss mir besorgt in die Lippe. Das war es wovor ich Angst hatte. Sie hätten tausende von Fragen an ihre SCHWÄGERIN und ich konnte nicht lügen. Ich wurde nicht geboren mit dieser Fähigkeit. Neben dem, ich **wollte** sie nicht anlügen. Sie schienen nett zu sein.

Edward musste meine Unschlüssigkeit gesehen haben, denn er legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte und streichelte mein Haar.

„Was wenn ich sie heute ganz für mich haben möchte." Grinste er selbstgefällig.

Ich errötete bin in die Zehen, sogar als ich versuchte diese Verräterische Reaktion unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Alice stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Denkst du nicht das du sie lang genug für dich alleine gehabt hast, Bruder?" Spottete sie.

Für einen kurzen Moment glitten Schmerz und Schuld über sein Gesicht, doch dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge in eine kalte gleichgültige Maske.

„Alice. Ich muss nichts erklä-"

„Ein Mädchentag, das klingt nach Spaß." Unterbrach ich ihn bevor er etwas sagte das er bereuen würde.

Edward und Alice hatten eine Art intensiven starr Wettbewerb zwischen Geschwistern. Es war nicht mehr ich um das sie kämpften. Vielleicht war es das nie. Vielleicht war es nur das Prinzip wer recht hatte.

Mit einer von Edwards Händen weniger war es leichter mich zu befreien und ich legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Edward." Wisperte ich.

Bitte sieh mich an, dachte ich mir.

Er kooperierte und sein Blick war auf mein Gesicht gerichtet sobald ich seinen Namen gesagt hatte.

Seine Maske fiel sofort und sein Gesicht wurde sanfter.

„Was auch immer du entscheidest, Liebste."

Sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht und ein kleiner Schauer ran über meinen Körper.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen heute mit Alice und Rosalie rumzuhängen." Sagte ich ihm und lächelte beruhigend.

Ich hatte wirklich nichts dagegen Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Sie wirkten nett, so als ob sie eine Menge Spaß hätten. Alice ganz besonders.

Ich war nur nervös.

Aber wenn es die Dinge für Edward einfacher machen würde und weniger Anspannung zwischen ihm und seiner Familie bringen würde, dann würde ich gehen. Er hatte immerhin viel aufs Spiel gesetzt um mich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich schuldete ihm mehr als ich ihm jemals geben könnte.

„Wir sind nicht so schlecht wie uns Edward immer darstellt." Versprach Alice. „Wir werden Spaß haben."

Ich lächelte sie an.

„Edward hatte immer nur gute Sachen über dich zu sagen. Ich bin sicher wir werden uns gut unterhalten."

Ich war nicht sicher ob ich sie oder mich selbst zu überzeugen versuchte. Ich hasste es nicht zu wissen was ich zu erwarten hatte.

Alice sah ihren Bruder an und lächelte, fast schon ängstlich.

„Ich werde gehen und es Rose sagen." Sagte sie. „Triff uns einfach unten wenn du fertig bist, Bella."

Ich nickte und dann war sie weg und hatte mit einem leisen Klick die Tür geschlossen.

Edward seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella." Ächzte er.

Ich nickte nur schwach, denn ich war noch immer benommen, entweder von dem Verlauf der Ereignisse oder von seiner extrem nahen Nähe. Wahrscheinlich beides.

„Es ist okay." Ich hörte mich nicht sehr überzeugend an.

Edward hob seinen Kopf von meinen Haaren, wobei ich mir jedoch nicht sicher war ob ich dankbar dafür sein sollte oder nicht. Es machte es definitiv einfach mich zu konzentrieren.

Er lehnte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und sah mich an.

„Ich wusste das sie darauf bestehen würden Zeit mit dir alleine zu verbringen." Sagte er grüblerisch. „Aber ich dachte das sie etwas länger warten würden."

Er rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht warum. Sie studieren wohlmöglich schon die Liste an Fragen, die sie dich schon fragen wollen."

Ich schluckte.

Er schenkte mir einen entschuldigenden Blick und strich mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne zurück hinter mein Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich dachte das ich Zeit hätte dich vorzubereiten."

„Es ist okay." Versicherte ich ihm, dabei war meine Stimme zittrig und seine Hand verweilte dort.

Er schmunzelte.

„Du wirst das gut machen."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Uh-huh." Murmelte ich sarkastisch.

Ich würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Mission zerstören, unser Cover auffliegen lassen, eine Familien Fede starten und unseren Versteckungsort aufgeben. Oh Gott, das würde nur mein Glück sein.

Edward erstarrte.

„Das wirst du." Beharrte er. „Du kannst das schaffen. Benutz einfach dein gutes Urteilsvermögen um zu wissen wie du die Fragen beantworten sollst."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Mein `gutes Urteilsvermögen` brachte mich in eine Beziehung mit einem berüchtigten Verbrecher. Es brachte mich zu seinem Haus in der Mitte der Nacht. Und es das was mich diesen dunklen verlassen Gang entlang führte.

„Bella. Du wirst das gut machen." Versprach er.

Meine Gedanken mussten auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen das dir etwas passiert."

Ich schluckte den Klumpen in meiner Kehle hinab.

„Du wirst nicht da sein." Murmelte ich kläglich.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und er schien jetzt amüsiert zu sein.

„Wer sagt das?" Er zwinkerte.

Ich erstarrte.

„Du kommst mit mir mit?" Fragte ich verwirrt. „Zu dem **Mädchentag**?"

Edward schmunzelte und seine Augen bildeten Falten in den Ecken.

„Ich hab dem CIA versprochen deine Seite nicht zu verlassen, während wir hier sind."

Ich fuhr fort ihn verwirrt anzustarren.

Dann fiel seine Hand von meinem Gesicht und er setzte sich auf, dabei ließ er seine Beine über die Bettkante hängen.

„Edward…"

Er sah mich über seine Schulter hinweg an und zwinkerte.

„Welche Art von Beschützer wäre ich wenn ich dich alleine lassen würde um dich selbst zu beschützen?"

„Wird Alice dich wirklich mitkommen lassen?" Fragte ich skeptisch.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor hätte ich nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht das irgendetwas Edward stoppen könnte. Aber vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor hatte ich seine kleine Schwester noch nicht gekannt. Wiederstand war zwecklos.

Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm ein Shirt von der nahegelegenen Couch.

Ich weinte fast als das Bild von seinem Rücken und den geformten Schultern unter dem dünnen Shirt verschwand. Sogar die Schulterblätter dieses Mannes waren Sexy! Gott, er wurde kreiert um mich zu foltern.

„Nein." Antwortete er und riss mich so aus meinem gaffen heraus.

Mein Verräterisches Erröten erschien auf meinen Wangen und ich betete das es wieder verschwinden würde bevor er sich umdrehte, sodass er nicht bemerken würde das ich ihn schamlos angestarrt hatte.

„Das würde sie nicht. Aber sie muss ja nicht wissen das ich da bin."

Er fischte in seinem Kleidersack und suchte etwas.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du wirst Inkognito kommen?" Vermutete ich.

Edward drehte sich nicht um, denn er war immer noch über den Kleidersack gebeugt.

„Ja. Ich werde deine beste Freundin Samantha sein, die aus Chicago hergekommen ist um die Familie deines Ehemannes kennen zu lernen."

„Bitte sag mir das du scherzt."

Nicht einmal der CIA könnte Edward Cullen wie eine Frau aussehen lassen.

Edward zwinkerte mir über seine Schulter hinweg zu.

„Ja." Schmunzelte er. „Das wäre ein Spaß."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Gut wie wirs-"

„A ha." Sagte er siegreich und zog etwas kleines aus dem Kleidersack.

Er drehte sich um und hielt es mir mit einem verschmitzten kleinen Grinsen hin.

Ich starrte das kleine Ding in seiner Hand einfach nur an und war noch genauso verwirrt wie zuvor.

„Du wirst sie ablenken…mit einer…Brosche?" Vermutete ich langsam.

Warum mussten alle CIA Agenten so mysteriös und kryptisch sein?

Edward lachte.

Es hat ein Mikrofon darin das es mir ermöglicht alles was um dich herum passiert mit einem Funk Kopfhörer zu hören." Erklärte er.

„Ich werde euch unauffällig folgen und sicher gehen das nichts auffälliges passiert."

Er sah hinab auf die himmelblaue Brosche in seiner Hand und war stolz auf seinen Plan.

„Du wirst immer noch alleine bei Alice Verhör sein aber ich werde wissen falls Mr. Blaque versucht dich zu kontaktieren oder irgendetwas Gefährliches passiert. Er setzte fort. „Und ich werde in der Nähe sein."

Ich biss mir in die Lippe.

„Das macht Sinn." Entschied ich doch ich wünschte mir immer noch das ich ihn auch hören könnte damit er mir bei dem Verhör helfen könnte. Aber zumindest wusste ich das ich Sicher war, denn er passte auf mich auf. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit Gedacht das Jacob versuchen würde mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Sie hatten mir sooft gesagt das die Chance in Forks gefunden zu werden Mikroskopisch klein war aber ich musste immer noch auf der Hut sein. Die Wirklichkeit von dem Schlug mich.

„Aber ich bin etwas enttäuscht das ich Samantha´s Debüt verpassen werde." Neckte ich und versuchte meinen Verstand von den Gedanken der Lebensbedrohlichen Situation über die ich mir noch mein ganzes Leben lang Sorgen machen müsste, wegzubringen. Ich konnte mir keinen Tag vorstellen an dem ich nicht über meine Schulter zurück schauen würde.

Edward lachte.

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich enttäusche Liebste." Er zwinkerte.

Ich errötete.

„Ich werde dich alleine lassen damit du dich anziehen kannst. Vergiss deine Brosche nicht."

Ich nickte und dann war er auch schon weg.

Ich duschte und kümmerte mich nicht darum meine Haare zu föhnen. Alice und Rosalie warteten wahrscheinlich schon auf mich. Ich zog eine Jean und ein Kohlenschwarz graues T-Shirt an der ich die Brosche vorne befestigte an.

Vielleicht war es gut das wir heute ausgingen. Das CIA hatte mir nur drei oder vier Outfits eingepackt. Ich hatte ein Gefühl das diese Mission erheblich länger dauern würde, als nur vier Tage. Alice schien sehr glücklich zu sein für die ´Hochzeit´ einzukaufen. Vielleicht hätte sie nichts dagegen irgendwann heute bei einem Geschäft stehen zu bleiben. Ich genoss es normalerweise nicht shoppen zu gehen aber Kleidung war eine Notwendigkeit. Hoffentlich würde ich mit einem schnellen Trip davonkommen.

Ich zog mir meine Schwarzen Ballerinas an und atmete tief durch. Kein aufschieben mehr. Ich könnte das schaffen. Und Edward würde zumindest in der Nähe sein. Das spendete zumindest etwas Trost.

„Bella!" Rief Alice als sie mich im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stehen gesehen hatte.

Ich winkte zaghaft und fühlte mich dabei so als wäre ein Scheinwerfer auf mich gerichtet als sich jeder im Raum umdrehte um mich anzusehen.

Emmett und Rosalie waren wieder herüber gekommen und sie hatten ihre anbetungswürdige Tochter dabei. Edward saß auf einem Ende des Sofas und spielte ein Videospiel mit Emmett, aber er sah mit einem warmen lächeln an, als er Alice gehört hatte.

Ich lächelte reflexmäßig zurück.

Ich wunderte mich warum er seine Familie nicht öfter besuchte. Er wirkte so glücklich und sorglos wenn er bei ihnen war. Konnte es wirklich nur sein Job sein der ihn davon abhielt? Ein Jahr ist so eine lange Zeit ohne die Menschen die man Liebt.

„Bella?" Sagte eine sanfte kleine Stimme.

Ich sah hinab und sah das Abby vor mir stand. Ihre großen blauen Augen waren unschuldig und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich.

Ich lächelte sie an und bückte mich sodass ich mit ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe war.

„Ja Abby?" Forderte ich sie auf.

Sie schlurfte zurück und nach vorne auf ihren kleinen Füßen, dabei sah sie mich spekulativ an.

„Momma und Daddy haben gesagt das du meine neue Tante bist." Sagte sie schlussendlich.

Der Raum wurde sehr still.

Ich nickte und sah dieses unschuldige kleine Mädchen an das nichts von Täuschung , Graustufen oder Rache wusste.

„Ja." Sagte ich sanft. „Ist das okay für dich?"

Sie sah mich für einen Moment wohlbedacht an bevor sich ein weites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien bei dem sich Grübchen zeigten. Sie sah dann wirklich wie ihr Daddy aus.

Sie nickte und ich lächelte. Ich wusste nicht warum es mir so viel bedeutete das mich dieses kleine Mädchen als einen Teil ihrer Familie akzeptierte aber es brachte mein Herz zum Schmelzen.

„Kann ich dich Tante Bella nennen?" Fragte sie.

Ich schmunzelte.

„Wenn du das willst." Sagte ich Schulterzuckend.

Sie lächelte, dabei schien sie zufrieden mit unserer Konversation und ging hinüber zu Emmett.

Emmett schmunzelte.

„Hey Äffchen." Grinste er und half ihr auf seinen Schoß. „Hilfst du mir Onkel Eddie zu vernichten?"

„Ja!" Schrie sie enthusiastisch. „Zer…stören!"

Edward runzelte spielerisch die Stirn.

„Danke." Schmollte er. „Ich hab dich auch Lieb."

„Hör auf zu jammern." Ermahnte ihn Emmett. „Das ist Krieg! Liebe hat damit nichts zu tun. Richtig Ab?"

Sie nickte ernsthaft.

„Jeder ist auf sich selbst gestellt." Erklärte sie.

Emmett und Edward lachten und waren hoch amüsiert mit ihrer Spielgefährtin.

„Das ist mein Mädchen!" strahlte Emmett und streckte eine Hand aus, in die sie mit einem High Five einschlug.

„Bleibst du beim Militärischen Krieg mit Daddy oder kommst du mit Momma und deinen Tanten mit?" Fragte Rosalie und hängt sich ihre Handtasche dabei über die Schulter.

Abby schürzte ihre Lippen einen Moment und dachte nach.

„Wir werden Eis bekommen" Sang Alice.

Abby sah hinauf zu Emmett.

„Tut mir leid Daddy." Sagte sie.

Emmett erstarrte und Edward lachte.

Sie küsste seine Wange und rutschte von seinem Schoß.

„Bye bye Onkel Edard." Sang sie.

Er lehnte sich herab sodass sie seine Wange erreichen konnte und sie platzierte einen Kuss darauf bevor sie zu uns rannte und Rosalies Hand nahm.

„Verlassen von meiner eigenen Tochter für ein Waffeleis." Murmelte Emmett.

„Aw. Sei nicht traurig Em." Sagte Edward. „Ich werde dich mich schlagen lassen bei Madden" **(Madden = Football game) **

„Kommt schon Ladies." Rief Alice begeistert und nahm die andere Hand ihrer Nichte. „Da ist Shopping das getan werden muss!"

„Und Eiscreme die gegessen werden muss!" Rief Abby.

Sie gingen zur Tür mit Abby zwischen ihnen. Abby sah mich über ihre Schulter hinweg an.

„Kommst du Tante Bella?" Fragte sie und ihre Augen schienen bei der Aussicht auf Eiscreme.

Rosalie und Alice sahen mich erwartend an.

„Oh. Ja." Sagte ich.

Ich war so gefangen damit der Familie zuzusehen das ich vergessen hatte daran teilzunehmen.

„Lasst mich nur schnell meine Handtasche holen." Erwiderte ich.

Alice lächelte.

„Sicher Bella." Sagte sie einfach. „Wir warten im Auto auf dich."

Ich nickte.

Edward stand auf als ich mich zu den Stiegen drehte.

Emmett kicherte und breitete sich auf der ganzen Couch aus, sobald Edward seinen Platz verlassen hatte.

„Ja, geh nur und sag auf Wiedersehen zu deinem Frauchen." Sagte er und winkte mit einer Hand abweisend. „Ich werde das Madden Spiel reinlegen. Bereite dich vor vernichtet zu werden."

Edward kicherte.

„Es ist Krieg wenn ich zurückkomme." Warnte er ihn und schritt herüber zu mir.

„Die Götter der Nationalen Football Leager werden dich niederschlagen." Dröhnte er.

Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ignorier ihn einfach." Sagte er mir. „Das tun wir alle."

Ich lachte und Edward grinste mich an, dabei hob sich eine Seite seiner köstlichen Lippen etwas höher als die andere.

Meine Knie fühlten sich plötzlich an wie Wackelpudding und mein Herz schlug unregelmäßig.

„Ich werde mit dir zu deiner Tasche kommen." Sagte Edward und nahm sanft meinen Ellbogen.

Ich nickte nur benommen.

„Kauf das was du willst und zahl mit dieser Karte." Sagte er und gab mir eine kleine schwarze Karte.

Mrs. Isabella Cullen war in goldenen Buchstaben darauf zu lesen.

„Deine alte Karte wurde ausgezahlt und gelöscht, sodass keine Unfall Buchungen passieren während wir hier sind. Mr. Blaque könnte jede Aktivität auf deinem alten Account ausfindig machen.

Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ich konnte nicht glauben was bei dieser Mission alles berücksichtigt wurde. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich zu fragen ob ich das alles überhaupt wert war. Es wäre so viel einfacher mich auf mich alleine gestellt zurück zu lassen.

„Ich weiß das ist eine Unannehmlichkeit aber bitte scheue dich nicht sie zu benutzen. Sie hat kein Limit."

Er sah mich für einen Moment an.

„Ich will nur das du dich hier wohlfühlst."

Er stoppte und dachte nach.

„Du möchtest dir vielleicht auch ein Handy kaufen während du hier bist. Dein altes musste auch abgeschaltet werden."

Ich sah hinab und war überwältigt von seiner Großzügigkeit. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das ohne ihn durchzumachen. Plötzlich wollte ich ihn umarmen.

„Danke." Sagte ich und hoffte das er meine Aufrichtigkeit hören konnte. „Aber das ist nicht notwendig. Ich brauche wirklich kein Handy."

Und das tat ich. Niemand den ich kannte könnte mich erreichen. Sie wussten nicht wo ich war. Sie wussten vielleicht noch nicht einmal das ich noch am Leben war. Meine Brust verengte sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken an meine Mutter, an Charlie, Kummer befallen und besorgt.

„Es würde die Angelegenheit bequemer machen." Wiederholte Edward entschlossen.

Er ließ mir keine Zeit um zu antworten oder zu argumentieren.

„Hast du deine neue Kennkarte bei dir?" Fragte er.

Ich nickte.

„Sie ist in meiner Handtasche." Sagte ich ihm.

Er nickte.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt werde ich noch ein Spiel mit Emmett spielen und euch dann folgen." Informierte er mich. „Ich werde nur fünfzehn Minuten hinter dir sein. Das sollte eine sichere Distanz sein."

Er lächelt freundlich.

„Und ich werde zuhören."

Ich biss mir nervös in die Lippe und nickte, dabei bildeten sich Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch.

Ich fühlte mich so als ob ich noch einmal bei Charlie ausziehen würde und mein sicheres zuverlässiges Haus zu verlassen um auf mich selbst gestellt zu sein.

Edward lächelte mich beruhigend an.

„Die Mädchen warten wahrscheinlich auf dich." Erinnerte er mich.

„Okay." Sagte ich zitternd.

„Und Bella." Rief er.

Ich sah über meine Schulter und hatte schon eine Hand an dem Türknopf.

„Versuch etwas Spaß zu haben."


	7. Chapter 7

-EPOV-

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr nervös weil ich sie alleine gehen gelassen hatte.

Vielleicht hätte ich versuchen sollen meine Schwester davon zu überzeugen das ich mit ihnen mitkommen hätte können. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie schwierig das für sie sein musste. In ein Haus voller Fremder zu ziehen, mit der ganzen Vertrautheit konfrontiert zu werden und das nach alledem was ihr schon passiert war.

Mein Unterkiefer spannte sich an und meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten bei dem Gedanken daran was ihr schon alles passiert war. Und nach alledem konnte sie immer noch nicht mit ihrem Leben fortfahren wegen einem so nichtsnutzigen wertlosen Hund der sie bedrohte. Ich hatte Jacob Blaque noch nie getroffen aber falls ich ihn jemals sehen würde, dann würde ich ihn töten für das was sie alles durchmachen musste.

Ich konnte zwar in der Vergangenheit nicht für sie da sein aber niemand würde sie, jetzt wo ich bei ihr war, verletzen. Ich würde es richtig machen oder ich würde bei dem Versuch sterben.

„Hey Edward!" rief Emmett aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Ich seufzte.

„Komme Em!" schrie ich und warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick in den Raum bevor ich ging.

Ich könnte nichts anderes mehr tun als ein Auge auf sie zu werfen und dafür zu sorgen das sie sich wilkommen fühlte.

„Das Spiel ist startbereit und du hast das Recht das du das Team zuerst wählen darfst verspielt." Informierte mich mein Schwager als ich den Raum betrat.

Emmett und ich kannten einander schon seit wir kleine Kinder waren. Wir waren beste Freunde seit ich 10 Jahre alt war. Wir waren schon immer mehr wie Brüder als wie beste Freunde und dann hat er meine Schwester geheiratet als sie 19 waren. Ich freute mich für die beiden. Jeder wusste das sie unsterblich verliebt waren und die beiden bekamen Abby ein Jahr später. Meine große Schwester war niemals glücklicher.

„Wann hast du mich jemals zuerst wählen lassen?" Fragte ich skeptisch.

„Halt die Klappe oder du musst die Branco´s spielen." Drohte er.

Ich hielt meine Hände in Kapitulation hoch.

„Gut." Sagte ich aufgebend. „Gut. Welches Team hast du gewählt?"

Er grinste.

„Patriots Baby!" Rief er erfreut.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Dann nehme ich die Colts."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, gab mir einen Controller und rutschte auf dem Sofa etwas hinüber, sodass ich mich auch hinsetzen konnte.

„Ich kann nur ein Spiel spielen." Informierte ich ihn und pegelte Peyton Manning auf dem Bildschirm, ein. „Dann muss ich gehen um ein Paar Besorgungen zu machen."

Emmett schnaubte.

„Bist du sicher das du nicht ausversehen in die Mädchen rein rennst?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte ich.

„Oh, Ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht weil du deine neue Frau gerade mit deinen Schwestern weggeschickt hast und du beginnst es ernsthaft zu bereuen."

Ich erstarrte. Emmett war ein Blödmann, komplett und total. Aber er war nicht dumm und er kannte mich gut.

„Was bringt dich dazu das zu denken?" fragte ich und versuchte desinteressiert zu klingen.

Emmett schmunzelte.

„Wir beide wissen das Alice und Rosie wirklich süß sein können, wenn sie wollen" Sagte er und fing einen Ball in dem Spiel ab. „Aber sie sind auch teuflisch. Du kommst verheiratet nachhause mit einer Frau die sie noch nie zuvor getroffen haben und du weißt das sie sie für einen ganzen Tag alleine haben."

Er sah mich aus seinen Augenwinkel an und hatte dabei ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast sie praktisch den Haien zum Fras vorgeworfen."

Ich erstarrte.

„Ich denke Alice wird sich benehmen." Sagte ich.

Ich war mir nicht sicher wem ich jetzt zu überzeugen versuchte.

„Ich denke sie mag sie."

Es war offensichtlich das Alice verletzt von mir war und wahrscheinlich mehr als nur ein bisschen verwundet aber ich dachte nicht das sie das an Bella auslassen würde. Alice war keine die ihre Gedanken für sich behielt. Wenn sie dich nicht mochte dann wusstest du das normalerweise, aber sie schien Bella aufrichtig zu akzeptieren.

„Was denkt Rose von ihr?" Fragte ich.

Emmett seufzte.

„Sie ist überrascht." Sagte er. „So wie der Rest von uns."

Ich nickte und fühlte dabei den stechenden Schmerz der Schuld wieder. Ich hasste es meine Familie hier rein zu ziehen. Ich hasste es sie anzulügen aber ich hatte es gewusst sobald ich die Akte des Falles gelesen hatte, ich wusste das ich alles tun würde um Bella Swan zu beschützen. Es ist für Menschen wie sie das ich wirklich in diesen Bereich der Arbeit gekommen war. Wenn es mehr so Menschen wie sie da draußen geben würde dann hätte sich mein Leben vor 18 Jahren vielleicht nicht verändert.

„Du weist wie Beschützerisch Rose bei ihrer Familie ist." Sagte Emmett und riss mich somit aus meiner Träumerei.

Ich nickte.

„Aber Abby mag sie definitiv." Emmett schmunzelte. „Das hat sie wahrscheinlich ein bisschen sanfter gemacht."

Ich lächelte. Ich liebte meine Nichte!

Ich griff ihn direkt vor der End Zone an und er fluchte unter seinen Atem.

„Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich verbinden und peinliche Geschichten aus unserer Kindheit erzählen." Sagte er und grinste rachesüchtig.

Ich seufzte. Da ich meine Schwestern kannte war das das wahrscheinlichste Szenario.

„Vielleicht **sollte** ich gehen und sie finden." Sagte ich nur halb scherzend.

Ich wurde sehr nervös und schoss alle paar Sekunden der Tür starrende Blicke zu. Ich mochte es nicht wenn ich nicht wusste wo Bella war. Das war so….beunruhigend.

Emmett schmunzelte.

„Du bist gewillt Alice und Rosalies Zorn ins Gesicht zu sehen um Bella zu retten?"

„Ja." Sagte ich ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken.

Die Antwort kam automatisch, ohne das ich darauf geachtet hatte wie es mit unserer Coverstory klingen würde. Was bedeutete das?

„Mann, du **musst** sie lieben!" summte Emmett.

„Ich hab sie geheiratet." Erinnerte ich ihn aber ich dachte immer noch nach.

Plötzlich erschien ein Bild von heute Morgen in meinen Gedanken. Wie Bellas Gesicht nur cm von meinem entfernt war und ihr warmer Atem über mich zog. Ich kleinen Hände ruhten sanft auf meiner Brust. Als sie letzte Nacht nach ihrem Alptraum aufgewacht war hatten ihre Schreie in meinem Herz geschmerzt. Sie klangen so schmerzhaft, so qualvoll. Ich wusste nicht was sie geträumt hatte aber ich konnte es vermuten und war sofort neben ihr. Das war eine andere automatische Reaktion. Ich mochte es nicht meine Handlungen nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Aber ich hatte mich nachdem ihr Weinen verstorben war und sie wieder eingeschlafen war, mich so wohl bei ihr gefühlt sodass ich mich selbst nicht dazu bringen konnte von ihrer Seite zu weichen.

„Also was soll das ganze eigentlich?" fragte Emmett.

Er stoppte das Spiel und wandte sich zu mir.

„Was?" fragte ich.

Meine eigenen Gedanken hatten mich so weit weggetragen das ich mich nicht mehr erinnerte über was er eigentlich gesprochen hatte.

„Uns so zur überraschen." Erklärte er. „Esme hatte fast schon eine Herzattacke."

Ich zog eine Grimasse und ließ meine Hände durch meine Haare fahren. Ich ertrug den Gedanken daran meine Mutter zu verletzten nicht. Sie hatte so viel für mich getan.

„Ich liebe sie." Sagte ich lahm.

Ganz plötzlich schien meine vorsichtig Listige Geschichte gar nicht mehr so. Weil wenn ich ein Mädchen wie Bella in irgendeiner anderen Situation getroffen hätte, wäre ich dafür gestorben sie meiner Familie vorzustellen.

„Ich glaube dir Mann." Sagte Emmett und war einmal ernsthaft. „Und ich freue mich für dich aber warum konnten wir sie nicht treffen? Oder zumindest das Telefon abzunehmen und uns von ihr zu erzählen."

Ich sah hinab auf meine Hände. Nach all dem Training wie ich einem Gegner in die Augen sehen sollte konnte ich einen dem Blick eines Bombers standhalten und ihn nieder starren. Ich hatte es zuvor schon getan. Aber ich konnte nicht in die Augen meines besten Freund und Bruders schauen um den enttäuschten Ausdruck zu sehen.

„Es tut mir leid Em." Ich seufzte und hoffte sagen zu können wie leid es mir tat.

„Ich bin nicht wütend kleiner Bruder." Sagte er nach einem Moment. „Ich bin stolz das du jemanden gefunden hast. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Ich erstarrte.

„Aber ist sie das wirklich wert?" fragte er. „Das ist alles was ich wissen will."

Dann sah ich ihn an. Das war die eine Frage die ich niemals bezweifelt hatte. Die eine bei der ich nicht Lügen müsste.

„Daran besteht kein Zweifel."

„Du hast nur vier Outfits mitgebracht?" Kam die empörte Stimme meiner kleinen Schwester über mein Ohrhörer als ich auf dem Highway nach Port Angeles das Tempo erhöhte.

Meine Schwestern fuhren bei dem Mädchentag immer nach Port Angeles. Forks hatte nichts was wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Ja." Kam Bellas nervöse Stimme. „Ich wusste nicht wirklich wie lange wir bleiben würden."

Warum versuchte niemand das sie sich mehr wohl fühlte? Es war klar in ihrer Stimme zu hören das sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„Du kannst dir ein paar meiner Sachen ausborgen Tante Bella." Hörte ich Abby die ihr freiwillig half.

Das ist mein Mädchen.

„Danke Abby." Hörte ich Bella sagen. Ihre Stimme enthielt einen Hinweis eines Lachens aber ich wusste das sie es zurückhielt, wahrscheinlich hoffte sie somit ihre Gefühle nicht zu verletzen.

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Kleid." Kommentierte sie. „Denkst du das ich mir das ausborgen könnte?"

„Sicher." Stimmte Abby willig zu. „Das ist mein Lieblingskleid."

„Wie wäre es wenn wir in ein Geschäft gehen und Bella sich ihre eigenen Kleider aussucht?" Schlug Rosalie vor.

Ihre Stimme war förmlich und beherrscht und man konnte ihren Wiederwillen hören, aber zumindest versuchte sie es. Ich müsste ihr später danken.

„Wie wäre es mit La Tua Cantante?" Schlug Alice vor und war glücklich bei der Erwähnung von shopping.

„Ich war noch nie in Port Angeles." Gab Bella zu. „Daher bin ich keine Hilfe beim wählen."

„Oh, La Tua Cantante ist fabelhaft!" Rief Alice. „Du wirst es lieben!"

Ich programmierte das Geschäft in mein GPS ein. Es war noch immer 15 Minuten von meinem derzeitigen Standort entfernt daher mussten sie schon nahe dran sein.

Ich müsste den Kopfhörer einschalten sobald sie aus dem kleinen Autoinnenraum heraus wären. Aber ich sollte immer noch in der Nähe sein um sie angemessen zu hören und wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte war auf der gleichen Straße ein kleines Cafe. Das war perfekt. Ich könnte dort relativ unauffällig sitzen aber ihnen immer noch nahe sein.

„Also hat Edward dir nie von Port Angeles erzählt?" fragte Rosalie. „Er pflegte es in seiner freien Zeit immer hier her zu kommen."

Meine Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad herum. Das war eine schlechte Idee. Ich wusste nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht hatte.

„Er hat mir von Port Angeles erzählt." Sagte Bella sanft. „Aber er hat nie die Namen der einzelnen Geschäfte erwähnt."

„Edward hasst shopping." Sagte Alice und versuchte erst gar nicht den Hinweis von Schande in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

Ich entließ den Atem den ich unwissend angehalten hatte.

„Also was hat dir Edward davon erzählt?" fragte Rose.

Stille.

Ich durchforstete meine Gedanken darüber ob ich ihr während des Fluges irgendetwas über die Stadt gesagt hatte. Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern.

„Er hat mir nur gesagt das Forks eine wirklich kleine Stadt sei und wenn man irgendetwas machen wollte müsste man hier hin gehen." Sagte Bella schlussendlich.

Ich grinste.

Diese Frau war besser als sie sich selbst anrechnete.

„Also, Bella." Sagte Alice nach einer Zeit der unkomfortablen Stille. „Du hast Edward in einem Buchladen getroffen?"

„Ja." Antwortete sie sofort und klang erleichtert das sie sich wieder in sicheres Gebiet begaben.

„Was ist das erste was dir an unserem kleinen Eddie aufgefallen ist?" sie kicherte.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Ich war drei Jahre älter und mindestens einen ¾ m größer als sie aber sie brachte es immer zusammen das sie wie die ältere klang. Und wie oft nannte sie mich so wenn ich nicht in der Nähe war?

„Seine Augen." Platzte es ohne zögern aus Bella heraus.

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich von selbst. Sie hatte es gesagt so als ob es eine Tatsache wäre, ein kleines bisschen Wahrheit gefolgt von all diesen Lügen.

„Wirklich?" Sagte Alice sogleich und klang neugierig. **Fast** schon so neugierig wie ich war.

Ich fühlte mich ein wenig schuldig das ich ihrem Gespräch zuhörte. Es klang plötzlich sehr persönlich. Aber ich **hatte** sie gewarnt das ich zuhören würde.

„Die meisten Menschen bemerken seine Haare zuerst." Rosalie kicherte.

Ich schaute finster.

Ich hatte mich aufgeregt als ich versuchte meine widerspenstigen Haare zu zähmen. Aber es schien sinnlos und war Zeitverschwendung daher hatte ich es aufgegeben.

„Sein Haar hab ich als zweites bemerkt." Stimmte Bella zu und ich konnte mir ihr köstliches erröten nur vorstellen.

„Aber ich habe seine Augen zuerst bemerkt. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor so eine Schattierung von grün gesehen."

Ich zog meine Brauen kraus. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt das ich ein **besonders** grün hatte und definitiv kein seltenes. Sie waren einfach nur…..grün.

„Wir sind da!" Rief Alice aufgeregt.

Ich seufzte da ich wusste das das das Ende des Gespräches sein würde.

Oh wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte die Gedanken dieses Mädchens läsen zu können.

-BPOV-

Seine Augen? Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Und dann musste ich es auch noch schlimmer machen indem ich etwas über die Bestimmte Farbschattierung sagte. Vielleicht hatte er noch nicht zugehört?

„Also wie hat er dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" Fragte Alice gesprächig als sie mir ein Blaues kurze Jacke reichte.

Ich lächelte als ich mich an sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erinnerte das er bei seiner imaginären Leistung hatte.

Außerdem war es etwas worauf ich vorbereitet war zu antworten. Endlich.

„Er hat für mich gekocht." Begann ich.

„Hat er den Ring in dem Essen versteckt?"

Ich lachte.

„Das ist es was ich gesagt hatte!"

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Oh nein.

„Nichts." Murmelte ich kläglich. „Es ist egal!"

Alice studierte mich für einen Moment bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Also wo war der Ring?" Fragte sie.

Ich entließ meinen Atem.

„Nach dem Essen hat er mir ein Geschenk gegeben."

„Ich liebe Geschenke!" Rief Alice.

„Was hat er gekocht?" Fragte Rosalie und zeigte somit zum ersten Mal Interesse.

„Pilz Ravioli." Erwiderte ich. „Das ist meine Lieblingsspeise."

Sie nickte und lächelte sanft.

„Was war das Geschenk?" Fragte Alice aufgeregt und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Ich kicherte.

„Zu dem komme ich gerade."

Alice schnüffte und versuchte geduldig zu warten.

„Es war Sturmhöhe." Ich lächelte. „Er hatte bemerkt das meine alte Ausgabe kaputt war."

Ich schmunzelte und dachte an meine echte Ausgabe von Sturmhöhe die auf meinem Nachttisch zuhause lag, bei der das Cover schon abfiel und die Bindung schon weg war.

„Ein Buch?"

Rosalie und Alice tauschten einen Blick aus und schauten zu mir.

„Was?" fragte ich.

„Gut Hon…" Begann Alice zögernd. „Ein Buch ist nicht gerade das….originellste Verlobungsgeschenk."

Ich erstarrte.

Das war ein Punkt an den ich gedacht hatte. Und ich konnte sehen das einige Mädchen die einfache Perfektion seines Heiratsantrages nicht sehen konnten aber es war perfekt für mich. Das war es was mich sprachlos, mit diesem warmen flauschigen Gefühl zurückgelassen hatte. Das dieser Mann den ich für nur zwei Stunden kannte mit einem genialen einzigartigen Heiratsantrag für **mich** ankam. Es war kein Spielstand Brett bei einem Baseball Game. Das muss man ihm lassen.

„Ich liebte es." Verteidigte ich. „Es war perfekt."

Alice kicherte und ich errötet.

Wann war dieser verträumte Ton in meine Stimme gekommen? Es war in Gottes Namen noch nicht einmal ein echter Heiratsantrag.

„Fahr fort." Sagte Alice. „Er hat dir ein **perfektes** Buch geschenkt…"

Ich duckte meinen Kopf und spielte mit dem Kleiderhacken auf dem die kleine Jacke hing.

„Er sagte mir das ich auf das Vordere Cover schauen sollte." Murmelte ich. „Und er hatte nur Paragraphen…geschrieben. Als ich aufsah war kniete er vor mir und hatte den Ring in der Hand."

„Oh!" Rief Alice und schlug ihre Hände zusammen. „Hast du geweint? Ich hätte geweint!"

Ich kicherte aber es klang irgendwie beunruhigt und peinlich.

„Natürlich hab ich geweint." Sagte ich weil ich wusste wenn ich diesen Heiratsantrag wirklich bekommen hätte, dann hätte ich geweint.


	8. Chapter 8

-BPOV-

Du lernst jeden Tag etwas neues. Was hatte ich heute gelernt? Geh nie wieder shoppen mit Alice und Rosalie. Es ist wie ein Marathon und nichts für jemanden der Shoppen nicht am allerliebsten mag.

Ich verbrachte den ganzen Tag in der einen oder anderen Umkleidekabine und Alice oder Rosalie gaben mir verschiedene Outfits über die Tür herein. Sie würden in verschiedenen Abständen mit einer neuen Frage ankommen so wie ‚Hat Edward dir jemals davon erzählt als wir ihn herausgefordert haben das Toupet unseres Direktors zu stehlen? Oh! Wir müssen ihn dazu bringen dir diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Es sah so aus als ob jemand Donald Trumps Haare gestohlen hätte und sie auf Augarria´s Kopf geklebt hätte.'

Ein paar der Geschichten, so wie die obere, brachten mich zum Lachen während andere mein erröten hervorriefen.

„Wann hast du zum ersten Mal bemerkt das du Edward liebst?"

Mein Gesicht errötete rapide und ich schaute zu der Brosche, die ich vorsichtig neben mich auf die Bank gelegt hatte während ich einen anderen blauen Sweater anprobierte, dabei war ich mir schmerzhaft bewusst das Edward alles hören könnte was ich sagen würde.

„Es hat mich einfach getroffen." Hatte ich gemurmelt.

„Hast du dich unnahbar gegeben?" Rosalie kicherte.

Ich schnaubte.

Die Idee das **irgendetwas** oder **irgendjemand** für Edward Cullen unerreichbar sein könnte war unfassbar.

„Ich mag es nicht solche Spiele zu spielen." Sagte ich ehrlich. Nicht das ich jemals so viele Chancen gehabt hätte. Jacob war mein einziger richtiger Freund. Ich hatte zuvor nicht wirklich jemanden getroffen um den ich mich genug gekümmert hätte um spiele zu spielen.

„Oh. Ich hab mich geziert bevor ich mit Emmett zusammen kam." Informierte uns Rosalie und klang dabei amüsiert. „Nach allem eine interessante Jagd für eine interessante Kreatur."

Alice kicherte.

„Du hast dich nicht geziert Rose." Sie zwinkerte. „Du hast dich so geziert das du schon fast unmöglich zu bekommen warst."

Rosalie zuckte mit den Schultern und es kümmerte sie kaum.

„Er hat mich ja jetzt." Sagte sie. „Eine Herausforderung ist gut für einen Mann."

Alice stöberte durch ein Regal mit Designer Jeans.

„Auf den einen oder anderen Weg hat jeder gewusst das ihr am Ende zusammen sein würdet." Sagte sie einfach.

„Hier Bella- probier diese."

Ich nahm die Jean die sie mir hin hielt pflichtbewusst an und ging zurück in die Umkleidekabine und war glücklich zu entkommen.

„Mit diesem schwarzen Seiden Shirt!" Rief mir Alice noch nach nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Ich seufzte.

„Deine Schwester ist ein Nazi in Sachen Mode." Wisperte ich in die Brosche. „Und ich will die Details der Story mit der Toupet Entführung hören."

Geschieht ihm recht für das das er mich heute Morgen geblendet hatte. Ich muss es beim Abendessen ansprechen, dann wenn Emmett da ist. Etwas sagte mir das mein neuer 'großer Bruder' es genießen würde mir all die pikanten Details zu erzählen.

„Und dann gehen wir zu Victoria Secret um einen trägerlosen BH für das eine Shirt zu kaufen." Schrie der Modenazi persönlich ganz laut.

Ich war mir nicht sicher wer glücklicher war als wir endlich mit dem Shoppen fertig waren, Abby oder ich.

Abby schlief bei der Rückfahrt nach Forks ein und ihr Kopf lag in meinem Schoß weil sie gekrümmt in ihrem Autositz saß.

Ich lächelte und spielte träge mit einer ihrer Locken.

„Deine Tochter ist anbetungswürdig Rosalie." Sagte ich ihr.

Sie war den Tag über lockerer geworden aber ich merkte das sie mir gegenüber immer noch vorsichtig war. Ich merkte das sie ihren Job als ältere Schwester sehr ernst nahm. Sie schien ihre Familie sehr zu beschützen. Ich hatte daran nichts auszusetzen. Tatsächlich respektierte ich sie für das.

Rosalie sah über ihre Schulter hinweg zurück zu mir und lächelte als sie ihre Tochter friedlich schlaf sah.

„Danke." Sagte sie herzlich. „Sie mag dich wirklich, weißt du das?"

„Ich mag sie auch." Ich lächelte.

Zumindest hatte mich jemand ganz akzeptiert. Auch wenn ich es keinem von ihnen vorwerfen könnte. Ein Gedanke an unser Cover Story und ich wusste das sie jedes Recht hatten ihrer Intuition zu vertrauen.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf unabsichtlich vor Scham und Reue.

„Ich bin ein Einzelkind." Sagte ich ihr leise. „Daher ist es schön von einer so großen liebenden Familie umgeben zu sein."

Nachdem Renee mit Phil gegangen war als ich erst acht war, war ich nur in den paar Monaten im Sommer in denen in bei meiner Mum und ihrem Ehemann war, von Charlie getrennt. Ich war nie sauer auf meine Mutter gewesen. Ich war traurig im Namen v on Charlie aber ich war nie sauer. Ich wusste das sie eine lange Zeit nicht glücklich gewesen waren. Ich wusste das Renee mich nicht aufgegeben hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie mich sogar gebeten mit ihr zu gehen aber Charlie brauchte mich.

Es war trotzdem manchmal einsam. Dad war oft weg wegen seinem Job als Polizei Chef und ich hatte mich oft gefragt wie es wäre ein Teil einer großen Familie zu sein.

„Es ist nicht immer so eine Freude." Rosalie lachte und starrte ihre Schwester an. „Stell dir vor du versuchst dich morgens für die Schule fertig zu machen wenn du ein Badezimmer mit Alice teilst."

Alice lachte.

„Oder mit Rose in einem Haus zu stecken wenn sie eine ihrer Stimmungen hat." Fügte sie hinzu.

Rosalie grinste sie an.

„Fair genug." Gestand sie ihr zu. „Wie wärs damit…. Du versuchst eine High School Party zu haben während dein Bruder Beethoven in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke spielt."

Alice nickte.

„Das hat mich immer wahnsinnig gemacht!" rief sie.

Sie beide schmunzelten, dabei tauschten sie einen Blick aus und ich lächelte.

Sie haben vielleicht ihre Differenzen und kämpfen wie alle Geschwister. Aber man konnte sagen das sie sich gegenseitig liebten.

„Aber ihr werdet immer jemanden haben auf den ihr zählen könnt." Brachte ich leise heraus.

Konnten sie nicht sehen wie selten das war? Welches Geschenk sie hatten?

„So wie du." Sagte Alice und lächelte mich durch den Rückspiegel an.

Rosalie schien so als würde sie mich aufmerksam studieren. Ich wusste nicht was sie da sah aber irgendetwas in ihren Augen wurde sanfter und sie seufzte, fast schon aufgebend so als ob ihre Verteidigung schwächer wurde.

„Zumindest hast du in eine große Familie eingeheiratet, stimmts?"

Ich sah auf meine Hände hinab.

„Ja." Sagte ich. „Das war ein Glück."

Die Männer waren draußen auf der vorderen Veranda, als wir endlich die Auffahrt der Cullens hochfuhren.

Rosalie und Alice kicherten als sie sie sahen.

„Sehen sie nicht wie verlorene kleine Welpen Hund aus?" Alice kicherte.

„Sie haben uns vermisst Bella." Sagte Rosalie mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ist das nicht süß."

„Sie können nicht nur auf uns warten." Sagte ich irritiert.

„Sie haben auf uns gewartet." Sagte sie und klang positiv.

Es sah **sicherlich** so aus als ob sie auf uns warten würden. Emmetts grinsen war schon von der Einfahrt aus sichtbar als er das Auto erblickte und von der Stufe aufsprang auf der er gerade noch gesessen hatte.

Es war vielleicht nur eine einfache Geste aber es zerrte an meinem Herzen. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor jemand in so einem Umfang geliebt. Wo du dich nach der Gesellschaft des anderen sehnst, wo du jemanden nach nur einem Abend wo ihr voneinander getrennt seid vermisst. Ich war noch nie so verrückt nach jemand.

Edward saß immer noch auf der Stufe aber er grinste genauso begeistert. Ich wunderte mich wie lange er schon zuhause war. War er uns den ganzen Tag lang gefolgt? Oder nur lang genug um sein Versprechen zu halten?

Alice fuhr in die Garage und ließ das Tor offen. Ich war überrascht beide, Emmett und Edward, in der Garage zu finden bevor sie überhaupt nur den Schlüssel aus der Zündung gezogen hatte.

Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht das Edward aus dem gleichen Grund wie sein Schwager in der Garage war, weil er seine Ehefrau vermisst hatte und sie begrüßen wollte.

Aber ich wusste es besser.

„Ich hab dich vermisst!" sagte Emmett grinsend und öffnete die Tür für seine Ehefrau.

Ich hätte fast laut gelacht. Da war dieser Berg von Mann, jemand der mir Angst eingejagt hätte wenn ich ihn auf der Straße gesehen hätte. Und er war nur ein weicher Teddybär der in Rosalies Händen zu Wachs wurde.

Rosalie lächelte und gab ihm so einen langen Kuss das es anfing jeden unangenehm zu werden.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Sagte sie schlussendlich.

Er grinste nur albern.

Alice sah mich an und zog eine Grimasse.

„Sind sie nicht ekelhaft süß?" Ich lächelte nur.

„Gut ich gehe und rufe Jazz an. Es ist weniger störend wenn du das gleiche tust." Sie zwinkerte und sprang aus dem Auto, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Edward räusperte sich.

„Ich bin froh das ihr wiedervereinigt seid." Sagte er lebhaft. „Es ist tröstend. Wirklich."

„Halt die Klappe Edward." Sagte Rosalie höhnisch.

Edward schmunzelte.

„Aber du hättest es nicht geschafft meine Frau in Port Angeles zu lassen, oder?" Fragte er. „Weil das nicht gut durchgehen würde."

Rosalie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Ich glaube sie wird von Abby gefangen gehalten." Sagte sie ihm.

Das stimmte. Abby saß jetzt so krumm in ihrem Autositz das ihr Kopf in meinem Schoß lag. Ich hätte sie bewegen können aber ich hatte Angst sie aufzuwecken.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Abby ist eingeschlafen." Erklärte sie.

Emmett schmunzelte.

„Ich werde sie holen." Bat er an und küsste Rosalies Wange bevor er die Hintertür öffnete.

„Hey. Woher weißt du das wir nach Port Angeles gefahren sind?" Hörte ich Rosalie Edward fragen.

„Dort fahrt ihr immer hin." Antwortete er ruhig.

Emmett öffnete die Tür und lächelte mich breit an.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte er.

Ich lächelte verlegen.

„Ja, bitte."

Er schmunzelte, schnallte sie ab und hob sie in einer flüssigen Bewegung, heraus.

„Sie würde bei allem weiterschlafen." Erklärte er.

Ich zog eine Grimasse. Ich wünschte das mir das jemand zuvor gesagt hätte.

Ich krabbelte so anmutig wie es ging heraus, also ungefähr so anmutig wie eine dreibeinige Katze.

Natürlich stolperte ich als ich aus dem Auto stieg und bereitet mich auf den Aufprall auf dem harten Zementboden vor. Die Schwerkraft ist nicht mein Freund.

Aber ich schlug nie auf. Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille und als ich die Augen öffnete wurde ich von Jade gefangen gehalten.

„Bist du okay?" Wisperte er, richtete mich auf ließ meine Taille jedoch nicht los.

Ich blinzelte nur.

„Bella?"

„Was?" sagte ich stimmlos.

Seine Lippen zuckten als er gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfte.

„Bist du in Ordnung Liebste?" Fragte er und seine Stimme klang dabei so seidig, ruhig und verführerisch.

Und dann realisierte ich etwas. Er wusste was er da tat! Er blendete mich mit Absicht!

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte ich, meine Stimme kam jedoch nicht so empört heraus wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Netter Fang!" Rief Emmett.

Ich errötete als ich mich erinnerte das wir Publikum hatten.

Edward ließ mich los, steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und ging einen Schritt von mir weg.

„Danke Em." Seufzte er und schoss ihm einen Blick zu. „Übrigens, du hast Eiscreme in deinen Haaren."

„Was?"

Sicherlich hatte Abby Schokoladeneis verschmiert auf ihren Händen und in ihrem Gesicht. Zumindest bevor Emmett sie hochgehoben hatte. Jetzt war es auf seiner Wange und in seinem Haar.

Edward und ich lachten über den verblüfften Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Wie hat sie es in deine Haare bekommen?" Brachte Edward heraus zu fragen.

„Leb mit einer dreijährigen." Kicherte Rosalie.

Emmett nickte.

„Ja. Warte nur wer lacht wenn es bei dir so weit ist." Emmett schmunzelte und sah Edward und mich an.

„Oh ja." Stimmte Rosalie zu. „Wir müssen dir immer noch heimzahlen das du Abby beigebracht hast im Coy Teich im China Restaurant zu ‚fischen'"

Emmett kicherte und hatte dabei etwas Böses in seinen Augen.

„Warte nur bis du dein erstes Kind hast, kleiner Bruder."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher das ich von Kopf bis Fuß errötete als Edward sich zu mir drehte. Und ich war mir nicht sicher ob es wegen der Konversation, der Blick in Edwards Augen oder der Fakt das ich mir gerade einen kleinen Bronze haarigen - braun Äugigen Cousin für Abby vorstellte, war.

„Hast du das gehört, Liebste?" Edward zwinkerte. „Ich denke er hat gerade unseren Erstgeborenen bedroht."

**Unseren** Erstgeborenen? Oh Gott. Ich konnte nicht atmen.

„Ich bedrohe **dich**!" Rief Emmett über seine Schulter hinweg als er hineinging.

Rosalie, die an seiner Seite war, lachte herzlich.

Edward sah mich immer noch an und man konnte Vergnügen auf seinen Gesichtszügen sehen.

Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen lassen welchen Effekt das auf mich hatte. Warum sollte er der einzige sein der Spaß hatte?

„Chicago ist nicht der richtige Ort um Kinder aufzuziehen." Sagte ich so gleichgültig wie ich es zusammen brachte.

Er grinste und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Gut das ich hier ein Haus habe." Erwiderte er ruhig.

Wen will ich hier auf den Arm nehmen? Er hatte diese Runde bereits gewonnen und wenn ich nicht bald von ihm wegkommen würde, würde ich vergessen warum wir wirklich hier waren.

Wir spielten eine sorgsam bedachte Scharade und wenn ich nicht vorsichtig wäre würde ich es am Ende selbst glauben. Das war vielleicht die wirkliche Gefahr hier. Das schlimmste was Jacob tun könnte wäre mich zu töten. Etwas sagte mir das dieses Schicksal weniger Schmerzen würde als das was Edward mir antun könnte.

„Gute Sache." Murmelte ich und ging um ihn herum um zur Tür zu kommen.

„Bist du okay?" Fragte er und klang dabei besorgt und verwirrt.

„Yep." Sagte ich ohne zu zögern. „Ich muss nur schauen… ob deine Mutter Hilfe beim Abendessen braucht."

Da waren zahlreiche Gründe warum ich Edward nicht mögen sollte. Er war das einzige das mich derzeit am Leben hielt. Literarisch. Wie clichehaft ‚die Jungfer die sich in den Helden verliebt'? Gott. Es machte mich schon fast krank. Das war einfach nicht ich. Dann war da noch der Fakt das wir hier waren um mich vor dem unsicheren Tot zu schützen, das durfte ich nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. Keiner von uns konnte es sich leisten jetzt abgelenkt zu sein. Und dann war da noch mein wundervoller Rekord von vergangen Dating Erfahrungen. Nach meiner letzten Beziehung wurde ich ins Zeugen Schutzprogramm gezwungenermaßen gesteckt. Das brauchte nicht mehr Erklärung. Da war auch noch der schmerzlich offensichtliche Fakt das Edward Cullen einfach nicht jemanden wie mir gehörte. Er verdiente jemanden der so viel besser war.

Hielt einer dieser Gründe mich auf in das komplett perplexe Gesicht von ihm zurück zu schauen? Trauriger weise nicht.

Ich seufzte.

Er wäre so viel einfacher ihn nicht zu mögen wenn ich nicht jeden davon überzeugen müsste das ich ihn lieben würde. Und mehr als das – wenn er nicht so überzeugend er selbst wäre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid das ich schon so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber mein Dad hat mir das Internet weggenommen und meine Mum hat mir jetzt erst ein neues Gekauft. **

**Derzeit hab ich Sommerferien und ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzen. **

**BPOV:**

„Was?" fragte ich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal seit wir uns zum Abendessen gesetzt hatten.

Edward grinste.

„Nichts!"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was war sein Problem?

Er schüttelte immer noch leicht lächelnd seinen Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Emmett zu, der uns etwas von dem Spiel das er zuvor gesehen hatte, erzählte.

Er und Rosalie blieben heute Abend wieder zum Abendessen, aber niemand reagierte so als ob es nicht normal wäre. Jasper kam auch wieder. Ich begann zu verstehen was Edward mit Familienessen gemeint hatte. Bei den Cullens war es wie im Vorzeigefilm. Aber es fühlte sich auch nicht angespannt oder gezwungen an.

„Machen sie das jeden Abend?" Fragte ich Edward leise.

Er legte seinen Arm um das Rückenteil meines Stuhles und lehnte sich näher zu mir.

„Fünf Minuten damit zu verbringen einen Touch Down zu analysieren?" frage er.

Er nickte ernst.

„Ja." Antwortete er sich selbst ernsthaft. „Meist ist es jedoch nur Emmett."

Ich lachte und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Aber manchmal ist es auch Basketball." Er grinste. „Manchmal sogar Lacrosse. Aber meistens ist es-"

Ich legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und versuchte damit ihn zum Stillschweigen zu bringen damit ich meine echte Frage stellen konnte.

Sobald mein Gehirn bemerkte was mein Körper getan hatte erschauderte ich. Hatte ich gerade eine Linie überschritten?

Aber Edward schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Er benahm sich tatsächlich so als ob es das natürlichste auf der Welt wäre. Er saß nur, mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht da, und wartete das ich fortfuhr.

Aber natürlich mussten wir unsere Rollen spielen. Warum würde es ihn stören wenn seine Frau ihn berühren würde? An das müssten wir uns gewöhnen.

„Ich meinte das Familienessen." Sagte ich ihm, so als ob er noch nicht wüsste was ich meinte.

Er nickte so als ob er es gerade erst verstanden hätte, schürzte die Lippen und küsste die Spitze meines Fingers.

Ein Elektrischer Schlag, der gleiche den ich verspürte wenn er mich berührte nur stärker, ging durch meinen Finger und dann in meine Hand.

Ich errötete und zog meinen Finger ruckartig weg.

Edward schmunzelte.

„Das Familienessen?" wiederholte er ruhig. „Ja das machen sie jeden Abend."

Ich nickte und sah hinab auf meinen Teller. Er war so viel besser darin etwas Vorzutäuschen ohne das es einen berührte. Und verdammt! Ich wollte nicht das es mich berührte.

„Ihr scheint euch alle sehr nahe zu stehen!" Sagte ich und versuchte somit ein wenig Normalität in das Gespräch hinein zu bringen.

„Das sind wir." Sagte er.

Dann war er still. Ich sah hinüber doch er studierte nur die Gegenstände auf seinem Teller mit einem nachdenklichen, fast schon traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was?" fragte ich besorgt.

Er sah auf und wirkte erschreckt.

„Nichts!" sagte er und lächelte heiter.

Aber ich bemerkte das es nicht echt war. Fragt mich nicht woher ich es wusste aber ich wusste es einfach. Ich erkannte wenn etwas nicht stimmte und wann er aufrichtig glücklich war. Da war normalerweise ein Licht in seinen Augen welches diese atemberaubenden Lächeln begleitete, welches jetzt jedoch fehlte.

„Edward?" fragte ich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Was ist los?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch sein Gesicht war noch von dem Schatten der Traurigkeit überzogen.

„Ich hab sie nur vermisst!"

Er sagte es so als ob es ein Mordgeständnis war. Und wir hatten schon festgelegt das er der Held und nicht der Bösewicht war.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Daran ist nichts falsch." Wisperte ich.

Warum würde er denken das es falsch wäre?

„Über was redet ihr zwei Turteltauben da drüben denn so intensiv?" fragte Emmett.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und bemerkte das uns die ganze Familie zusah.

„Oh, ein bisschen hiervon, ein bisschen davon." Sagte Edward.

Er schien nach dem wieder normal zu sein aber ich sah ihn trotzdem das ganze Abendessen aus dem Augenwinkel aus, an.

Ich bemerkte eine Spur von Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und ich mochte nicht sie dort zu sehen. Es gab in diesem Moment zwar nicht viel über das ich mir klar sein konnte, aber ich wusste das Edward Cullen glück verdiente.

„Wir müssen entscheiden wann wir unser Haus ‚finden' wollen." Sagte Edward lässig und blätterte die Seite in dem Roman den er las, um.

Ich sah von meiner Ecke des Bettes auf. Nach dem Abendessen war jeder in seinen Teil des Hauses gegangen um zu entspannen. Edward und ich hatten entschieden zu lesen.

Ich war zuerst nervös und am Ende. Es war eine Herausforderung bei seiner Familie zu sein und ich dachte das es nerven raubend wäre mit ihm alleine zu sein. Ich hasste es eine Show für die Menschen um mich herum zu spielen und einen Teil von mir somit immer eine Armlänge weg zu halten. Aber dann wusste ich zumindest wo ich stand und wie ich mich verhalten musste. Hier war ich nur ich, ohne ein Cover hinter dem ich mich verstecken konnte.

Aber nachdem ich eine Zeit lang gelesen hatte, hatte ich vergessen das Edward nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt auf der Couch lag. Er hatte eine unglaubliche Kollektion von Büchern und ich war schon bald in den Australischen Busch mit Narnie, Fritz und Jude vertieft. Gut, ich nehme an das es Dr. Cullens Bibliothek war aber Edward versicherte mir das er nichts dagegen hätte wenn ich mir eines ausborgen würde.

„Hmmm?" murmelte ich beunruhigt.

„Unser Haus." Sagte er, dabei legte er sein Buch nieder und streckte seine Arme über seinen Kopf. „Es ist da wann auch immer wir es wollen. Wann denkst du sollten wir die anderen wissen lassen das wir bleiben werden?"

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf meine Überlegungen, währenddessen spielte ich mit der Ecke meines Buches.

Ich hatte nicht erwartet das ich dabei auch etwas zu sagen haben würde. Immerhin war er der Beauftragte dieser Mission. Das hatte er von Anfang an klargestellt. Er hatte das Haus in dem wir wohnen würden schon gekauft während wir hier waren. Er brauchte mein Einverständnis nicht wirklich aber er schien es zu wollen.

„Wir könnten es ihnen in ein paar Tagen sagen und dann so tun als ob wir nach einem Suchen würden?" schlug ich leise vor.

Er grinste.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht dem CIA beizutreten?" fragte er.

Ich schnaubte.

„Hast du meine Schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten gesehen?"

„Nicht alle Abteilungen müssen Undercover arbeiten." Brachte er vernünftig hervor. „Außerdem hast du es bei meinen Schwestern gut gemacht."

Ich zog ein Gesicht. Wenn er mit ‚gut' meinte das ich viel gemurmelt und gestottert hatte, dann hatte ich es großartig gemacht!

„Wenn wir schon von ihnen sprechen." Sagte er und ließ seine Augen auf mir ruhen. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt das meine Augen so eine Auswirkung auf dich haben, Mrs. Cullen.

Ich errötete und sah hinab. Ich wusste das das noch einmal kommen und mir in den Hintern beißen würde.

„Also, werden wir es ihnen in ein paar Tagen sagen?" wechselte ich nicht so raffiniert das Thema.

Frustrierender Mann! Er hatte es wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Abend über kaum noch erwarten können, darüber zu sprechen.

„Werden wir." Sagte er.

Ich blickte ihn kurz verstohlen durch meine Wimpern an. Er hatte seinen Kiefer zusammengepresst damit er nicht zu lachen anfing, jedoch konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ich hätte genauso lässig wie er etwas erwidern sollen und dann würde er jetzt nicht so grinsen. Ich müsste lernen es ihm gleich zurück zu geben. Ich hätte genauso gut zustimmen können das seine umwerfenden Jade Augen mich komplett aus der Fassung bringen können.

„Gut." Sagte ich verärgert, jedoch mehr über mich selbst als über ihn.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf mein Buch und täuschte vor zu lesen.

Ich hörte das Geräusch wie eine Seite umgeblättert wurde und wusste das er das selbe tat. Ob er nur so tat als ob oder ob er wirklich las würde ich wohl nie erfahren.

„Ich bemerke die Augen einer Person **immer** zuerst!" Sagte ich nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. „Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt das Augen die Fenster der Seele sind."

Er hatte noch immer nichts gesagt also starrte ich ihn von der Seite aus an um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Vielleicht wollte er mich nur ärgern, ein bisschen Spaß haben und trotzdem war es verrückt das ich es nicht dabei belassen ließ.

Er sah mich an, dabei schwebten seine Fingern so als ob sie die Seite umblättern wollten.

„Das klingt als ob sie eine sehr kluge Frau wäre." Sagte er.

Ich lächelte schwach.

„Das ist sie." Stimmte ich zu. „Ich denke das ist ein besonderer Teil ihrer Weisheit von ihrer Philosophischen Phase."

Ich schmunzelte als ich mich erinnerte das alles was sie sagte ein Direktes Zitat von Auden, oder jemand der gleichermaßen Einflussreich war, kam. Meine Mutter war nicht so „tief" wie andere sagten. Sie war nicht dumm sondern nur unkonventionell Intelligent.

„Aber" ich seufzte „Es ist immer an mir hängen geblieben"

Edward lächelte leicht.

„Wie ist deine Mutter so?" fragte er.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und dachte dabei darüber nach, wie ich Renee am besten beschreiben könnte.

„Sie ist launisch und sprunghaft". Begann ich. „Aber sie ist liebenswürdig und bringt mich zum lachen. Und bei all ihren verschiedenen Phasen hat sie eine ebenso große Leidenschaft für alle anderen."

Edward hatte sein Buch zur Seite gelegt und seine intensiven Augen waren komplett auf mich fokussiert, als er lächelt wurden sie sanft.

Ich sah hinab, denn so eine individuelle Aufmerksamkeit war mir unbekannt. Aber Edward schien nichts dagegen zu haben das ich die Unterhaltung dominierte.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?" Fragte er damit ich das Gespräch fortsetzte und war plötzlich komplett interessiert.

Es erstaunte mich das jemand wie Edward Cullen mich interessant finden könnte. Er war in Gottes Namen ein CIA Agent. Er hatte die Welt bereist. Er verhörte Armee Händler. Er hatte für die Sicherheit in ein paar der gefährlichsten Fälle der letzten Jahre gesorgt. Mit dreiundzwanzig war er die Vogelscheuche aber jeder nahm ihn ernst. Aber da saß er, auf der anderen Seite dieses Raumes und schaute mich so erwartend an, so als ob jedes Wort aus meinem Mund wichtig wäre.

Es war beunruhigend aber zugleich brachte es mich dazu mich wichtig und besonders zu fühlen. Meine Stimme wurde lebhafter als ich wieder an meine Eltern und an meine Kindheit dachte.

„Charlie ist mehr so wie ich." Sagte ich. „Er ist schüchtern und nicht sehr gut darin Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber man kann in den kleinen Dingen die er tut sehen das er mich liebt."

Edward lehnte sich herüber und bettete seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche.

„Er klingt wie ein guter Mann."

Ich nickte.

„Das ist er. Ich lebte mit ihm bis ich achtzehn wurde und in die Stadt zog. Manchmal vermisse ich ihn so sehr."

Edward nickte und ich bemerkte das er mich möglicherweise mehr verstand als ich dachte.

„Hey Edward?" sagte ich gedankenverloren nach einem Moment.

Er sah auf.

„Ja Bella?"

Ich spielte mit meinen Fingern und dachte darüber nach ob ich das Gespräch vom Abendessen wieder aufnehmen sollte.

Ein Blick in seine glücklichen Augen in denen das Licht wieder zurückgekehrt war sagte mir das ich nicht wieder darüber sprechen sollte. Zumindest nicht heute Nacht.

„Steht das nicht alles in meiner Akte?" fragte ich stattdessen. „Könntest du das alles nicht einfach darin lesen?"

Ich war mir sicher das er in dieser Akte alles von meinem Lehrer in der zweiten Klasse bis zu meinem Mittagessen von letzter Woche herausfinden könnte. Zum Teufel noch mal. Wenn er wollte könnte er wahrscheinlich auch herausfinden was mein Lehrer aus der zweiten Klasse letzte Woche zum Mittagessen hatte.

Edward sah mich einige Sekunden lang an, so als ob er überlegen müsste wie er seine Antwort in Worte fassen sollte.

„Ja" antwortete er dann. „Ich habe das alles gelesen, aber die Akte sagt mir nichts darüber wie du für deine Familie fühlst. Das du in deine Unterlippe beist wenn du nervös bist. Oder das du es hasst im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und das du außergewöhnlich selbstlos bist."

Ich blinzelte nur.

Er schmunzelte.

„Oder das wenn du errötest eine deiner Wangen ein kleines bisschen dunkler wird als die andere."

Ich war mir sicher das ich zu dieser Zeit wieder errötete und ihm noch eine Gelegenheit gab dies zu Studieren.

„Wir sollten vielleicht ein wenig schlafen!" Murmelte ich. „Es war ein langer Tag."

Das war eine Untertreibung. Es schienen Monate vergangen zu sein seit wir in Forks angekommen waren und nicht Tage.

„Natürlich!" stimmte Edward zu.

Ich beschäftigte mich selbst damit unter die Decke zu klettern und es mir bequem zu machen.

Als ich es bequem hatte bemerkte ich das Edward sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte.

Er räusperte sich ungeschickt.

„Wärst du beleidigt wenn ich dir einen Vorschlag machen würde?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Vorschlag?" Erwiderte ich.

Er nickte, dabei sah er alles an nur zu mir sah er nicht.

„Wir können nie wissen wann eine Wiederholung von heute morgen stattfindet und meine Schwester unangekündigt hereinstürmt."

Er sah mir endlich in die Augen und schmunzelte nervös, dabei rieb er sich seinen Nacken.

„Ich hab versucht sie dazu zu bringen eine Glocke zu tragen damit wir bescheid wüssten wenn sie kommt doch sie war nicht sehr angetan von dieser Idee."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte ich argwöhnisch.

Auf was wollte er hinaus? Er würde doch nicht das Vorschlagen was ich dachte das er tun würde? Würde er?

„Und es scheint als hättest du ein Problem mit Alpträumen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab immer Alpträume!"

Es war fast so als ob wenn ich eine schlimme Erinnerung am Tag unterdrückte, ich Nachts einen anderen Alptraum hatte. Am Anfang war es so schlimm das ich Nachts wach blieb und erst schlief wenn die Sonne hoch über den Wolkenkratzern stand, das machte alles weniger unheimlich.

„Es scheint mir besser zu sein wenn du nicht alleine bist." Sagte er.

Es war wahr. Ich hatte keinen einzigen Alptraum mehr nachdem er mich nach dem ersten getröstet hatte.

„Willst du Vorschlagen das wir **beide** im Bett schlafen?" fragte ich.

Es schien so als wollte er darauf hinaus aber ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein.

„Nur für den Fall das meine Schwester noch einmal hereinkommt." Sagte er unschuldig. „Und für den Fall das du wieder einen Alptraum hast."

Ich starrte ihn an und diskutierte in Gedanken mit mir selbst. Es war schön sich einmal sicher zu fühlen. Und es war mehr als schön in Edwards Umarmung aufzuwachen. Auf der Anderen Seite jedoch würde mir das nicht helfen mich nicht in ihn zu verlieben.

„Ich verspreche mich zu benehmen." Versprach er mir und hielt seine linke Hand hoch. „Pfadfinder Ehrenwort."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Gott, er war so süß wenn er den Unschuldigen spielte.

„Warst du jemals ein Pfadfinder Junge?" fragte ich zweifelnd nach.

Er schmunzelte und ließ seine Hand fallen.

„Nein. Die hatten nie die guten Kekse."

Ich lachte.

„Aber meine Mutter hat mich dazu erzogen ein Gentleman zu sein." Sagte er ernst.

„So wie Mr. Darcy?" Fragte ich und grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Lecker! Edward als Mr. Darcy.

Edward presste seine Lippen zusammen und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging zum Bett.

„Ooh" seufzte er dramatisch. „Er war kein echter Gentleman."

Ich seufzte verachtend. Er konnte das nicht über Mr. Darcy sagen!

„Kein Gentleman würde einer Lady so einen Antrag machen." Sagte er bevor ich ein Argument in Worte fassen konnte.

„Sie war keine echte Lady!" erwiderte ich.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und grinste Spitzbübisch bevor er zu mir unter die Decke krabbelte.

Ich vergaß mein Argument komplett.

„Sie war eine Lady die ihre Gedanken aussprach." Sagte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen. „Die beste Sorte davon!"

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und errötete. Dazu hatte ich nichts zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich weil mein Kopf damit beschäftigt war auf meiner Seite des Bettes zu bleiben.

„Gute Nacht!" wisperte ich.

Edward rollte sich hinüber und knipste die Lampe aus.

„Gute Nacht Bella" sagte er gähnend.

Ich lag lange wach und starrte einfach leise an die Decke.

Ich dachte darüber nach ob ich ihn fragen sollte ob er schon eingeschlafen war aber ich wusste er würde dazu wieder ein paar sarkastische Kommentare machen.

Es stellte sich heraus das ich es nicht tun musste.

„Hey Bella?" wisperte er.

Ich drehte mich so damit ich ihn ansehen konnte und faltete meine Hände unter meinem Kopf auf dem Kissen. Er lag auf seinem Rücken und hatte beide Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

„Ja" wisperte ich zurück.

Was brachte einen in der Dunkelheit dazu immer zu flüstern?

„Du hast gesagt das die Augen die Fenster zur Seele sind."

„Mmhmm?"

Was dachte er jetzt? Er sagte nie das was ich erwartete. Ich wunderte mich ob ich irgendetwas sagte was er nicht schon meilenweit voraus sah.

„Irgendwelche Theorien zu meiner?"

Seine Stimme war kontrolliert, neutral, vielleicht zu kontrolliert.

„Du bist führsorglich." Sagte ich nachdenkend und versuchte dabei das in Worte zu fassen was ich jedes Mal sah wenn er mich ansah. „Du bist stark und steckst dein Herz und deine Seele in deinen Job weil du das liebst was du machst und du Leben beschützen willst. Du könntest die Welt verändern.

Ich sah das er in der Dunkelheit mit den Achseln zuckte so als ob es keine große Sache wäre oder er dachte das ich zu großzügig mit meiner Beschreibung war.

Keine große Sache? Wie viele Menschen kennst du die auf einer regulären Basis Menschenleben retten?

„Und du bist zu bescheiden!" sagte ich trocken.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und grinste mich an.

„Aber…" fuhr ich Stirnrunzelnd fort als ich an die paar Einblicke in diese andere Seite von ihm dachte. Den Teil den er so schwer versucht zu verstecken.

„Du bist traurig." Wisperte ich.

Fast schon reflexartig strich ich ihm eine Strähne von seinen Augen weg und ließ meine Hand dort liegen. Manchmal sah er einfach wie ein verlorener kleiner Junge aus, der dringend seine Mutter brauchte.

„Manchmal siehst du so… gequält aus. So als ob ein Teil von dir fehlen würde.

Er schloss seine Augen so als ob er die Führung durch Edward Cullens Seele beenden wollte.

Er rollte sich auf seine andere Seite und meine Hand viel von seinem Gesicht.

„Manchmal bist du, für deine eigene Gesundheit, zu aufmerksam. Sagte er leise.


	10. Chapter 10

**So hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind auch schon komplett fertig und warten nur darauf online gestellt zu werden.**

**Ich hab mich wirklich über die fünf Reviews gefreut und hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder. **

**Ich wurde schon oft per Review oder Mail gefragt ob ich auch auf veröffentliche.**

**Ja das tue ich ihr könnt mich unter dem Namen Dosi hier ****.de/u/Dosi**** finden. **

**Die Original Autorin will jedoch nicht das ich diese Story dort auch veröffentliche. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**-BPOV-**

Ich war mir sicher das als ich endlich einschlief ich auf meiner Seite des Bettes lag. Ich hatte mich mit der Decke sogar wie in einem Kokon eingewickelt damit ich mich nicht bewegen würde.

Aber jetzt neun Stunden später, als ich meine Augen im Morgendlichen Licht öffnete wusste ich das mein Plan gescheitert war. Ich hatte mich definitiv bewegt. Weil das erste was ich sah die hellen Konturen von Edwards Brust waren. Ich war an ihn gekuschelt, hatte meine Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und er hatte seinen Kopf in meinen Haaren vergraben. Einen seiner Arme hatte er über mich gelegt. Eigentlich keine schlechte Art und Weiße aufzuwachen. Und ich hatte keinen einzigen Alptraum in der ganzen Nacht.

Ich erinnerte mich nicht einmal daran geträumt zu haben. Ich hatte mich nicht hin- und hergewälzt und war auch nicht mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufgewacht.

Ich bewegte mich ein bisschen und sah in Edwards Gesicht. Es sah so aus als würde er leise und friedlich schlafen. Das würde jedoch nicht lange anhalten wenn er bemerken würde das ich es irgendwie geschafft hatte mich in seine Arme zu schleichen.

Und er hatte versucht mich zu überzeugen das **er** sich benehmen würde. Irgendwie denke ich das nicht er derjenige von uns ist über den wir uns sorgen machen müssen. Immerhin war **er **noch auf seiner Seite des Bettes.

Ich versuchte mich heimlich wegzuschleichen bevor er aufwachen und fragen würde was ich hier tun würde, immerhin hatte ich am Vorabend so eine große Sache daraus gemacht.

„Zu früh!" murmelte er und es hörte sich so liebenwert an.

Ich erstarrte.

Schlief er noch, war halb bei Bewusstsein, oder war er schon die ganze Zeit über munter und hatte darauf gewartet was ich tun würde? Ich denke ich würde sterben wenn es das letztere wäre.

Er bewegte sich ein wenig und gähnte aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen, daher nahm ich an das er noch nicht komplett wach war. Es sah auch nicht so aus als ob er vorhätte in nächster Zeit zu Bewusstsein zu kommen.

„Schlaf wieder, Liebste." Murmelte er und zog mich an meiner Hüfte näher zu ihm, damit machte er die paar Zentimeter die ich mich wegbewegt hatte wieder zunichte.

Er seufzte zufrieden und vergrub seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und überlegte was ich tun könnte.

Ich hatte versucht zu entkommen doch das war jetzt keine Option mehr. Zumindest nicht ohne Edward dabei zu wecken und ich wusste das er immer noch versuchte wider weiterzuschlafen.

„Bella." Wisperte er im schlaf.

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, sein Atem streifte meinen Nacken und so verlor ich auch den Rest meiner Willenskraft.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust wo es am bequemsten war und schlang meine Arme wieder um seinen Körper.

Immerhin wollte ich Edward nach all dem nicht wecken?

Das Haus war wunderschön. Ich wollte niemals wider weggehen.

„Können wir nicht einfach gleich einziehen?" Ich seufzte wehmütig.

Edward lehnte an der Wand, er hatte seine Hände vor der Brust verkreuzt und grinste mich an.

„Du magst es?" fragte er.

Ich nickte enthusiastisch.

„Es ist perfekt." Versicherte ich ihm.

Edward hatte mich früher an dem Tag gefragt ob ich mir das Haus mit ihm ansehen wollte. Die anderen aus der Familie dachten wir würden Besorgungen machen. Gut, außer Alice. Sie dachte wir würden uns für etwas romantische Zeit zu Zweit wegschleichen. Ich wünschte es wäre so.

Nein! Er ist nur dein Freund. Dein extrem sexy Freund mit dem du vorgibst verheiratet zu sein damit dein Ex-Freund dich nicht findet und dich tötet.

Spaßzeit!

„Ich bin froh das du es magst!" sagte Edward und holte mich somit aus meiner Träumerei.

Ich errötete. Manchmal war ich so froh das er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

„Es bedeutet mir viel das du es zumindest siehst bevor wir meiner Familie sagen das wir etwas gefunden haben!"

„Danke." Sagte ich und schaute mich noch einmal im Haus um.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das irgendjemand dieses Haus nicht mögen könnte. Es war nicht so groß wie das Haus seiner Eltern aber das machte mir nichts. Ich liebte das Haus der Cullens aber es wäre zu extravagant nur für Edward und mich. Außerdem hatte dieses Haus Charme. Es war gemütlich.

Blumen zierten den Weg auf der Vorderseite des Hauses welches komplett aus roten Backsteinen bestand. Im Wohnzimmer war ein großes Fenster mit einem Fenster Sitz welcher perfekt war wenn man sich mit seinem Lieblingsbuch zurückziehen wollte. In der einen Seite des Raumes war ein großer Backstein Kamin. Ich schwöre die Küche war eine Kopie von der meiner Träume; groß und geräumig mit vielen Regalen. Eine Wand war ein großes Fenster, sehr so wie bei den Cullens, und ließ Licht genau in die Frühstücksecke herein. Allein hier herinnen zu sein bringt mich dazu Waffeln machen zu wollen und mich mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kaffee dort hinzusetzen. Dieses Haus war wie für mich gemacht.

„Nichts zu danken!" sagte Edward glücklich und ließ die Schlüssel über einen seiner Finger gleiten. „Möchtest du das Obere Stockwerk auch sehen?"

Ich nickte.

Edward hielt meine Hand in seiner als wir die Stiegen hinauf gingen. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich an meine letzten Vorstellungen von der sogenannten Grazie. Ich bin nicht Koordiniert.

Aber es hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt. Ich musste mich doppelt so hart darauf konzentrieren nicht zu fallen da seine Finger die er um meine geschlungen hatte sehr ablenkend waren.

„Ich dachte wir könnten diesen Raum in einen Musikraum verwandeln." Sagte er und nickte in die Richtung wo der erste Raum war an dem wir vorbeikamen.

Er hatte meine Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen aber ich wusste nicht ob er es vergessen hatte oder…gut. Ich wusste keinen anderen Grund dafür.

„Aber wenn du daraus eine Bibliothek machen möchtest würde das auch funktionieren."

Meine Augen begannen, bei dem Gedanken eine eigene Bibliothek zu haben, zu leuchten.

„Könnten wir beides machen?" fragte ich aufgeregt.

Ich wollte ihm nicht seinen Musikraum wegnehmen. Ich wusste nicht was das alles beinhaltete aber es klang ihm wichtig.

Edward öffnete die Tür und meine Augen weiteten sich.

Der Raum war wunderschön. Er war von mittlerer Größe mit einem großen Fenster und noch einem Fenstersitz. Allein bei dem Gedanken das der Raum eine Bibliothek sein könnte, fing ich an zu sabbern.

Die Wände waren Creme Farben und auf der einen Seite des Fenstersitzes war ein eingebautes Bücherregal. Es. War. Perfekt.

„Ich denke das könnte funktionieren." Sagte Edward dann. „Wir könnten das Klavier in die Mitte des Raumes stellen und die Stereoanlage auf der anderen Seite gegen die Wand."

Meine Augenbrauen verzogen sich von selbst. Klavier!

„Und wir könnten einen Liebessessel an die andere Wand stellen." Dabei nickte er zu der weiten Wand.

Er kratzte sein Kinn mit der freien Hand und dachte nach.

„Noch ein Bücherregal neben dem Sofa?"

Er sah mich abwartend an und schaute ob ich es ‚genehmigte'.

„Edward!" kreischte ich.

Ja, ich Bella Swan…eh, Cullen kreischte gerade.

„Das klingt fantastisch!" Sagte ich mit einem Riesen Grinsen im Gesicht und drückte dann seine Hand.

Das beantwortete meine Frage, weil als ich seine Hand drückte er auf unsere verschlungenen Hände, mit einem so anbetungswürdigen verwirrten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, sah so als ob er gerade erst merken würde das er mich immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte. Ich fühlte einen Stick in meinem Herz, er hatte es nicht so gemeint.

Aber er sah schnell wieder hoch und schenkte mir sein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich bin froh das du es magst!" sagte er.

Ich nickte enthusiastisch.

„Also hast du nichts dagegen es mit mir zu teilen?" witzelte er.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf eine Seite doch das lächeln konnte ich nicht von meinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen.

„Das kommt darauf an." Sagte ich verschämt.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Kommt worauf an?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

Ich lachte bei seinem Vorsichtigen Ausdruck. So wie wenn er erwarten würde das ich einen Zeitplan machen würde wann wer von uns in den Raum durfte, oder irgend so etwas.

„Spielst du wirklich Klavier?"

Er nickte, immer noch vorsichtig.

„Seit ich vier war." Stimmte er zu.

Verdammt. Gab es irgendetwas was dieser Mann nicht konnte?

„Bist du gut darin?" Fragte ich, dabei versuchte ich ernst zu klingen. „Weil ich nicht hier sitzen und versuchen zu lesen werden währen du wie eine sterbende Katze klingst."

Er schmiss seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, während ich nur lächelte. Da schwor ich mir das ich ihn wieder so zum lachen bringen würde.

„Nun die Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters, stimmts?" Er zwinkerte.

Ich nickte.

„Sehr wahr!" stimmte ich zu. „Aber ich denke nicht das es viele Menschen gibt die den Klang einer sterbenden Katze schön finden!"

Er schmunzelte.

„Wenn das Klavier hier ist werde ich für dich spielen." Versprach er mir. „Und wenn ich die Inspektion überstehen, **dann** werden wir den Raum teilen.

„Klingt gut!" Ich kicherte.

Mann, ich kreischte und kicherte. Ich musste aufhören Zeit mit Alice zu verbringen.

Aber es war eine wundervolle Szene in meinem Kopf. Ich saß am Fenstersitz und war vertieft in welches Buch auch immer ich in diesem Moment lesen würde, während Edward etwas Langsames und Beruhigendes auf dem Klavier spielte. Es wäre so wie mein eigenes Privatkonzert. Und in meinen Gedanken gab es keinen Zweifel daran was auch immer er spielte wunderschön war. Immerhin machte Agent Cullen nichts nur Halb.

Wir taten das für den Rest des Morgens, gingen durch einen Raum und entschieden was er werden würde. Im Obergeschoss des Hauses waren vier Räume; die Bücherei/Musikraum, ein Badezimmer und zwei Schlafzimmer. Eines würde ein Gästezimmer werden und das andere würde unser Zimmer werden.

Oder zumindest war das das was wir den Leuten sagen würden die vorbeikamen und nach einer Führung fragten. Ich wusste das seine Familie das tun würde. Das Gästezimmer würde in Wirklichkeit Edwards Zimmer werden. Und ich würde das große Schlafzimmer nehmen. Ein Teil von mir freute sich endlich einen Ort für mich selbst zu haben, immerhin war ich fast ein Jahr rund um die Uhr bewacht worden. Der andere Teil von mir war traurig darüber das es so keine Chance mehr gab in Edwards Armen aufzuwachen. Ich ließ mich selbst nicht zu lange bei dem zweiten Teil verweilen.

Nachdem wir durch das ganze Haus gegangen waren und uns den Garten angesehen hatten (er war wunderschön und hatte einen alten Baum mit einer Radschaukel) Edward entschied das wir Kaffeetrinken gehen sollten. Ich denke er genoss einfach die Pause von seiner Familie. Er liebte sie, so sehr das war mehr als offensichtlich, aber jeder braucht von Zeit zu Zeit etwas abstand.

„Mylady." Er grinste mich an und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Dinner bei dem wir stehengeblieben waren.

Ich verkniff mir ein Lächeln und machte eine falsche Verbeugung.

Er schmunzelte.

„Awe." Er zwinkerte. „Schau, da ist jetzt eine echte Lad-."

„Edward?"

Mein und Edward Kopf schwang in die Richtung aus der ärgerlicherweise die schrille Stimme kam.

Eine große rothaarige Frau stand von ihrem Sessel auf, sie hatte ein großes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen als sie Edward ansah.

Sie war wunderschön. Sie hatte langes gelockte rote Haar, große blaue Augen und lange Beine. Ich hasste sie sofort.

**Bitte sei eine Cousine**, dachte ich. **Bitte sei eine Cousine.**

Edward fluchte und stellte sich neben mich. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor fluchen gehörte aber es brachte mich dazu das gleiche tun zu wollen, denn ich wusste das war keine Cousine.

„Eddie!" quietschte die Frau während sie auf uns zukam.

Ich verengte meine Augen. Nicht einmal seine Ehefrau darf ihn so nennen!

Edward schloss seine Augen und presste seine Fingern auf seine Schläfe, so als ob nur der Klang ihrer Stimme die ihn bei dem vom ihm am meist gehassten Nickname ansprach, schon eine Migräne bringen würde.

Auf jeden Fall brachte es meinen Kopf zum Schmerzen. Das war sicher.

„Hallo Tanya!" sagte er höflich als er seine Augen öffnete.

Seine Stimme war so kontrolliert und es war kein Licht in seinen Augen. Ich fühlte eine kranke Art von Stolz zu wissen das er nicht wirklich glücklich darüber war diese Person zu sehen.

„Eddie." Sagte sie wieder.

Wow. Ihr Vokabular war einfach erstaunlich. Wirklich.

„Tanya." Er seufzte. „Du weißt das ich diesen Namen nicht mag."

Sie kicherte so als ob er gerade den lustigsten Witz aller Zeiten erzählt hätte.

„Aber ich mag ihn!" sagte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn und legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte dann zog er mich näher an sich.

Die Frau (Tanya, oder?) starrte seinen Arm auf meiner Hüfte an so als ob sie mich zuvor nicht gesehen hätte. Das war schwer zu glauben denn ich hatte ihr tödliche Blicke zugeworfen seit die Konversation der beiden begonnen hatte.

„Liebste, das ist Tanya."

Er zog seinen Arm enger um meine Hüfte und setzte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

„Tanya, das ist meine wunderschöne Ehefrau, Bella!"

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen ich musste blöd grinsen.

Tanyas Augen weiteten sich und ihr Gesicht wurde blass. Sie sah komplett und total entsetzt aus.

„Du bist was?" quietschte sie.

Edward räusperte sich.

„Meine Ehefrau." Sagte er langsam. „Bella."

Ich lächelte engelhaft und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen!" sagte ich höflich. „Wie war dein Name noch mal?"

Edward sah auf mich hinab und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, es amüsierte ihn eindeutig.

Sie sah zwischen uns zwei hin und her bevor sie sich räusperte und widerwillig meine Hand schüttelte.

„Tanya!" sagte sie eisig.

„Oh" sagte ich so als ob ich mich gerade erinnern würde. „Das stimmt."

Ich sah zu Edward hoch und merkte das er versuchte sein Gesicht normal zu halten.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen **Tanya**!"

Sie starrte mich offen an.

„Ich bin sicher Eddie hat dir alles über mich erzählt." Sie kochte innerlich schon. „Wir sind gemeinsam zur High School gegangen."

Ich starrte verständnislos zurück. Auch um fair zu sein er hatte mir wirklich nichts von einer Tanya erzählt.

„Also." Sagte sie und ihre abgeschnitten Worte unterstrichen das breite Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wann hast du geheiratet Eddie?"

„Edward und ich besuchen gerade seine Familie nach unseren Flitterwochen." Sagte ich und schlang einen Arm um Edwards Hüfte.

„Wie nett!" sagte sie doch es klang eher so als ob es alles andere als nett wäre.

„Und ich dachte Edward würde sich nie niederlassen."

Edward seufzte.

„Ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen." Sagte er. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl.

Ich errötete und sah hinab auch als ich mich noch mehr an seine Hüfte klammerte. Ich wusste ich hatte keinen Grund eifersüchtig auf Tanya zu sein. Oder auf irgendeine andere Frau die er in seiner Vergangenheit hatte. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken wie viele andere Frauen er in seiner Vergangenheit hatte.

„Wie nett." Witzelte sie.

Sie sah mich von ihrer Nase herab an.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Bridget."

Ich nickte nur kurz. Es ist auch nett dich kennen zu lernen du Nutte.

„Eddie." Sagte sie, klimperte mit ihren Wimpern und versuchte verführerisch zu klingen. „Du hast meine Nummer wenn du … reden willst!"

Sie lehnte sich leicht vorwärts, nur ein bisschen sodass sie sicherstellte das man in ihren Ausschnitt sehen konnte. Wer trägt Tops an einem kalten Tag in Forks?

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt!" sagte sie.

Ich verengte meine Augen wieder als ich sie ansah. Ich hatte schon Steine getroffen die einen Hinweis schneller kapierten als sie.

„Tanya." Sagte er so das es nicht so wie eine Akzeptanz ihres Angebot klang.

„Wenn ich an unsere vergangene Beziehung denke, denke ich nicht das meine Frau das schätzen würde."

Seine Frau würde das definitiv nicht schätzen. Sogar wenn sie sein Fake-Frau war. Das musste Tanya ja nicht wissen.

„Ich denke da ist ein Tisch in der Ecke frei, Liebste." Sagte Edward.

Ich nickte.

Tanya schnaubte und ging ohne noch ein Wort zu einem von uns zu sagen.

Edward seufzte.

„Sollen wir?"

Er zeigte mit seiner freien Hand auf einen Tisch.

Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war, ob es das Adrenalin der Eifersucht oder irgendetwas anderes war aber ich bekam plötzlich einen Anfall von Vertrauen.

Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Wange.

Edward erstarrte.

„Sie sah immer noch her." Murmelte ich sanft bevor ich meine Hand von seiner Hüfte nahm und sie in seine legte.

Mein erröten war zu dieser Zeit so prominent das ich mir sicher war das es mit der Hitze von der Sonne rivalisieren könnte. Wer wusste das Eifersucht eine so starke Emotion war?

„Ist da jemand Eifersüchtig?" fragte er als er mir den Sessel zurückschob, dabei war er höchst amüsiert.

Ich sah hinab und versteckte mich hinter meinem Vorhang von Haaren.

„So würde eine echte Ehefrau reagieren, oder?" murmelte ich.

Das war ein guter Punkt. Jeder hier wäre argwöhnisch geworden wenn Edwards neue Frau kein bisschen reagieren würde wenn sie in Tanya hineinlaufen würden. Aber zu dieser Zeit hatte ich daran noch nicht gedacht. Das einzige woran ich da dachte war das sie wieder weggehen musste.

„Ich denke du hast deine Schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten unterschätzt, Liebste." Er zwinkerte.

Ich starrte auf die Tischplatte. Frustrierender Mann.

„Ich bin bekannt dafür das zu tun." Erwiderte ich. Aber ich hatte nicht reagiert und das wussten wir beide.

„Gut, unabhängig davon." Sagte er und seine Stimme kam näher.

Ich sah reflexartig auf und verlor die Fähigkeit zu Atmen.

Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und sein Atem blies über meine Lippen wie eine Liebkosung.

„Du bist unglaublich hinreißend wenn du Eifersüchtig bist!" sagte er.

"Uh... uhm... ugh..."

Das ist Edwards Wirkung auf dich. Es scheint so als hätte Tanyas Wortschatz auf mich abgefärbt.

Ohne nachzudenken biss ich mir in die Lippe und er sah sofort hin, dabei bemerkte ich wie sich seine Augen verdunkelnden. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und jede Spur von Amüsiertheit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Ich hatte Edwards Lippen davor noch nie studiert aber jetzt wo ich es tat wollte ich Sonetten darüber schreiben. Sie waren plump und weich und seine Unterlippe stand ein bisschen heraus. Gott, ich konnte mir vorstellen wie ich mich nur ein Stückchen nach vorne lehnen würde und an dieser perfekten Unterlippe saugen würde.

„Edward?"

Wir wichen vom anderen zurück so als ob wir uns verbrannt hätten. Edward nahm eine Sekunde lang Augenkontakt mit mir auf bevor er sich zu dem Neuankömmling wandte, eine sehr rosige Farbe erwärmte seine Wange.

„Ja?" sagte er und klang aus der Fassung gebracht als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person lenkte die ihn angesprochen hatte.

Ich stieß meinen angehaltenen Atem aus und lehnte mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Was stimmte nicht mit mir? Was war mit meiner Persönlichen Mission Edward nicht zu mögen, geworden?

Ich sah mich in dem überfüllten Dinner um und errötete. Ich mochte den Agenten der mich am Leben erhielt nicht nur, weil seien wir uns ehrlich jetzt gab es kein Leugnen mehr, aber ich hatte ihn fast geküsst in einem Raum voller Menschen.

„Congratulation junger Mann." Hörte ich jemand sagen und immer noch errötend hektisch auf.

Ein Mann mit Glatze und ein paar grauen Haaren stand vor mir. Edward war auch aufgestanden und schüttelte die Hand des Mannes.

Er hatte freundliche Augen, eine hervorstehende Nase und eine große gerahmte Brille.

„Dein Vater hat mir gesagt das du mit einer mächtig großen Überraschung nachhause gekommen bist." Er schmunzelte.

Edward grinste fast schon zaghaft.

„Bella, das ist Dr. Clark."

Ich stand auf um seine Hand zu schütteln und Edward legte eine Hand um meine Hüfte ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken.

„Dr. Clark das ist meine Frau Bella."

Der Mann lächelte mich freundlich an und schüttelte meine Hand. Er hatte große Hände mit Hornhaut und rauen Fingern aber sie war warm.

„Dr. Clark arbeitet im Krankenhaus mit Carlisle." Sagte Edward mir.

„Es ist nett Sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte ich und lächelte schüchtern.

„Manchmal." Sagte er höflich.

Er legte Edward eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich kenne den jungen Edward hier schon seit er acht Jahre alt war." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich lächelte und versuchte mir Edward als etwas anderes als den wundervollen CIA Agent, der alles wusste, vorzustellen.

„Carlisle brachte ihn mit zum Tag wo die Kinder zur Arbeit mitkommen durfen." Erklärte er. „Dieser junge Mann war überall, versuchte in alles miteinbezogen zu werden und wollte alles Wissen was passierte. Er wollte ein Skalpell nehmen und uns in den Operationsraum folgen."

Edward zuckte mit den Achseln und warf mir einen Blick zu der soviel sagen sollte wie ‚Das glaubst du nicht wirklich, oder?'

Ich kicherte.

„Manche Sachen ändern sich wohl nie, was?" Hänselte ich ihn.

Edward sah mich gespielt finster an.

„Danke Dr. Clark." Sagte Edward und sah ihn gespielt finster an.

Dr. Clark lachte.

„Okay, okay." Sagte er, hob seine Hände hoch und ergab sich spaß mäßig. „Ich kann einen Hinweis verstehen."

Er nahm meine Hand wieder und setzt einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

„Du bist besser Vorsichtig Edward." Witzelte er. „Wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre…"

Edward schnaubte.

„Sei Vorsichtig alter Mann."

Dr. Clark schmunzelte.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Bella." Sagte er zum Abschied. „Carlisle und Esme vergöttern dich einfach."

Ich errötete und sah schüchtern hinab.

„Es war auch nett Sie kennen zu lernen."

Edward schmunzelte, schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich wieder nieder.

Ich folgte ihm und setzte mich auch wieder hin und nahm das Menü vom Mittelpunkt des Tisches.

„Er scheint ein eher lustiger Charakter." Sagte ich und schaute über das Menü hinweg.

Er nickte.

„Er ist ein guter Mann!" sagte er.

Edward zwinkerte.

„Auch wenn er versucht meine Frau zu stehlen."

Ich schnaubte, entschied aber das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen das deine Gewohnheit Skalpelle herumzutragen geendet hat." Ich zwinkerte gleich zurück.

Er rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Ich verstand zu der Zeit nicht das ein achtjähriger dem Chirurgen nicht helfen konnte." Sagte er. „Und im Warteraum zu sitzen ist nicht so spannend wie zuzusehen wie ein Herz ausgetauscht wird.

Ich schauderte.

„Uuh." Ich stöhnte und streckte meine Zunge heraus. „Blut."

Edward lachte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir bestellen." Stellte er fest.

So wie wenn sie gerufen worden wäre oder uns beobachtet hätte kam eine junge Frau (wahrscheinlich ein paar Jahre jünger als ich) nahm unsere Bestellung auf und huschte errötend davon.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille, dabei klang er fast schon schüchtern.

Ich sah auf, dabei hatte ich fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gehoben.

„Wegen Tanya." Erklärte er. „Sie ist…"

„Rechthaberisch?" erwiderte ich. „Unglaublich von sich selbst überzeugt? Unbarmherzig?"

Er hob eine Hand wie ein Stoppschild.

„Ja. Alles von dem." Stimmte er zu.

Ich schauderte und sah auf den Tisch hinab.

„Deine Ex?" fragte ich und versuchte dabei normal zu klingen.

Edward sagte einen Moment lang nichts und ich sah durch meine Wimpern zu ihm auf. Er sah aus als ob er sich extrem unwohl fühlte und rieb sich seinen Nacken mit einer Hand.

„Eh….ja."

Ich nickte und ließ ihn so wissen das er nicht weiter erzählen musste wenn er nicht wollte.

„Wir sind in der High School miteinander ausgegangen." Fuhr er fort und ich sah ihn zaghaft an. „Unser letztes Jahr in der High School."

„Ja…?" sagte ich.

„Sie nahm an das wir gemeinsam in die Stadt ziehen würden und dort zum College gehen würden. Ich war nicht bereit dafür."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Und das war nicht wirklich mein Plan … So wie du weißt."

Er räusperte sich ungeschickt.

Oh ja, die Freundin die mit einem gemeinsam zum College gehen will während man im Geheimen plant dem CIA beizutreten. Ich konnte verstehen das das nicht funktionieren würde.

„Warum-" fing ich an doch stoppte dann und spielte mit dem Ende des Menüs.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was?" erwiderte er.

„Nichts." Murmelte ich. „Nie erwähnt. Das geht mich nichts an."

Edward legte seinen Kopf auf eine Seite und sah mich berechnend an.

„Was könnte meine Frau nichts angehen?" sagte er dann.

Er sagte es spielerisch aber ich merkte das es ihn innerlich auffraß nicht zu wissen was ich dachte.

Ich seufzte.

„Nur…" Begann ich und versuchte es Taktvoll in Worte zu fassen. „Warum würdest du mit jemand wie ihr überhaupt ausgehen?"

Sobald ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte fühlte ich mein erröten in voller Stärke, aber sie war so … Rechthaberisch, von sich selbst überzeugt und unbarmherzig. Oh, ja und eine Nutte.

Ich sah auf um seine Reaktion zu sehen und hoffte ihn damit nicht beleidigt zu haben.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Stimmte er zu. „Sie ist nicht wirklich so schlimm wie es scheint?"

Er hörte sich wie eine Frage an und ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Okay, vielleicht ist sie es." Er seufzte als er merkte das ich ihm seinen Versuch nett zu sein nicht abkaufte.

„Also…warum mochtest du sie?"

Er seufzte und schmiss seine Hände in die Höhe.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Wiederholte er. „Bist du nie mit jemand ausgegangen und hast es später bereut?"

Ich erbleichte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich so als ob er erst jetzt bemerken würde was er gesagt hatte und mit wem er sprach.

Ich sah wieder hinab auf den Tisch, spielte mit den Zuckerpäckchen und räusperte mich.

„Ja." Sagte ich sanft. „Das habe ich."

„Oh mein Gott Bella es tut mir so Leid." Sagte er und klang erschüttert. „Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."

Ich sah auf und meine Augen waren plötzlich wässrig.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte so zu tun als ob es keine große Sache wäre.

„Es ist okay Edward." Sagte ich.

Und das war es auch, nahm ich jedenfalls an. Es war nur fair. Ich hatte nach seiner Ex gefragt. Er hatte nach meinem gefragt. Es war nicht sein Fehler das seine Ex jetzt nicht versuchte ihn umzubringen.

Aber ernsthaft. Bereute ich es mit Jacob ausgegangen zu sein? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

„Nein." Er seufzte und in seinen Augen lag schmerz. „Ist es nicht. Wir müssen darüber nicht mehr reden."

Ich setzte mich gerader in meinen Stuhl und strich mir bestimmt ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Er war mein erster Freund nachdem ich umgezogen war." Sagte ich, doch meine Stimme klang so leblos.

Ich hatte diese Geschichte zuvor schon erzählt doch es überraschte mich jedes mal wieder wie viel Schmerz es mir bereitete. Hast du jemals das Sprichwort 'hind sight is twenty- twenty? gehört? Gut, denn das mein Freund ist die überschwängliche Wahrheit. Jedes Mal wenn ich auf die Monate in denen Jacob und ich Freunde waren zurückdachte, diese Monate die uns dazu brachten ein Paar zu werden, kann ich jedes Mal Dinge sehen die mich warnen hätten müssen, so als ob sie in Orange gekennzeichnet waren. Wie hatte ich sie also nicht wahrnehmen können? So wie seine Eifersucht und sein Temperament. Das er geheimnisvoll und Defensiv war und die Menschen ihn auf der Straße ängstlich ansahen.

„Wir waren Monate lang Freunde bevor wir offiziell gemeinsam ausgingen. Aber ich bin nie zu ihm nachhause gegangen. Wir haben uns immer irgendwo anders getroffen oder er kam zu mir nachhause.

Ich seufzte und rieb mir die Schläfe, so wie er es getan hat als er Tanya gesehen hat.

„Wir sind ungefähr ein Monat gemeinsam Ausgegangen bevor ich das erste Mal zu ihm nachhause kam. Dort war wirklich nichts verdächtig. Ich hatte …. nicht getroffen.

Ich atmete tief ein und schloss meine Augen.

„…Billy… ich war schon ein paar Mal bei ihm zuhause und als ich ihn sah war er wirklich nett. Ein bisschen… scharf könnte man sagen. Er sagte immer er war beschäftigt und entschuldigte sich selbst dann um in sein Büro zu gehen."

Ich erschauderte und fühlte einen Klos in meinem Hals.

„Ich dachte mir nichts dabei." Murmelte ich mitleidig. „Ich dachte mir nur das er ein sehr beschäftigter Mann war."

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte verzweifelt nicht wieder in den Strom meiner Erinnerungen gezogen zu werden.

„Jacob war natürlich ein Teil von all dem." Wisperte ich und meine Stimme klang erstickt. „Ich wusste nicht einmal etwas davon."

Gott, ich war so dumm gewesen. So naiv. Jacob sollte Billys platz einnehmen wenn ihm irgendetwas passieren würde. Sagen wir Mal er würde eine Lebenslange Haftstrafe bekommen…

„Nach einer Weile fing Jacob an… gewalttätig zu werden." Ich seufzte. „Er hat mich nie wirklich geschlagen aber er Emotional entwürdigend. Er hat mir gesagt das ich wertlos war und nichts richtig machen könnte. Ich wusste das ich mit ihm Schluss machen musste."

Ich schluckte als ich mich daran erinnerte obwohl ich so schwer versuchte es nicht zu tun.

„Aber ich hatte Angst." Sagte ich. „Jedes Mal wenn ich kurz davor war es zu sagen starrte er mich nur an mit einem Blick in dem so viel Ärger und Hass lag. Ich hab den Fakt das Jakob Blaque jemanden verletzen könnte nie bezweifelt aber ich hatte das Ausmaß der Situation nicht erkannt."

Edward war während meiner ganzen Erzählung still aber er griff über den Tisch und nahm meine Hand, damit gab er mir etwas Komfort und die Kraft weiterzusprechen.

„Eines Nachts dachte ich über die Dinge die er vor kurzem gesagt und getan hatte, nach. Es war schlimmer geworden, noch mehr ärger als normal.

Und warum sollte er so sein? Gott, jetzt ergab alles viel mehr Sinn. Er war gestresst weil jemand aussteigen wollte. So viele Nächte nach **dieser** Nacht wunderte ich mich. Wunderte mich über all die anderen die die Blaques zuvor betrogen hatten. Hatte Jacob eine Hand im Spiel bei ihren Toden?

Es war ein Gedanke der mich zittern ließ und bei dem mir Schlecht wurde. Ich versuchte nicht zu lange bei diesem Gedanken zu bleiben aber ich stellte mir diese Frage trotzdem…

„Ich hatte mir selbst eingeredet mit ihm Schluss zu machen wenn es dunkel war." Ich fuhr fort. „Also stieg ich in mein Auto und fuhr zu den Blaques bevor ich meine Meinung noch ändern konnte.

Ich schluckte und sah zu Edward auf, da er hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Dafür war ich dankbar weil ich mir nicht sicher war ob ich weitererzählen könnte wenn ich unterbrochen werden würde.

„Ich fand Jacob nicht." Wisperte ich. „Er war in dieser Nacht nicht zuhause."

Eine Träne stahl sich aus meinem Augenwinkel und ich wischte sie verärgert weg.

„Aber Billly war da."

Ich sah wieder hinab weil ich nicht wollte das Edward mich weinen sah.

„Und Mr. Clearwater." Sagte ich bitter.

Ich hatte seinen Sohn einmal bei einem Picknick bei den Blaques getroffen. Seth. Er war groß für sein alter und hatte ein total nettes Gesicht. Er hat die meiste Zeit damit verbracht Witze zu erzählen damit ich mich wohler fühlte. Sein Vater hatte versucht für ihn heraus zu kommen. Für seine Familie. Und das war der Grund warum ich weinte. Sie hätten ihr Happy End haben sollen. Er hatte versucht das richtige zu tun. Und hatte dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt.

Seth wird seinen Vater nie wider sehen nur weil ein unbedeutender Mann die ganze Macht wollte. Er wollte die Fäden in der Hand haben damit jeder Springen würde. Das tödlichste aller Puppenspiele.

„Er konnte sich nie Verabschieden." Sagte ich. „Er tat es für sie getan und jetzt wird er seine Familie nie wider sehen."

Ich entzog Edward meine Hand, chlang schlang sie um meinen Körper und versuchte mich so selbst zusammen zu halten. Ich sah es immer und immer wieder vor mir.

**Es ist weil ich meine Angestellten sehr vorsichtig aussuche… niemand geht lebend.**

Das Klicken der Waffe und sofort **BAM!**

„Er wollte nur aussteigen." Sagte ich weinend. „Er hat versucht das richtige zu tun."

Ich hörte das schaben eines Stuhls gegen den Boden und fast augenblicklich war Edward an meiner Seite. Er ignorierte die aufmerksamen Blicke der Zuschauer, er hob mich hoch, sodass ich auf seinem Schoss saß und nahm auf meinem Sessel platz.

„Es tut mir Leid." Wisperte er immer und immer wieder so wie ein Mantra. „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid."

Er strich mir durchs Haar, schaukelte uns vor und zurück, dabei klammerte ich mich an ihm fest wie an einem Rettungsboot.

„Es tut mir Leid meine wunderschöne Bella." Wisperte er. „Ssh, es wird alles wieder gut."

Ich umklammerte seinen Kragen mit meinen Händen damit er bei mir blieb. Verlass mich nicht dachte ich mir jedes Mal wenn er sich für etwas entschuldigte über das er keine Kontrolle hatte.

Verlass mich nicht.

„Du weinst zum ersten Mal seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe." Wisperte er in mein Haar. „Und ich verspreche dir das ich alles was in meiner Macht steht tun werde um sicher zu gehen das du es nie wieder tun musst."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen auch wenn es dieses Mal ein trauriges Ende war.**

**Das nächste Mal gibt es Fotos und K…. zwischen E und …**

**Ich würde mich wirklich über Reviews freuen!**

**Schafft ihr 8 Reviews? **

**Wenn ja kommt das nächste Kapitel schon morgen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	11. Chapter 11

**Danke für die Reviews ich hab mich wirklich gefreut.**

**Es gab wieder die Frage ob ich nicht auf FF. de veröffentliche aber die Orginal Autorin will das nicht wenn ich es doch tue darf ich auch hier nicht mehr weiterschreiben.**

**Dies ist eins meiner Lieblingskapitel in der ganzen Story und da ich es euch versprochen habe kommt es jetzt schon.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**-BPOV-**

„Fotos!" sang Alice.

Ich sah gespannt von meiner Müsli Schüssel auf. Edward und ich hatten uns ein schnelles Frühstück gemacht als wir gesehen hatten das niemand hier unten war.

Jetzt tanzte Alice in die Küche und stahl sich eine Scheibe Toast von Edwards Teller. Esme folgte ihr herein und lächelte uns an.

„Guten morgen Bella." Grüßte sie mich.

Ich lächelte.

„Guten Morgen."

Edward räusperte sich übertrieben.

„Oh es tut mir Leid Schatz." Esme schmunzelte. „Guten Morgen Edward."

„Morgen Mum."

Er schoss mir einen verärgerten Blick zu und schmollte.

„Sie mag dich mehr." Neckte er mich.

Ich kicherte und zuckte mit den Achseln, dabei versuchte ich nicht einmal es zu verstecken.

„Wollt ihr nicht wissen was wir heute machen?" fragte Alice aufgeregt.

„Fotos?"

Edward runzelte die Stirn als seine Schwester ihm noch ein Stück Toast stahl.

„Kannst du dir nicht deinen eigenen machen?" grummelte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du hast nichts dagegen."

Er rollte mit seinen Augen und ich kicherte.

„Also!" zwitscherte Alice und kam zurück zum Thema. „Mom und ich haben gerade darüber diskutiert das wir schon lange keine Familienfotos mehr gemacht haben."

Sie sah mich an und lächelte.

„Und keine seit Bella in die Familie eingetreten ist."

„Also." Übernahm Esme. „Wir haben den Fotographen angerufen und einen Termin für 14 Uhr gemacht."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht und sah auf meine Schüssel hinab. Ich hasste Fotos von mir. Ich hab nichts dagegen die Fotos zu machen aber ich verabscheute es absolut vor der Kamera zu stehen. Innerlich verkroch ich mich wenn ich daran dachte mit all den Cullens vor der Kamera zu stehen, mein durchschnittliches Aussehen im Kontrast zu deren exquisiter Schönheit.

Nein ich sah nicht mit Freude auf diese Ereignis auch wenn ein Teil von mir sich mit Freude und stolz füllte, das sie mich in ihrer Familie haben wollten. Oder zumindest auf den Fotos.

„Das wird ein Riesen Spaß!" Prophezeite Alice.

Ich schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auch wenn ich damit definitiv nicht übereinstimmte.

„Es wird nett sein ein aktuelles Bild unserer Familie zu haben." Stimmte Esme fröhlich zu.

„Ich gehe und rufe Jazzy an!" Alice lächelte und ging wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Esme schmunzelte leicht als sie ihr beim gehen zusah.

„Und ich gehe um Emmett und Rosalie anzurufen damit sie auch rechtzeitig hier sein werden."

Sie lächelte uns noch einmal glücklich an bevor sie in der gleichen Richtung wie ihre Tochter verschwand.

„Erinnert euch." Rief sie noch einmal. „14 Uhr."

Ich seufzte und knetete meine Nase bevor ich bemerkte das Edward mich berechnend ansah.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte er.

„Nichts wirklich." Sagte ich. „Ich mag es nur nicht wenn man mich fotographiert."

Das war noch eine Untertreibung.

„Können wir Mrs. Cullen einen Stuhl holen?" fragte der Fotograph zügig.

Emmett kicherte, dafür bekam er Alice Ellbogen zu spüren und der Assistent des Fotographen holte einen Stuhl.

Ich bewegte mich ungeschickt.

Carlisle und Esme saßen auf einem kleinen schwarzen Liebessessel, sie trugen weiß. Esme sah mit dem fließenden weisen Kleid das sie trug aus wie ein Engel und ihr karamellfarbenes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Sie war gemütlich unter Carlisles Arm versteckt.

Emmett stand auf der rechten Seite hinter dem Liebessessel auf Carlisles Seite, seinen Arm hatte er um Rosalie gelegt welche ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid trug. Eigentlich trugen wir alle schwarz, das hatte etwas damit zu tun die Matriachen von den Patriachen zu unterscheiden.

Sogar die kleine Abby trug einen schwarzen Sweater mit einer dunklen Jeans und lächelte in die Kamera. Ihre wunderschönen Locken waren mit einem schwarzen Kopfband befestigt.

Alice und Jasper waren auf der linken Seite hinter dem Liebessessel auf Esmes Seite. Alice blickte den Fotographen finster an, als der versuchte sie dazu zu bringen sich auf den Sessel zu stellen damit sie ein wenig größer wirkte. Ich dachte nicht das das viel bringen würden, denn die Cullen Mädchen mochten ihre Männer eindeutig groß. Jasper war nicht so groß wie Emmett aber ungefähr gleich groß wie Edward.

Jasper sah sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln an so als ob ihre Gefühle ansteckend wären und er mit ihr bestürzt wäre. Er lehnte sich vorwärts und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie schnaubte aber ihr finsterer Blick verschwand. Er küsste sie auf die Wange bevor er sich zurücklehnte und sie angrinste. Ihre Lippen zuckten so als ob sie zu Stur wäre zurück zu lächeln es aber wirklich wollte.

Er schmunzelte und hob sie in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch um sie dann auf den Stuhl zu stellen. Sie quietschte überrascht und kicherte dann. Seine Arme waren immer noch um sie geschlungen und sie stellte sich auf ihre zehenspitzen um seine Wange zu küssen.

Ich wusste nicht wie sie das schaffte, denn ich hatte es schon schwer genug in den Schuhen die sie mir gegeben hat, überhaupt zu stehen. Ich trug eine dunkle ausgewaschene Jean und einen schwarzen Pullover. Ja, ich war mir bewusst das mein Outfit den von Abby bis auf die Kniehohen Stiefel glich. Aber das war es worin ich mich wohl fühlte.

Na ja, relativ komfortabel nehme ich an denn ich war total verlegen. Nicht nur weil jeder rund um mich herum wie ein Model aussah sondern auch weil ich von lauter Paaren umgeben war welche sich sehr liebten.

Ich war überzeugt davon das trotz das Edward seine Arme um mich geschlungen hatte und er meinen Kopf küsste wir im Vergleich schmerzhaft herausstechen würden.

Ich wunderte mich was mit diesem Foto passieren würde nachdem unsere Mission vorbei sein würde. Ich würde wieder nachhause gehen und Edward nie wieder sehen. Und er würde…was tun? Seiner Familie erzählen das wir geschieden waren. Wären sie glücklich? Erleichtert? Das er wieder frei war um eine Frau zu finden die ihn verdiente. Er verdiente das; wirklich zu lieben und das gleiche zu haben was seine Geschwister hatten. Aber der Gedanke an Edward mit jemand andern brachte mein Herz zum schmerzen und ich musste meine Augen schließen um meinen Atem wieder zu kontrollieren.

„Bella?" Rief der Fotograph. „Du siehst so aus als hättest du schmerzen."

Edward drehte mich um so dass ich ihn automatisch ansehen musste.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Ich nickte und täuschte ein lächeln vor.

„Mir geht's gut." Sagte ich. „Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen."

Edward wirkte nicht überzeugt und sah mich immer noch genau an. Er hatte mich seit meinem Zusammenbruch am vorherigen Tag genau beobachtet. Fast so als ob er glauben würde das wenn er mir den Rücken zu drehen würde ich wieder einen Zusammenbruch hätte.

Ich versuchte mein Lächeln besser zu machen aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob es funktionierte.

„Wir haben das Gruppenfoto sowieso schon." Sagte der Fotograph. „Es wird Zeit für Paarfotos."

Paarfotos? Scheiße.

„Yay!" rief Alice. „Wir zuerst!"

Esme drehte sich auf der Couch um.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebes?" fragte sie betroffen.

Ich lächelte, dieses Mal ein echtes lächeln welches durch ihre Gestik ausgelöst wurde.

„Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen." Versicherte ich ihr. „Mir geht's gut."

„Vielleicht ist es das Kameralicht?" vermutete sie. „Warum setzt du dich nicht etwas hin bis du und Edward an der reihe seid?"

Ich nickte, denn ich war mehr als willig das Scheinwerferlicht zu verlassen und ging zu einem Sessel auf der Seite.

„Wir müssen überzeugend sein." Murmelte Edward und hielt mir ein Glas Wasser hin.

Ich nahm das Glas dankbar und nickte.

„Hoffen wir das ich ein besserer Schauspieler bin als wir dachten." Sagte ich als die anderen Paare ihre Fotos machten. Sie sahen alle so zufrieden, so verliebt aus. So… anders als wir da war ich mir sicher.

Was würden wir tun? Das begann sich wie der Ultimative Test anzufühlen.

„Edward?" rief der Fotograph ungeduldig. „Bella?"

Edward sah auf mich hinab so als ob er etwas nachschauen würde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er gesehen hat aber er hielt mir seine Hand hin und half mir auf.

„Du wirst großartig sein." Murmelte er mir ins Ohr. „Vergiss einfach das alle hier sind."

Leichter gesagt als getan wenn neun Paar Augen auf einen gerichtet waren. Um Gottes Willen sogar die dreijährige sah uns zu!

„Posiert einfach so wie ihr euch am natürlichsten fühlt." Befahl uns der Fotograph.

Ich sah ängstlich zu Edward. Oh die Ironie.

Er stand neben mir und hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen.

„Okay Bella." Dachte ich mir. „Das ist nicht so schwer. Er war dir schon näher."

Meine Wangen erröteten als ich an den Morgen zurück dachte. Es schien so als ob das Aufwachen in Edwards Arme jetzt zu einer Routine für mich werden würde. Gott sei dank sagte Edward nichts. Ich denke wir wussten beide das es unvermeidlich war. Mein Unterbewusstsein war einfach von ihm angezogen, so als ob er ein Magnet wäre. Aber wir hatten eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft über die wir nicht sprechen würden um keine große Sache daraus zu machen. Ich. Konnte. Mir. Einfach. Nicht. Helfen.

„Bella?" sagte der Fotograph.

Edward lehnte sich näher sodass sein Atem mein Ohr streifte.

„Ich weiß das das hier peinlich ist." Er seufzte. „Aber es ist ein Teil der Mission."

Ich weiß nicht warum aber die Erwähnung der Mission brachte mir einen schlechten Geschmack in den Mund. Eine Erinnerung daran das seine Arme die um mich geschlungen waren nur eine Show waren.

„Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt schmerzlich zu sein, Bella." Erinnerte ich mich selbst noch einmal. Zumindest spielt **er** seine Rolle.

Ich legte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte, zum Schluss lehnte ich noch meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Da war kein Blitz von der Kamera.

„Wow." Sagte Rosalie trocken. „Jetzt seht ihr aus wie Freunde aus dem Sommer Camp."

Ich lachte nervös.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Rose." Sagte Edward im Befehl Ton. „Sie mag es nicht wenn Fotos von ihr gemacht werden."

„Vielleicht würde sie sich besser fühlen wenn wir ihr etwas Raum geben." Schlug Esme höflich vor.

Niemand bewegte sich.

Edward seufzte.

Er drehte mich so das wir uns ansahen und mein Atem stockte.

Was hatte mein raffinierter, spitzbübischer, geheim Agent jetzt geplant?

Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und stellte Augenkontakt her.

Ich hätte nicht wegsehen können auch wenn ich es versucht hätte. Seine grünen Augen blitzten mit Intensität und Entschlossenheit.

Entschlossenheit was zu tun? Ich überlegte und schluckte.

Er bewegte seine Hand langsam von meiner Schulter über meinen Arm hinab bis er meine Handgelenke gefangen nahm. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Arm und ich erschauderte. Sogar die unschuldigsten Berührungen von Edward ließen mich in Flammen stehen und mein Verstand löste sich in Luft auf.

Seine Finger formten sich zu Handschellen über meinen Handgelenken und er legte sie leise auf seine Schulter. Dann ließ er seine Hände an meiner Hüfte liegen.

Und so standen wir da und sahen uns eine Zeit lang nur an.

Ich hörte das ‚click' der Kamera und ich bekam vage den Blitz mit aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht von Edwards losreisen. Es war so als ob er mich hypnotisieren würde.

Er weigerte sich mich von dem Zauber zu erlösen, beugte sich herab und küsste meine Stirn. Meine Augen schlossen sich als seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn lagen.

Es war noch ein ‚click' von der Kamera zu hören aber ich schaffte es nicht mich darum zu kümmern.

Seine Finger verbogen sich fast schon unmerklich um meine Hüfte bevor er sie unglaublich langsam wegnahm.

Ich versuchte meine Augen so gut ich konnte aufzureisen da ich spürte wie er sich aufrichtete. Meine Arme glitten von seiner Schulter und fühlten sich dabei so wie Wackelpudding an.

Er nahm eine meiner Hände und schenkte mir einen glühenden Blick.

„Ich denke sie haben ihre Bilder bekommen." Murmelte er mit einer bemerkbar heiseren Stimme.

Ich schluckte und nickte sprachlos.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und führe meine Hand auf hinterhältige Art und Weise zu seinem Mund und küsste meine Knöchel während er sich verbeugte. Im echten Mr. Darcy style.

Ich denke ich hörte noch ein ‚click' von der Kamera, aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

Der Mann hatte mich total verrückt gemacht obwohl er mich nicht einmal richtig geküsst hatte.

Er ließ meine Hand los und richtete sich auf, doch seine Augen lagen immer noch mit diesem glühenden Blick auf mir.

**Niemand** konnte so gut Schauspielern, oder?

„Das war schon besser!" rief Emmett.

Rosalie kicherte.

„Danke!" sagte der Fotograph. „Wir haben ein paar tolle Fotos gemacht."

Ich errötete und sah überall hin außer zu Edward.

„Mrs. Cullen sie sind wirklich sehr Fotogen wenn sie etwas aufgelockert sind" sagte er.

Oder wenn dein unglaublicher sexy fake Ehemann dich hypnotisiert sodass du vergisst das überhaupt noch Kameras im Raum sind. Frustrierender Mann.

„Wisst ihr" sagte Esme nachdenklich. „Wir haben eure Hochzeitsfotos nie zu sehen bekommen."

Edward sprach zum ersten Mal doch er klang irgendwie anders.

Ich dachte an den Vortag zurück an dem er fast schon sehnsüchtig auf meine Lippen gestarrt hatte. Könnte ich mir das nur eingebildet haben? Hatte ich nur das gesehen was ich sehen wollte. Oder war es möglich das er in Wahrheit nicht so cool und gelassen war wie er vorgab und von dem hier mehr betroffen war als ich dachte?

„Wir haben keine!" antwortete er. „Wir haben eine Einweg Kamera in Vegas gekauft und ein paar gemacht aber sie sind nichts geworden."

„Oh mein Gott!" Kreischte Alice und klang entsetzt. „Ihr habt keine Fotos von eurer Hochzeit?"

Edward und ich tauschten einen Blick.

Gut mitgedacht! Billige beschissene Kamera ruinierte unsere Hochzeitfotos, sehr viel glaubhafter als die echte Story. Ich wunderte mich ob irgendwer von ihnen die echte Story überhaupt glauben würde, wenn wir sie ihnen erzählen würden.

Ich nickte.

Alice Unterlippe zitterte.

„Das ist Schrecklich!" wisperte sie.

Edward fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und sah zu seiner Schwester. Alice wirkte meist wie die ältere Schwester doch im Moment konnte ich mir vorstellen wie Alice als kleines Kind zu ihrem großen Bruder gerannt war und Schutz suchte. Da lag etwas Beschützerisches in seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Sei nicht traurig, Ali!" Flehte er. „Der Fotograph hat gesagt das wir heute ein paar tolle Fotos gemacht haben."

Ich nickte und dachte nach was ich tun könnte damit sie sich besser fühlen würde. Ich hasste es Alice so zu sehen.

„Das ist so traurig." Schluchzte sie.

„Du kannst bei der anderen Hochzeit so viele Fotos wie du willst machen!" versprach ich ihr.

Sobald die Worte aus meinem Mund waren fing er an zu zucken.

Edwards Kopf schnappte in meine Richtung und er hatte seine Augen fragend auf mich gerichtet.

Ich hatte doch nur gewollt das sie nicht so traurig war. Sie war vielleicht meine fake Schwägerin aber meine echte Freundin. Ich wollte sie dadurch nicht mit ihrer Idee unterstützen. Es würde die Enttäuschung dann wenn es keine Hochzeit geben würde nur noch größer machen.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie ungläubig. Sie hatten alle gesehen wie zögerlich ich diese Bilder gemacht hatte.

Ich nickte dümmlich.

„Ich könnte ein gratis Foto von den Frischverheirateten machen." Sagte der Fotograph zum ersten Mal, seit seiner Ankunft, nicht in seinem Professionellen ton.

Wo hatten wir uns da nur wieder hineingeritten?

„Eine echte Hochzeitspose!" sagte er. „Gib ihr einen Kuss!"

„Was!" sagten Edward und ich gleichzeitig.

Der Raum war nach unseren Ausbruch still und alle tauschten fragende Blicke.

„Eddie." Schmunzelte Emmett dann. „Wir wissen alle das du schüchtern bist."

Er ließ seine Wimpern komisch flattern.

„Aber sei ein Mann und gib deiner Frau einen Knutscher."

Er grinste wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Wer hätte gewusst das Emmett romantisch war?

Edward sah durch den Raum so als ob er ein Tier wäre welches gerade erst bemerkt hatte das es gefangen wurde. Sein Blick glitt nach einem Augenblick zu mir und er seufzte, geschlagen.

Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und mein Herz setzte aus. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen!

Er schlang einen Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an sich. Meine Hände legten sich auf seine Brust um die Balance zu halten.

Er strich mir mit seiner freien Hand, ganz zärtlich, ein Haar hinter mein Ohr. Meine Knie wurden weich.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun wenn du dich unwohl fühlst." Wisperte er nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem Ohr entfernt, sodass es sonst keiner hören konnte.

Ich schluckte als er meinen Kiefer mit seiner Nase liebkoste und auf meine Antwort wartete.

„E-Es geht mir g-gut!" stotterte ich.

Ich klammerte meine Fäuste in sein Shirt als er immer wieder mit seiner Nase meinen Kiefer hinauf und hinunter fuhr.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte er.

Ich hatte die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren daher nickte ich nur. Mein Atem kam stockend.

Er platzierte einen Kuss auf mein Ohrläppchen.

„Wie du wünscht!"

Er nahm die Hand die nicht auf meiner Hüfte lag und legte sie auf meine Wange, dann schloss ich meine Augen.

Seine Lippen schwebten direkt über meinen sodass ich fühlen konnte wie sich unser Atem vermischte.

Gerade als ich meine Augen wieder öffnen wollte um zu sehen was er tat oder selbst die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und meine Lippen gegen seine schmeißen, lies er seine Lippen geisterhaft über mein gleiten so als ob er sie probieren wollte.

Meine Lippen kribbelten, dort wo er sie berührt hatte egal wie kurz, richtig elektrisch.

Und dann lagen Edwards Lippen schon wieder auf meinen, dieses Mal stärker.

Meine Hände glitten über seine Brust zu seiner Schulter um mich vor dem Fallen zu bewahren als er seine Lippen süß gegen meine bewegte.

Er zog sich zurück und meine Hände krallten sich fester in seine Schulter. Ich wusste das wir es später beide bereuen würden aber er musste fortsetzen, denn ich brauchte es.

Edward kam zurück und saugte sanft an meiner Unterlippe.

Ich keuchte.

Irgendwo in der Ferne dachte ich eine Tür gehört zu haben welche sich schloss. Das war jetzt nicht einmal in meinem Rahmen der Realität. Alles auf das ich mich jetzt konzentrieren konnte waren seine Lippen.

Er legte beide Hände auf meine Hüfte und zog mich noch näher zu sich während ich meine Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub.

Er entließ meine Unterlippe nur um meine Oberlippe zwischen seine Zähne zu nehmen so hatte ich nur mehr seine unglaublich perfekte Unterlippe zum bearbeiten.

Ich saugte daran und er seufzte. Ich lächelte gegen seine Lippen und war stolz das ich **einen** Effekt auf ihn hatte.

Seine Daumen malten träge Muster auf meinen Hüften und ich vergrub meine Hände noch mehr in seinem Haar. Es war weicher als es aussah.

So sehr ich auch versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen aber ich brauchte Sauerstoff. Ich setzte noch einen Kuss auf seine weiche Unterlippe bevor ich mich leicht zurückzog und gierig nach Luft schnappte.

Edward lehnte seine Stirn keuchend gegen meine.

Wir starrten uns einfach nur an während unser Atem ruhiger wurde. Seine Augen hatten die lebhafteste Farbe von Jade die ich je bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Das war nicht sehr professionell." Er zwinkerte.

Ich errötete und entfernte meine Finger aus seinem Haar.

Edward bewegte sich nicht.

„Was immer der Mission hilft." Murmelte ich.

Er verzog amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Oh ja." Er zwinkerte.

Er platzierte noch einen schnellen Kuss auf meine Lippe und ich keuchte überrascht auf.

„Für das Gute der Mission." Sagte er, ging zurück und sah sich im Raum um.

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wo sind alle?" fragte er.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte so ihn frei zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte ich.

Ich stotterte leicht und Edward nahm meinen Ellbogen.

„Bist du okay Bella?" frage er, konnte jedoch die Amüsiertheit in seinem Ton nicht verbergen.

Er grinste mich an und ich blickte finster zurück, mein Rotschimmer kam wieder zurück bevor er überhaupt komplett verschwinden konnte.

Ich kicherte plötzlich.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte ich unschuldig. „Hast du nicht gehört wie sie gegangen sind?"

Seine Augen schossen so schnell in die Richtung meiner Lippen das ich mir nicht sicher war ob ich es mir nicht eingebildet hatte. Er räusperte ungeschickt.

„Nein." Stimmte er mir zu und blickte mich schüchtern an. „Hab ich nicht."

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er dachte sich vielleicht nur einen Charakter aus um mich am Leben zu erhalten. Ein Kuss, egal wie Welt verändernd er war, durfte das nicht ändern. Aber er selbst hatte es definitiv genossen. Also wohin führt uns das?

„Seid ihr damit fertig euch gegenseitig zu belästigen?" rief Emmett durch die Tür hindurch.

Ich errötete dunkelrot. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher das sie die Hitze Ansammlung in meinen Wangen noch hinter der Tür spüren konnten. Wie viel hatten sie gesehen? Ich versuchte daran zu denken wann ich die Tür sich schließen gehört hatte, aber ich konnte es nicht.

Edward seufzte, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie ohne ein Wort.

„Mein Gott." Sagte Rosalie. „Wir haben nach einem Kuss gefragt und nicht nach einer gratis Show."

Emmett kicherte.

„Sogar der Fotograph hat gebuht."

Mein Rotschimmer würde jetzt nie mehr verschwinden. Es ließ mich, mich etwas besser fühlen als ich sah das auch ein Rotschimmer auf Edwards Wangen zu sehen war.

„Und dein Telefon hat ungefähr drei Mal geläutet." Sagte Alice.

Edward streckte seine Hand aus, mit der Handfläche nach oben und Alice gab es ihm mit einem grinsen.

„Bella?" fragte er über seine Schulter hinweg. „…uhm…ich muss gehen und das erledigen."

Ich nickte sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen.

„Also…kleine Schwester…" sagte Emmett als sich die Tür hinter Edward geschlossen hatte.

Ich zog eine Grimasse.

„Emmett." Keuchte ich.

„Oh lasst das Mädchen in Ruhe." Befahl Carlisle.

Ich erbleichte.

Ich hab nicht nur mit einem Mann vor den Augen seiner Geschwister herumgemacht, nein auch noch vor seinen Eltern. Oh lieber Gott töte mich jetzt.

Emmett lachte nur.

„Du errötest." Rief er.

Ich blickte finster drein. Natürlich errötete ich. Das war die peinlichste Situation die ich in meinem ganzen Leben je erlebt hatte.

„Wir sollten nachhause fahren." Sagte Edward kurz, von der Tür aus.

Das war ein schnelles Telefonat.

Ich blickte ihn dankbar an aber er erwiderte mein lächeln nicht. Er schenkte mir nicht das grinsen an das ich so gewöhnt war. Sein Gesicht war auf eine komplett andere Art intensiv. Er sah… fast schon gefährlich aus. Er war so anders als kurz zuvor.

„Edward, was ist los?" fragte ich. „Wer hat dich angerufen?"

Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich das konnte ich durch den ganzen Raum hindurch sehen. Mein Magen drehte sich um und meine Atmung stockte. Ich wusste das es etwas schreckliches war ohne das er es mir gesagt hatte.

„Die Arbeit." Sagte er Reaktions- los.

Mein Herz taumelte.

Seine Familie dachte einfach es war nur ‚die Arbeit' so wie in ‚das Krankenhaus hat angerufen und unseren Urlaub verkürzt' aber ich wusste es besser das ‚die Arbeit' etwas Monumentales war. Es hatte mein Leben schon zuvor einmal verändert und ich wusste das es das wieder tun könnte. Von Edwardsgesichtsausdruck zu schließen war es keine Verbesserung.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen!**

**Ich hab gerade Kapitel 12 fertig übersetzt.**

**Also wenn ihr 10 Reviews schafft kommt das nächste vielleicht schon morgen.**

**Lg. Doris**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ich möchte noch einmal schreiben das dies eine Übersetzung ist. Die Originalautorin ist Mk Marie und ihr findet sie auch hier auf **

**So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**-BPOV-**

Die Arbeit.

Das war alles was er sagte. Das war alles was es brauchte um meine Welt wieder auf den Kopf zu stellen. Was hatte die Arbeit gesagt? Und warum versetzte es sein Gesicht in solche Traurigkeit und solchen Ärger.

„Bella." Er seufzte. „Ich werde es dir sagen aber gib mir bitte eine Sekunde."

Die fahr zurück zum Anwesen der Cullens schien eine Leb Zeit zu dauern und der Gang in Edwards Zimmer ein Jahrtausend. Jetzt nahm er sich Zeit um seinen Kragen zu öffnen und fuhr sich immer wieder mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Es war schon fast so als ob er Zeit schinden wollte so als ob er es mir nicht erzählen wollte was sie gesagt hatten.

Das machte mich nur noch nervöser.

„Ist es **wirklich** so schlimm?" fragte ich weil ich schon wusste das es schlimm war.

Die einzige Frage an die ich jetzt dachte war, war wie schlecht, schlecht war. Musste ich mit diesem schlechten leben? Und noch wichtiger, würde jemand bei dem Versuch von ihm mich zu töten, verletzt werden? Wurde schon jemand verletzt?

Er sah mich mit einem wachsamen Blick an.

Ich mochte das nicht. In den paar Wochen in denen ich ihn jetzt kannte hatte ich gesehen das er versuchte hatte seine Gefühle vor mir zu schützen aber er hatte nie versucht sie vor mir zu verstecken. Natürlich gab es Zeiten wo er nicht erzählen wollte was ihn so lange von seiner Familie fern gehalten hatte aber was würde ihn dazu bringen, zu glauben das er etwas von der Mission von mir geheim halten musste? Wir waren hier gemeinsam. Wir mussten es sein!

„Edward." Bettelte ich praktisch schon.

Die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme war nicht so offensichtlich aber es schien zu funktionieren. Er atmete tief ein und stieß seinen Atem geschlagen wieder aus.

„Es war das CIA Hauptquartier." Sagte er plötzlich.

Ich nickte. Das hatte ich schon stark vermutet.

Er öffnete seinen Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, dann sah er mich so an als ob er berechnen wollte ob ich das was er zu sagen hatte, ertragen könnte. Ich hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt, da war ich mir sicher.

Außerdem dachte ich nicht das mein Herz noch mehr Spannung ertragen könnte.

„Edward!" fuhr ich ihn energischer als ich wollte, an.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe fuhr aber nichts desto trotz fort.

„Wie du weist haben sie Mr. Blaque beobachtet."

Mein Atem stockte.

„Wo?" wisperte ich, doch es war mir nicht möglich die Angst die in meinem Bauch schlummerte aus meiner Stimmer heraus zu halten.

Er nickte und sah so aus als hätte er schmerzen.

„Sie haben ihn verloren Bella."

Ich konnte fühlen wie mir die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und griff nach der Kante des Bettes bevor ich fiel.

Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und seine Augen waren vor Sorge geweitet aber ich winkte ihm ab. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde um das zu verarbeiten.

„Wie?" fragte ich dann nach.

Er ließ seine Hand über sein Gesicht und durch seine Haare fahren.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gab er dann zu. „Wir hatten einen Agenten der mit ihm arbeitete, ihn beobachtete…"

Er verstummte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Wiederholte er. „Wir können den Agenten auch nicht finden."

Ich lehnte mich hinab und umklammerte meine Knie. Das durfte nicht passieren.

„Ist er…"

Ich musste aufhören. Ich konnte nicht fragen.

Edward wusste was mir durch den Kopf ging.

„Wenn ich raten müsste würde ich meinen er ist entweder tot oder er hilft Jacob."

Eine Träne entwischte aus meinem Augenwinkel. Keine der Optionen könnte man eine fröhliche Aussicht nennen. Und so schrecklich es auch klingen mag aber ich hoffte wer auch immer der Agent war das er sich der dunkeln Seite zugewandt hatte. Ich hatte schon einen Mord von einem Blaque gesehen, so etwas verdiente niemand.

Ich erinnerte mich an Mr. Clearwaters Gesicht als Billy ihn dazu brachte um sein Leben zu betteln obwohl er wusste das es am Ende keinen Unterschied machen würde.

„Das werden wir herausfinden Bella." Versprach mir Edward.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf und sah ihn an.

Ich saß einfach nur da, sah ihn und studierte ihn für einen Moment. Dann schüttelte ich langsam meinen Kopf.

„Nein." Wisperte ich.

Seine Körperhaltung versteifte sich, sein Kiefer spannte sich an und das wütende Feuer war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Nein?" wiederholte er ungläubig und verärgert.

Ich atmete tief ein.

„Nein. Wenn er… diesen Agenten… getötet hat dann wird er nicht zweimal nachdenken bevor er es noch einmal tut und ich werde nicht an dem Tod von Unschuldigen schuld sein. Wenn ich es bin die er will, dann werde ich es sein die er bekommt.

Edwards Nasenflügel bebten.

„Bella. Wie-"

Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab und redete über ihn hinweg.

Edward legte einen Daumen unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen waren blass.

„Ich werde dich nicht einfach aufgeben lassen." Sagte er giftig.

Ich schluckte.

„Falls du es vergessen hast lass mich dich noch einmal daran erinnern das **ich** mit dieser Mission beauftragt wurde und **ich** entscheide was zu tun ist." Sagte er scharf. „Wenn du denkst das ich mich einfach hinsetze und zurücklehne während du dich Jacob Blaque auslieferst dann kennst du mich doch nicht so gut wie ich dachte."

„Wenn dieser Agent starb, dann starb er um dein Leben zu retten." Er fuhr fort. „Wenn du jetzt aufgibst wird sein Tod umsonst gewesen sein."

Ich fühlte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen oder sogar denken sollte.

„Und wenn er sich dazu entschieden hat diesem wertlosen Bastard zu helfen," sagte er und verweigerte jetzt sogar seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Dann werden sie beide mit mir fertig werden müssen." Ich schluckte.

In diesem Moment sah ich nicht den netten Freund der mich nach einem Alptraum tröstete, oder den liebenswürdigen Kerl der meinen Schmerz teilte und meinen Erinnerungen zuhörte welcher niemand durchleben sollte, schon gar nicht wiederholt. Ich sah nicht den spielhaften Necker von Mann der mit seiner Nichte spielte oder seinen Bruder ärgerte. Oder sogar den leidenschaftlichen Mann welcher mich vor einer Stunde noch besinnungslos geküsst hatte.

Ich sah den CIA Geheimagent welcher den Arm eines Dealer arbeitsunfähig gemacht hatte und das mit einem Apfel und einem Kleiderhacken. Falls die Gerüchte war wahren.

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?" fragte ich leise.

Er atmete aus und es klang erleichtert. Dachte er wirklich das ich mich ergeben würde? Ich würde es möglicherweise tun… wenn ich weg könnte. Aber ich denke nicht das es da eine große Möglichkeit geben würde.

„Wir wissen nicht sicher ob Jacob weiß wo wir sind. Er könnte in die Falsche Richtung fahren. Aber egal wir werden in das neue Haus ziehen." Sagte er. „So bald wie möglich, morgen. Die CIA hat das Sicherheitssystem eingebaut gleich nachdem ich es ausgesucht hatte. Du wirst dort sicherer sein."

„Und deine Familie auch." Fügte ich hinzu denn das war gerade jetzt das wichtigste.

Er nickte zustimmend aber ein grinsen drohte zu entkommen.

„Ich dachte es wäre **unsere** Familie." Erinnerte er mich.

Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten.

Was? Hatte ich nicht gesagt …oh. Oops.

„Und ich werde alles beobachten." Sagte er und fuhr fort. „Wenn auch nur eine neue Person einen Fuß in diese Stadt setzt werden wir es wissen."

Ich fühlte mich nicht so erleichtert. Ich meine ich vertraute ihm. Ich wusste das er mich beschützen konnte. Aber das war ernst. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund traf mich die Ernsthaftigkeit wieder, so wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ein paar Tränen flohen aus meinen Augen und Edward seufzte.

„Oh Bella." Er atmete. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebste."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte keine große daraus zu machen das mein Psycho Ex-Freund versuchte mich zu finden um mich zu töten. Wen wollte ich verarschen? Das war ein Disaster. Aber er hatte andere Dinge um die er sich kümmern musste, so wie mich am Leben zu erhalten.

„Wir wissen nicht einmal ob er weiß wo wir sind." Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen und strich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Es beruhigte mich gar nicht. Ahnungslos zu sein war schlimmer als alles andere. Wenn wir wüssten was er tat, was er dachte oder sogar wo er war wäre es uns möglich etwas zu tun. Aber wir taten es nichts. Wir wussten gar nichts.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Fisch in einem Fass der nur darauf wartete erschossen zu werden.

„Vielleicht wurde es ihm einfach zu dumm einen Verfolger zu haben weil er in Ruhe planen wollte. Wisperte er.

Er klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Er wusste das es mehr als nur das war. Das taten wir beide.

„Lass mich nicht gehen." schluchzte ich so leise das ich mir nicht sicher war ob er es überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Ssh." Flüsterte er, schlang seine Arme um mich und nahm mich in die Arme.

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte die Tränen zu verdrängen welche so dringend heraus wollten.

„Edward?" schluchzte ich nach einem kurzen Moment.

Er hielt mich immer noch fest und strich über mein Haar. Ich überlegte ob er jemals davon müde werden würde. Es schien so als ob alles was er getan hatte seit wir uns kannten, mich zu beschützen war oder mich nach dem ein oder anderen Zusammenbruch zu trösten.

„Hmmm?"

Ich hob mein Gesicht von seiner Brust und sah das er mich beruhigend anlächelte.

„Was ist los, Liebste?" fragte er.

Edward war mehr in seiner Rolle als ich dachte. Ich wusste nicht ob er es bemerkte oder nicht aber er nannte mich ‚Liebste'. Niemand war hier der wusste oder den es interessierte wie er mich nannte.

„Warum?" fragte ich.

Er sah verwirrt aus.

„Warum?" fragte ich wieder und errötete. „bist du so darauf versessen mich zu beschützen?"

Er sah hinab.

„Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen." Sagte er einfach.

„Ich weiß." Sagte ich leise. Und dank Gott dafür! „Aber warum kümmert es dich so sehr?"

Er war für eine Sekunde still und er sah mich dann fast schon trotzig an, so als ob ich ein Sensitives Thema angesprochen hätte.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach eine Person mit einem guten Herz." Sagte er.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum war er so defensiv? Etwas was mit einem einfachen Gespräch begonnen hatte war jetzt wirklich merkwürdig.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch!" stimmte ich zu. Da war ich mir ganz sicher. Aus einigen Gründen war ich mir ziemlich sicher das er einer der besten Personen war die ich je getroffen hatte. Aber ich würde nicht aufgeben. Ich musste es jetzt wissen.

„Aber das ist etwas mehr als nur die Pflicht, denkst du nicht?"

„Warum denn?" fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Ich zögerte. War ich nur ein Job für ihn? Er kümmerte sich nur darum ob ich lebte oder starb weil es zu seinen Rekorden zählte?

„Bringst du deine Familie für all deine Klienten in Gefahr?" fragte ich ebenso eisig.

Er knurrte.

Warte. Er knurrte?

„Ich halte dich am Leben." Fauchte er. „Zählt da wirklich die Motivation?"

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand obwohl es wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube war.

„Ja."

Edwards Kiefer spannte sich an.

„Bella." Presste er heraus. „Lass es einfach."

Ich wandte meine Augen immer noch keinen einzigen Moment von seinen ab. Ich verdiente es, es zu wissen. Und er hatte mein Leben noch nicht gerettet indem er mich hier her brachte.

„Gut." Ich schnaufte.

Was sollte ich sonst tun? Ich sah schnell zurück.

„Aber ich möchte eines Tages antworten haben." Ich ließ ihn nicht komplett vom Hacken.

Dieses Mal war er es der hinab sah so als ob er grübeln würde. Er blieb so lange still das ich dachte er würde diese Konversation beenden wollen.

Ich schnaubte und krabbelte zum anderen Ende des Bettes, weg von ihm, und hüpfte herab. Ich nahm mir meinen Badezimmer Beutel und ging still durch den Raum. Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu zwingen mit mir zu reden aber ich musste auch nicht hier bleiben und es verfolgen. Wir wussten beide das es hier nicht nur um den Job oder die Mission ging oder wie auch immer man es jetzt nennen wollte. Ich wusste nicht was ihn sonst Motivieren konnte aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher das er dafür zu wenig bezahlt bekam.

Der Kuss den wir zuvor geteilt hatten schwebte mir durch den Kopf und ich errötete. Das hatte nichts mit dem zutun. Zumindest dachte ich nicht das es das tat.

„Bella?"

Ich drehte mich um hatte aber schon eine Hand an der Badezimmertür.

„Ja?"

„Jeder hat eine Geschichte in seiner Vergangenheit." Sagte er leise.

Im Raum wurde es komplett still. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es anders beschreiben sollte. Sogar die Luft blieb stehen.

„Ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit sie jetzt zu teilen."

Ich nickte. Wenn das jemand verstehen konnte dann ich.

„Werde ich sie jemals zu hören bekommen?" fragte ich leise.

Immerhin hatte ich ihm meine erzählt. Was könnte schlimmer als das sein?

Er presste grüblerisch seine Lippen aufeinander. Und dann lächelte er mich süß an, mein Edward kehrte zurück.

Er nickte.

„Wenn ich bereit bin." Versprach er.

Edward schien so als ob er das Perfekte Leben hätte. Er hatte liebende Eltern. Er hatte tolle Geschwister und die liebevollste Nichte der Welt. Er hatte offensichtlich Geld. Er wurde in seiner Kariere respektiert. Er war attraktiv, okay wenn wir ehrlich waren war er mehr als das. Er schien alles zu haben, alles außer das er vorgeben musste mit jemand verheiratet zu sein den er nicht einmal liebte.

Ich seufzte.

Als ich das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat waren alle spuren des erschreckenden und dunklen Edwards weg. Er hatte sich wieder gefasst, lag abgestützt im Bett und las.

Ich stand unbeholfen in der Tür. Jede andere Nacht war ich zuvor im Bett gewesen und hatte ihm die Entscheidung gelassen ob er ins Bett kam oder es sich auf der Couch bequem machte.

Er blickte mich an, lächelte und hielt mir die Decke hoch sodass ich hineinkrabbeln konnte.

Ich verkniff mir ein lächeln als ich hineinkrabbelte.

„Ich hab gerade nur ein bisschen gelesen." Sagte er und zeigte mir das Cover.

„Ich dachte du hasst Sturmhöhe." Ich grinste.

Er schmunzelte, legte einen Arm um mich und zog mich näher an sich heran.

„Jemand hat es mir in einem neuen Licht gezeigt." Sagte er.

„Ist das so?" Ich kicherte.

Er zwinkerte.

„Oh ja." Sagte er ernst. „Ich lese es mit einer komplett anderen Einstellung."

Ich lachte aber die Ereignisse des Tages, all das Drama, hatte mich ermüden lassen und mir entkam ein gähnen.

Edward schmunzelte leise.

„Geh schlafen." Wisperte er. „Wir können morgens noch mehr reden."

Ich lächelte schläfrig.

„Wirst du mir laut vorlesen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich." Sagte er.

Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen als mir ein Gedanke kam und ich lächelte. Wir hatten beide akzeptiert das es unvermeidlich war das ich in seinen Armen aufwachte doch dieses eine Mal schlief ich in ihnen ein.

**Danke für die vielen Reviews!**

**Ich habe schon Kapitel 14 Übersetzt also wäre es möglich das das neue Kapitel schon morgen kommt.**

**Das nächste Kapitel ist in EPOV geschrieben.**

**Schreibt mir bitte wieder Reviews damit ich weiß wie es euch gefallen hat. **

**Lg. Doris**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry das ich das Kapitel erst jetzt online stelle aber ich war mit dem Umzug beschäftigt. **

**Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**-EPOV-**

„Du bleibst?"

Ich nickte.

„Wir haben ein Haus gefunden das Perfekt für uns ist." Sagte ich und dabei hielt ich an den Gründen fest die ich in meinem Kopf einstudiert hatte. „Und wir hatten sowieso darüber nachgedacht umzuziehen."

„Ich bin in einer kleinen Stadt wie dieser groß geworden." Sagte Bella hilfreich.

Ich konnte sehen das sie die kleinen Momente in denen wir etwas Wahrheit in unsere Charaktere einbauen konnte, sehr schätzte.

‚Oder das Wirrwarr das wir weben' wiederholte es sich selbst in meinem Kopf mit einer ironischen Bitterkeit.

„Ich liebe Chicago." Fuhr sie fort und ich hörte intensiv zu, so wie ich es jedes Mal tat wenn sie sprach.

Ich lernte Bella Swan jeden Tag etwas mehr kennen und fügte die kleinen Fakten die sie durchsickern ließ zu einem großen Bild zusammen. Sie war die faszinierendste Frau die ich jemals getroffen hatte. Sie reagierte niemals so wie ich es erwartete. Zum Beispiel letzte Nacht. Ich konnte nicht glauben das sie wollte das ich sie diesem Köter übergab. Sie würde ihr Leben für Menschen riskieren, die sie erst seit einer Woche oder so, kannte. Für mich war das komplett irre, einfach außerhalb meines Auffassungsvermögens. Sie dachte ich wäre heldenhaft, verbrachte mein Leben damit andere Menschen zu retten aber sie war der wirkliche Held. Es zeigte mir nur wieder das mein erster Eindruck von ihr richtig war. Sie war die selbstloseste Person die ich je getroffen hatte. Entweder das oder sie war Suizid.

„Da ich in einer kleinen Stadt aufgewachsen bin hab ich mich immer gefragt wie es ist in einer Großstadt zu leben. Als ich achtzehn wurde hab ich einen Job in einem Buchladen in Chicago bekommen. Zuerst … beeindruckte mich nur die großen Wolkenkratzer und all die verschiedenen Menschen. Nur die Atmosphäre einer Großstadt, wisst ihr?"

Sie dachte ich könnte all das von ihrer Akte herausbekommen? Auf keinen Fall. Ich wusste von ihrer Akte das sie als sie achtzehn wurde von Claremount, IL, Einwohner 204, wegzog. Sie hatte einen Job in einem Buchladen der seine Einnahmen in den drei Jahren in denen sie dort arbeitete, verdreifacht hatte. Und ich wusste das sie, seit sie angekommen war in dem gleichen kleinen Apartment wohnte. Was die Akte mir nicht sagte war wie sie ihre Kindheit sah, wie sie sich an ihrem ersten Tag in Chicago gefühlt hatte, wie die…was hatte sie gesagt? Die ‚Atmosphäre' die sie vor allem beeindruckte. War es aus der Kleinstadt rauszukommen ein Lebenslanges Ziel für sie? Die Akte sagte mir auch nicht das ihre Augen funkelten wenn sie mit solchem Enthusiasmus sprach und ihre Gesichtszüge lebendig wurden. Und für mich waren diese kleinen Dinge mehr Wert als all die Fakten bei der Einsatzbesprechung.

„Aber ich vermisste die Kleinstadt." Stimmte sie zu. „Ich hab nie bemerkt wie sehr ich es vermisste bevor ich zurückkam."

Sie lächelte wehmütig.

„Es erinnert mich an meinen Dad."

Innerlich zog ich eine Grimasse. Das war der Teil meines Jobs den ich schon immer gehasst hatte, sie von ihrer Familie wegzunehmen. Manchmal konnten wir ganze Familien verstecken aber meistens war es nicht möglich. Sowie bei Bella, der Umzug war schnell und spontan, kein Kontakt mit der Außenwelt. Wir hatten Bellas Anrufbeantworter Umgestellt sodass er sagte das sie im Urlaub wäre. Hoffentlich würde das alle Sorgen um ihr Wohlergehen zerstreuen ohne spuren zu hinterlassen denen der Köter folgen würde. Das war das Beste was wir tun konnten.

Trotzdem hatte ich angeordnet Charlie Swan und Renee Dwayer rund um die Uhr zu sichern indem Geheimagenten ihre Häuser und Arbeitsplätze bewachten. Ich könnte nie mit mir selbst leben wenn Bellas Eltern verletzt oder schlimmeres, wegen der Mission, werden würden. Wir waren immerhin die gewesen die Bella dazu überredet hatten bei der ersten Gelegenheit auszusagen.

Sogar ich hatte gedacht das es zu ihrem besten wäre. Sie hatte zuerst angst und weigerte sich auszusagen. Und wer könnte sie wirklich dafür verurteilen? Aber ich wusste das andere ohne Zweifel ihren Ultimativen Tod treffen würden wenn BB Blaque nicht verurteilt worden, wäre.

An manchen Tagen wundere ich mich ob, wenn ich Bella da schon gekannt hätte anders als Isalbella Swan Fall #1255, mit dieser Entscheidung übereingestimmt hätte? Hätte ich Agent Petersons Plan unterstützt ‚sie unter seine Flügel zu nehmen und ihr klar zu machen was mit so vielen anderen passieren würde wenn sie nicht aussagen würde'

Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich nicht sagen ob ich das hätte oder nicht. Ein Teil von mir dachte das wenn ich gewusst hätte wie unglaublich diese Frau ist, ich es riskiert hätte Blaque frei zu lassen sodass ich sie beschützen könnte. Und das war der Teil der mir angst machte.

„Also zieht ihr hier her?" bestätigte meine Mutter mit angespanntem Gesicht um ihre Hoffnung nicht zu zeigen.

Ich konnte mein lächeln nicht verbergen als ich zu Bella sah und wir beide zur gleichen Zeit nickten.

„Ja!" rief Alice laut und stämmte ihre Hände so in die Höhe als ob sie alleine uns dazu gebracht hätte das Licht zu sehen.

Ich lachte.

„Was ist mit dem Krankenhaus, Sohn?" fragte Carlisle.

Bella sah mich an und ihre Augen waren groß vor Sorge.

„Hast du daran gedacht?" wisperte sie so leise sodass niemand sonst uns hören konnte.

Ich legte meine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an meine Brust. Ich hörte ihren Atem stocken das brachte mich dazu zufrieden zu lächeln.

„Oh, so wenig Vertrauen." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und flüsterte.

„Ich hatte gehofft mich in das Krankenhaus hier versetzen lassen zu können." Erklärte ich meine Entscheidung meinem Vater und grinste dabei verlegen.

War es falsch deine Kontakte zu benutzen um einen Job zu bekommen? Was wenn du diesen Job nur bräuchtest um zu helfen jemanden am Leben zu erhalten?

„Hast du vergessen das ich wirklich in der Medizinschule war?" ich kicherte leise.

Bella sagte gar nichts.

Ich legte ihr Haar über ihre Schulter und legte mein Kinn auf ihre Schulter, dann sah ich sie an. Ihre Wangen waren in diesem köstlichen Pink gefärbt. Also hatte sie es vergessen.

„Das ist okay." Wisperte ich. „Du musst nicht antworten. Dein erröten hat dich schon verraten."

Sie ließ ein atemloses Lachen hören und ich küsste ihre Wange.

Das hatte ich in letzter Zeit oft getan. Irgendwelche Ausreden zu erfinden nur um sie zu berühren. Ich hatte zur hälfte gehofft das sie es nicht bemerken würde oder das sie dachte ich würde nur meine Rolle spielen aber ich wusste das es zu offensichtlich war als das sie es nicht merken würde.

‚Du bist ihr verherrlichter Bodyguard.' Erinnerte mich eine kleine Stimme. ‚Sobald die Mission vorüber ist wird sie nachhause gehen und das weißt du. Du kannst sie nicht behalten.'

Ich sagte der Stimme sie sollte die Klappe halten.

Ich musste zugeben das ich Bella mochte. Sie war eine nette Person. Sie war freundlich, selbstlos, liebevoll, tapfer und unglaublich schön. Sie könnte sich auch zu meinen Geschwistern mit einem amüsierten lächeln, stellen.

Aber die Dinge würden chaotisch werden wenn ich darüber zu sehr nachdenken würde. Ich war nicht dafür bestimmt eine Langzeit rolle in Bella Swans Leben zu spielen. Ich war da um ein momentanes flimmern zu sein, sie am Leben zu erhalten und sie wieder in ihr altes Leben zu schicken. Ich musste auf das Ziel konzentriert bleiben.

Das beinhaltete jedoch nicht das ich auch aufhören sollte eine Show für meine Familie zu spielen und meinen Part in dieser Charade zu meistern. Das war nach allem immer noch für das gute der Mission. Es war um sie am Leben zu erhalten und sie von dem Köter fernzuhalten. So rechtfertigte ich meinen nahen Kontakt zu ihr jetzt.

‚Und was hatte dieser Kuss mit der Mission zu tun?' schnappte die Stimme. Ich nannte es mein Jiminy Cricket und Gott wie ich es hasste.

Der Kuss **hatte** unsere Ahnungslosigkeit genug herausgebracht. Ich wusste das es keinen Ausweg gab ohne argwöhnische blicke. Nach allem, welcher Mann würde die Gelegenheit seine neue Frau zu küssen, nicht nützen? Besonders wenn diese Frau so anziehend wie meine Bella war? Also hatte ich entschieden es trotz aller unangenehmheit so überzeugend wie möglich rüber zu bringen.

Als ich meine Nase über Bellas Kieferbein gleiten lies spürte ich wie sie sich versteifte.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun wenn es dir unangenehm ist." Sagte ich ehrlich.

Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum ob es meiner Familie merkwürdig erscheinen würde. Wenn es Bella unangenehm wäre würde ich schon einen Weg finden es herunter zu spielen. Aber sie sagte das es für sie okay wäre.

Sie klang nicht so als ob sie sich sicher wäre denn ihre Stimme zitterte. Also fuhr ich mit meiner Lippe geisterhaft leicht über ihre um sicherzustellen das sie sich sicher war.

Sobald meine Lippen die ihren berührten war ich erledigt. Ich vergas komplett das irgendjemand anderer im Raum war. Ich hatte zuvor schon Frauen geküsst aber es war nie so gewesen. Mein kompletter Körper füllte sich mit Energie und ich zog sie immer näher zu mir aber es war nie nahe genug. Ich war mir über nichts im Klaren außer Bella. Jemand könnte im Nebenzimmer eine Bombe gezündet haben und ich hätte es nicht bemerkt…und dann saugte sie an meiner Unterlippe…

Ich bewegte mich ungeschickt. Diese Frau würde noch mein Tod sein.

Gut, ich wurde mit dem Kuss mitgerissen und um komplett ehrlich zu sein, so falsch ich auch wusste das es war, würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht sehr kämpfen wenn sie noch einmal weggetragen werden wollte.

„Würde das Krankenhaus in Chicago einwilligen dich in dieses hier zu versetzen?"

Ich blinzelte.

„Was?"

„Das Krankenhaus." Wiederholte Carlisle. „Wo du momentan arbeitest."

Jeder sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

‚Darum solltest du deine Gedanken bei dem Job lassen.' Sagte Jiminy Cricket schnippisch.

Ich schmunzelte nervös.

„Oh." Sagte ich dümmlich. „Richtig. Das Krankenhaus. Ich werde dort anrufen."

Das Hauptquartier würde nicht glücklich sein noch weiter anrufe machen zu müssen und mehr Papiere anzufordern aber ich war mir sicher das sie das managen würden.

Carlisle starrte mich noch einen Moment an, wahrscheinlich wunderte er sich ob sein Sohn in den letzten fünf Minuten Mental inkompetent geworden ist, aber dann nickte er.

„Sag mir was sie sagen." Sagte er. „Ich bin mir sicher das das Krankenhaus hier stolz sein wird dich zu bekommen. Wir sind in letzter Zeit unterbesetzt."

„Das ist schade." Sagte ich. „Dr. Smith ist erst vor kurzem in den Ruhestand gegangen, oder?"

Und dann wurde es wieder ziemlich normal. Gut, zumindest so normal es sein kann wenn du einen großen Teil deines Lebens vor deiner Familie geheim hältst. Wenn du vorgibst mit der schönsten Frau die du jemals gesehen hast verheiratet zu sein während man versucht versteckt zu bleiben weil ihr Ex-Freund sie sucht um sie zu töten.

Mein Kiefer spannte sich schon alleine bei dem Gedanken, an.

Oh ja, komplett normal.

*******KAPITEL SPRUNG*******

„Agent Cullen." Mein Boss seufzte sein Ton war gefüllt mit Verzweiflung.

„Wir wussten das wir meine Coverstory aufrecht erhalten müssten." Erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ich weiß das." Sagte er schnippisch. „Aber du hast schon angerufen um **mehr** Sicherheitstechnik im Haus zu installieren. Außerdem Sicherheitssysteme die nicht gebraucht wurden.

Ich keuchte. Sie dachten das nur weil sie schon ein Problem am Ende hatten, hochentwickelte Sicherheitssysteme, bei dem es keine Möglichkeit gab das sie von Oben anerkannt werden würden. Jeder wusste das Deutschland gerade erst ein paar beeindruckende Fortschritte herausgebracht hatte. Also warum waren sie in den USA nicht ganz legal? Formsache.

Es hatte eine menge Überzeugungskraft gebraucht das CIA trotzdem von einer Ausnahme zu überzeugen. Gut das ich überzeugend bin. Sie wurden vor ein paar Tagen installiert und keinen Moment zu früh seit sie den Köter verloren hatten.

„Außerdem haben sie schon Undercover Agents angefordert um die Eltern des Mädchens zu schützen. Das wird- "

„Bella." Sagte ich bevor ich mich selbst stoppen konnte.

Dann war eine Pause in seinem Redeschwall.

„Was?" fragte er dann.

Ich räusperte mich ungeschickt.

„Bella." Wiederholte ich. „Der Name des Mädchens ist Bella."

Noch eine Pause.

„Warum sollte es mich kümmern wie ihr Name ist, Cullen?"

Ich verengte meine Augen und verkrampfte meine Finger um das Telefon.

„Das ist der Zeugenschutz und kein Schönheitssalon." Schnappte er. „Wir sind da um sie am Leben zu erhalten und nicht um ihr bester Freund zu werden. Und wenn sie mich fragen ist das sehr viel wichtiger."

„Sir, Bella ist-"

„Ich bin mir sicher sie ist Liebenswürdig." Unterbrach er mich. „Und ich bin mir sicher das sie eine Liebenswürdige Leiche abgibt, wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind. Wir haben Jacob verloren. Wir können es nicht riskieren jetzt auch nur ein bisschen unserer Konzentration zu verlieren."

Seine Worte sendeten eine überschwemmende Flut von Schmerz durch mich, so wie letzte Nacht als ich dachte das Bella aufgeben würde. Es war so ein intensiver Schmerz das es mich sprachlos machte so als ob ich einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen hätte. Da gab es keinen vergleich zu diesem Schmerz von Höllenqualen.

„Ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen." Sagte ich dunkel und betonte jedes Wort mit feuriger Bestimmtheit.

„Ich weiß das sie es nicht tun, Cullen." Sagte der Boss und seine Stimme wurde sichtlich sanfter. „Aber sie dürfen nicht abgelenkt werden. Sie wissen das sie sich nicht an die Zeugin binden können. Sie ist nur #1255."

„Sie ist viel mehr als das." Grummelte ich defensiv.

„Werde nicht abgelenkt." Fuhr er mich an. „Oder sie werden von dem Fall abgezogen."

Ich war noch nie zuvor von einem Fall abgezogen worden. Ich war der Beste in dem was ich tat. Ich war nicht eingebildet. Ich war nur mehr dafür gemacht als die anderen Agents weil es mir mehr Persönlicher war. Ich war am anderen Ende.

„Sie können mich nicht von diesem Fall abziehen." Knurrte ich. „Ich muss sie beschützen!"

Ich hörte den Boss tief einatmen und stand am anderen Ende der knisternden Telefonleitung, verkrampfte meine Fäuste und entspannte sie wieder, dabei kämpfte ich gegen den Drang an auf etwas einzuschlagen. Ich würde Bella in Sicherheit bringen. Es zählte nicht ob sie mich von dem Fall abzogen oder nicht. Ich würde sehen, ihr folgen wo auch immer sie sie hinbringen würden und wenn Jacob Blaque auftauchen würde, würde ich ihn töten.

„Ich werde jemanden beauftragen den Anruf zu dem Krankenhaus in dem sie angeblich arbeiten, zu machen." Sagte er dann. „Und wir werden einen Versetzungsschein, alte Akten und vielleicht sogar ein paar Gehaltschecks ausstellen, niemand wird je daran zweifeln das sie immer dort gearbeitet haben."

Ich stieß den Atem aus den ich unbewusst angehalten hatte.

„Danke, Sir." Sagte ich. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

„Besser nicht." Warnte er mich. „Wenn sie das vermasseln dann sind sie auf Probezeit. Keine Außenaufträge für zumindest ein Jahr."

„Ich werde es nicht vermasseln!" sagte ich einfach.

Der Gedanke Bella zu verlieren war viel schlimmer als die Drohung der Büroarbeit. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten das zu vermasseln.

„Oh und Cullen?"

„Ja Sir?"

„Das nächste Mal wenn das Mädchen Geld ausgeben muss sende eine Anfrage statt ihr eine Kreditkarte von deinem eigenen Konto zu geben."

Ich zog eine Grimasse. Ich wusste das ich der Prozedur folgen hätte sollen aber Bella brauchte es eher früher als später und Anfragen einzureichen dauert ewig.

„Ja Sir." Sagte ich.

Es zählte nicht wirklich. Sie hatte die Karte ja schon.

Ich hatte noch vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten das Telefonat beendet als Bella schüchtern ihren Kopf bei der Tür herein steckte.

„Kann ich hereinkommen?" fragte sie leise.

Ich sah von da auf wo mein Kopf in meinen Händen vergraben war, während meine Ellbogen auf meinen Knien ruhten.

„Natürlich." Sagte ich und lächelte sie leicht an. „Immerhin ist es auch dein Zimmer."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Stimmt."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Nur Kopfschmerzen." Murmelte ich und rieb mir meine Schläfe.

Mit dem Hauptquartier zu sprechen hinterließ bei mir immer Kopfschmerzen. Es ist unglaublich was der Stress und der Druck für das Leben von jemand anderen Verantwortlich zu sein mit deinem Kopf macht aber dieses Mal war es noch viel schlimmer.

Mein Kopf fuhr ruckartig in die Höhe als ich spürte das zwei sanfte Hände meine angespannten Schultermuskeln kneteten.

Bella lächelte verlegen.

„In der High School bekam ich immer stress Kopfschmerzen in den Prüfungswochen." Erklärte sie. „Und mein Freund, Ben, studierte um Physiotherapeut zu werden also hat er immer meine Schultern massiert. Es half wirklich."

Ich nickte langsam, denn ich war etwas abgelenkt von ihren kleinen Händen auf meinen Schultern.

„Also dein Freund, Ben, huh?" fragte ich und versuchte normal zu klingen.

„Uh huh." Murmelte sie und vergrub ihre Hände in einem besonders verspannten Teil.

Ich stöhnte. Ich konnte nicht anders.

Bellas Hände blieben stehen und ich blickte sie entschuldigend an. Sie lächelte schüchtern und fuhr mit ihrer Magie an meinen verknoteten Schultermuskeln fort aber aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen das sie komplett errötete.

Ich entschied unser Gespräch von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen um all die anderen peinlichen Geräusche von mir zu verschleiern.

„Also, dieser Freund." Setzte ich fort. „Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein, Liebes?"

Ich sagte es auf spielerische Art und Weiße, mein Ton hell und neckend. Aber zu meinem Entsetzen bemerkte ich das ich schon eifersüchtig war.

Was war Ben eigentlich für ein Name? Und warum glaubt er ihre Schultern massieren zu müssen? Noch wichtiger hatte seine Massage die gleichen Auswirkungen auf sie gehabt wie ihre jetzt bei mir? Gott ich hoffte nicht.

„Oh ja." Sagte sie im gleichen neckenden Ton. „Er war meine erste… wirkliche Liebe."

Sie seufzte wehmütig.

„Aus verschiedenen Gründen denke ich das ich über ihn noch immer nicht hinweg bin."

„Wirklich?"

All das neckende war aus meinem Ton verschwunden und ich war mir ziemlich sicher das sie fühlte wie sich meine Schultern anspannten.

„Nein." Sagte sie trocken. „Nicht wirklich. Tatsächlich mochte ich Ben zuerst gar nicht. Meine beste Freundin, Angie, war seit der sechsten Klasse in ihn verknallt gewesen. Aber ich als ihre beste Freundin dachte nicht das er gut genug für sie wäre."

„Also was ist passiert?" fragte ich jetzt wieder entspannt da das Gespräch in eine Sichere Richtung führte.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt das er sie auch immer mochte." Sie schmunzelte. „Aber er hatte nicht die Nerven dazu sie um eine Date zu bitten bis zu unserem Junior Jahr als er gehört hatte wie ein paar Typen in Spanisch darüber gesprochen hatten sie zu fragen. Sie begannen auszugehen und ich sah wie gut er sie behandelte. Als ich sie beide so glücklich sah akzeptierte ich es."

Ich lächelte. Meine Bella war so süß, dachte an ihre Freundin und sorgte sich um ihre Glücklichkeit.

„Bald darauf waren wir wie die drei Muskeltiere."

Ich prustete und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Was?" fragte sie kurios.

Ich grinste.

„Die drei Muskeltiere." Ich grübelte. „Ich versuche mir dich ein Schwert schwingend vorzustellen."

Reden über die Gefahr! Das Mädchen konnte kaum über eine glatte Oberfläche laufen ohne zu stolpern.

„Sehr lustig." Sie schnaubte und schlug mich leicht auf den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid." Ich kicherte und hielt meine Hände in einer Art Friedens schliesung hin. „Es tut mir Leid. Also ihr wart die drei Muskeltiere ohne Schwerter…"

Sie setzte sich wieder neben mich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Heilige Scheiße! Ich wollte nicht das sie sauer auf mich war!

Ich dachte einen Moment lang nach. Hmm, ich denke es wäre einen Versuch wert.

„Bella?" murmelte ich, weitete meine Augen leicht und lehnte mich etwas zu ihr. „Bella, Liebste?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sah mich an und ich keuchte vor Überraschung weil ihr Gesicht so nahe war.

„J-j-ja?" stotterte sie.

Es konnte nicht so einfach sein.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf hinab und schaute sie durch meine Wimpern hindurch an, dieser unschuldige Blick hatte mich schon vor Strafzetteln, Geschworenengerichten etc… bewahrt.

„Bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich." Bat ich mit sanfter Stimme.

„Was?"

Das funktionierte besser als ich jemals gedacht hatte. Das müsste ich mir für zukünftige Empfehlungen merken. Vielleicht fühlte Bella sich zu mir hingezogen… dieser Gedanke freute mich etwas zu sehr um gesund zu sein.

Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine beide und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Handfläche ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Ich dachte du wärst sauer auf mich." Murmelte ich.

Bella stieß zitternd ihren Atem aus.

„N-nein?"

Es kam als frage heraus aber das müsste es es für jetzt tun.

Ich grinste sie an und setzte mich zurück bevor ich über den Kuss den wir am Vortag geteilt hatten, nachdenken konnte. Das wäre mein Ende.

„Danke." Sagte ich glücklich. Der Gedanke das sie sauer auf mich wäre, wäre unerträglich.

Sie blinzelte.

„Oh…uhm, gern geschehen."

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Bitte sagt mir das alle angezogen sind." Bat Emmett von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Weil Alice mich dazu gebracht hat euch abzuholen."

‚abholen?'

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Wir sind keine Hunde, Em."

„Okay, was auch immer ihr seit ihr seid besser bald angezogen weil Alice sagt das wir in fünf Minuten fahre um Möbel für euer neues Haus zu kaufen."

Ich knurrte. Es meiner Schwester überlassen. Jeder wollte das Haus sehen von welchem wir sagten das es Perfekt für uns wäre und Alice entschied auf den nachhause weg Möbelshoppen zu gehen.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich zu Bella.

Sie zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und nahm es locker so wie immer. Aber ihr Gesicht war komplett rot.

Emmett würde später dafür bezahlen.

„Wir werden in einer Sekunde unten sein." Rief ich durch die Tür.

Emmett antwortete nicht aber ich hörte seine Schritte die Treppe hinunter trampeln hören.

„Shopping mit meiner Schwester." Ich seufzte.

Ich stand auf und bot Bella eine Hand an um ihr beim stehen zu helfen.

„Zumindest wirst du dieses Mal bei deinem Leid nicht alleine sein."

Sie lächelte und griff nach meiner Hand, das war der Moment als ich wusste das Mr. Lemmings, mein Chef im Hauptquartier falsch lag.

Ich würde diese Mission nicht vermasseln. Ich würde alles tun um Bella sicher und glücklich zu machen und nichts in den Weg kommen lassen. Und ich war noch überzeugter davon **weil** ich angetan war.

**Danke für die Reviews!**

**Schreibt mir wieder und ich verspreche das das nächste Kapitel morgen kommt!**

**Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es Eifersucht und einen T-Shirtlosen Edward. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Der Dank das ich dieses Kapitel online stelle gilt ****ViSissi**** und ****Kristin**** die mich mit ihrem Review aufgemuntert haben. **

**Hey hier kommt wie versprochen das neue Kapitel!**

-BPOV-

„E-Ed-Edward?" kreischte ich.

Er kam um die Ecke geschwungen und hatte eine Hand auf seiner Waffe liegen.

„H-h-Hunde." Stotterte ich.

Warte. Seit wann trug er eine Waffe? Hatte er sie schon immer gehabt?

Edward sah zwischen mir und den zwei Dobermann hin und her um dann gleich mit seinen Augen zu rollen und seine Waffe in den Bund seiner Hose zu stecken.

„Tu das nicht." Er atmete aus. „Du hast mir Angst gemacht!"

Ich sah ängstlich zurück zu den Hunden welche mitten in der Küche saßen und mich anknurrten.

„Edward." Sagte ich langsam. „Die Hunde?"

„Oh ja." Sagte er. „Tut mir Leid."

Er drehte sich zu den immer noch knurrenden Hunden um.

„Hören Sie auf." Sagte er mit einer starken Autoritären Stimme.

Die Hunde sahen mich noch einen Moment an, gähnten und legten sich dann in den Eingangsbereich.

„Wie zum? Was?" fragte ich hielt jedoch ein Auge wachend auf die Hunde gerichtet.

Sie schienen mich jetzt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und versuchten schon wieder einzuschlafen.

„Ich dachte wir könnten ein paar extra Augen gebrauchen." Sagte er einfach und lehnte sich hinab um einen der Hund hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen.

Er erhob faul seinen großen braunen, dünnen Kopf und als er sah das es nur Edward war gähnte er wieder und schleckte seine Hand ab.

Ich blinzelte.

„Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht aufzuhören?" fragte ich. „Sind sie wirklich nötig?"

Er sah mich aus dem Augenwinkel aus an.

„Hören Sie auf." Wiederholte er langsam. „Es ist Deutsch für aufhören."

„Was?"

„aufhören." Wiederholte er. „Unterlassen, Stoppen."

Ich legte meine Hände auf meine Hüften.

„Ich weiß was aufhören bedeutet." Sagte ich trocken. „Aber warum musstest du es sagen?"

Er grinste blöd.

„Weil die Hunde dein schönes kleines Selbst aufgegessen hätten wenn ich es nicht gesagt hätte."

Meinte er das ernst? Hätten sie mich wirklich…gegessen? Es sah eindeutig so aus als hätten sie es getan.

„Edward." Kreischte Alice und kam um die Ecke gesaust.

Sie sah zwischen mir und den Hunden ein paar Mal hin und her und dann zu Edward.

„Was ist das?"

Edward stand von seiner Position auf dem Boden neben den Hunden auf und grinste Alice an.

„Das sind Hunde, Ali." Sagte er und zog neckend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Dobermänner um genau zu sein."

Alice starrte ihn an.

„Ich weiß was sie sind." Sie seufzte. „Aber warum sind sie hier?"

„Ja." Unterstützte ich sie. „Das war es worüber ich mich gerade gewundert habe."

Alice sah entsetzt aus.

„Du hast Bella nicht gesagt das du sie holst?" sie keuchte. „Hast du versucht deiner Frau eine Herzattacke zu verpassen?"

Edward sah mich schuldig an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Liebste." Sagte er. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder? Sie sind die Allee ohne Halsbänder entlang gewandert und da musste ich sie einfach retten."

Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang meine Augen zu verdrehen, an. Sie retten? Wen wollte er veralbern?

Jetzt sahen sie gut aus aber ich erinnerte mich daran als sie vor ein paar Minuten sehr lebhaft knurrten.

Ich hatte schon immer Angst vor Hunden gehabt. Die meisten Menschen haben echte Horror Storys wenn sie ihre Angst erklären, das ein Hund sie von der Schule bis nachhause gejagt hatte oder das sie als sie klein waren angegriffen worden waren. Das war mir nie passiert aber meine Angst war tief in mir verstreut. Ich hatte Charlie einmal darüber gefragt aber er sagte das das einzige an das er sich erinnern konnte war das die Katze meiner Großtante, Fluffy, mich gekratzt hatte als ich zwei war. Fluffy war die Brut des Teufels und hatte ungefähr die Größe eines Hundes also war es vielleicht das. Ich war auch von Katzen nicht sehr angetan.

„Sie sehen nicht sehr freundlich aus." Sagte Alice und sah ihren Bruder und die Hunde immer noch nicht sehr befürwortend an.

Edward zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hatten sie ein schweres Leben."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Und du wirst einfach jeden Streuner mit einem schlechten Leben hereinlassen?"

Ouch.

Ich verkroch mich innerlich. So ist er immerhin mit seiner Frau stecken geblieben.

„Sorgst du bitte dafür das sie das neue Sofa nicht zerreisen?" Sie beließ es dabei warf aber noch einen besorgten Blick in das Wohnzimmer.

Sie hatte sich in dieses Sofa verliebt. Es war ein braunes Ledersofa zum zusammensetzen welches sie mit dunkelroten Kissen verziert hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Alice Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Oh." Sie klatschte. „Wahrscheinlich die Liefermänner."

Sie lächelte uns an und ging dann in den anderen Raum.

Ich fand es leicht witzig das sie die ganzen Möbel in unserem neuen Haus ausgesucht hatte aber sie hat gesagt das sie ein Innenausstatter werden würde also könnten wir ihr vertrauen. „Es wird so sein als ob ihr euer Haus professionell eingerichtet bekommen würdet und das gratis!" hatte sie argumentiert. Weder Edward noch mich hatte es gekümmert also hatten wir sie machen lassen. Und ich musste sagen das sie wundervolle Arbeit geleistet hatte. Alles war überraschend einfach mit nur einem Hinweis auf ihren eigentlichen Stil. Die einzigen Zimmer die sie nicht dekorieren durfte war das große Schlafzimmer aka mein Zimmer und die Bibliothek/Musikraum. Edward hatte gesagt das wir beide zumindest einen Raum bräuchten den wir dekorieren konnten, um uns wohl zu fühlen. Sein Plan war trotzdem gescheitert weil ich zum Schluss sehr viel für die Bibliothek ausgesucht hatte. Es war schon zu lange mein Traum gewesen eine Bibliothek zu haben als das ich nicht aufgeregt wäre, auch wenn es nur die Dekoration war. Edward schien nichts dagegen zu haben solange er sein Klavier bekam.

„Bist du okay, Bella?" Edward holte mich aus meiner Träumerei heraus. „Du siehst so aus als ob du vor Angst erstarrt wärst."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf sah aber immer noch nicht von den Hunden weg.

„Ich habe keine Angst." Murmelte ich.

Wie peinlich!

„Du weißt das sie dazu bestimmt sind böse **auszusehen**." Sagte er. „Aber sie sind wirklich harmlos."

Ich biss mir in die Lippe.

„Wirklich?"

Es war nicht schwer die Skepsis in meiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ich verspreche es." Sagte er überzeugt. „Der erste, der mit den dunkleren Augenbrauen? Sie hat eine schreckliche Menge an Gleichgewichtssinn. Der andere? Er ist so faul wie man nur sein kann. Also wenn sie überhaupt die Motivation dazu finden aufzustehen würden sie wahrscheinlich in irgendetwas hineinlaufen bevor sie überhaupt zu dir kommen würden."

Ich sah sie mir beide genauer an. Der eine mit den dunkleren Augenbrauen ‚der mit dem schrecklichen Gleichgewichtssinn' sah etwas weniger bedrohlicher aus. Sie sah sogar ein wenig süß aus wenn man nicht vor Angst vor ihr zitterte. Der andere war schon schnell eingeschlafen und seine Nase zuckte leicht als er träumte.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte ich.

Ich wollte nicht das er Dinge erfand nur damit es mir besser ging. Sowie wenn dein Dad dir sagt das er dich nicht loslässt wenn du das erste mal mit dem Rad ohne Träningsräder fährst aber es dann sowieso ‚zu deinem Besten' tut.

„Hey." Sagte er sanft und brachte mich so dazu das erste Mal von den Hunden wegzusehen. „Würde ich dich anlügen?"

„Nein." Sagte ich ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich realisierte was ich gesagt hatte. Automatisches Vertrauen war nichts in dem ich gut war. Tatsache war das ich zu vertrauensvoll war. Die Blaques hatten mich davon geheilt. Aber wenn ich darüber nachdachte wusste ich das ich Edward vertraute. Ich vertraute ihm mit meinem Leben. Nicht viele Menschen konnten das literarisch sagen, jemanden mit seinem Leben auszustatten. Aber ich konnte.

Edward grinste.

„Das würde ich nicht." Versicherte er mir.

„Also warum sind die Hunde dazu ‚bestimmt böse zu schauen'?" fragte ich und versuchte ihn so von dem Fakt das mein Gesicht schon wieder komplett rot war, abzulenken.

Sein lächeln glitt schnell von seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe unerwünschte Besucher abzuschrecken." Sagte er unwirsch.

Ich schluckte.

„Nicht das ich denke das der Köter je so weit kommen wird." Sagte er dunkel.

„Edward?" rief Alice aus dem anderen Raum. „Dieser Teppich hat die falsche Farbe."

Edward sah in die Richtung aus der Alice Stimme kam so als ob er durch die Wand zu ihr sehen könnte. Dieses Mal wäre ich nicht überrascht.

„Komme!" schrie er und schoss mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Edward." Sagte ich ängstlich und hielt mich an seinem Arm fest bevor er weitergehen konnte.

Er würde mich doch nicht mit diesen Hunden alleine lassen? Würde er?

Er sah auf meine Hand hinab welche auf seinem Bizeps lag und hob eine Augenbraue amüsiert, hoch.

„Bitte." Murmelte ich und war dabei meine Hand zu bewegen.

Er fing meine Hand mit seiner bevor ich sie wegbewegen konnte und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Er setzte einen Kuss auf meine Handknöchel und sah mich durch seine Wimpern an. Ich konnte schwören ich verwandelte mich in Brei jedes Mal wenn er das tat und ich konnte auch darauf schwören das er das wusste.

„Das ist sehr frustrierend, Bella." Sagte er. „Deine Gedanken so vor mir zu verbergen."

Ich fühlte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen stieg aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht von seinen losreißen. Er hielt mich wieder gefangen.

„Ich **habe** Angst vor den Hunden." Sagte ich.

Er nickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Liebste." Sagte er. „Sie werden dich nicht verletzen aber wenn du dich unwohl fühlst können wir ein anderes Zuhause für sie finden."

„Ein anderes Zuhause für zwei böse blickende Dobermänner welche auf Deutsch trainiert wurden finden?" sagte ich. „Sollte einfach sein."

Edward schmunzelte.

„Sie sind wirklich süß wenn du sie einmal kennengelernt hast."

Ich sah vorsichtig zu ihnen zurück. Der eine mit den dunkleren Augenbraune sah und merkwürdig an, ihre Vorderpfoten waren verkreuzt und ihr Kopf war schief gelegt.

Ich fühlte wie sich meine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. Sie waren wirklich ein bissen süß.

„Lass sie mich nur nicht essen wenn ich schlafe." Gab ich nach.

Edward lächelte mein geliebtes schiefes Grinsen und lehnte sich vorwärts, wie ein Reflex, um mit seinen Lippen über meine Stirn zu fahren.

„Ich werde dich beschützen." Versprach er.

„Edward." Rief Alice wieder.

Er streckte sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe und seufzte.

„Du bist daran von Innenausstatter zu Einmischender Schwester zurückgestuft zu werden." Rief er laut zurück.

Es war ein empörtes Schnauben aus dem anderen Raum zu hören aber sonst war es still.

Edward rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Ich gehe besser einmal und schaue was sie will." Sagte er.

Ich nickte und fühlte immer noch seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn so als ob sie immer noch da wären.

Der Hund sah zu wie er ging aber dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Klauen und schloss die Augen. Zumindest sah es nicht so aus als ob sie mir Schwierigkeiten machen würden. Wie war das Kommando jetzt noch mal? Ich hatte immer ein Auge auf sie gerichtet als ich mich gegen die Theke lehnte.

Ich presste meine Finger gegen meine Schläfe, wo sich meine Haut anfühlte als ob sie in Feuer stand und dieses eine Mal nicht wegen meines erröten.

Was war das denn gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er gedacht das jemand in die Küche kommen würde oder so irgendetwas. Aber es hatte wie ein Reflex gewirkt. Da war nicht diese Minute pause gewesen die mich normalerweise warnte wenn er etwas vorhatte. Vielleicht tat er das nicht für das Wohl seiner Familie, zu schauspielern für die Mission. Vielleicht hatten wir schon so lange geschauspielert das es jetzt automatisch wurde, einprogrammiert in unser Unterbewusstsein. Vielleicht hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt das er es getan hatte.

Oder vielleicht fand er vergnügen daran mit meinem Verstand zu spielen bis mir der Kopf abfallen würde.

Ich atmete laut aus und der Hund mit dem schlechten Gleichgewicht sah mich an.

Ich versteifte mich für einen Moment aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie schaute mich nur weiterhin an, ihre Augenbrauen zogen Bogen über ihren Schokolade Augen.

„Hattest du schon Mal einen dieser Tage?" fragte ich.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und ich lächelte.

„Ja, ja." Sagte ich und drückte mich von der Theke ab. „Das bedeutet nicht das wir Freunde sind."

„Ich denke wir verdienen eine Pause." Sagte Edward von der Tür aus.

Ich grinste ihn von da wo ich am Boden saß aus, an.

Wir hatten den ganzen Tag damit verbracht die Möbel aufzustellen und Dinge auszupacken. Mit den Männern die die Ware geliefert hatten und mit all den Cullens war die arbeit überraschend schnell gegangen. Da waren immer noch überall Boxen aber die ganzen Möbel standen an ihrem Platz und das Badezimmer und die Küche waren ausgepackt.

Zu sagen das ich überrascht war als ein Umzugswagen mit ‚unseren Sachen' stehen blieb wäre untertrieben. Edward hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt und gab vor das das schon die ganze Zeit unser Plan gewesen war. Und vielleicht war es seiner gewesen.

Als ich ihn bei einem der vielen Male den Wagen auszuladen traf nutzte ich die Chance um ihn zu fragen.

„Wie?" hatte ich gewispert und auf die Boxen in seinen Armen gezeigt.

„CIA." Hatte er einfach gesagt. „Erinnerst du dich?"

Dachten diese Menschen an alles? Nicht das ich mich beschweren würde.

„Definitiv." Sagte ich von dort wo ich gerade stand und ein bisschen Kleidung von mir auspackte.

„Kannst du glauben das wir schon fast eingezogen sind?" fragte ich sichtlich aufgeregt.

Es war eine lange Zeit seit ich meinen eigenen Raum gehabt hatte. Sogar vor dem Gerichtstermin hatte ich Agents die mich 24/7 beobachteten. Ich nehme an das es das gleiche mit Edward hier war. Ich wurde immer noch Babygesittet aber es fühlte sich anders an. Ich fühlte mich nicht so erstickt.

„Die Tage vergehen schnell." Sagte er.

Er sah durch den Raum und lächelte mich dann an.

„Du hast viel hier drinnen geschafft."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Ein rotes Eisenbett, sehr wie das in Edwards Raum bei den Cullens, stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein Bücherregal, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Tisch standen entlang der Wand. Das Bett war gemacht, die meisten meiner Kleidungsstücke waren weggeräumt und meine Sneakers standen bei der Tür. Es fühlte sich gemütlich an. Es fühlte sich wie meines an.

„Ich denke wirklich das ich es hier mögen werde." Gab ich zu. „Aber ich würde mir wirklich wünschen das du mich das Gästezimmer hättest nehmen lassen."

„Ich bin froh das es dir gefällt." Sagte er fröhlich. „Und natürlich würde ich dich nicht im Gästezimmer verstaun."

Ich zog ein Gesicht. Wir hatten diese Konversation schon einige Male geführt seit seine Familie für die Nacht verschwunden war.

„Aber ich habe es Angeboten." Sagte ich.

„Und ich beharre darauf," sagte er dagegen. „das du das große Schlafzimmer nimmst."

Ich seufzte.

„Bella." Sagte er so als ob er etwas einem mürrischen Kind erklären würde. Das Gästezimmer muss ziemlich karg eingerichtet sein damit Gäste nicht denken das wir in verschiedenen Zimmern wohnen. Ich lasse meinen Raum normalerweise immer so. Ich will das du dich hier wohl fühlst."

Ich sah mich im Raum um. Es stimmte das dieser Raum und z.B. mein Raum zuhause mehr belebt aussahen als seine. Er mochte alles gepflegt und falten frei, die perfekte Haltung um im Gästeraum zu leben. Wenn man da jetzt hineingehen würde, würde man nie annehmen das dort jemand lebte.

„Gut." Ich seufzte. „Danke."

Er lächelte.

„Natürlich." Sagte er freundlich. „Hast du jetzt Hunger?"

Gerade da knurrte mein Magen und erinnerte mich daran das ich noch kein Abendessen gegessen hatte.

Ich lächelte verlegen und er schmunzelte.

„Was möchtest du?" fragte er. „Es ist noch nichts wirklich Essbares im Haus also müssen wir etwas bestellen. Oder wir könnten ausgehen. Was hättest du lieber?"

Ich biss mir in die Lippe, dachte nach und lächelte dann.

„Pizza?"

Er nickte.

„Klingt gut." Stimmte er zu. „Komm schon. Ich werde anrufen."

Ich folgte ihm durch die Tür und drehte beim gehen das Licht ab.

„Welche Auflagen?" fragte er als ich mich aufs Sofa plumpsen lies.

„Pepperonie und Pilze?"

Er nickte.

Ich legte mein Bein unter mich auf die Couch und sah ihm zu wie er der Person auf der anderen Seite der Leitung unsere Bestellung sagte.

Das alles schien so normal. Jeder der uns zusehen würde, würde denken das wir nur ein durchschnittliches, junges, verheiratetes Paar wären das gemeinsam den Abend verbrachte. Und plötzlich hatte ich ein überschwemmendes Verlangen danach. Nicht genau der verheiratete Teil sondern die Normalität. Eine Nacht ohne Sorgen, und Drama, und Vortäuschung zu haben. Ohne Erwähnung der Vergangenheit, oder das CIA, oder Jacob.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

Edward hatte schon aufgelegt und sah mich jetzt genau an, seinen Kopf hatte er schief gelegt so wie der Hund zuvor.

„Nichts." Sagte ich schnell. „Hey- willst du eine Film Nacht machen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah mich so an als ob ich eine Sprache sprechen würde die er nicht verstand.

„Was?"

„Eine Filmnacht." Wiederholte ich und wurde bei dem Gedanken noch aufgeregter. „Du weißt schon, in unseren Pyjamas herumliegen, etwas zuviel Pizza essen und Filme ansehen bis du denkst das dein Gehirn geschmolzen ist."

„Das ist genau die Beschreibung." Er zwinkerte.

Ich kicherte.

„Ja aber klingt es nicht nach Spaß?"

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach und sah mich dann mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern wann ich das letzte Mal einfach nur dagesessen bin und Filme geguckt habe."

Ich lachte.

„Ich auch nicht!"

Ein grinsen schlich sich langsam auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit das zu ändern."

Ich nickte.

„Hey! Wohin gehst du?" Rief ich seiner verschwindenden Form nach.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen um meinen Pyjama anzuziehen." Rief er über seine Schulter zurück. „Ich dachte das wäre erforderlich."

Ich erstarrte.

Gut das würde nichts für ‚Operation verliebe dich nicht in Edward' tun. Was hatte ich mir nur gedacht? Dann wieder hatte ich ihn ja schon jede Nacht seit wir in Forks angekommen waren, in seinem Pyjama gesehen. Warum sollte eine Nacht mehr schmerzen? Außerdem konnte ich nicht sagen das ich meine Meinung geändert hätte ohne merkwürdig zu erscheinen. Also welche Option hatte ich noch? –ich würde gehen und mir meinen auch anziehen.

Es könnte ja auch komfortabel sein, oder?

Gott segne das CIA weil nachdem ich in den Klamotten gegraben hatte, welche mir das CIA in dem Umzugswagen geschickt hatte, hatte ich eine Shorts, ein Top und einen bequemen Kapuzenpullover gefunden. Danke!

Als ich zurückkam hatte Edward sich schon auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet. Er trug seine normale Trainingshose die locker auf seiner Hüfte hing. Und weil jemand mich da oben hasste war er Shirt los.

„Mit welchem Film willst du anfangen?" fragte er und war sich dem Chaos das er mit meinem Verstand anrichtete nicht bewusst.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sagte ich und versuchte normal zu klingen. „Mit was hat uns das gute alte CIA ausgestattet?"

Er schmunzelte.

„So wie es aussieht ein bisschen von allem." Sagte er. „Und weil jemand da drüben einen kranken Sinn von Humor hat sind auch die Bourne Filme dabei.

**Hör auf, auf sein Sixpack zu starren, Bella!** Schimpfte ich mich selbst. Heilige Scheiße. Sind das acht Bauchmuskeln in seinem Sixpack? Ein achtpack?

„Eigentlich liebe ich die Bourne Filme." Gab ich zu.

Er winkelte eine Augenbraue ab als er mich ansah.

„Hey, warum nicht." Neckte ich ihn. „Lass uns, uns damit ablenken uns das vermasselte Leben jemand anderes anzusehen."

„Das ist die Haltung die ich gesucht habe." Neckte er zurück und bewegte sich von der Couch weg.

„Jason Bourne ist es also."

Als er sich nach unten lehnte um den Film zu nehmen kräuselten sich die Muskeln in seinem Rücken, seine Schultern bogen sich als er seine Arme ausstreckte.

Ich musste mich stark konzentrieren das mir der Mund nicht aufklappte.

Gott sei dank läutete es an der Tür bevor er sich umdrehen konnte und mich beim schamlosen gaffen erwischt hätte.

„Pizza!" schrie ich zu laut.

Gott, ich war so ein Idiot.

„Ich werde sie holen." Sagte ich und arbeitete daran meine Stimme dieses Mal in der richtigen Lautstärke zu halten.

„Okay." Murmelte er immer noch nach der DVD suchend.

Das sollte eine entspannende Nacht werden. Wenn es entspannend werden sollte müsste ich aufhören meinen Ehemann anzugaffen.

Ich seufzte und öffnete die Tür.

„Eine Pepperoni und Pilze, verrücktes Brot und zwei Salate?" fragte der Mann und sah auf sein Display.

„Das sind wir." Sagte ich.

Man, Edward wusste wie man bestellte. Mir ran das Wasser im Mund zusammen von dem Geruch der Pizza und vom Verrückten Brot welcher die Luft durchdrang.

„Das sind dann dreisig…" seine Stimme verklang als er mich das erste Mal ansah.

Seine Augen schauten mich von oben nach unten an, vom Kopf bis zur Zähe und blieben eindeutig zu lange an meinen Beinen hängen.

„Oh, hallo du." Er zwinkerte.

Du musst mich veräppeln wollen!

„Hallo." Sagte ich höflich aber kein bisschen freundlich. „Was war das insgesamt? Ich hab es nicht mitbekommen."

„Und ich denke ich habe deinen Namen nicht mitbekommen." Wiederholte er, ich glaube es sollte verlockend klingen.

Er dachte falsch.

Schaut, das waren die Kerle die ich alleine anzog. Ohne das das CIA jemanden bezahlt der es vorspielte das war es was ich bekam fettige Haare, Babygesicht, Perv. Auslieferungsjunge.

„Das ist weil ich ihn nicht gesagt habe." Ich gab ihn einen Hinweis.

Der Mann grinste mich nur an.

„Der Betrag?" wiederholte ich.

„Zweiunddreißig fünfzig." Sagte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Ew! Ich versuchte stark nicht zu schaudern.

„Lass mich nur-"

Und dann erinnerte ich mich daran das ich das Geld von Edward nicht geholt hatte. Ich hatte es so eilig gehabt von seiner Majestätischen Shirtlosigkeit wegzukommen, bevor ich noch etwas dummes tat so wie ihn ‚seine Majestätische Shirtlosigkeit' zu nennen das ich das Geld vergessen hatte.

Ich lächelte.

„Lass mich nur schnell meinen Ehemann holen." Sagte ich glücklich. Da waren definitiv ein paar Vorteile in dieser ganzen Heiratsgeschichte.

„Er hat dein Geld."

Das Gesicht des Mannes viel und ich musste mir stark ein lachen verkneifen. Wow. Meine Selbstbeherrschung rockt heute Nacht!

„Edward!" rief ich und lehnte mich um die Ecke.

Er sah von der Couch auf. Es sah so aus als hätte er den Film gefunden und alles fertig eingestellt.

„Wie willst du das ich bezahle?"

„Oops!" sagte er und sprang auf.

Er erreichte mich mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich werde es machen!"

Er ist wirklich mein Held.

„Ich würde meine Chance bei Mr. Pizza Junge nicht nutzen und da wieder rausgehen. Aber dann hörte ich ihn sprechen.

„Cullen?"

Ich verzog eine Augenbraue. Er kannte Edward?

„Hallo Mike." Hörte ich Edward erwidern.

Seine Stimme war höflich und kontrolliert aber da war offensichtlich Abneigung dabei. Großartig.

Ich seufzte.

„Ihr zwei kennt euch?" fragte ich und glitt neben Edward.

Die Augen des Mannes (Mike?) checkten mich noch einmal ab.

Edwards schlang seinen Arm sofort um meine Hüfte und zog mich näher.

Ich fühlte meinen Atem stocken als meine Hände auf seiner nackten Brust zum liegen kamen.

„**Du bist** verheiratet mit **Cullen**?" fragte der Pizza Junge.

„Ja." Sagte ich langsam.

„Mike und ich sind gemeinsam zur High School gegangen, Liebste." Beantwortete Edward meine Original Frage.

„Ooh."

„Man, zuerst Tanya und jetzt dieses heiße Ding?" er zeigte auf mich. „Das ist einfach nicht fair Cullen."

Ich fühlte sogar eine kleine Drohung darin.

„Vorsicht Newton." Warnte Edward ihn aber es war nicht die gleiche lustige und neckende Warnung die er Mr. Clark gegeben hatte. „Das ist **meine Ehefrau** über die du sprichst."

Die Betonung auf ‚meine' entging mir nicht.

Ich sah auf und war überrascht das sich Edwards Kiefer anspannte als er seine Zähne aufeinander presste und eine echte Warnung in seinen Augen lag. Sein Halt an mir verstärkte sich eindeutig.

„Edward." Schnurrte ich und versuchte ihn so zu entspannen oder ihn zumindest von seinem Ärger abzulenken. Irgendetwas.

Ich konnte schon die Überschrift sehen. **CIA Agent tötete Freitagnacht einen Pizzaboten der mit seiner Fake-Ehefrau flirtete. **

Ich rieb meine Hand auf seiner Brust einmal auf und ab, malte Kreise auf seiner Muskeloberfläche mit meinen Fingerspitzen. Wenn er nicht so sauer ausgeschaut hätte wäre ich wahrscheinlich geschmolzen. Oder verbrannt. Wie es auch war ich errötete sehr.

„Baby lass uns das essen holen und dann wieder hinein gehen."

Er sah auf mich hinab und seine Augen waren geweitet vor Überraschung.

Ich zog einen Schmollmund mit meinen Lippen und sah ihn durch meine Wimpern hindurch an auch wenn ich glaubte das es eher so aussah als ob ich etwas im Auge hätte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Idiot.

„Hier ist dein Geld, Newton." Sagte Edward eilig und schmiss ihm das Geld schon praktisch hin.

„Behalte das Wechselgeld."

Mike sah geblendet aus aber gab ihm die Boxen und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte war Edward schon hereingegangen und hatte mich mit sich mitgeschleppt.

„Hab eine nette Nach." Rief er und schloss die Tür.

Ich sah ihn nur mit geweiteten Augen an. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich hatte doch nur versucht die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Gott Bella." Rief er aus und rieb sich sein Nasenbein mit seiner freien Hand.

Ich nahm ängstlich die Boxen die er in einer Hand balancierte.

„Was?" fragte ich nervös.

Ich spielte immerhin nur meine Rolle. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich sauer auf mich sein, oder?

„Versuchst du einen Kerl umzubringen?" murmelte er.

Ich erstarrte.

„Was?"

Er seufzte und ließ seine Hand durch sein unordentliches Bronzenes Haar fahren.

„Nichts." Sagte er. „Lass uns einfach die Filme anschauen."

**Ich bin ehrlich gesagt traurig. Ich übersetzte, stundenlang, die Kapitel die meist zwischen 10 und 20 Seiten in Word sind und dann bekomm ich kaum eine Rückmeldung. **

**Ich frage mich dann immer ob überhaupt noch jemand die Story liest?**

**Gefällt sie euch nicht oder bin ich so schlecht im Übersetzen? **

**Die Kapitel bis Nr. 18 habe ich schon fertig übersetzt. Ich hänge irgendwie an der Story und will sie jetzt nicht aufgeben also werde ich sie bis zum Ende übersetzten nur wahrscheinlich langsamer, wenn es eigentlich kaum Leute gibt die sich über ein neues Kapitel freuen. **

**Bis Kapitel 18 werde ich normal updaten wenn ihr mich bis dahin überzeugt habt das es doch noch jemanden gibt der die Story liest dann werde ich auch normal weiter übersetzten. **

**Im nächsten Kapitel erfährt man was in der einen Nacht in Billys Haus passiert ist. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich **

_**Midnight-Michi**_

_**Kristin83 **_

_**KagomeTaishou**_

_**JasperCarlisle**_

_**Niki**_

_**Hardes**_

_**Ulrike1964**_

_**Piper1508**_

_**wakefreak**_

_**samylly**_

_**sabbel 32**_

_**Heaven-Mirrless**_

_**secretly**_

_**neu hier**_

_**sihu**_

_**ViSissi**_

_**spoocky89**_

_**Domselfe**_

_**Jaan**_

_**Jazman**_

**-BPOV-**

„Du bist Marie." Erklärte ich nervös.

Edward verzog eine Augenbraue und sah mich an als ob ich verrückt wäre.

„Was?"

Ich zeigte auf die schöne Französische Frau auf dem Bildschirm.

„Marie!"

Er zeigte mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf sich selbst und ich nickte enthusiastisch. Eine Seite seines Mundes verzog sich vor Humor.

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" fragte er.

Ich grinste.

„Gut, ich bin Matt Damon-"

Ihm entkam ein Lachen.

„Du?"

Ich nickte, kein bisschen abgeschreckt.

„Matt Damon." Wiederholte ich. „auf der Flucht vor…"

„Und **ich bin** Marie?" er schmunzelte ungläubig.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Du bist nicht auf der Flucht." Erklärte ich. Hinter ihm war immerhin niemand her.

Er grinste so groß und breit das es sein ganzes Gesicht strahlen ließ. Sogar seine Augen strahlten vor Humor.

„Ich laufe dort hin wohin auch immer du läufst, Liebste." Neckte er.

Ich schmolz. In eine große Pfütze geblendete Bella Wackelpudding. Meine Atmung stockte und mein Magen drehte sich. Meine Augen glitten zu den Punkt wo sie immer hinglitten wenn ich meine von seinen Augen wegreisen konnte und zwar zu seinen Lippen.

Hatte er sich nach vor gelehnt? Weil wir waren uns plötzlich viel näher.

„So wie Marie es tut." ich atmete.

Er blinzelte, schmunzelte und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Couch, stellte so wieder eine sichere Distanz zwischen uns her und verkreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er sah mich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an.

„Richtig bemerkt." Sagte er. „Und hast du Erinnerungsprobleme?"

Ich lachte leicht und hoffte das er mich zum Schluss nicht erleichtert atmen hörte. Ich war froh mich wieder in sicherere Wasser zu begeben.

„Tatsächlich…?" ich blinzelte. „Wer bist du noch mal?"

„Dein Ehemann." Antwortete er einfach und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher.

Es brauchte all meine Anstrengung mich selbst wieder dem TV zuzuwenden. Ich werde dir eine Sache sagen: Matt Damon tat nichts um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu fangen bei einem shirtlosen (und flirtenden?) Edward hier.

„Hmm." Murmelte ich nachdenkend nachdem der Film meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurückbekommen hatte (zum Großteil jedenfalls.) „Kannst du dir vorstellen das dieser Film in Forks stattfinden würde?"

Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Oh die exotischen Orte." Er seufzte. „Immer der erste Ort wo sie nachsehen."

Ich lächelte.

„Vielleicht ist es Wunschdenken." Vermutete ich. „Wie, ‚hmm. Vielleicht sind sie auf den Camen Islands."

„Oder Prag." Er schmunzelte und spielte mit.

„Griechenland." Fügte ich hinzu. „Venedig."

Wir sahen uns beide an und riefen gleichzeitig „Bahamas"

Ich lachte.

„Es ist schön das diese Filme immer irgendwo wo es schön und aufregend ist, stattfinden." Ich seufzte. „Vielleicht werden sie uns nächstes Mal in Paris verstecken."

„Nächste Mal?" Er verzog eine Augenbraue als er mich ansah. „Planen wir einen Drogendealer zu ärgern, Mrs. Cullen?"

„Es ist nicht so als hätte ich dieses Mal jemanden provoziert." Verteidigte ich mich stirnrunzelnd.

Er hielt seine Hände vor mich hin.

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint." Wollte er mir schnell versichern. „Du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„Auch wenn ich angefangen habe zu denken das du ein Magnet für Gefahren bist." Sagte er.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht und sah ihn an auch wenn er vielleicht recht hatte. Von all den Menschen in Chicago musste ich mich mit dem Sohn eines bösen Verbrechens Königs anfreunden und dann mit ihm ausgehen. Wie hoch war die Chance?

Vielleicht beinhaltete ‚Gefahren Magnet' noch nicht einmal ein ausreichendes Spektrum dafür.

Nachdem wir uns die ersten beiden Filme angesehen hatten fühlten sich meine Augenlieder schwer an. Und ich konnte mein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns den letzten für eine andere Nacht aufheben." Sagte Edward als er es bemerkte.

Ich begann zu antworten aber gähnte dann so sehr das eine Herde kleiner Tiere hineinkrabbeln hätte können.

Ich nickte als Zustimmung und lächelte verlegen.

Er schmunzelte, stand auf und bot mir seine Hand an. Wir gingen still die Treppen hinauf doch als wir uns dem großen Schlafzimmer näherten begann ich mich zu wundern…

Würde er mit mir hineinkommen? Würden wir uns ein Bett teilen so wie wir es getan hatten? Ich wusste das wir uns dagegen entschieden hatten aber…

„Also Gute Nacht." Sagte er, küsste meine Hand und ließ sie dann so wie ein Gentleman herab gleiten.

„Oh." Sagte ich und versuchte die Enttäuschung die ich fühlte zu verdrängen. „Okay. Gute Nacht Edward."

Warum war ich überhaupt enttäuscht? Dafür gab es keinen Grund!

„Ich hatte heute Nacht spaß." Sagte er und klang leicht schüchtern, seine Hände ruhten in den Taschen seiner Hose."

Ich bewegte mich ungeschickt von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Ganz plötzlich fühlte es sich so an als ob ich nach einem ersten Date nachhause gebracht werden würde. Das war natürlich schwachsinnig.

Ich dachte zurück an die Nacht; all das Lachen und die leichten Scherze. Da war kein Stress, keine Sorgen und kein Schauspielern. Es war…nur. Ich entschied das ich heute mehr Spaß gehabt hatte als auf allen Dates die ich je gehabt hatte.

„Es war eine großartige Nacht." Stimmte ich zu.

Er lächelte, nickt einmal und ging ein paar Schritte zu seiner Tür in die andere Richtung des Flurs.

Ich seufzte. Ich schätzte ich war zurück bei der Unausgeruhtheit und den Alpträumen. Nein, sei nicht dumm. Es ist nicht so als ob Edward deine Alpträume heilen würde.

„Bella."

Mein Kopf fuhr hoch.

„Ja."

Gott, könntest du noch ängstlicher oder verzweifelt klingen damit er bleiben würde?

„Hab süße Träume, Liebste." Sagte er und schloss dann die Tür zu seinem Raum mit einem leisen _**click**_.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe ein schamhaftes Grinsen lag auf meinem Gesicht. Vielleicht wäre das genug um die Alpträume im Zaum zu halten.

„Süße Träume Edward." Sagte ich leise und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

„_Ich weiß das du da bist Bella."_

_Ich erstarrte, mein Herz versuchte aus meiner Brust heraus zu springen._

_Ich war mir mit jeder Faser meines Körpers bewusst das der Mann sich zu mir umdrehte, so wie in Zeitlupe. Aber so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich konnte nicht von dem Körper von Harry Clearwater wegsehen. _

_Lauf Bella. Lauf! Schrie eine Stimme in meinem Kopf._

_Ich versuchte es. Ich versuchte es so sehr als ich spürte wie sich die kalten grausamen Augen von Mr. Blaque in mich hinein brannten aber ich konnte einfach nicht von dem Blut_ _wegsehen welches wie ein nie aufhörender Vulkan herausspritzte. _

_Ich schnappte nach Luft, meine Beine versagten bei dem Versuch mich zu halten und so klammerte ich mich am Türrahmen fest._

_Ich musste von dieser herzlosen Muschel von Mann wegkommen. Du würdest denken das das dann die einzige Sache in meinen Gedanken war aber es bildete sich ein anderer Gedanke. Was wenn er am Leben war?_

_Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach hier langsam sterben lassen bei einem Mann den er einmal zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatte, bei dem Mann welcher den Abzug gedrückt hatte. _

_Als ich also endlich die Fähigkeit mich zu bewegen wiedererlangt hatte trugen mich meine zitternden Beine durch die Tür direkt in den Raum hinein. Wie betäubt ging ich zu dem leblosen Mann._

_Als ich mich neben ihn niederkniete traf mich der abscheuliche Geruch von Blut, metallisch und kupferartig, in Wellen. Das gemixt mit dem Anblick drehte meinen Magen mit so einer kranken Intensität um das ich keuchte. _

_Ein ersticktes weinen füllte die Luft und ich bemerkte erst das es von mir kam als ich die großen Tränen an meinen Wangen spürte._

„_Bitte." Sagte ich erstickt während mein ganzer Körper zitterte. „Bitte. Bitte. Bitte." _

_Ich wusste nicht um was ich fragte aber es war das einzige Wort das ich formen konnte._

„_Bella." Billy seufzte und klang fast schon gelangweilt. „Steh auf."_

_Ich umklammerte Harry Clearwaters Hand mit meinen eigenen und wippte mich auf dem Boden neben ihn, vor und zurück._

_Ich werde mich für immer daran erinnern diese schlaffe, kalte Hand in meiner gehalten zu haben. Ein Paar schüttelte unkontrolliert; das andere war immer noch still wie die Nacht. Eine wurde absichtlich in Position gehalten; die andere nur durch den Willen der anderen. Aber ich erinnere mich daran das beide Warm waren. Und ich wunderte mich darüber wie lange sie noch warm bleiben würde._

„_Bitte." Ich wimmerte._

_Eine Hand landete stark auf meiner Schulter und mir kam noch ein klarer Gedanke. Ich würde die nächste sein. _

„_Ssh!" zischte Billy und legte eine Hand auf meinen Mund._

„_Mein Gott, Kind. Nicht einmal __**er**__ hat so viel Lärm gemacht." Sagte er schnippisch und nickte zu dem Körper welcher vor uns lag. _

_Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mein weinen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das einzige was mir durch meinen hektischen, zerstreuten Kopf ging war das ich so sterben würde. _

_Billy seufzte laut so als ob er von mir genervt wäre. Er ließ eine Hand auf meinem Mund liegen und dämpfte so mein weinen und die hysterischen Schreie, aber er ließ meine Schulter los. Ich denke er hatte vermutet das ich mich __**nicht bewegen konnte**__._

„_Da gibt es etwas was du wissen musst." Sagte er mir und blickte mich mit seinem Bösen blick an. Ich war mir sicher das er sicherstellte das ich auch zuhörte._

„_Dieser Mann war ein Betrüger." Sagte er einfach so als ob das alles wäre. Als ob das diese Aktion von ihm von welcher ich gerade Zeuge geworden war, rechtfertigen würde. „Und man musste ihm eine Lektion erteilen." _

_Das Feuer meines Ärgers war fast genug um meine Angst zu überdecken. Fast. Es war das erste Mal das ich puren Hass fühlte. Es raste durch meine Venen wie ein Waldfeuer, bekam mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr Intensität._

_Ich biss ihn._

_Er zog seine Hand mit einem kurzen Aufschrei zurück und seine Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet. Es war die erste wirkliche Emotion die ich dort gesehen hatte, welche durch die Gefühllose Abgestumpftheit brach. _

„_Also hast du ihn getötet!" spie ich aus und mehr Tränen ersetzten die welche ich gerade ärgerlich weggewischt hatte._

_Oh mein Gott. Er hatte ihn getötet._

„_Isabella Swan." Sagte er und ein bösartiges lächeln zierte seine Lippen._

_Er sprach so als ob er mich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Oder er es hatte aber mich unterschätzt hätte._

„_Wer hätte gewusst das sie so ein Temperament hat?"_

_Ich sagte nichts. Nicht mit der Waffe in sichtweite. Nicht mit dem Beweis was diese schreckliche Stück Metal anrichten konnte. Ich fühlte wie sich das Blut langsam in meiner Jean festsog und mein Magen sich drehte. Mein Kopf hämmerte, mein Herz pumpte so schnell das es schmerzhaft war und ich konnte Gallenflüssigkeit am Ende meines Rachens spüren. Aber ich sagte noch immer nichts._

_Ich hatte Billy gesehen wie er sich krankhaft freute als Harry Clearwater um sein Leben gebettelt hatte und ich würde ihm nicht die Befriedigung, dasselbe zu tun, geben._

_Ich hoffte nur das er es schnell und schmerzlos machte._

„_Du magst das vielleicht nicht verstehen." Fuhr Billy fort als er bemerkte das ich nichts sagen würde. „Aber ich sehe dich als einen Teil der Familie und ich weiß das Jacob es auch tut." _

_Meine Augen flogen zu ihm, krank von der Idee __**irgendetwas mit dem**__ zu tun zu haben. _

_Du magst das Familiengeschäft nicht verstehen aber du wirst ihm __**nicht**__ in den Weg kommen." _

_Ich schluckte, wartete auf das Klicken der Waffe, den unvermeidlichen Schmerz und den Moment in dem es alles vorbei sein würde._

„_Ich werde dich nicht töten, Bella." Sagte er nach vielen Momenten stiller Beratung._

_Mein Atem blieb stehen. Ich konnte hören wie das Blut in meinen Kopf, hinter meinen Ohren, pochte. War das ein kranker verrückter Witz? Ein Trick des Puppenspielers?_

_Billy durchbohrte mich mit seinem Blick. Diese Augen, von denen ich einmal gedacht hatte das sie leer wahren wegen geschäftlichen Intellekt, hatten die Kraft einen Sprachlos zu machen. Liesen dich so fühlen als ob du gerade zum wiederholten Male in die Magengrube getreten wurdest. _

„_Aber betrüg deine Familie nicht." _

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erwachte ich nachts. Die Lacken waren um meine Beine gewickelt, mein Haar bei meinem Nacken war feucht und mein Herz pochte. Zum einen war das alltäglich, ich fürchtete mich obwohl ich es erwartet hatte. Es war dumm das ich dachte das meine Alpträume vorbei wären.

Nichts in meiner Vergangenheit blieb für immer vergraben.

An was ich nicht gewöhnt war, war ein warmer Körper der an mich gekuschelt war und meinen Rücken rieb als ich kerzengerade im Bett saß.

„Du hast seit fünfzehn Minuten geschrien."

Mein Herz taumelte so wie es, es immer tat wenn ich meine schreckliche Vergangenheit noch einmal durchlebte, so als ob es nicht wüsste das ich nur Momente brauchte um zu realisieren das ich geträumt hatte. Das es nur Erinnerungen waren.

„Es tut mir Leid." Wisperte ich.

Mein Hals war trocken und ausgedörrt. Aber an das war ich auch, nach einer Nacht in der ich schrie, gewohnt.

Ich sah hinab um Edwards besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Ausdruck war voller intensiver Schmerz und seine Augen waren feucht.

„Bist du okay?" fragte ich alarmiert. Ich griff hinab um ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen zu streichen aber er schlug meine Hand weg.

„Du fragst ob ich okay bin?"

Seine Stimme brach vor lauter angestauter Emotionen und er schloss seine Augen um tief einzuatmen.

„Ich konnte dich nicht aufwecken." Wisperte er. „Es hat mir Angst gemacht."

Ich saß nur still in der Dunkelheit da. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte damit es ihm besser gehen würde.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was du durchgemacht hast." Sagte er leise. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was du gefühlt hast."

„Gott sei dank."

Ich bemerkte nicht einmal das ich es laut gesagt hatte bis mich seine wütenden Augen ansahen.

„Was?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Ich schluckte.

„Ich meine nur … oh…um…"

Ich sah hinab und spielte in meinem Schoss mit meinen Fingern.

„Ich bin froh das nicht du es warst." Wisperte ich. „Mit Billy in dieser Nacht."

Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich es erklären sollte aber der Gedanke daran das Edward in dieser Nacht dort gewesen wäre war entsetzlich schmerzhaft. Wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären, sodass ich ihn nach einem Alptraum trösten würde welcher so schrecklich war das er einen nie verlässt…ich wüsste nicht ob ich damit umgehen könnte.

„Ich bin froh das ich es war." Gab ich leise zu, sah aber nicht hoch. „Und nicht jemand anderes. Besonders du."

Es war so leise das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Ich sah durch meine Wimpern hindurch hoch und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

„Oh, Bella." Er seufzte.

So viele Emotionen flackerten über sein herrliches Gesicht. Schmerz. Erkenntnis. Traurigkeit.

Und so als ob der Platz zwischen uns zu seiner Traurigkeit beitrug zog er mich an sich und streichelte über mein Haar.

Er sagte sonst nichts. Es war eine gegenseitige Stille wo doch so viele Wörter gesprochen werden müssten das die einzige wirkliche Option Stille war. Aber ich wusste das sie bald gesagt werden mussten egal wie verwirrend sie auch sein würden.

*******ENDE NR. 2*******

„Ich konnte dich nicht aufwecken." Wisperte er. „Es hat mir Angst gemacht."

Ich schluckte mein Hals war ausgetrocknet.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was du durchgemacht hast." Sagte er leise. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was du gefühlt hast."

„Gott sei dank."

Ich bemerkte nicht einmal das ich es laut gesagt hatte bis er seine Augen aufriss und sie mit meinen Verband.

„Was?"

Er klang ungläubig fast schon wütend.

„Ich meine nur … oh…um…"

Ich sah hinab und spielte mit meinen Fingern.

„Bella." Sagte er.

Der wütende Ton war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden aber ich wusste das er es verstehen wollte. Ich wusste trotzdem nicht ob ich es erklären könnte. Der Gedanke das Edward in dieser Situation sein könnte brachte meinen Magen dazu sich schmerzhaft zu verkrampfen. Daran zu denken das die Situation umgedreht wäre und ich es wäre die ihn nach einem Alptraum der so echt war das es einen Moment dauerte damit die Panik verging, trösten würde… es wäre mir nicht möglich das zu verkraften.

„Ich bin froh das nicht du es warst." Wisperte ich. „In dieser Nacht mit Billy."

Ich sah hinauf in sein geschocktes Gesicht und räusperte mich.

„Ich bin froh das ich es war und nicht jemand anderes." Sagte ich etwas lauter. „Insbesondere nicht du."

So viele Emotionen flackerten über sein Gesicht. Verwirrtheit. Erkenntnis. Traurigkeit.

Traurigkeit war die stärkste. Eine Traurigkeit die so groß war das sie sein Gesicht verkrampfte und dort in seinen schmerzenden Gesichtszügen blieb so als ob jemand sein Herz in zwei hälften gerissen hätte.

Und so als ob er den Abstand zwischen uns nicht länger ertragen könnte, so als ob es auch zu seinem Schmerz beitrug, zog er mich näher zu sich und schlang seine Arme um mich.

„Oh Bella." Murmelte er und streichelte mein Haar.

Er sagte sonst nichts mehr. Es war einer dieser Momente in denen so viel zu sagen gewesen wäre aber die einzige wirkliche Option war still zu sein und zu hoffen das es der andere verstand. Oder das war zumindest das was ich hoffte als ich dort in Edwards Armen saß.

Aber ich wusste das schon bald an einem Tag diese Wörter gesprochen werden müssten egal wie schwierig oder verwirrend es sein würde.

**Danke für die vielen aufmunternden Reviews!**

**Ich muss euch sagen das ich von 24.08 bis 31.08 in den Urlaub fahren werde und dort wohl nicht updaten kann aber ich habe vor bis dahin noch alle Kapitel bis Nr. 18 online zu stellen.**

**Gleich in der Woche darauf fängt bei mir wieder die Schule an und ich fange mit dem Führerschein an aber ich werde versuchen mindestens jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel online zu stellen. **

**Im nächsten Kapitel wird es ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit Rosalie geben!**

**Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir wieder schreibt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich **

**Domselfe **

**Piper1508**

**Niki**

**CoriL**

**Midnight-Michi**

**ulrike1964**

**sabbel32**

**Elenath**

**-BPOV-**

Ich erschreckte mich als etwas das Fenster traf und mein Arm welcher meinen schläfrigen Kopf hielt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Arbeitsplatte viel, was wiederum meinen Kopf dazu brachte hinabzusinken. Ich hatte nach meinem Alptraum nicht sehr gut geschlafen, nicht einmal als Edward sich neben mich gelegt hatte und etwas Beruhigendes gesummt hatte was mich dazu brachte mich zu beruhigen und wieder in den Schlaf zu sinken. Ich hatte danach keine Alpträume mehr gehabt was mich wieder dazu brachte an Edwards annullierende Kraft über diese Erinnerungen, zu denken. Aber ich war immer noch ruhelos.

Meine Augen verengten sich als ich ein bekanntes dröhnendes Lachen hörte. Das lachen eines Giganten.

„Emmett." Knurrte ich.

Er stand direkt vor dem Küchenfenster, gegenüber von da wo ich auf der Arbeitsfläche saß und Abby saß auf seinen Schultern. Sie lachten beide. Abby hatte ihr Kinn auf seinen Kopf gelegt. Emmett war so groß das wenn sie gerade gesessen wäre, sie mich nicht mehr sehen hätte können.

Die Hunde sahen von ihrem Platz bei meinen Füßen auf und knurrten. Wenn ich daran denke vielleicht **hatten** sie ihren Zweck hier.

„Gute Hunde." Ich kicherte. Ich dachte darüber nach ihren Kopf zu tätscheln um meine Befürwortung zu zeigen aber dachte dann das ich es besser nicht tun sollte. Nein. Nicht jetzt hier.

Emmett grinste mich durch das Fenster hindurch an.

„Komm schon Sis." Rief er laut. „Ruf die Hunde zurück."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. Wussten sie nicht das man jemanden der in seiner Cerialien Schüssel schlief, nicht erschrecken sollte?

„Sie sind okay." Grummelte ich zu den Hunden welche immer noch knurrten aber wie ich bemerkt hatte noch keine Bewegung gemacht hatten um aufzustehen.

Der eine mit dem schlechten Gleichgewicht sah mich mit großen, braunen, fragenden Augen an.

„Sie sind okay." Wiederholte ich aber der andere Hund sah sich nicht so sicher aus.

Scheiße. Wie war das Kommando noch mal?

„Sorry." Ich zuckte, immer noch etwas verärgert wegen meines Erschreckens, mit den Achseln. „Sie hören nur auf Edward."

Emmett und Abby schmissen ihre Köpfe zur gleichen Zeit zurück und schrien.

"Eeeedddiiieee!"

Abby kicherte unkontrolliert als der gleichzeitige Schrei in der Auffahrt echote.

Ich lächelte. Arme Rosalie!

„Geht zur Vordertür ihr Schwachköpfe." Ich schmunzelte.

„Zur Vordertür." Rief Abby dramatisch und stieß eine Faust in die Höhe. Ganz der kleine Teufel.

Emmett wieherte und eilte davon.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lachte leise. Doofi.

„Oh steht nicht auf." Sagte ich sarkastisch zu den Hunden.

Emmett war außer Sichtweite und der männliche Hund lag schon wieder in der Sonne. Der eine mit den dunkleren Augenbrauen, der weibliche, sah mich nur intensiv an aber sie schien zu merken das da keine wirkliche Gefahr war. Tatsächlich sah es so aus als ob sie lächeln würde.

„Tante Bella!" rief Abby als ich die Tür öffnete.

Emmett hatte sie auf die Veranda gestellt und sie hängte sich sofort an meine Beine.

„Haben dich schreckt?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Ich lächelte sie an und glättete ihr ihre verwehten Locken.

„Und ob ihr mich erschreckt habt."

Sie sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

„Wir haben es gesehen." Emmett kicherte. „Wirklich. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Ich schoss ihm einen Blick zu. Es war schwer auf einen der beiden Sauer zu sein, aber es war leichter auf ihn sauer zu sein als auf seine liebevolle dreijährige.

„Schon mal was von der Türklingel gehört?" fragte ich.

Er grinste nur blöd.

„Wo bleibt da der Spaß?"

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und öffnete die Tür weiter für sie so das sie hereinkommen konnten.

„Edward ist in der Dusche." Benachrichtigte ich sie. „Er sollte in einer Minute da sein."

Er nickte.

„Das ist okay." Sagte er einfach. „Hast du was dagegen wenn wir hier warten? Rosie hatte heute Morgen Unterricht aber sie wird uns hier treffen."

„Nein, das ist okay." Versicherte ich ihm.

Ich hielt Abby meine Hand hin und sie nahm sie ohne zu zögern. Kinder waren so erstaunlich vertrauensvoll. Du sagst, „Das ist deine neue Tante. Sie ist jetzt ein teil der Familie." Und sie verbiegt noch nicht einmal eine Augenbraue. Sie waren alle so wundervolle Menschen und ich würde sie sehr vermissen.

Ich seufzte.

Abby sah mich fragend an.

„Du traurig?" fragte sie unschuldig.

Die andere Sache mit Kindern; sie bemerken alles.

Ich formte ein lächeln und drückte ihre Hand. Reis dich zusammen Bella. Ich schimpfte mich selbst. Dein Leben sollte nie mit denen vermischt werden.

„Mir geht's gut." Versuchte ich ihr zu versichern. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Sie nickte glücklich.

„Daddy hat mir Donuts gegeben!" verkündete sie stolz.

Ich verzog eine Augenbraue und sah Emmett an. Das erklärt die extra Energie.

„Ich bin kein großer Koch." Erklärte er lahm. „Sag es nicht Rose."

„Ich sag´s Momma! Ich sag´s Momma! Ich sag´s Momma!" rief Abby und sprang herum.

Emmett verkroch sich.

Ich musste einfach lachen. Der Gigant sah ängstlich aus.

„Lass uns gehen und dir etwas richtiges zu essen geben, Kiddo." Bot ich an und ging in die Küche. Hoffentlich würde das ihr Zuckerlevel senken bis Rosalie kommen würde, sodass sie ihren großen Bären von Ehemann nicht töten müsste.

Emmett half ihr auf einen der Bar Stühle und ich sah mich in der Küche um. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, es war immer noch nichts Essbares im Haus. Da war eine Box Cerealien, etwas übergebliebene Pizza und Brot.

„Wie wäre es mit ein paar Cerealien und einem Toast?" fragte ich.

Gott sei Dank stimmte sie zu. Ich denke nicht das Rosalie sehr glücklich darüber sein würde wenn ihr Frühstück Donats und Pepperoni Pizza beinhaltete.

„Also, Rosalie ist in der Schule?" fragte ich gesprächig.

Ich hatte nie wirklich mit Emmett, ohne das dazwischenreden von Edward, geredet. Ich war froh das ich Cerealien zum einschenken und Toast zum machen hatte.

„Yap." Sagte Emmett glücklich und gab Abby einen stupser auf dem Bar Sessel. Sie drehte sich ein paar Mal und kicherte die ganze Zeit.

„Wir bekamen das Affenmädchen hier in unserem ersten Jahr im College. Sie ist erst letztes Jahr zurückgegangen."

Er grinste, sichtlich stolz auf sie.

„Sie geht für Buisness Management. Sie wird ihren eigenen Auto Body Shop eröffnen."

Ich zog überrascht meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Die Stylische, blonde und wunderschöne Rosalie wollte mit Autos arbeiten?

„Ja." Emmett grinste als er meine Reaktion sah. „Sie ist unglaublich."

Abbys Toast sprang hoch und ich stellte ihn auf ein blaues Teller vor ihr hin.

„Also…wann habt ihr die Hunde bekommen?"

Ich folgte Emmetts Blick zu den Hunden welche gerade beide in der Sonne lagen, welche vom Fenster in großer Zahl hereinstrahlte. ‚Faul' ist eine Untertreibung!

„Eigentlich erst gestern." Ich seufzte.

Ich war ihnen gegenüber immer noch misstrauisch aber je mehr Zeit ich mit ihnen verbrachte desto mehr realisierte ich die Wahrheit in Edwards Worten.

Emmett zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ließ die Fragen die Alice gestellt hatte aus.

„Cool." Sagte er nur.

„Wie sind ihre Namen?" fragte Abby von ihrem Sitz aus.

„Wir haben sie noch nicht benannt." Sagte ich ihr.

„Sie haben keine Namen?" fragte Emmett und klang entsetzt.

„Wir haben sie erst gestern bekommen." Verteidigte ich mich. Eigentlich war es mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen das wir sie benennen müssten.

„Gut aber du musst ihnen Namen geben." Verlangte Emmett.

Er kniete sich nieder und klopfte auf den Platz vor sich sodass sie zu ihm kommen würden. Der Faule atmete nur laut aus und ignorierte ihn. Das Mädchen mit den dunkleren Augenbrauen, (okay ich bemerkte warum sie Namen brauchten.) stand auf und ihr Schwanz wackelte. Sie eilte durch die Küche zu seiner ausgestreckten Hand, ihre Zehennägel klickten und klackten auf dem harten Holzboden.

Und sie lief direkt in die Küchenarbeitsfläche.

Emmett blinzelte nur. Der Hund sah verwirrt und empört aus, so als ob es jemand vor sie geschoben hätte.

Emmett brach in Gelächter aus.

„Oh! Können wir diesen Bella nennen?" fragte er und sein Lachen echote in der geräumigen Küche.

Ich starrte ihn an.

„Sehr witzig!" zischte ich.

Verräter.

„Das ist ein guter, Bella." Gurrte er und kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr.

Ich verkreuzte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir werden den Hund **nicht** Bella nennen." Stellte ich wütend fest.

Er stand auf und sah mich mit einem grinsen an.

„Oh komm schon!" bat er. „Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Ganz empört? Genauso schaust du jedes Mal aus wenn du über etwas fällst oder stolperst!"

„Tu ich nicht!" Ich schnaubte.

Tat ich das?

Er zeigte auf mein Gesicht und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Yep." Er nickte. „Da ist es wieder."

Ich zog ernsthaft in betracht den Hund (dessen Name NICHT Bella war) auf meinen großen Bruder zu hetzen als eine samtige Stimme hinter mir ertönte.

„Irritierst du meine Frau schon wieder?"

Edward ging nur in die Küche, seine dunkle Jeans tat wundervolle Dinge für ihn. Er hatte ein Handtuch über seine Nachten Schultern gewickelt und Wassertropfen tropften von seinem immer noch nassen Haar, in sein Gesicht.

Ich schwöre wenn ich mich bewegt hätte wäre ich über meine Zunge gestolpert.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin." Er lächelte Abby an.

„Morgen." Erwiderte sie mit einem Mund voller Toast.

Edward küsste ihre Stirn.

„Wie geht es meiner Lieblingsnichte?" fragte er.

„Gut." Sie grinste. „Daddy hat mir Donats gegeben!"

Edward verzog eine Augenbraue und sah in die Richtung seines Bruders.

„Immer noch angst vor dem Ofen, Em?" er grinste selbstgefällig.

Emmett runzelte die Stirn und grummelte etwas von „dummer Metal Container." Ich hatte Angst zu fragen.

„Also, wie wirst du Ab nennen wenn du eines Tages noch eine Nichte bekommst?" fragte er und wechselte so nicht so subtil das Thema.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ganz Einfach." Antwortete er. „Bekommt einfach einen Jungen."

„Einen Baby Bruder?" fragte Abby aufgeregt und wackelte in ihrem Sessel.

Notiz an mich selbst: gib der kleinen nie Donats.

„Nein." Rief Emmett und schoss Edward einen Blick zu, welcher jedoch nur kicherte.

„Vielleicht kannst du deine Momma fragen, Prinzessin." Schlug Edward vor.

Emmett fluchte.

„Oder… vielleicht könntest du einfach eine neue Cousine bekommen." Emmett zwinkerte, während seine Augen vor Amüsiertheit tanzten. Man konnte seine Gedanken durch seinen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Nimm das!

„Yay!" jubelte Abby offensichtlich wegen der Vorschläge von ihrem Onkel und ihrem Daddy.

Man, wir mussten jetzt dringend das Thema wechseln!

„Emmett hat unseren Hund Bella benannt." Platzte es aus mir heraus.

Es war totenstill nach meinem Chaotischen Ausbruch und meine Wangen verfärbten sich.

Alle Augen glitten langsam zu dem Hund welcher gerade dabei war über seine Futterschüssel zu steigen um zu seiner Wasserschüssel zu kommen.

Emmett und Edward brachen gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

„Bellsie!" jubelte Abby und hob ihre Hände so wie bei einem Basketball spiel.

Ich schnaubte.

„Ich hasse euch alle!"

Rosalie tauchte ca. zwanzig Minuten später auf.

„Schau!" sagte ich und zeigte mit den Finger auf Emmett. „Sie läutet an der Türglocke."

Er schmunzelte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf so als ob ich noch viel zu lernen hätte.

„Hallo Bella." Sagte sie höflich als ich die Tür öffnete.

„Hi." Grüßte ich und ging zur Seite so das sie hereinkommen konnte.

„Tut mir Leid das ich dir die Kinder angehängt habe." Sagte sie.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Den großen und die kleine." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Sie alleine zuhause zu lassen ist gefährlich. Letztes Mal hat er ihr Donats zum Frühstück gefüttert und versucht eine Slip und Slide rutsche mit Vanillepudding für innen zu machen."

Ich konnte ihn sehen wie er das tat. Wenn sie dieses große Kind nicht lieben würde, würde es mir Leid tun für sie.

„Es ist okay." Versicherte ich ihr. „Es war sogar lustig."

Und das war es auch. Emmett war sehr lustig wenn man ihn einmal kannte.

„Bella!" Emmetts Stimme kam aus der Küche. „Hör auf von Edwards Arsch zu schnüffeln."

Dann war sein Markenzeichen, das dröhnende Lachen, zu hören. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit in der er hier war damit amüsiert.

Rosalie sah mich an und ihre Augenbrauen waren in die Höhe gezogen.

„Das war als er keine Witze über mich gemacht hat." Gab ich mit einem seufzen zu. „Frag nicht."

Sie nickte vorsichtig. Sie wollte es immer noch wissen aber kannte Emmett so gut das sie es nicht noch weitertreiben wollte.

„Hey Bella?" rief sie nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich sah über meine Schulter zurück. Ich hatte sie in die Küche geführt wo alle anderen war aber als ich zurücksah bemerkte ich das sie sich noch immer nicht von der Eingangstür wegbewegt hatte.

„Ja?" fragte ich misstrauisch.

Sie sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. Es war etwas zwischen Misstrauen und … Furcht?

Sie bewegte ihre Schultern so als ob sie Entschlossenheit bekommen würde.

„Kann ich mit dir über etwas reden?" Fragte sie. „Es ist sehr wichtig."

Mein Magen drehte sich. Das konnte nichts gutes sein.

„Natürlich." Brachte ich heraus zu sagen.

Sie machte keine Anstalt zu sprechen also nahm ich an das sie woanders hingehen wollte.

„Wir können in meinem Zimmer reden, wenn du willst?" bat ich an.

Sie nickte.

Als wir einmal von Zuhörern weg waren verschwendete Rosalie keine Zeit um zum Punkt zu kommen. Wo war Edward wenn ich ihn brauchte, dachte ich mir. Und irgendetwas sagte mir das das keine Diskussion werden würde so wie ‚Von wo hast du das Gemälde? Es ist einfach wunderschön.' Nein etwas auf ihrem Gesicht warnte mich das etwas viel wichtigeres sein würde. Etwas wofür ich Edward brauchen würde. Aber es würde verdächtig erscheinen wenn ich jetzt gehen und ihn holen würde, wenn sie doch so offensichtlich mit mir alleine Sprechen wollte.

Sie schloss die Tür des großen Schlafzimmers und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen. Sie sah sich den Raum kurz mit ein bisschen misstrauen an und ich versuchte nicht nervös herumzuzappeln. Und dann sah sie mich an, ihr Blick war direkt auf mich gerichtet.

„Wer ist Jacob Blaque?" fragte sie.

Nein Unsinn. Da war es.

Ich konnte fühlen wie mir die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Wa-Was?" fragte ich.

Ich wollte gleichgültig und nicht geplagt klingen. Ich wusste das sich äußerst verdächtig klang aber ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Es war so unerwartet.

„Ich habe Edward über ihn reden gehört als er telefoniert hat, an dem Tag an dem wir unsere Fotos gemacht haben." Erklärte sie. „Wer ist er?"

Ich blinzelte nur.

Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.

„Uhm…was meinst du?" fragte ich.

Sie verengte ihre Augen als sie mich ansah. Ihre Frage war sehr deutlich und geradeaus, gestellt gewesen. Wir wussten beide das ich mich nur so stellte.

„Abby hat die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet als er gegangen war um das Telefont zu führen." Sagte sie langsam und redete wie mit einem kleinen Kind. „Das ‚Arbeitstelefonat'"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe um zu zeigen das sie keine Sekunde lang geglaubt hatte das es die Arbeit war. Ebenso wenig wusste sie das er dabei nicht gelogen hatte. Ich war in so großen Schwierigkeiten. Hier stand nicht nur meine Coverstory auf dem Spiel. Sondern die von Edward auch. Niemand von seiner Familie wusste das er eigentlich nicht nur ein Genie war welcher die Schule früher beendet hatte um ein Doktor zu werden.

„Ich ging hin um die Tür wieder zu schließen und ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu geben aber er klang wütend." Sie fuhr fort. „Sehr wütend."

Sie streckte sich und legte ein wütendes Gesicht auf, kopierte Edward.

„Wie könnt ihr diesen Köter verloren haben?" spie sie und klang auf seltsame Art und Weiße wie ihr Bruder. „Jacob Blaque hat ihr Leben schon zerstört. Ich werde sie beschützen."

Sie atmete tief ein bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Es ist mir egal." Sagte sie immer noch in Edwards Imitations- stimme. „Du hast ihn verloren. Wenn dieser Köter irgendwie in die Nähe meiner Bella kommt werde ich ihn töten."

Ich blinzelte.

Ich wusste das er wütend gewesen war, sogar gekränkt als er realisierte das sie nicht wussten wo Jacob war. Ich schluckte wenn ich nur daran dachte. Es war erschreckend. Aber war er wirklich **so** wütend? Und **seine** Bella?

„Wer ist Jacob Blaque?" sagte sie wieder und verlangte dieses Mal eine Erklärung.

Ich atmete tief ein. Was würde ich ihr sagen? Was **konnte** ich ihr sagen.

„Er ist… mein Ex." Sagte ich dann schlussendlich.

Das war Wahr genug. Und wenn sie es dabei beließ wäre es vielleicht nicht zu viel Information.

Rosalie fluchte, so wie ihr Ehemann es oft tat. Vielleicht färbte er auf sie ab.

„Was?" fragte ich nervös.

Mein Magen und mein Herz konnten diese Ungewissheit nicht ertragen. Wenn Rosalie das alles herausfinden würde dann müsste ich gehen. Edwards Geheimnis wäre auch gelüftet. Was würde das für ihn bedeuten? Würde er mit dem CIA fortfahren können? Er würde mit meinem Fall nicht fortfahren können. Das war sicher.

Ich schluckte. Ich wusste nicht was ich ohne Edward tun würde.

„Ich weiß wer Jacob Blaque ist." Sie seufzte.

Ich zuckte zusammen und setzte mich auf die Kante meines Bettes.

„Ich habe ihn gegoogled." Erklärte sie. „Sohn eines Verbrechenkönigs…Billy Blaque. Er wurde gerade erst Lebenslang weggesperrt."

Ich nickte. Es gab nichts was ich leugnen konnte.

Als sie mich dieses Mal ansah, sah sie zögernd aus. So als ob sie angst hätte die nächste Frage zu stellen.

Ich schluckte. War es so schlimm?

„Hast du eine Idee wer die Zeugin ist? Sie sagen das sie der Grund war warum sie ihn weggesperrt haben." Sagte sie und sah mich genau an. „Isabella…Swan?"

Tränen kamen in meinen Augen hervor. Die Wahrheit war heraus. Die Wahrheit war dazu bestimmt einen zu befreien aber in mir kam nur ein großes Loch zum Vorschein. Es demolierte all die Hoffnung, den ganzen Fortschritt den ich gemacht hatte seit ich mit Edward nach Forks gekommen war.

Ich nickte nur wie betäubt.

„Gut, verdammt." Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft ich würde falsch liegen."

Was hatte ich gerade getan? Ich hätte unsere Täuschung aufrecht erhalten sollen. Ich hätte lügen sollen. Ich hätte…was? Ich wüsste nicht was ich tun hätte können. Sie hatte es schon herausgefunden. Sie hatte nur Bestätigung gesucht und wenn ich sie ihr nicht gegeben hätte dann hätte sie es anders herausgefunden. Die Verhandlung war hoch bekannt, zumindest in unserem Dorf. Ich dachte nicht das es hier irgendwelche Nachrichten darüber gab aber wenn sie wirklich entschlossen gewesen wäre dann hätte sie ein Foto von mir gefunden wie ich das Gericht verlassen habe.

Jetzt setzten sich die Puzzleteile bei ihr zusammen und das einzige was ich tun konnte war hier zu sitzen und mich so zu fühlen als ob mir mein Herz aus der Brust herausgerissen worden war.

Ich hatte immer gewusst das dies hier nur zeitlich begrenzt war aber ich war noch nicht bereit das es jetzt endete.

„Du bist nicht wirklich mit meinem Bruder verheiratet." Sagte sie. „Oder?"

Ich schluckte den Klos in meinem Hals hinab und ein paar Tränen entkamen aus meinem Auge. Ich wischte sie schnell weg, denn das war peinlich. Dumme überproduzierende Tränendrüsen.

„Er ist nicht dein durchschnittlicher Chirurg." Das war keine Frage. Das war eine Feststellung.

Ich sah langsam auf. Sie sah…müde aus. Wie eine Person die nicht für so Lebens- verändernde Nachricht bereit war. Als ob sie nicht all diese neuen Informationen verarbeiten konnte. Was gut war denn ich würde kein Wort sagen das Edwards Karriere schaden würde.

Er liebt seinen Job. Er war gut in seinem Job. Immerhin hatte er mich die ganze Zeit am Leben gehalten.

Sie würde keine Bestätigung von mir bekommen. Nicht bei dem.

„Ich diskutiere das nicht." Sagte ich deutlich und überraschte uns beide mit meiner Überzeugung. „Das ist nicht mein Recht."

Zuerst sah sie sauer aus. Sie hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue an und ich konnte sehen das sie mir gleich so ihre Meinung sagen würde wie noch niemand zuvor. Ich war immerhin ein Eindringling. Ein Eindringling in ihrer Familie und jetzt hielt ich Informationen zurück.

Aber dann seufzte sie nur und fiel auf das Bett neben mir.

„Du hast recht." Sagte sie. „Ich will es nicht wissen."

Sie klang erschöpft…mehr als erschöpft, sie klang komplett aufgelöst.

Ja. Du weißt nicht einmal die Hälft davon.

Wir saßen still da. Und alles was ich tun konnte war so leise wie möglich zu weinen. Ich konnte die letzten Minuten, in denen ich wirklich in eine Familie gehört hatte, nicht einmal genießen. Und nicht einfach irgendeine Familie… sondern die Cullens. Ich hatte ihn- **Sie** wirklich geliebt. Sie alle. Alice und Emmett, Abby, und sogar Rosalie.

Sie beschützte nur ihre Familie. Ich respektierte das. Ich wünschte nur das ich sie auch beschützen könnte. Aber sie waren nicht meine zum beschützen.

**Danke für die Reviews ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Da das letzte Kapitel an einer dummen Stelle aufgehört hat kommt hier gleich das nächste!**

**-BPOV-**

„Ich wusste schon die ganze Zeit das hier etwas falsch war." Sagte sie.

Sie klang nicht stolz darauf sondern sagte nur einen Fakt.

Seit die Wahrheit bestätigt war hatte sich keiner von uns bewegt. Ich denke sie verarbeitete es immer noch. Ich versuchte nur zu atmen. Das Gewicht von allem lag auf meiner Brust und drohte mein Herz zu zerquetschen. Du würdest denken das wenn die Wahrheit heraus war alles an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz gleiten würde, alles wieder Richtig wäre. Ich fühlte mich nicht richtig. In diesem Moment wusste ich das das alles trotzdem, all die Schuld wegen dem Lügen und Vortäuschen, war es wert nur um bei dieser Familie und Edward zu sein, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war.

„Warum?" wisperte ich und wischte mir über die Augen.

Dann drehte ich mich so um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Warum? Ist es so schwer zu glauben das er mit jemanden wie wir zusammen sein könnte?"

Ich wusste die Antwort. Es war offensichtlich. Er war der sexy, mysteriöse, Geheimagent mit einem Herz aus Gold und Augen die meine Haut mit nur einem Blick in Flammen aufgehen lassen könnte. Und ich war…ich. Aber musste sie so erstaunt klingen? Konnte ich noch nicht einmal vorgeben das ich zu ihm gehörte?

„Überhaupt nicht." Sagte sie und überraschte mich.

Sie hatte mit ihrer Antwort nicht gezögert und so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich konnte in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck oder ihrem Ton nichts finden was mein Misstrauen erwecken würde. Sie war ein Genie.

Sie seufzte, die Zeichen wie überwältigt sie war zeigten sich wieder einmal von selbst.

„Hör zu Bella." Sagte sie. „Ich komme vielleicht nicht wie die wärmste Person der Welt herüber, aber ich liebe meine Familie."

Das war offensichtlich. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte fuhr sie schon fort.

„Die ganze geheime Hochzeit, einfach so aus dem nichts aufzutauchen das ist nicht Edward." Sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber es ist für jeden mit Augen offensichtlich das er dich mag."

Sie legte eine Pause ein und sah mich berechnend an, so als ob sie nach etwas suchen würde.

„Und das ist der einzige Grund warum ich es niemandem sagen werde." Sagte sie schlussendlich.

Ich saß einfach nur da und sah sie sprachlos an. Sie konnte einfach nicht das gesagt haben was ich glaubte gehört zu haben. Es war Wunschdenken, ein versteckter Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt, der mich hören ließ was ich hören musste damit der Schmerz mein Herz nicht zerdrückte.

„Du-Du wirst es niemanden sagen?" Ich blinzelte.

Man konnte hören das meine Stimme mit Hoffnung getränkt war obwohl ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Hoffnung würde den Schmerz, wenn jetzt alles enden **würde**, nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich denke nicht das ich das überleben könnte.

„Ich würde meinem Bruder nicht die Chance auf Liebe wegnehmen." Sagte sie und klang leicht empört.

Warte.- Liebe? Er kann mich nicht…**Lieben**. Kann er? Nein, das war absolut absurd. Ich war nur ein zufälliger Fall dem er zugeteilt wurde.

Rosalie kicherte als sie meinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Glaub mir, sis." Sagte sie und stand auf. „Wenn er noch nicht in dich verliebt ist dann ist er schon im Prozess es zu tun."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und schmiss ihre Haare über ihre Schulter.

„Ich weiß vielleicht nicht genau was hier vor sich geht oder warum mein Bruder dir hilft aber ich weiß das ich ihn schon eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen habe, wenn überhaupt jemals."

Ich saß einfach nur so wie eine Erhebung im Baumstamm, da. Die Möglichkeit ihrer Wörter war wundervoll. Mehr als wundervoll. Es war so als ob die Sonne einen an einem Sommertag wärmte, eine wärme ging durch meinen Körper- verdrängte die Kälte von meiner Brust. Aber ich wusste das sie nicht das ganze Bild sah. Sie sah nur das Bild was wir für sie gezeichnet hatten. Sie sollte uns ansehen und Liebe sehen. Sie hatte vielleicht durch ein paar unserer Vortäuschung gesehen aber es war immer noch eine Illusion. Aber wenn diese Illusion das war was sie sehen musste, ihr See von Wasser in der Sahara, um zu Rechtfertigen das sie unser Geheimnis geheim halten würde dann würde ich meine Wand der Realität nicht verlieren.

„Aber-" sagte sie und riss mich aus meiner Träumerei.

Ihr Ton hatte sich in eine Warnung verwandelt und mein Blick schnellte sofort zu ihr. Ihre Augen waren verengt. Natürlich hatte sie Forderungen.

„Ich bin sehr beschützerisch bei meinem Bruder. Er hat schon mehr durchgemacht als er zugibt."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und ihre Augen glühten jetzt.

„Ich behalte dies als Geheimnis, was auch immer ‚das' ist, weil ich glaube das mein Bruder dich liebt. Aber wenn du ihn verletzt dann werde ich dich selbst zu Jacob Blaque ausliefern."

Edward sah merkwürdig auf als wir den Raum betraten. Sie hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und planten Videospiele zu spielen. Abby saß auf seinem Schoß.

Ich dachte ich hätte mich oben gefasst, weil ich wusste das dies nicht die Zeit war darauf einzugehen, wenn Edward bemerkt hätte das sich meine Stimmung verändert hatte.

Er bemerkte es sowieso.

Sobald er mich sah zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und er sagte etwas zu Abby, danach ließ er sie von seinem Schoß herunter. Sie nickte und sprang auf die Couch um stattdessen auf Emmetts zu sitzen.

Edward sah ein paar Mal zwischen mir und Rosalie hin und her, seine Augen waren berechnend.

„Em?" Rose räusperte sich. „Lass uns nachhause gehen, okay?"

Er schmollte und schoss dem Fernseher einen langen Blick zu. Rosalie stampfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf und er gab nach. Em stemmte sich und Abby hoch.

„Entschuldige." Er grinste, schuldbewusst und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Gut." Ihre Augen flackerten nicht einmal zu mir als sie sagte „es war nur ein harter Unterricht." Einem herablassenden schulterzucken folgte „der Professor ist ein Idiot."

Vielleicht war dieses überzeugende Lügen ein Familien Merkmal.

Emmett schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick und drehte sich zu Abby.

„Ich denke Momma braucht auf dem Nachhauseweg etwas Eiscreme." Sagte er. „Oder?"

Sie nickte ernst.

„Sag deinem Onkel und deiner Tante bye." Er schmunzelte.

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht zu lassen als Edward und ich eine Umarmung bekamen. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie nahe ich daran war das alles zu verlieren.

Und dann versuchte ich mich nicht zu wunder wann das zu meinem ein und alles geworden war.

„Bye Bella." Rief Emmett ein bisschen lauter als normal war, weil ich ja neben ihm stand. Er musste bemerkt haben das meine Gedanken gewandert waren.

Ich versuchte ihm zurückzulächeln aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher das es wie eine Grimasse wirkte. All diese Gedanken rasten immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. Ich hatte das alles fast verloren. Wenn Rosalie es herausgefunden hatte wusste es dann auch noch jemand anderes? Würde ich das Ende dieser ‚Mission' überleben? Weil es enden würde. Und müsste ich Edward sagen das es seine Schwester wusste?

„Bye Emmett." Brachte ich durch meinen Nebel von Gedanken heraus.

Er kicherte und zog mich in eine große Bären Umarmung.

„Ich hab mit dem Hund geredet."

Ich starrte ihn an und drückte ihn weg.

„Das ist nicht ihr Name!"

Er schmollte einen Moment lang aber dann legte sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen und er kicherte normal.

„Spitzname." Berichtigte er.

Gut, zumindest hatte ich jetzt einen Grund eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Und finster zu starren.

Man konnte Emmetts lachen, welches von der Einfahrt kam noch hören, sogar nachdem Rosalie mir einen Entschuldigenden blick zugeworfen hatte und die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Ich konnte nicht anders als mich zu fragen ob sie sich für ihren Ehemann oder etwas anderes entschuldigte.

Sobald wir den Motor ihres Autos starten hörten bekam ich zumindest die Antwort auf eine meiner Fragen.

Edward sah mich immer noch an. Eigentlich war ich mir nicht sicher ob er jemals aufgehört hatte. Seine Augen lagen, seit ich die Treppe heruntergekommen war, misstrauisch auf mir.

„In Ordnung." Sagte er plötzlich. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

Natürlich musste ich es Edward sagen.

„Sie weiß es?"

Ich nickte langsam und sah ihn berechnend an.

Er stieß zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen die Luft aus sodass es als Zischen herauskam.

„Wie viel weiß sie?"

Ich sah auf meine Hände hinab.

„Sie weiß das Jacob mein Ex ist." Sagte ich reuevoll. Er würde nicht alles hören wollen, was sie herausgefunden hatte. „Sie weiß über Billy Bescheid und das ich die Zeugin war. Sie weiß…"

Ich sah auf und räusperte mich. Wenn ich Emotionen in meine Stimme lassen würde, dann würde er wissen wie viel er mir Bedeutet und ich wusste nicht was er dann tun würde. Aber ich dachte nicht das es gut wäre.

„Sie weiß das wir nicht wirklich verheiratet sind." Sagte ich zum Schluss und versuchte den Schmerz aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

Edward schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Sofa zurückfallen als er bemerkte das wir bedienungslos und unwiderruflich aufgeflogen waren.

„Okay." Sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Wir können das regeln."

Er sprang auf und fing an vor mir, auf und ab, zu laufen.

Ich beobachtete ihn, sah jedoch nicht die Hoffnung die er so offensichtlich gesehen hatte. Oder er war immer noch am verweigern.

„Wie?" fragte ich.

Er sah mich an und sein Gesicht sah überraschend Schmerzvoll aus. Er seufzte und fuhr mit seinem Tempo fort.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte er. „Ich werde dem Hauptquartier etwas sagen müssen sodass sie uns neue Coverstorys beschaffen, unser Reiseziel ändern und das ohne einen neuen Agenten anzufordern."

Ich sprang so schnell vom Sofa sodass ich mit ihm zusammenstieß. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte um mich so vor dem zurückfallen zu hindern.

„Das können wir nicht tun!" schrie ich ohne unsere nähe vorher zu bemerken.

Wir könnten nicht verschwinden. Ich liebte es hier. Ich liebte seine Familie. Ich liebte es hier mit Edward zu sein. Wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte das das herauskommen würde wenn ich in den schwarzen SUV steigen würde, um wieder zum CIA Hauptquartier zu fahren obwohl ich nur nachhause wollte, dann hätte ich gefragt ob sie ihren Kopf gewaschen bräuchten.

Edward blinzelte und sah dann hinab, sein Adamsapfel baumelte als er schluckte.

„Oh." Sagte er leise und verlor seinen Halt auf meiner Hüfte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur-"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sah auf den Boden und stellte sich ungeschickt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich dachte nur das du dich bei mir wohl fühlen würdest, und wir sind so weit gemeinsam gegangen, und…"

Stotterte er? Der coole und gelassene CIA Agent?

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Arme um sie davon abzuhalten von meiner Hüfte zu gleiten. Es war ein gewagter Schritt aber ich er durfte nicht gehen, ich brauchte ihn. Ich musste mich jetzt sicher fühlen und das schien nur zu passieren wenn er bei mir war.

Er sah schnell auf und sah erschreckend verwundbar aus.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Sagte ich ihm schnell.

Ich konnte nicht glauben das er auch nur daran denken konnte das ich einen neuen Agent wollte.

„Rosalie hat gesagt das sie es nicht weitererzählen wird. Ich will nicht gehen."

Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, wegen dem das seine Schwester es nicht weitererzählen würde oder weil ich Forks mochte, war mir nicht klar.

„Können wir nicht hierbleiben?" ich versuchte es noch einmal. „Bitte!"

Er sah mich lange an und entließ dann einen langen Atem.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden müssen." Sagte er dann. „Aber … wenn sie versteht das sie, unter gar keinen Umständen, irgendjemand irgendetwas sagen kann… dann nehme ich an können wir hier bleiben."

Ich lächelte, Erleichterung überflutete mich.

„Danke!" rief ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte.

Ich erstarrte einen Moment lang. Aber er schmunzelte nur und verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Hüfte.

„Keine Ursache."

Ich biss mir in die Lippe, um die glücklichen Kreische zu unterdrücken die herauskommen würden, wenn ich es nicht tun würde. Er umarmte mich. Und ich war nicht nur halb wach und sabberte auf seine Schulter.

Er ließ mich nicht los also legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Du magst es hier wirklich, was?" fragte er amüsiert nach.

Sprach er über Forks oder darüber in seine Arme gekuschelt zu sein? Weil da gab es die gleiche Antwort.

Ich nickte, doch meine Augen blieben geschlossen.

„Ich liebe es." Gab ich zu und hoffte das er nur über Forks sprach. „Ich dachte nicht das ich es tun würde aber ich mag es hier wirklich."

„Darüber bin ich froh." Er lächelte.

Ich seufzte glücklich.

„Und ich mag deine Familie wirklich." Fügte ich hinzu. „Es wird schwer werden, wenn das alles vorbei ist, in ein leeres Haus zurückzugehen."

Es würde schwerer werden als er jemals wissen würde. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran war der Schmerz erstaunlich.

Edward sagte eine lange Zeit nichts. Wir standen einfach nur still grübelnd da und umarmten uns. Ich wollte mich nie mehr aus seinen Armen wegbewegen. Ich könnte hier leben. Nein, nicht in Forks, aber **genau hier** mit meinem Kopf in Edward Halsbeuge vergraben und meine Arme um ihn geschlungen.

Als Edward dann sprach war es nicht mehr als ein wispern.

„Wäre es komplett unangebracht wenn ich sagen würde das es mir Leid tut das das alles Enden muss?"

Meine Augen öffneten sich. Was? Was! Vielleicht träumte ich, denn Edward Cullen konnte nicht die gleichen Dinge fühlen die ich gerade fühlte.

„Es- wä- es würde-"

Gott! Jemand sollte mich zum Schweigen bringen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach küssen.

Er ließ mich los und ging einen Schritt zurück, sah mich aber nicht an.

„Ich meine wir hatten Spaß, ohne all die Lebensbedrohlichen Umstände." Sagte er. Es klang so als würde er hart daran arbeiten seine Stimme leicht und neckend klingen zu lassen. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Wenn jemand droht dich zu töten dann rufst du mich an, okay?"

Ich nickte langsam. Wow. Gut das ich nicht meinem Instinkt gefolgt war und ihn geküsst hatte. Natürlich dachte er von mir nur so wie von einem Freund. Aber das war trotzdem mehr als ich mir erlaubt hatte zu hoffen. Ich sollte glücklich sein das ich seine Freundschaft hatte. Ich wusste das das ein Privileg war.

„Ja." Sagte ich. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen."

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid aber ich hab das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr ganz geschafft, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir aber es wird spätestens am 5 September kommen!**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen. **

**So und jetzt verabschiede ich mich in den Urlaub. In ein paar Stunden geht nämlich mein Flieger nach Korfu. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich**

**sihu**

**Limalad**

**meleen ehemals neu hier**

**AMI-1**

**Elenath**

**ulrike1964**

**Piper1508**

**Lisa**

**sabbel32**

**und natürlich meiner Beta ****CoriL**** DANKE!**

-EPOV-

„Sie weiß es?" klärte ich.

Wie konnte sie es wissen? Was würden wir tun? Ich würde das Hauptquartier anrufen müssen… aber dann würden sie mich von dem Fall abziehen und einen anderen Agent anheuern. Das durfte nicht passieren. Aber es war wichtiger sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Wie viel weiß sie?" fragte ich und hoffte, dass ihr Wissen minimal war, etwas was ich mit ihr Bereden könnte und das sie Vergessen würde.

Warum erlaubte ich mir selbst zu hoffen? Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie fast alles wusste. Sie wusste nichts von meinem echten Job und ich wunderte mich wie Bella dieses kleine Detail vor ihr geheim halten konnte. Aber sie wusste fast alles. Sie wusste sogar, dass wir nicht wirklich verheiratet waren.

Dieser Gedanke war sehr beunruhigend für mich. Ich mochte es nicht meine Familie in die irre zu führen aber wenn ich darüber nachdachte dann mochte ich die Idee, dass alle glaubten das Bella meine Ehefrau war. Ich hang (zu sehr) an ihr. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Sie war freundlich, lustig, selbstlos und wunderschön. Aber als die Tage vergingen wusste ich, dass es sich in etwas mehr verwandelte. Ich vermisste sie wenn sie nicht im gleichen Raum war. Wenn sie lächelte dann lächelte ich auch ohne darüber nachzudenken. Als sie in der Nacht den Alptraum hatte und ich sie nicht aufwecken konnte, da dachte ich nicht zum ersten Mal was sie in dieser Nacht durchgemacht hatte. Ich war so hilflos und verzweifelt, dass ich dachte mit ihr weinen zu müssen. Ich hätte weinen können…nur ein bisschen…vielleicht. Aber ich war auch überwältigt von dem feurigen Verlangen, sie zu beschützen, sie von solchen Erlebnissen fernzuhalten.

Sie konnte mich nicht verlassen. Ich musste sie beschützen. Ein Teil von mir war stolz auf diesen Grund. Solange sie Schutz brauchte hatte ich eine Entschuldigung dafür ihr nahe zu sein.

„Okay." Sagte ich und setzte mich auf. „Wir können das regeln."

„Wie?" fragte sie zaghaft. Sie sah so hoffnungslos aus wie ich mich fühlte.

Es ließ mich, mich wie Schrott fühlen. Ich war dafür bestimmt sie zu beschützen und nicht nur das ich ihre Alpträume nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, ich schaffte es nicht einmal meine eigene Schwester zu täuschen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ich seufzte und dachte nach. „Ich werde dem Hauptquartier etwas sagen müssen sodass sie uns neue Coverstorys beschaffen, unser Reiseziel ändern und das ohne einen neuen Agenten anzufordern."

Definitiv ohne einen neuen Agenten anzufordern! Ich konnte den Gedanken, dass jemand anderer 24/7 in ihrer Gegenwart war und sich als ihr Ehemann ausgab, nicht ertragen. Aber noch wichtiger war, dass ich nicht dachte, dass ich jemand anderen ihre Sicherheit anvertrauen konnte. Sie war zu kostbar um sie irgendjemand anzuvertrauen. Nicht das ich an diesem Punkt so einen brillanten Job tat, aber ich verstand sie. Zumindest konnte ich die wahre Wichtigkeit dieser Mission begreifen. Für jemand anderen wäre sie nur ein anderer Fall.

„Das können wir nicht tun!" schrie sie und schmiss sich auf mich.

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und ich streckte meine Arme aus um sie vor dem Fallen zu beschützen.

Dann klickte, dass was sie gesagt hatte in meinem Kopf mit einem Herz zereisenden Schmerz. Natürlich sah sie den Grund nicht, so viel Anstrengung daran zu investieren um uns zusammen zu halten. Ich war nur der CIA Agent der sie beschützte. So lange sie sicher war wahr es da wichtig wer den Job tat?

„Oh." Murmelte ich und ließ meine Hände von ihrer Hüfte gleiten. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur-"

Wie konnte ich ihr sagen was ich dachte, ohne dass sie bemerken würde wie ungesund meine Besessenheit von ihr geworden war?

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte neutral zu schauen obwohl ich mich ganz anders fühlte.

„Ich dachte nur das du dich bei mir wohl fühlen würdest, und wir sind so weit gemeinsam gegangen, und…"

Ich klang wie ein Idiot. Ich war ein erwachsener Mann, ein CIA Agent verdammt noch mal(!) der trainiert war mit allem fertig zu werden. Aber seit dem Moment als Bella in das Bild kam war ich nichts weiter als ein liebeskrankes plumpes durcheinander.

Dank Gott, dass sie mich aufgehalten hatte. Sie legte ihre Hände um meine Arme und hielt sie so auf ihrer Hüfte fest, ich konnte nichts sagen. Überhaupt nicht.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Sagte sie leise und ich sah hektisch auf.

Wenn sie einen anderen Agent wollte dann würde ich zurücktreten, meine Beurlaubung im Hauptquartier einreichen und aus der Distanz zuschauen um sicher zu gehen das sie sicher war. Es würde mich töten aber ich hätte nicht gleich an ihr hängen dürfen. Ich konnte sie nicht bloßstellen dafür, dass sie alles Perspektivisch sah. Zumindest einer von uns.

„Rosalie hat gesagt das sie es nicht weitererzählen wird." Sie fuhr mit einer schüchternen Stimme fort „Ich will nicht gehen."

Meine Schwester würde es niemandem erzählen? Sie musste realisieren wie gefährlich das werden könnte. Warum würde sie ein Geheimnis für Bella behalten? Ich wusste das sie Bella nicht hasste aber es war nicht normal für sie das sie jemandem welcher nicht in ihrem engsten Freundeskreis war, auch nur einen kleinen Gefallen tat. War es möglich, dass sie sich näher standen als ich bemerkt hatte?

„Können wir nicht hierbleiben?" sie versuchte es noch einmal und klang bestimmter. „Bitte!"

Ich konnte ihr nichts verweigern. Aber meine Familie zu behalten (sie war in dieser Kategorie dazugezählt, auch wenn sie nicht so für mich fühlte) war mein Hauptanliegen. Ich musste zuerst sicherstellen, dass ich sie hier alle Beschützen konnte. Es würde schwieriger werden aber es machte Bella glücklich hier zu bleiben also wäre es das wert. Zugegeben es machte mich auch glücklich. Ich war nicht bereit meine Familie schon wieder zu verlassen.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden müssen." Entschied ich. „Aber…wenn sie versteht das sie unter gar keinen Umständen, irgendjemand irgendetwas erzählen kann…dann nehme ich an können wir hier bleiben."

Ich wusste, dass wenn Rose sagte, dass sie es niemandem erzählen würde, dann würde sie es auch niemandem erzählen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden warum sie es nicht weitersagte.

Bella überraschte mich damit, dass sie, aufgeregt, ihre Arme um meinen Nacken schlang.

„Danke!" rief sie.

Sie erstarrte einen Moment, daher wusste ich, dass ihre Aktion sie selbst überrascht hatte. Bella tat fast nie etwas ohne darüber nachzudenken (und noch einmal darüber nachzudenken). Ich konnte sagen, dass dieser Gedanke automatisch gekommen war. Es war nicht weil hier jemand stand oder die Reaktion auf etwas was ich gesagt oder getan hatte. Es war nur weil sie es wollte.

Ich grinste und verstärkte meinen griff um ihre Taille. Ich konnte nicht einmal erklären wie sehr ich diese Seite von ihr Liebte – spontan und impulsiv.

„Nichts zu danken!" ich schmunzelte.

Ich wusste das wenn ich sie in diesem Moment losgelassen hätte der Moment zerbrochen wäre und wir wieder zurück zu unseren vorgeschriebenen Rollen gewechselt wären, also zog ich sie an mich, schloss meine Augen und inhalierte ihren Erdbeerduft.

Schnüffelte ich an ihr? Wann war ich so besessen geworden? Und noch wichtiger, wann war ich so ein Weichei geworden?

„Du magst es hier wirklich, hm?" Fragte ich und versuchte meinen Verstand davon abzulenken wie gut sie roch, wie gut sie sich anfühlte und wie sehr ich sie wieder küssen wollte.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, so kurz das es jeder andere nicht bemerkte hätte. Aber ich tat es und es brachte mich dazu mich zu fragen was sie wirklich dachte. Ich wünschte ich könnte sie fragen.

„Ich liebe es." Sagte sie. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich es tun würde aber ich mag es hier wirklich."

„Das freut mich." Ich lächelte.

Ich wusste das sie ihr Zuhause nicht verlassen wollte, nicht das ich ihr das vorwerfen würde. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich sie dazu zu bringen überhaupt zu gehen und sie dann auch noch in ein kleines Dorf zu bringen welches dem, aus dem sie als sie 18 war flüchtete, sehr ähnlich war. Ich war mehr als nur glücklich, dass sie sich hier nicht elend fühlte und mir den Umzug nicht übelnahm.

„Und ich mag deine Familie wirklich." Fügte sie hinzu, was dazu führte das mein Grinsen noch größer wurde. „Es wird hart werden wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, in ein leeres Haus zurück zu gehen."

Mein lächeln verschwand und mein Herz sank hinab. Meine Arme festigten den Griff um sie ganz von selbst, so als ob ich unterbewusst wusste das sie die Kur für diesen Herzzereisenden schmerz war. Ich hasste es daran erinnert zu werden das das hier enden würde, das das nicht das echte Leben war. Manchmal konnte ich fast vergessen warum wir hier waren – das die Geschichte die wir so oft wiederholten auch nur das war. Eine Geschichte. Manchmal war es so einfach zu vergessen, dass ich nicht nur ein Chirurg war der in einer altmodischen Nachbarschaft mit seiner Frau lebte. Manchmal war es so einfach zu vergessen das Bella nicht wirklich mein war. Aber da war immer ein Erinnere.

„Wäre es komplett unangebracht wenn ich sagen würde das es mir Leid tut das das hier enden muss?"

Die Wörter kamen ohne einen direkten Befehl von meinem Gehirn. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich sie nur gedacht hatte. Immerhin wäre es nicht das erste Mal das ich sie dachte. Aber dann schoss Bellas Kopf hoch und sie begann zu stottern.

„Das – wä – Das wäre es."

Ich hielt meinen Atem an, wartete darauf, dass sie die Wörter aussprach aber es kam nichts mehr. Ein anderer Schmerz ersetzte das Stechen. Es gab Zeiten da hatte ich gedacht, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, sie mich auch mochte. Das sie mich als mehr als nur ihren Bodyguard oder Freund sah. So wie bei unserer Filmnacht. Wir hatten so viel spaß ohne es für andere vorzuspielen, wir waren nur wir selbst. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern wann ich so glücklich war nur mit jemand Zeit zu verbringen.

Aber ich sah nur das was ich sehen wollte. Ihr schweigen war eine Erinnerung daran. Natürlich tat sie es nicht. Und jetzt brachte ich sie dazu sich unwohl zu fühlen. Das brauchte sie nicht.

Ich ließ sie sofort los und ging einen Schritt zurück, ich hoffte so meinen Kopf klar zu bekommen. Ich konnte solche Sachen nicht zu ihr sagen!

„Ich meine wir hatten spaß, trotz all der Lebensbedrohlichen Umständen." Scherzte ich und versuchte so die unangenehme Situation die ich erschaffen hatte zu entschärfen. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Wenn jemand anderes versucht dich zu töten, rufst du mich an, okay?"

Sie würde mich nicht anrufen brauchen. Ich würde den Köter töten bevor er überhaupt mit der Drohung fertig wäre.

Sie nickte langsam und beließ es dabei.

Es war ein Privileg zu Bella Swans Freunden zu gehören. Ich sollte damit glücklich sein. Also warum fühlte ich mich so schrecklich?

„Onkel Edard!" Abby grinste hoch zu mir.

Sie war immer noch in ihrem Pyjama und ihr Haar fiel aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz. Es war erst 7 Uhr morgens aber ich konnte nicht schlafen bevor ich mit Rose gesprochen hatte.

„Guten morgen Prinzessin" grüßte ich. „Wo ist deine Momma?"

„Küche." Sagte sie nur.

Ich verwuschelte ihr Haar als ich vorbei ging, dann drehte ich mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen um.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

Sie nickte ohne zu zögern.

„Öffne ohne Mommy oder Daddy nicht mehr die Tür, okay?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich würde mit Rose reden müssen, das Abby die Tür ohne sie oder Emmett nicht mehr öffnen würde. Vielleicht sogar Rose sagen, dass sie die Tür nicht öffnen sollte, wenn Emmett nicht zuhause wäre.

„Edward?" rief Rose ohne sich vom Ofen wegzubewegen. „Bist du es?"

Ich schmunzelte. Rauch stieg von einer der Platten auf und auch ohne, dass sie sich umdrehte wusste ich das sie frustriert war. Bei ihrem und Emmetts kochen war ich verwundert das meine Nichte überhaupt noch am Leben war.

„Ja. Ich bins nur." Versicherte ich ihr und setzte Abby auf einen der Küchensessel. Es sah so aus als ob sie etwas zeichnen würde.

„Abby, was habe ich dir darüber gesagt die Tür ohne Daddy oder mich zu öffnen?" verlangte sie zu wissen, drehte sich um und zeigte mit dem Löffel auf ihre Tochter.

Gut, es sah so aus als ob ich darüber nicht mit Rose reden müsste. Aber jetzt gab es keine Ablenkung mehr von dem zu reden weswegen ich hergekommen war. Ich sah nicht wirklich erfreut auf das was kommen würde.

Abby rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Ja, ja."

Rosalie verengte ihre Augen und ich konnte nicht anders als zu kichern.

„Und du." Sagte Rose, schaute mich mit ihrem starrenden Blick an und zeigte mit ihrem Löffel auf mich. „Nicht witzig."

Ich ging hinüber zu ihr und grinste immer noch. Es war Karma soweit ich betroffen war.

„Nicht witzig." Stimmte ich zu und lehnte mich gegen die Theke. „Ironie war mehr das woran ich dachte. Sie hat ihre Haltung von dir bekommen."

Sie schoss mir einen Blick zu doch dieser hatte nicht den Effekt den sie sich erstrebte. Ich war der Empfänger von Roses Temperament gewesen seit wir kleine Kinder waren. Nach einer Weile lernst du darüber hinwegzusehen.

„Tu ich dir nicht einen Gefallen?" Sie schnaubte vor ärger. „Schuldest du mir nicht etwas?"

Gut, jetzt war es nicht mehr zu vermeiden. Ich könnte es auch gleich hinter mich bringen.

„Das ist es eigentlich worüber ich mit dir reden wollte." Sagte ich mit leiser Stimme sodass Abby uns nicht hören konnte.

Rosalie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Um was geht es?" fragte sie. „Ich werde es niemanden sagen. Das hab ich Bella schon gesagt."

Sie war immer schon eine gewesen die direkt auf den Punkt kam.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und nahm mir einen Apfel von der Theke, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Ich hatte mich die ganze letzt Nacht nur von einer Seite auf die andere Seite gedreht, bis Bella sich an mich gekuschelt hatte und ich abdriften konnte. Weil ich vielleicht Informationen bekommen würde aber wenn ich meine Schwester kannte dann würde sie Antworten im Austausch dafür haben wollen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es riskieren sollte manche ihrer Fragen zu beantworten.

„Warum?" fragte ich dann. „Warum hilfst du uns das Geheimnis geheim zu halten?"

„Geheimnis?" fragte Abby neugierig vom Tisch aus.

„Abby, geh zu deinem Daddy zeichnen." Befahl Rose.

Sie schmollte aber nach einem Blick von Rosalie ging sie um Emmett zu finden.

„Hast du Bella gefragt?" Fragte sie nachdem Abby aus Sichtweite war und wir gehört hatten wie Emmett sie vom anderen Raum gegrüßt hatte.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Rosalie sah mich einen Moment lang an, legte ihren Kopf schief während sie etwas betrachtete und dann seufzte sie.

„Du, mein kleiner Bruder, bist so blind."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das bedeuten?

„Nette Einführung." Sagte ich langsam. „Gedanken Erklärung?"

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Edward du bestätigst meine Ansicht hier nur noch."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern doch sie streckte abweisend ihre Hand aus und fuhr mit ihrer Erklärung fort.

„Hier ist die Sache." Sagte sie unverblümt und drehte den Herd ab. „Du liebst Bella. Du weißt es. Ich weiß es. Aber wenn was auch immer das hier ist endet, hab ich das Gefühl das sie es nie wird."

Ich blinzelte nur. Ich wusste nicht was genau ich erwartet hatte aber das war es definitiv nicht.

„Was?" brachte ich dann endlich heraus. „Ich verstehe nic-"

„Gib es zu." Unterbrach sie mich.

„Was?" verteidigte ich mich. „Du bist so frustrierend. Was zugeben?"

Sie seufzte und sah mich verärgert an, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte warum.

„Deshalb tue ich das hier." Sagte sie und sah mich an. „Weil du liebe verdienst. Aber wenn du dabei nichts tust dann wird es keinen Unterschied machen."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich sorgte mich um Bella. Ich wollte sie beschützen, sie glücklich machen und ich wollte meine ganze Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Ich konnte den Gedanken von ihr fern zu sein nicht ertragen.

…natürlich liebte ich sie. Aber das zählte nicht wenn sie mich nur als einen Freund sah.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, Rose." Ich seufzte und ließ meine Hand durch mein Haar fahren. „Es ist kompliziert."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Liebe ist immer kompliziert." Sagte sie einfach.

Ich sah auf den Boden hinab. Unerwiderte Liebe; Es scheint so als ob das die Erzählungshandlung in jedem Roman für Junge Erwachsene ist. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie sehr es schmerzte.

„Sie liebt mich nicht." Wisperte ich.

Ich schluckte, sah auf zu meiner Schwester und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sieht mich so nicht."

Rosalie beobachtete mich einen Moment lang.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" sie schnaubte.

Ich atmete tief ein. Deshalb war ich nicht zum reden hergekommen. Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht weitererzählen würde und ich nahm an das ich jetzt auch wusste warum, so lächerlich ihr Grund auch war.

„Ich sollte nachhause gehen." Sagte ich.

Rosalie seufzte.

„Edward sei nicht dumm."

Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern durchs Gesicht und fühlte die Folgen des Wach Bleibens und die der Hilflosigkeit der Situation. Ich konnte sie beschützen. Ich könnte eine Bedeutung in ihrem Leben haben, so wie ich es immer wollte. Aber ich könnte sie nie dazu bringen mich zu lieben.

„Was willst du das ich tue, Rose?" fragte ich, doch es klang schnippischer als ich es meinte. „Ich liebe sie, okay? Ich kann nicht einmal atmen wenn sie nicht bei mir ist!"

Ich schloss meine Augen und massierte meinen Nasenrücken.

„Es ist sie die mich nicht liebt."

Es war eine Zeit lang still und es interessierte mich nicht meine Augen zu öffnen um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Ich fühlte mich komplett aufgelöst. Es war okay gewesen nur mit ihr Befreundet zu sein. Warum musste Rosalie die Angelegenheit ansprechen?

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie dann.

Ich konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen aber ich hörte wie sie sich auf mich zu bewegte und ich fühlte wie sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich öffnete widerwillig meine Augen um sie anzusehen. Sie wollte mir nicht schaden. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie dachte, dass sie das Beste für mich tat aber sie kannte auch nicht die ganze Situation.

„Edward." Sagte sie. „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht das Selbe für dich fühlt?"

„Sie tut es einfach nicht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte daran wie unwohl sie mein kleines Geständnis letzte Nacht gemacht hatte.

Rosalie nickte und schien in Gedanken verloren.

„Erinnerst du dich daran was du mir gesagt hast als Emmett mich nach einem Date gefragt hat?" fragte sie.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wie sollte ich das bei mir und Bella anpassen? Emmett hatte es mehr als klar gestellt das er meine Schwester liebte und sie auch immer lieben würde.

„Jeder dachte, dass ich einfach so tun würde als ob ich schwer zu bekommen wäre." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Aber du hast mit mir geredet, erinnerst du dich? Und du liest mich zugeben das ich einfach nur angst hatte. Weil wir schon so lange Freunde waren und ich nicht wusste ob wir mehr sein könnten…"

Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und lächelte mich liebevoll an. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern wann ich dieses Lächeln das letzte Mal auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sie lächelte. Sie war eine glückliche Person. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das lächeln gesehen hatte seit ich acht und sie neun gewesen war. Ich hatte ihr mein Eis gegeben weil sie ihres fallen gelassen hatte.

„Aber du sagtest mir das wenn ich die Chance nicht ergreifen würde ich mich immer fragen würde was geschehen wäre."

Ich nickte als ich mich an diese Konversation erinnerte. Es war eines der einzigen Male gewesen in denen ich ihr einen Rat geben durfte, nichts was man normalerweise mit Rosalie machen durfte.

„Du hast mir geholfen und ich könnte mir mein Leben anders nicht vorstellen." Sagte sie und nahm die Hand von meiner Schulter um zum Herd zurückzugehen. „Wenn du ihr nicht zumindest sagst wie du fühlst wirst du dich immer fragen was gewesen wäre."

Ich blieb noch ein bisschen länger während Rosalie Abby ihr Frühstück servierte, etwas von dem sie sagte das es essbar wäre aber ich war nicht davon überzeugt. Abby und Emmett beendeten ihr malen. Rose schoss mir geladene Blicke zu. Und die ganze Zeit dachte ich an Bella.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief mir Abby nach und gab mir ein Bild an dem sie gearbeitet hatte.

„Das sind alle." Erklärte sie stolz.

„Die ganze Familie, hm?" ich grinste und sah auf sie hinab.

„Mh-hm"

Eine blonde große Figur stand in der Mitte des Bildes mit einer anderen die mehr als die hälfte der Seite beanspruchte, ein breites grinsen auf seinem unproportionalen Kopf. Ich vermutete das war Emmett. Er musste wie ein grüner Gigant von da aussehen. Eine schwarzhaarige Figur und eine lockige standen gemeinsam auf der Seite. Offensichtlich Alice und Jasper, auch wenn Jasper so aussah als hätte er schmerzen. Ich schmunzelte.

Abby hielt Roses Hand, nur erkennbar wegen ihrem lockigem Haar und ihrer kleinen Größe. Und dann war da ich, verschiedene Farben auf meinem Kopf, so als ob sie versucht hätte verschieden Farben zu kombinieren um die richtig Schatur zu bekommen.

Und dann war da eine braunhaarige Frau die an meiner Seite stand. Sie hatte eine dünne Hand um meine Hüfte gelegt und ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Und Abby hatte einen Cartoon Edward gezeichnet der sie ansah.

Ja, wir hatten unsere Rollen wunderbar gespielt. Aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht ein so guter Schauspieler war.

Es gab ein Shel Silverstein Gedicht das uns Esme immer vorlas darin ging es um sein, würde, könnte welches vor einem tun wegrannte. Ich konnte mich nicht genau daran erinnern wie es ging aber die Idee daran nagte den ganzen Nachhause weg an mir.

Rose hatte mir etwas zum nachdenken gegeben. Ich hatte nie jemanden wie Bella getroffen. Sie tat nie das was ich erwartete, sie war witzig ohne zu versuchen es zu sein und sie war unglaublich selbstlos. Ich lächelte schon nur wenn ich an sie dachte.

Aber die Sache war die, ich dachte nicht das ich jemals jemanden finden würde den ich mehr mögen würde als sie. Das traf mich wirklich. Wenn ich es nicht tun würde dann würde ich mich immer fragen was passiert wäre wenn. Und auch wenn sie nicht das Selbe fühlte, was sehr möglich war, zumindest würde ich wissen das ich es versucht hatte – das ich nicht blind einfach meine Chancen glücklich zu sein abgegeben hatte.

Den ganzen Nachhause weg redete ich mir das ein. Ich würde es Bella am Ende des Tages sagen.

Ich parkte das Auto und stellte den Motor ab. Bella saß am Fenstersitz und las und sie sah auf als sie das Auto hörte. Ich konnte sie von hier aus lächeln sehen und sie schenkte mir ein winken bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch schenkte.

Ich winkte zurück und öffnete meine Tür mit einem grinsen. Ich nahm die Zeichnung vom Beifahrersitz und sah sie an, studierte sie für einen Moment.

„Oder vielleicht morgen…" sagte ich zu mir selbst und schüttelte meinen Kopf als ich ausstieg.

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid!**

**Ich weiß ich habe euch das Kapitel schon am 5. September versprochen aber durch die Fahrstunden mit dem Führerschein und meinem schlechten Gesundheitszustand bin ich nicht dazu gekommen. **

**Ich hoffe ihr habt ein wenig Verständnis und ich versuche nächste Woche wieder ein Kapitel zu posten. **

**Lg. Doris.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ich wurde schon oft in Reviews gefragt warum ich die Story nicht auf _**FF . de**_auch veröffentliche und möchte das jetzt hier noch einmal erklären.

Ich würde das auch wirklich gerne tun weil ich eigentlich meistens auf **FF . de**bin aber die Autorin des Originals _**MkMarie**_ will nicht das ich ihre Story auch auf einer anderen Seite veröffentliche da sie die Story dann nicht mehr Kontrollieren kann.

Ich habe sie schon des öfteren darum gebeten jedoch hat sie immer wieder abgelehnt und mir auch klargemacht das wenn ich es ohne ihre Erlaubnis trotzdem tun würde sie mir die Story nicht weiter übersetzen lassen würde.

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich**

**Natürlich CoriL meiner Beta**

**Piper1508**

**Kristin83**

**sabbel32**

**Niki**

**Hardes**

**LaPumuckl**

**-BPOV-**

Ich lernte schnell, dass man einen Alice Plan nicht mehr verhindern konnte nachdem er einmal in Planung war.

„Was sollen wir tun?" Ich weinte schon halb.

Edward sah mich über seine Schulter hinweg an, lang genug um mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zuzuwerfen, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu.

„An diesem Punkt gibt es nicht viel was wir tun **können**." Sagte er.

„Das gerät außer Kontrolle." Ich weinte. „Sie holt mich um mein Hochzeitskleid zu probieren!"

Alice hatte früher am morgen angerufen, eigentlich gleich nachdem Edward nachhause gekommen war, und hatte mich informiert, dass ich mein Kleid später sehen würde. Sie hatte ihr Design zu ihrer Lieblingsboutique geschickt und es war fertig. Ich musste nur noch sehen ob es richtig passte.

Die Sache war die, Edward und ich hatten, wegen dem ganzen Drama das Jacob verloren gegangen war nicht viel über ‚unsere Hochzeit' oder wie wir sie stoppen sollten, nachgedacht. Und jetzt waren wir uns nicht einmal sicher ob es möglich war sie zu stoppen. Diese Pixie war alles andere als nicht entschlossen.

„Ich versuche an etwas zu denken was die Sache stoppen würde ohne unser Cover zu enttarnen." Sagte er mir, seufzte und schloss die Kühlschranktür. Er hatte nichts herausgenommen sondern wühlte jetzt in den Schränken.

„Aber bis dahin müssen wir einfach mitspielen." Sagte er ohne mir in die Augen zu schauen. „Mir wird etwas einfallen. Ich brauche nur mehr Zeit."

Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag merkwürdig verhalten. Er würde mich nicht ansehen. Er war hektisch und nervös. Er würde etwas tun wie…gut, fünf Minuten in den Kühlschrank schauen und dann weggehen ohne etwas herauszunehmen. Es war so als ob seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit wo anders wären. Die einzige Erklärung die ich dafür fand war das er mit Rosalie gesprochen hatte und sie ihm ihre albernen Gründe gesagt hatte. Wenn sie es getan hatte dann musste er daran denken wie er es mir sagen sollte das sie falsch lag ohne meine Gefühle zu verletzen.

„Okay." Sagte ich und versuchte den Schmerz in meiner Stimme zu verstecken. „Ich werde einfach mitmachen."

Er nickte, immer noch abgelenkt.

„Lass uns nur hoffen das sie kein Datum festlegt." Scherzte ich erbärmlich und versuchte zu lächeln doch es kam als Grimasse heraus.

Dann sah Edward auf, weg von dem ziellosen Fleck am Boden auf den er gestarrt hatte.

„Bella, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte er, seine Stimme klang ein wenig zitternd aber in seinen Augen war eine starke Entschlossenheit zu sehen.

Meine eigenen Augen weiteten sich und ich nickte langsam, dann musste ich erst einmal schlucken. Das war es. Er würde mich fragen ob Rose mir gesagt hatte warum sie unser Geheimnis geheim hielt. Ich würde ja sagen müssen. Es gab keinen punkt es zu leugnen. Und dann würde er es erklären, so taktvoll wie es möglich wäre, ich war mir sicher das sie mit ihrer Vermutung falsch lag. Er würde mir , dass er mich nicht liebte oder mich auf diese Weiße auch nur mochte. Es war nur sein Job mich zu beschützen. Wir waren nur Freunde und es war ein glück das wir das überhaupt waren. Wer hätte gedacht das ich aus dieser Horror Situation einen neuen Freund bekommen würde?

Und dann müsste ich sehr stark versuchen nicht zu weinen.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht… denkst du… würdest du gerne…" Er seufzte, sichtlich frustriert aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob es wegen mir oder ihm selbst war.

„Was?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Ich war so verwirrt. Würde er dieses Gespräch für später aufheben? Vielleicht würde er so tun als ob die Konversation mit Rosalie nie stattgefunden hätte. Das würde uns beiden eine Menge an Peinlichkeiten ersparen. Also, was versuchte er mich jetzt zu fragen?

„Uhm." Er räusperte sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nur erinnern deine Brosche zu tragen."

„Oh." Sagte ich langsam, meine Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. „Okay."

Ich sah ihn ein paar Momente vorsichtig an. Vielleicht war ich nur paranoid aber ich hätte schwören können, dass er etwas anderes sagen wollte.

„Bist du sicher das das alles war worüber du reden wolltest?" fragte ich noch einmal nach.

Er lächelte knapp.

„Yep." Sagte er, versucht lässig. „Das war alles. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen das du deine Brosche nicht vergisst."

„Bella! Du siehst so wunderschön aus!" kreischte Alice.

Ich Widerstand dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Das Kleid war wunderschön, eigentlich mehr als nur wunderschön. Ich hatte es Ehrfürchtig angesehen als Alice es mir zum probieren gebracht hatte. Sie war so talentiert. Aber die ganze Situation war so lächerlich. Ich probierte mein Hochzeitskleid an, mit zwei Personen die dachten meine Schwestern zu sein, für eine Fake-Hochzeit die unsere zweite sein sollte. Gut, eine von ihnen dachte das ich ihre Schwester wäre. Die eine sagte, dass ich gut für ihren Bruder war und drohte mir dann mich an meinen Mörderischen Ex Freund auszuliefern. Oh, und mein guter Freund/ die Liebe meines Lebens/ Fake-Ehemann hörte geheim zu indem er die Brosche benutzte. Das war nicht wirklich etwas was tagtäglich passierte. Willkommen in meinem Leben.

„Magst du es?" fragte Alice und ihr Gesicht war plötzlich mit Sorge überzogen. „Wenn du es nicht magst kann ich noch immer etwas neues Designen."

„Nein, Alice!" versicherte ich ihr schnell. „Es ist so wunderschön. Ich liebe es."

Immerhin war es nicht ihr Fehler, dass ich es nie auf einer echten Hochzeit tragen würde.

Warte. Woher war das gekommen? Ich war Bella Cullen – ich meine Swan. Ich war Bella Swan. Ich war nicht romantisch. Ich wollte nicht heiraten. Ich wusste, dass ich letzte Nacht keinen Traum von purpurnen Rosenblättern auf einer Insel gehabt hatte. Und ich dachte nicht an unseriöse Dinge wie ‚das perfekte Kleid' zu finden.

…Aber wenn ich es tun würde dann wäre es dieses.

„Wirklich?" Alice lebte wieder auf. „Oh, gut! Weil du wie ein Engel in diesem Kleid aussiehst."

„Edward wird sprachlos sein." Sagte Rosalie von dem Sessel in der Ecke. Sie lächelte mich engelhaft an und ich versuchte ihr unauffällig einen abfälligen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie kannte die Situation jetzt. Auf der einen Seite war ich froh, dass sie mit der Charade weitermachte. Auf der anderen Seite wünschte ich mir, dass sie es nicht täte denn sie dachte sowieso, dass ich mit ihrem Bruder enden würde. Ich brauchte nicht die Ermutigung für meine unsinnigen Fantasien.

Alice kicherte, sie stimmte ihrer Schwester eindeutig zu, und es interessierte mich nicht meine Abneigung zu tarnen. Wenn sie anfangen sich gegen mich zu verschwören verdiene ich das Recht öffentlich mit meinen Augen zu rollen.

„Bella!" Alice tadelte mich und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Hast du dich selbst schon gesehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht warum das von Bedeutung ist." Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich das Kleid mag."

Ich hatte mich selbst zuvor schon gesehen. Es bestand kein Grund mich daran zu erinnern. Ich war auf keinen Fall hässlich. Ich war einfach nur Durchschnittlich, an mir gab es nichts Extraordinäres. Und damit kam ich klar.

Alice sah entsetzt aus.

„Jede Braut sollte sich an ihrem Hochzeitstag wunderschön fühlen." Informierte sie mich und drehte mich um damit ich in den Ganzkörperspiegel sehen konnte. Ich war so froh das sie mich nicht dazu zwang auf dem Podest zu stehen um der Spiegelwand gegenüber zu stehen. Ich wäre vor Scham gestorben.

Als ich das Mädchen im Spiegel sah weiteten sich meine Augen. Das Mädchen war nicht durchschnittlich.

Das Kleid war ärmellos mit einem glatten, klaren Schnitt. Eine komplizierte Perlenstickerei auf dem Mieder aber nicht genug um Chaotisch auszusehen. Zarte Falten waren in dem seidigen Material an der Hüfte die anmutig in den leicht aufgebauschten Rock führten. Der Rock ging bis auf den Boden hinab aber verdeckte trotzdem nicht meine ganze Figur. Und in diesem Kleid hatte ich wirklich eine Figur. Das Kleid passte mir perfekt.

Alice stellte sich hinter mich, bündelte meine Locken und positionierte sie so auf meinem Kopf das es aussah als hätte es Stunden gedauert es zu kreieren. Ich sah jetzt vielleicht sogar so aus als ob ich zu Edward gehörte…

„Du bist gut." Sagte ich ihrer Reflektion.

Sie kicherte.

„Du kannst kein Meisterwerk auf einer schrecklichen Leinwand kreieren." Zwitscherte sie, ließ mein Haar wieder hinunterfallen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich hatte eine sehr schöne Leinwand zum starten."

„Sie hat recht." Entschied Rosalie. „Eigentlich kommt die meiste Schönheit von der Haltung und dem Selbstvertrauen. Aber auch ohne diese bist du sehr schön."

„Gee. Danke, Rose." Sagte ich sarkastisch und ging zurück in den Ankleideraum. Aber ich fühlte immer noch das erröten welches immer Komplimente oder Aufmerksamkeit begleitete.

„Verknittere das Kleid nicht, Bella." Warnte mich Alice durch die Tür hindurch. „Wir müssen es der Schneiderin zurückgeben damit sie die Perlstickerei die heruntergefallen ist anbringen kann. Dann müssen wir gehen und Schuhe suchen."

Ich knurrte. Schuhe.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten mich aus dem Kleid zu befreien und zurück in meine wahre Jean und Shirt Combo zu kommen.

Mein Handy vibrierte in meiner Tasche als ich mir die Jean anzog. Ich hatte eine SMS. Ich öffnete sie enthusiastisch weil die einzigen die meine Nummer hatten die Cullens waren. Alice und Rosalie waren hier und ich konnte an keinen Grund denken warum mir Emmett schreiben sollte. Das bedeutete also…

**DU WEIST DAS SIE RECHT HABEN. DU SIEHST DICH SELBST NICHT RICHTIG KLAR. –E.**

Meine Augen flogen zu der Brosche die auf dem Sessel in der Ecke des Umkleideraums lag. Ich hatte sie abgenommen während ich mein Hochzeitskleid angezogen hatte. Wie viel Distanz konnte das Ding überstehen? Er hatte uns da draußen gehört? Ich errötete wieder. Wie peinlich!

Ich ging die Konversation noch einmal durch und versuchte daran zu denken was mir am peinlichsten gewesen war. Oh man.

**ICH SEHE DU BIST NICHT SPRACHLOS. –B.**

Es war das Beste ihn zu necken damit er nicht bemerkte wie ernst ich das hier nahm, oder? Ich steckte die Brosche wieder ganz Geschäftsmäßig an mein T-Shirt.

„Gut, Mr. Cullen. Ich denke Rosalie hat falsch gelegen." Wisperte ich neckend in die Brosche und kämpfte gegen die Enttäuschung an.

Ich erschauderte sobald die Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten. Würde er das als Enttäuschung interpretieren das Rosalie falsch lag damit das er mich liebte? Immerhin hatte ich es nicht so gemeint. _Nachdenken bevor du sprichst, Bella._ Ermahnte ich mich im Stillen selbst.

Ich sah dieses Mal hektisch auf mein Handy als es vibrierte. Wie würde er reagieren?

**ICH HABE DICH NOCH NICHT GESEHEN. ICH BEFüRCHTE DU MUSST AUF MEINE SPRACHLOSIGKEIT NOCH WARTEN. –E.**

Ich seufzte, erleichtert. Es sah so aus als ob er mich einfach zurück neckte. Vielleicht hatte er meine unabsichtlich versteckte Nachricht nicht bemerkt.

„Alice ist gegangen um deine Schuhe ohne dich zu finden." Benachrichtigte mich Rose. „Wenn du irgendeine Chance haben willst mitzureden dann solltest du besser aus deinem Versteck herauskommen."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und hob das Kleid vorsichtig hoch. Mein Telefon vibrierte schon wieder bevor ich überhaupt nur durch die Tür gehen konnte.

„Ich verstecke mich nicht." Grummelte ich und reichte Rosalie, welche auf mich wartete und ungeduldig mit ihren Fuß auf den Boden schlug, das Kleid.

„Sicher hast du das nicht." Sie zwinkerte.

Sie nickte in Richtung des offenen Handys in meiner Hand.

„Ist es Edward?"

Ich grummelte ihr irgendetwas. Bitte lass sie nichts sagen wenn Edward zuhört!

„Vielleicht…" erwiderte ich hektisch und klang defensiv.

Sie sagte nichts, dank Gott. Aber sie schickte mir einen sehr selbstgefälligen Blick bevor sie ging um die Schneiderin zu finden, so als ob das ihren Punkt nur noch verstärken würde.

Ich seufzte und sah hinab auf meine neuste SMS.

**UND ROSALIE LIEGT SEHR SELTEN FALSCH. –E.**

Ich erstarrte. Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? Welche Bedeutung kommentierte er? Den Witz über seine Sprachlosigkeit? Meine kaum versteckte sorge darüber wie er für mich fühlte? Beides? Warum musste er nur so kryptisch sein? Es war so irritierend.

„Bella!" rief Alice von der anderen Seite der Boutique. „Wie hoch ist zu hoch?"

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Alles mit einem Absatz." Rief ich trocken zurück.

Ich sah wieder hinab auf die Nachricht und starrte dann auf die Brosche. Warum muss mein Leben nur so verwirrend sein? Warum konnte ich nicht den scheußlichen, übergewichtigen, schwulen CIA-Agent bekommen? Belassen wir es dabei den unerreichbaren, leckeren Kerl, der mein Herz zum rasen bracht zu bekommen.

Ich schloss das Telefon mit einem Versprechen an mich selbst nicht an Edward zu denken, oder an diese Nachricht, oder deren Bedeutung und das für den Rest des Tages.

Ich dachte den Restlichen Tag lang über diese Nachricht nach. Warum konnte er nicht einfach ja oder nein sagen, das er mich liebte oder nicht? Ich erkannte das die Chancen das er mich liebte nahe bei Null lagen. Aber es war offensichtlich das ich ihn liebte also sollte er es mir einfach beibringen und mir zumindest ein Ende bringen.

„Bist du okay?" fragte Rosalie leise auf dem Weg zum Auto.

„Yep." Sagte ich abwesend.

Du weißt, ich hätte nie daran gedacht zu hoffen wenn Rosalie nichts gesagt hätte. Und jetzt realisierte ich das ich hoffte. Es war so ein dummer Fehler mich selbst hoffen zu lassen. Aber meine Brust verengte sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken ohne ihn zu sein und ich wusste das, dumme Entscheidung oder nicht, ich hatte mir selbst erlaubt zu hoffen. Warum konnte sie mich nicht einfach in glückseligem Leugnen leben lassen?

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Liebeskranker Teenager. Mein herz flatterte lächerlicherweise schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Alles erinnerte mich an ihn. Ich kümmerte mich um nichts anderes solange er glücklich war. Und verdammt noch mal(!) – Als wir um die Kurve in unsere Nachbarschaft einbogen bemerkte ich das ich aufgeregt war ihn zu sehen. Ich war nur vier Stunden weggewesen und ich vermisste ihn mit einem schon fast schmerzlichen Ausmaß.

Ich musste einfach lächeln als Alice in unsere Auffahrt fuhr. Es ist witzig aber es fühlte sich schon wie nachhause zukommen an.

Ich musste mit ihm sprechen. Ich musste genau herausfinden wie er für mich fühlte. Weil ich hatte nie etwas was dem hier auch nur nahe kam bei irgendjemanden gefühlt. Auch wenn er nicht das gleiche für mich fühlte musste ich es wissen. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen wenn ich es ihm nicht sagen würde und ich hatte schon genug Bedauern in meinem Leben.

„Es war lustig." Sagte Alice und drehte sich um, um mich von dem Vordersitz aus ansehen zu können. „Wie wäre es wenn wir morgen nach Torten schauen würden?"

Rosalie schmunzelte.

„Du fütterst eine Katze einmal…" sagte sie.

Ich grinste und bewegte mich ein bisschen nervös jetzt wo meine Gedanken hervorgerufen worden waren. So war ich schon immer gewesen. Ich würde mir über eine Entscheidung den Kopf zerbrechen bis ich mich selbst schon fast irre machte aber wenn sie einmal getroffen war dann war sie das auch.

„Ich werde Edward fragen was er geplant hat." Sagte ich ihr.

Sie klatschte enthusiastisch.

„Es wird so lustig sein!" versprach sie. „Habt ihr schon darüber nachgedacht welche Sorte von Kuchen ihr wollt?"

„Überhaupt nicht." Antwortete ich glücklich und stieg aus dem Auto.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und ich kicherte. Ja, ich kicherte. So nervös und aufgeregt war ich. Erwähnte ich nervös?

„Ich werde mit Edward darüber sprechen."

Das schien sie zu besänftigen und ich schloss die Autotür mit einem ängstlichen flattern in meinem Magen.

„Tschüss, Leute!" rief ich hinter mich als ich den steinigen Weg zur Vordertür ging.

Ich hatte die Vordertür vielleicht mit ein bisschen zu viel Enthusiasmus geöffnet.

„Owf!"

Meine Hände flogen zu meinem Mund und meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh mein Gott!" kreischte ich. „Edward, bist du okay?"

Er drückte die Tür mit einem kleinen Winseln von sich weg. Der Türknopf hatte ihn in den Magen getroffen. Welch großartiger Start!

„Es tut mir **so** Leid!"

Er streckte seine Hand aus um meine Entschuldigung zu stoppen.

„Mir geht es gut!" versuchte er mir zu versichern.

Ich biss mir in die Unterlippe.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier gestanden bist."

Er grinste dieses herzstoppende schiefe Grinsen.

„Es ist okay." Sagte er. „Ich hätte nicht im Weg der Tür stehen sollen. Aber ernsthaft, mir geht es gut. Es tut nicht einmal mehr richtig weh."

Ich ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Den Mann zu beschädigen ist nicht die beste Art und Weiße ihm zu sagen das man ihn liebt.

„Warte." Sagte ich und dachte plötzlich an etwas. Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

Warum sollte er da stehen außer…

Ein weites grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht trotz des Versuches es zu verbärgen.

„Hast du darauf gewartet, dass ich nachhause komme?"

Er erstarrte für einen Moment. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich würde nicht aufgeben bis er geantwortet hätte.

„Ich wollte sehen wie dein Tag war." Stimmte er kleinlaut zu.

Die Hoffnung stieg unerschrocken mit mir.

„Du warst während der späteren Zeit des Tages nicht mehr sehr gesprächig." Erwähnte er und seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

Sorge markierte seine Gottgleichen Züge.

„Mir geht es gut." Jetzt war es an mir ihm das zu versichern. „Ich hab nur… nachgedacht."

„Nachgedacht über was?" fragte er. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage." Die irritierte Falte zwischen seinen Brauen wuchs.

Ich gab mir selbst keine Zeit mehr über meine Antwort nachzudenken, oder Fragen, oder Zweifeln. Oder es mir selbst auszureden.

„Was sollte die Nachricht bedeuten?" fragte ich in einem Atemzug bevor ich meine Nerven verlor. Ich ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten.

„Rosalie liegt sehr selten falsch." Sagte ich. „Musst du so kryptisch und verwirrend sein? Ich analysierte die Verschiedenen Bedeutungen davon den ganzen Tag lang. Ich mache mich hier selbst verrückt, Edward! Kannst du nicht einfach einmal das sagen was du meinst bevor ich hier spontan verbrenne. Ich meine-"

Edward brach meinen Wortschwall abrupt ab indem er einen schnellen, impulsiven Kuss auf meine Lippen setzte. Er zog sich zurück bevor ich überhaupt verarbeiten konnte das das hier passiert aber auch schon von dieser kurzen Zeit durchzog meine Lippen Energie.

Er bewegte sich trotzdem nicht von mir weg. Er platzierte seine Stirn auf meine und streichelte meine Wangen leicht mit seinen Daumen, die ganze Zeit sah er mir mit so einer Intensität in die Augen, dass mein ganzer Körper mit Elektrizität durchzogen war.

Ich schluckte hart.

„Wa- Was tust du?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Seine Daumen fuhren noch eine Spur auf meinen Wangen und er bewegte seinen Kopf nach unten sodass sich unsere Lippen fast berührten, er verweilte nur einen Atemzug weg. Er war so nahe das Ich seine Wimpern, als er blinzelte, auf meiner Wange fühlen konnte.

Ich schauderte.

„Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du verbrennst." Wisperte er rau, sein Atem traf meine Lippen.

Mein Atem stockte in meiner Kehle und meine Lippen spalteten sich fast schon unmerklich bevor er sie mit seinen eigenen einfing. Der Kuss war langsam, sanft und süß. Meine Augen schossen sich und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken damit ich nicht fiel.

Die ganze Zeit über hielt er mein Gesicht in seinen Händen so als ob ich eine große Porzellan Puppe wäre die jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Ich verlor mich komplett in diesem Kuss, ließ ihn viele meiner Emotionen für ihn widerspiegeln als unsere Lippen sich gleichzeitig bewegten.

Er zog sich für meinen Geschmack viel zu früh zurück und legte seine Stirn wieder auf meine.

Ich atmete tief ein bevor ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich wurde von den atemberaubendsten Schattierungen von Grün getroffen, welches ich jemals gesehen hatte. Seine tanzten vor Glücklichkeit. Ein weites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey Bella?" er atmete. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

_**Ich hab eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Mein Gesundheitszustand verschlechtert sich sehr schnell und ich muss operieren gehen und einige Tage ins Krankenhaus und davor noch Unmengen von Ärzten besuchen daher kann ich leider nicht versprechen das jede Woche ein neues Kapitel kommt. Es kann sein das ich nächste Woche schon im Krankenhaus liege oder erst in ein paar Monaten daher hoffe ich ihr versteht wenn mal eine Zeit lang nichts kommt.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Danke für die lieben Reviews!**

**Ganz herzlichen Dank an CoriL!**

**Dieses Kapitel ist für **

**Hardes**

**AMI-1**

**Piper1508**

**meleen**

**Niki**

**La Pumuckl**

**-BPOV-**

Wir standen einfach da- unsere Stirnen berührten sich und meine Arme waren um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Man konnte das Gehen von Menschen durch das Rauschen der Fenster hören, ein paar Autos fuhren in der Ferne vorbei und unseren Atem. Ich war niemals glücklicher als in diesem Moment, indem ich einfach nur in tiefe Jade sah. Dieser Moment war perfekt.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so standen, bevor Edward seine Hände von meinem Gesicht wegnahm.

„Bella." Seine Stimme klang in der Stille aus. „Bitte sag etwas."

Ich blinzelte. Hatte ich wirklich noch nichts gesagt? Edward Cullen hatte mich gerade geküsst. Zwei mal. Und er hatte mir gesagt, dass er mich vermisste. Hoffnung verzehrte jeden meiner Gedanken. Jeden meiner Atemzüge. Er musste etwas für mich fühlen, oder?

Und ich hatte noch immer nichts gesagt!

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Wisperte ich aus Angst den Moment zu zerstören.

Ein großes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und ersetzte langsam die Sorge. Hatte er ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich schlecht reagieren würde? Ich war nicht die einzige die sich selbst nicht klar sah. Er war die unglaublichste Person, die ich je getroffen hatte.

„Meine Schwester hat heute Morgen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas gelenkt." Sagte er mir beiläufig, bewegte sich jedoch immer noch nicht von mir weg und ich würde mich definitiv nicht bewegen, bevor ich es nicht absolut müsste, also blieben wir, eingesperrt in einer schwarzen Höhle, einer Welt in der Mitte des Eingangsbereiches. Ich erinnerte mich nicht einmal daran die Tür geschlossen zu haben.

Ein leichter Flimmer von Panik floss durch mich. Hatte Rosalie ihm ihre Gedanken von seiner ‚Liebe' zu mir gesagt, als er sie heute Morgen besucht hatte? War es wirklich erst dieser Morgen gewesen? Aber ich löschte die Panik schnell wieder ab und versuchte vernünftig zu bleiben. Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht liebte aber wenn er nichts für mich fühlen würde, dann hätte er die Konversation wahrscheinlich nicht mit einem Kuss begonnen. Das war nicht der einfache Kuss eines Freundes.

„Und es ließ mich nachdenken." Fuhr er fort. Ich wünschte er würde zum Punkt kommen, sodass ich wusste ob ich Rosalie einen aufwändigen Geschenkskorb schenken oder ihr Haus nachts mit Eiern bewerfen sollte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du überhaupt daran zweifelst wie ich für dich fühle." Er schaute mich vorsichtig an, legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und duckte sich sodass wir auf Augenhöhe waren. Ich stieß meinen zittrigen Atem aus, als ich realisierte wie nah unsere Nähe wirklich war. Mein Kopf schwamm.

„Ich dachte du wolltest befreundet sein." Gestand ich mit gehauchter Stimme.

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Du bist meine Freundin, Bella." Seine Stimme war zögernd und nachdenkend so als ob er versuchte es sich selbst auch zu erklären. „Du bist sogar meine beste Freundin. Ich musste immer einen Teil von mir verstecken, sogar vor meiner Familie. Aber mit dir zusammen zu sein…"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und atmete aus, so als ob es unmöglich wäre es zu erklären.

„Bei dir kann ich Ich selbst sein. Es ist wirklich ironisch das unsere ganze Beziehung auf Täuschung und Vorspieglung basiert weil ich fühle so als ob du mich schon wirklich kennst."

An diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich die Fähigkeit zu funktionieren verloren. Sagte er wirklich das, was ich hörte? Oder tat ich wieder nur Tagträumen? Es schien einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein. Er war lustig, charmant und attraktiv. Er hatte Substanz und Tiefe und er sagte all die richtigen Sachen. Ich musste träumen. Solche Dinge passierten mir einfach nicht.

Edward entließ einen langen Atem und leckte sich über die Lippen, er sammelte seine Gedanken oder seine Courage.

„Du bist meine Freundin. Und ich bin so dankbar dafür… aber ich will mehr."

Ich hatte **besser nicht** geträumt!

Ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung überschattete sein Gesicht und dann grinste er breit.

„Träumst du oft von mir?" fragte er.

Meine Augen sprangen aus meinem Kopf und meine Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Hatte ich das wirklich laut gesagt?

Ich entließ meinen Halt auf ihm und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Dieser Traum hatte sich gerade in einen Alptraum verwandelt- einer von denen wo du in einem überfüllten Supermarkt oder den ersten Tag der Schule bist und du merkst, dass du nackt bist.

„**Ich habe** von **dir** geträumt." Wisperte er, unbeabsichtigt verführerisch.

Mein Gesicht erhitzte sich noch ein paar Grad was ich dachte, dass eigentlich unmöglich war.

Edward entblößte seine Seele, sagte mir Dinge die in jedem meiner Tagträume seit Wochen vorkamen. Und ich, indem ich Ich selbst bin musste es zerstören.

„Liebste, sei nicht verlegen." Bat er und nahm sanft meine Finger von meinem Gesicht.

Ich gab leicht nach da er so nahe war, er verknüpfte unsere Finger miteinander und rieb mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf der Oberfläche meiner Hand.

„Ich vermute was ich versuche zu sagen ist…würdest du mich dich mal zum Essen ausführen lassen?"

In meinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber und ich war mir nicht sicher ob es wegen Edwards Wörter war, oder weil ich so sehr versuchte nicht in meinen Glückstanz vor ihm auszubrechen. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Ich schluckte mein Mädchenhaftes Kreischen hinunter und nickte sprachlos. Ich habe ein Date mit Edward! Ich habe ein Date mit Edward!

„Gut." Er grinste.

Er fing an zurück zu gehen, schien es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen und schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte zog mich nahe an sich und berührte wieder meine mit seinen Lippen. Er nahm sich seine Zeit und stellte klar, dass ich wirklich geblendet war bevor er sich zurückzog. Mein Kopf wollte mir abfallen, mein Atem war peinlich Laut und meine Ohren klingelten.

Ich stolperte ein wenig als er einen Schritt zurückging.

Er biss sich in die Lippe und versuchte so sein grinsen zu verbergen dann griff er nach meinem Ellbogen und stabilisierte mich. Er wirkte nur ein bisschen selbstzufrieden.

„Die verlorene Zeit aufholen." Erklärte er einfach und sah dabei aus wie ein kleiner Junge der gerade mit etwas davongekommen war.

Ein euphorisches Kichern entkam meinen Lippen. Ich sollte definitiv gehen um Rose einen Geschenkskorb zu besorgen.

„Also" Sagte er abrupt doch er konnte sein Grinsen nicht verstecken auch wenn er es versuchte. Ich kümmerte mich nicht einmal darum meines auch zu verstecken. Jede Bemühung wäre zwecklos.

„Also…" wiederholte ich.

Wir standen einen Moment einfach so da und grinsten wie Idioten.

„Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er nach unserem Moment der Stille.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er fragte mich nach meinem Tag?

„Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Erinnerte ich ihn. „Du hast zugehört."

„Das ist ein sehr guter Punkt." Sagte er seriös. „Aber ich will deine Perspektive."

Ich lachte.

„Es war nicht so katastrophal wie ich dachte, dass es sein würde." Gab ich zu. „Es war sogar ein bisschen lustig."

Er presste seine Hände dramatisch auf seine Brust.

„Du hast etwas Katastrophales erwartet?"

Ich zwinkerte.

„Nicht eine das Ende der Welt Situation aber etwas Katastrophales, ja."

Er nickte verstehend.

Also, irgendwo zwischen Debakel und Unheil?" neckte er mich und zog seine Augenbrauen auf eine Art und Weiße in die Höhe die mich dazu brachte ihn wieder küssen zu wollen. Und wieder.

„Aber definitiv kein Massaker." Fügte ich hinzu.

Er lachte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es nicht mit einem Massaker gleichkam." Er grinste.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe um nicht zu lächeln.

Dinge zwischen uns waren nicht unbeholfen oder gezwungen. Ich fühlte mich so als ob mir ein Gewicht abgenommen worden war. Alles war heraus und jetzt offengelegt und wir waren immer noch wir. Mit Edward zusammen zu sein ist so einfach wie atmen. Ich dachte darüber nach was er gesagt hatte- wir mussten nichts verstecken. Wir konnten einfach wir selbst sein. Ich wunderte mich ob wenn die Umstände anders wären es immer noch so einfach, so natürlich sein würde? Wenn wir das Geheimnis das uns am Anfang verband nicht hätten. Ich hätte ihn trotzdem geliebt. Eine Welt wo ich ihn traf und ihn nicht sofort mochte existierte einfach nicht. Aber ich fragte mich ob es in diesem Ausmaß gewesen wäre. Wenn ich ihn unter anderen Umständen getroffen hätte wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen mich in alles hineinzulassen. Da wäre immer ein Geheimnis gewesen das er mir nicht erzählen hätte können. Also vermute ich, dass ich lebensbedrohliche Situationen nicht ganz bereue.

„Willst du unseren Filmabend beenden?" Edward riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Das hört sich nach Spaß an." Erklärte ich bereit. Vielleicht zu schnell?

„Großartig."

Ich grinste.

„Zählt das als unser Date?" fragte ich, biss mir in die Lippe und fühlte wie ich wieder errötete.

Er schüttelte vorwurfsvoll seinen Kopf.

„Bella, Bella, Bella." Er seufzte.

Ich hob meine Augenbrauen an. Was hatte ich jetzt gesagt?

„Denkt halbherzige Fragen in einem Restaurant ist ein akzeptabler Heiratsantrag." Murmelte er. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er jetzt zu mir oder zu sich selbst sprach. „Und ein Bourne - Movie - Marathon ist ein Material für das erste Date."

Er sah mich durch seine Wimpern hindurch an und ein neckendes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Ich blickte finster drein, mein Gesicht war schon wieder komplett rot. Er erinnerte sich an meine Heiratsantrags Idee? Würde er mich das im Leben je vergessen lassen? Hatten wir nicht schon festgestellt, dass ich nicht romantisch war?

„Du hast keine hohen Erwartungen. Ich werde versuchen das zu ändern." Sagte er sanft, seine Stimme klang wie Honig. Sie schmolz den finsteren Blick direkt aus meinem Gesicht. „Du verdienst es wie die unglaubliche Person, die du bist, behandelt zu werden."

Mein Magen hüpfte auf und ab und mein Herz taumelte. Ich wäre glücklich irgendetwas mit Edward zu tun aber ich sagte es nicht so. Ich war gespannt darauf zu sehen was er geplant hatte. Wenn es auch nur halb so gut wie der Heiratsantrag war den er sich ausgedacht hatte als er mich weniger als eine Stunde gekannt hatte dann wäre ich bereit dafür.

„Was **werden** wir tun bei unserem…"

Er grinste selbstgefällig als meine Stimme vor Verlegenheit erlosch.

„Unser erstes Date?" sagte er.

Ich sah hinab und grinste den Boden an. Hatte er auch nur eine Idee was er mit mir tat? Ihn nur zu hören wie er darüber sprach mit mir auszugehen ließ mich innerlich quietschen wie ein Schulmädchen.

Er schmunzelte.

„Ich denke ich werde es eine Überraschung sein lassen." Entschied er.

Ich runzelte meine Nase.

„Ich hasse Überraschungen." Grummelte ich.

„Ich denke es liegt an mir deine Sicht darüber zu ändern." Sagte er einfach.

Ich zog eine Grimasse. Ich hatte Überraschungen schon immer gehasst. Ich mochte es einfach nicht im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Ich mochte es zu wissen was passierte. Wann auch immer Charlie mir Geschenke schenken wollte als ich klein war, er hatte sie immer im hinterteil seines Kleiderschrankes verstecken. Ich hatte sie immer geöffnet als er in der Arbeit gewesen war, sie angesehen und dann wieder eingepackt.

Ich sah Edward durch meine Wimpern hindurch an, hielt meinen Kopf jedoch gesenkt. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschenkt und einen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich würde nicht mehr Informationen aus ihm herausbringen.

„Gut." Ich seufzte aufgebend.

Er grinste siegreich.

„Sollen wir unsere Pyjamas anziehen und uns dann wieder hier für den Film treffen?"

Ich nickte. Plötzlich war ich sehr enthusiastisch wegen noch einem Filmabend. Das bedeutete noch einen Abend mit einem Shirt losen Edward.

„Bella? Ist alles okay?"

„Alles ist in Ordnung." Versicherte ich ihr schnell.

Nach viel Überlegung, okay- nach ein bisschen überlegen hatte ich entschieden, dass ein Geschenkkorb vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben wäre. Aber ich wollte ihr immer noch danke sagen.

„Okay." Sagte sie langsam. „Was ist los?"

„Edward hat mich geküsst!" platzte es jetzt aus mir heraus, weit jenseits von albern.

„Das geknutsche von dem Foto oder vor kurzem?" fragte Rosalie und klang gelangweilt.

Ich errötete und fühlte wie das Blut meine Wangen erwärmte. Ich sah in den Gang und hielt Ausschau nach Edward. Es wäre katastrophal peinlich wenn er mich hören würde und vergangene Erfahrungen hatten mir gelehrt das er nichts gegen zuhören hatte. Ich hatte gehört wie sich seine Tür vor ca. einer Minute geschlossen hatte, gefolgt von seinen sich entfernenden Fußschritten als er die Treppe hinabging, aber ich wollte noch einmal nachsehen.

„Nachdem ihr mich heute abgesetzt habt." Murmelte ich

Warum hatte ich gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre sie anzurufen? Ich vermute ich war begeistert von der Idee, dass jemand in das Geheimnis eingeweiht war. Ich mochte auch die Idee mit jemandem Mädchengespräche zu führen. Natürlich hatte ich Freunde in Chicago gehabt aber niemanden dem ich sehr nahe stand. Jacob hatte es nicht gemocht wenn ich viel Zeit mit anderen Menschen verbrachte. Es sickerte zu mir durch das ich ihm mein Leben kontrollieren hatte lassen. Aber nachdem man solange isoliert war brachte das Leben umgeben von so viel Familie (auch wenn sie nicht meine echte war) ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Zugegeben, Alice wäre wahrscheinlich besser für Mädchengespräche gewesen. Das war etwas dem ich nie viele Gedanken geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor den Drang gehabt meine Freundin anzurufen und über einen Jungen zu schwärmen. Aber ich fühlte nicht die allumfassende Schuld wenn ich mit Rosalie redete da sie es ja schon wusste und ich nicht lügen musste.

„Endlich!" rief sie. „Glaubst du mir jetzt?"

„Nein." Sagte ich hilflos.

Ja, ich wusste, dass er mich mochte. Sein Interesse an mir war nicht nur professionell sowie ich mich zuvor überzeugen wollte. Der Gedanke daran ließ mich so sehr Grinsen das ich dachte mein Gesicht würde zerspringen. Ich konnte nicht glauben das Edward Cullen- der selbstlose, liebevolle, charmante, attraktive (oh lasst uns ehrlich sein, er ist Perfekt) Mann tatsächlich mir zugetan war. Aber da gab es nicht viel zum Falschinterpretieren. Er hatte deutlich gesagt, dass er mehr als Freunde sein wollte. Aber er hatte nichts von Liebe gesagt und ich würde mir selbst nicht erlauben zu hoffen. Es war zu früh.

„Bella." Rosalie knurrte. „Du siehst, deshalb passt ihr so perfekt zueinander. Ihr seid beide Idioten."

„Hey!" ich starrte sie finster an.

Ich entschied mich in der Zukunft definitiv mit diesen Konversationen zu Alice gehen, solange sie die Charade nicht störte.

„Ich sage nur," Sie seufzte. „ihr seid beide so blind. Natürlich liebt er dich und versuch nicht es zu leugnen! Du liebst ihn auch."

Bevor ich protestieren konnte fuhr sie fort.

„Du hast nur zu viel Angst um es zuzugeben." Sie informierte mich über die Tatsachen. „Was in Ordnung ist, nehme ich an."

Ich zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was wollte sie damit ausdrücken? In der einen Minute nannte sie mich einen Idioten und als nächstes tat sie so als ob es auf die ein oder andere weise nicht zählen würde.

„Es sorgt nur für eine noch dramatischere Szene wenn du es endlich zugibst."

Ich schüttelte bei ihrer Begründung meinen Kopf.

„Was auch immer du sagst." Ich schmunzelte.

„Warte!" sagte sie abrupt. „Da war etwas über das ich mich gewundert habe…" ihre Stimme verklang nachdenklich.

Oh nein. Wollte sie mehr Details über unsere Situation? Wenn sie irgendetwas fragen würde was zum CIA oder der Mitgliedschaft ihres Bruders bei denen führen könnte, würde ich nichts sagen können und ich genoss es endlich mal jemanden nicht anzulügen. Solange sie nicht fragte müsste ich auch nicht lügen.

„Ja?" erwiderte ich nervös und drehte eine Strähne meines Haares zwischen meinen Fingern.

„Du bist nicht wirklich verheiratet…also, wie funktioniert diese ‚erneuern des Gelübdes' Sache?"

Ich lachte und ertrank praktisch schon vor Erleichterung.

„Ich habe keine Idee." Gab ich immer noch lächelnd zu. Ich war nicht wirklich so besorgt darüber so wie ich es am morgen gewesen war. Ich hatte andere Sorgen die ihren Platz einnahmen, so wie was ich zum Filmabend anziehen sollte?

„Alice war so unglücklich als wir es ihr erzählt haben weil sie dachte das sie ‚die Hochzeit' verpasst hätte." Erklärte ich. „Und die Sache entglitt uns einfach. Wir versuchen es herauszufinden."

Sie war einen Moment lang still, betrachtete alles noch einmal.

„Hmm." Summte sie eventuell. „Also, warum heiratet ihr da nicht in Wirklichkeit? Ihr müsstet ihnen nie sagen das es eigentlich eure erste Hochzeit gewesen war."

Ihr Ton war so gleichgültig so als ob sie das Wetter diskutieren würde. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen wie sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Rosalie!" rief ich in Unglauben. Dachte sie wirklich das, dass alles lösen würde? Ich wollte Edward nicht heiraten nur um eine Lüge zu verpacken. Nicht das ich sagte das ich Edward überhaupt aus irgendeinem Grund heiraten wollte. Das…rutschte mir einfach heraus. Es bedeutete nichts.

„Es ist nicht so einfach." Sagte ich leiser. „Die Sache ist…kompliziert."

Sie schnaubte, sichtlich verärgert mit mir.

„Jetzt klingst du so wie Edward." Beschuldigte sie mich.

Mein Gesicht erbleichte.

„Du hast Edward nichts von dieser Idee erzählt, oder?" fragte ich mit leiser Stimme welche mit grausen gefüllt war.

„Natürlich nicht." Verteidigte sie sich entrüstet. „Ich dachte nicht daran bis Alice mich abholte um das Hochzeitskleid zu sehen."

Sie schmunzelte. Ich war froh, dass sie in dem etwas Lustiges finden konnte!

Ich war dabei etwas zu erwidern als ich hörte wie der TV unten anging. Ich lächelte breit da ich wusste, dass er unten war und auf mich wartete.

„Ich muss gehen, Rose." Sagte ich und sah mein Outfit welches an der Tür hing noch einmal im Spiegel an. Ich hatte ein schwarzes Spagettiträger Top und eine graue Pyjamashorts gewählt. Ich hatte entschieden das Sweatshirt dieses Mal zu lassen. Aus keinem genauen Grund, einfach nur so.

„Edward wartet auf mich." Ich grinste.

„Ooo." Sagte Rosalie und klang unaufrichtig. Das konnte nichts gutes Bedeuten. „Was tut ihr?"

„Einen Film ansehen." Erwiderte ich und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was hast du an?" erkundigte sie sich zurück zum Geschäft.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen gab ihr aber die Information.

„Du trägst **Pyjamas**?" fragte sie mit unglaubwürdiger Stimme mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Abneigung.

„Ja." Ich schnaubte beleidigt. Pyjamas waren ein erforderlicher Teil eines Filmabends. Es war eine Tradition.

„Bella." Sie seufzte. „Das sind nicht einmal sexy Pyjamas!"

„Hey!" verteidigte ich mich. „Ich habe das Sweatshirt weggelassen."

Sie grunzte.

„Ich werde darauf keine Antwort geben." Sagte sie kurz. „Hör zu. Da sind ein paar sehr nette Stücke Unterwäsche in der mittleren Schublade deines Kleiderschrankes, zwischen den hässlichen Sweatern."

Mein Mund öffnete sich. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich besaß so etwas nicht einmal!

„Was?" verlangte ich entsetzt zu wissen.

Sie kicherte und brachte so meine Augen dazu sich zu kleinen gefährlichen Schlitzen zu verziehen.

„Alice hat sie hineingeschmuggelt als ihr Umgezogen seid. Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht das du sie bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden hast." Sie schluchzte gespielt verletzt.

Ich marschierte zu meinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete die mittlere Schublade, legte das Telefon zwischen mein Ohr und meine Schulter und schob meine extrem coolen und attraktiven Sweater beiseite. Sie waren nicht hässlich!

„Das würde sie nicht wagen!" zischte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Rosalie lachte ein verspottendes Lachen.

„Du kennst Alice nicht sehr gut." Sang sie.

Ich keuchte verärgert als meine Finger spitze berührten. Pink verzierte meine Wangen als ich das verletzende Outfit vor mir hoch hielt. Es war blaue Spitze und ließ sehr wenig Raum zum Vorstellen.

„Konntet ihr den Rest des Outfits nicht bezahlen?" witzelte ich.

Rosalie kicherte.

„Oh." Sagte sie und klang desinteressiert. „Du hast sie gefunden?"

‚Sie' so wie in der Mehrzahl? Verdammt! Ich schleuderte das Outfit zur Seite, kümmerte mich nicht darum es zurück in die Lade zu stecken und wühlte durch den Rest der Sachen in der gefürchteten mittleren Schublade. Oh Gott. Ich hatte eines in jeder Farbe.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben." Murmelte ich zu mir selbst und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Also, hier ist das was du tust." Sagte sie zügig. „Zieh eines davon an. Aber mach keine große Sache daraus. Tu… einfach so als ob es das wäre was du immer zum schlafen trägst."

Ich schnaubte. Überteuerte, knappe Unterwäsche jede Nacht zum schlafen tragen? Meint sie das ernst? Wer tut so etwas?

„Das ist lächerlich." Zischte ich. „Ich tue das nicht."

„Bella, nur-"

„Außerdem." Schnitt ich sie ab. Ich wollte nicht wissen wohin sie mit diesem Gedankenzug ging. „Edward weiß bereits was ich zum schlafen trage."

„Oh wirklich?" fragte sie selbstgefällig. „Und woher würde er das wissen?"

„Bella?" Edward klopfte an die Tür und rettete mich so davor antworten zu müssen. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

**Oh, ich habe nur eine Konversation mit deiner Schwester darüber was ich im Bett tragen soll um dich zu verführen.**

„Oh…uhm…ja…" rief ich und schloss die Lade schnell so als ob ich ein schmutziges Magazin vor meinen Eltern verstecken würde.

„…okay…" rief er zögernd. „Du willst die Filme immer noch anschauen, oder?" Er klang so verletzlich, süß und so unglaublich schnuckelig.

„Yap!" versicherte ich ihm schnell. „Ich werde gleich unten sein. Ich… uhm. Ich konnte meine Hose nicht finden."

Rosalie kicherte am anderen Ende des Telefons und ich schlug mir selbst auf die Stirn. ‚Ich konnte meine Hose nicht finden' Bitte sag mir das ich das gerade nicht gesagt habe!

Edward kicherte.

„Okay dann. Ich werde unten sein."

„In Ordnung." Rief ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf über mich selbst, meine Wangen wurden unglaublich heiß. Rose hatte recht. Ich war ein Idiot.

„Rose. Ich gehe jetzt." Wisperte ich wütend.

„Bye, Bella." Sagte sie, Amüsiertheit tropfte rachesüchtig von ihrem Ton. „Wir reden später trotzdem. Du brauchst meine Hilfe sehr…'konnte meine Hose nicht finden'"

Ich starrte auf nichts Spezielles und hoffte das sie es dort wo auch immer sie war fühlen konnte.

„Goodbye!" Ich brodelte und schloss mein Telefon als sie lachte.

Edward saß bereits auf der Couch als ich die Stufen hinunter kam und sein Arm lag auf dem Rücken. Er war wieder Shirt los. Sein Haar war noch verwuschelter als normal so als ob er wiederholt mit seinen Fingern hindurch gefahren währe. Vielleicht während er auf mich gewartet hatte? Und seine Augen flackerten schnell über meine Erscheinung von meinem Kopf bis zu meiner Zehe, ein grinsen verzierte seine köstlichen Lippen.

„Ich sehe du hast deine Hose gefunden." Sagte er und biss sich auf seine Lippe um nicht selbstgefällig zu grinsen.

Ich verengte meine Augen und hasste das hervorspringende Erröten welches in meinem Gesicht entfachte. Meine Wangen würden jetzt wahrscheinlich permanent befleckt sein.

„Sie hat sich versteckt." Erwiderte ich. Oh mein Gott. Idioten Vereinigung!

Er schmunzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich hasse es wenn das passiert."

Ich fühlte wie meine Lippen sich bei seinem ernsten Tonfall zu einem lächeln formten.

„Wirst du dich zu mir setzen?" fragte er schüchtern und sah auf den Platz neben ihn.

Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als ich mich neben ihn fallen ließ. Er drückte start auf der Fernbedienung und der Film begann. Es war einfach genug für ihn den Arm von der Couch gleiten zu lassen und auf meine Schulter zu legen. Es war auch einfach für mich, mich an ihn zu kuscheln und sein süßes Aroma einzuatmen.

Und ich wusste. Das war es wo ich sein sollte.

**Danke für euer Verständnis! Ich muss am 11.09 ins Krankenhaus aber ich versuche davor auf jeden Fall noch ein Kapitel online zu stellen.**

**Lg. Doris**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ganz großen Dank an CoriL!**

**Und natürlich an die Reviewers**

**Niki**

**Piper1508**

**sihu**

**LaPumuckl**

**sabbel32 **

**-BPOV-**

Nachdem die Filme vorbei waren gingen Edward und ich in das Hauptschlafzimmer. Es war zu dieser Zeit schon Routine. Als ich die Tür öffnete und ihm zeigte das er zuerst eintreten sollte (auch Routine. Ich dachte er würde sich schlecht fühlen oder so etwas, wenn ich ihn nicht einladen würde.) begann ich mich zu wundern was… wenn jetzt da wir zusammen waren das unangemessen war. Mehr als mit jemandem zu schlafen mit dem man nicht zusammen war? Nicht das wir jemals etwas anderes taten außer zu schlafen aber trotzdem. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mir sorgen zu machen, weil bevor ich den verrückten Modus erreichte lag Edward schon unter der Decke und hielt eine Seite für mich hoch. Ich grinste, eilte durch den Raum und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.

„Ich hatte heute Abend Spaß." Sagte ich.

Er schmunzelte, wahrscheinlich nur wegen meiner Reaktion ihm so nahe zu sein.

„Ich hatte auch Spaß." Sagte er.

Ich lächelte so glücklich wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich nach einem Ort wo ich hingehörte suchte bis ich ihn gefunden hatte. Ein zufriedenes aber müdes Gähnen entfloh meinen Lippen und Edward küsste meine Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Liebste." Wisperte er.

Mein Herz schlug schneller bei seinen Worten. Er hatte mich so schon oft genannt aber ich hatte immer gedacht, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte weil er mich so nannte wenn die Familie dabei war. Es war anders wenn es von… was kam? Meinem Freund? Der Titel schien nicht zu passen. Ich wusste nicht was Edward dachte aber er fühlte sich für mich wie so viel mehr an als das.

Ich schloss meine Augen und schlängelte mich an seine Seite, seine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um mich. Ich konnte nicht anders als ein peinliches Zeichen der Zufriedenheit herauszulassen. Edward küsste trotzdem einfach die Muschel meines Ohres und legte seinen Kopf neben meinen auf das Kissen. Es war perfekt. Es war so komfortabel und gemütlich. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen.

„Wir haben vergessen das Licht abzudrehen." Grummelte ich.

Edward bewegte sich nicht.

Ich öffnete meine Augen fragend und er starrte zurück. Er rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Lass mich das für dich erledigen." Sagte er sarkastisch, befreite seine Arme von mir und nahm die Decke von sich.

Ich kicherte.

„Danke, Eddie."

Er schoss mir über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu.

„Du hast etwas zu viel Zeit mit Emmett verbracht."

Ich grinste nur engelhaft.

„Also wie darf ich dich nennen?" fragte ich neugierig.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Uhm… Edward?" vermutete er.

„Nein." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich wusste nicht woher das kam. Normalerweise war ich vorsichtig mit meinen Wörtern, witzelte oder neckte ihn nicht wenn er nicht begann. Aber ich war euphorisch von den vor kurzen ereigneten Events und fühlte mich sorgenfrei. Plus, er war sehr süß wenn er genervt oder amüsiert war, ich dachte, dass er davon im Moment gleichermaßen fühlte. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du magst meinen Namen nicht?" fragte er gespielt verletzt.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Ich liebe deinen Namen." Sagte ich bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte. „Aber du darfst mich bei meinem Spitznamen nennen. Ich fühle mich ausgegrenzt."

Ich sah ihn an und streckte meine Unterlippe dramatisch hervor. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich um sodass er mich komplett ansehen konnte. Es sah so aus als ob die Lichter vergessen waren aber ich hatte nichts dagegen da ich im Moment nicht mehr sehr müde war.

„Gut." Sagte er einverstanden, verkreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, dabei beobachtete er mich amüsiert.

Ich grinste siegreich. Vielleicht war dieses geradeaus Ding gut. Ich denke ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.

„Wie wirst du mich denn dann nennen?" fragte er und grinste selbstgefällig.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu antworten aber plötzlich streckte er seine Hand so wie ein Stoppzeichen aus.

„Nicht Eddie." Er zuckte zusammen.

Ich kicherte.

„Wie wäre es mit… Eddiekins?" neckte ich ihn und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

Er starrte mich an und antwortet nicht einmal. Ich lachte vielleicht zeigte sich eine Spur böses dadurch.

„Gut. Gut." Lenkte ich ein. „Wie wäre es mit SSA?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah mich so an als ob mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Sa?"

„S.S.A." korrigierte ich.

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und studierte mich.

„Und was würde das bedeuten?" fragte er.

„Sexy Secret Agent." Platzte es aus mir heraus. Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich bemerkte was ich Laut gesagt hatte. Ich wollte ihm die Bedeutung eigentlich nicht sagen. So hatte ich ihn in meinem Kopf schon genannt seit ungefähr einer Minute nachdem ich meine geröteten Augen im Hauptquartier geöffnet hatte um von seinen Gefangen zu werden. Aber ich würde ihn die Bedeutung vermuten lassen und ihm nur sagen, dass eine der Vermutungen richtig wäre. Dann würde ich ihn so immer nennen können ohne, dass er wusste das ich aus dem Mund sabberte. Du siehst, deshalb war ich nicht geradeaus und flirtend. Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Weil es immer mit meinem Fuß in meinem Mund endete.

Ein Grinsen hob seine Lippen an und seine Augen glitzerten mit Übermut.

„Du denkst, dass ich sexy bin?" fragte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Ich sah auf meine Hände hinab und verwickelte meine Finger miteinander, ich fühlte wie ich wieder total errötete. Ich nehme an es war wirklich unvermeidlich. Es war nicht so als ob er es nicht schon längst wusste aber das war anders als wenn ich es wirklich sagte.

„Ich denke du bist ein Geheimagent." Sagte ich schüchtern und sah durch meine Wimpern auf.

Er schmunzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er gab sein Streben das Licht abzudrehen auf und sprang zurück ins Bett.

„Das bin ich." Stimmte er zu und grinste immer noch selbstgefällig. „Aber das ist nicht der Teil an dem ich im Moment interessiert bin."

Ich schluckte.

„Typisch Mann." Neckte ich und hoffte das mein erröten bald verschwinden würde. „Hören nur das was sie hören wollen."

Er schoss mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu und krabbelte wieder neben mich in das Bett.

„Ich denke **du bist** sexy." Raunte er. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Mal verführerisch klingen wollte.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, mein Atem stockte und ein sehr unattraktives nervöses Lachen entfloh mir. Ich schmiss meine Hände über meinen Mund und Edward zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sehr sexy." Er nickte, streckte seine Hand aus und nahm meine von meinem Mund weg.

Ich starrte ihn an.

„Nett." Sagte ich sarkastisch. Er musste sich nicht über mich lustig machen wenn ich schon in 10 verschiedenen Tönen errötet war. Hast du jemals bemerkt das wenn man vor Verlegenheit errötete man nur noch verlegener wird. Wenn er mein erröten jetzt erwähnen würde dann denke ich würde ich sterben. Oder ihn schlagen. Wahrscheinlich sterben- ich war keine sehr gewalttätige Person.

„Solltest du nicht das Licht abdrehen?" ich seufzte.

Er schmunzelte.

„Bist du noch müde?" fragte er.

Ich starrte ihn länger an aber es war mehr als nur angaffen. Ich seufzte aufgebend und verschenkte die Arme vor meiner Brust.

„Nein." Gab ich zu.

„Gut." Sagte er glücklich. Er setzte sich auf, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil und zog mich an sich. „Dann können wir reden."

„Reden über was?" fragte ich zögernd.

Er legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte, kuschelte sich an mich und als Veränderung legte er seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge.

Er atmete tief ein so als ob er sich auf ein sehr ernstes Thema vorbereiten würde. Ich zappelte in seinen Armen herum. Was würde er fragen? Er wusste fast alles über mich und wir hatten heute Abend schon mehr als jemals zuvor gesprochen. Nicht das ich das Ergebnis nicht mochte! Aber hatte das etwas mit Jacob zu tun? Hatten sie ihn gefunden? Hatte er uns gefunden? Der Gedanke sendete einen Schauer Angst durch mich so wie ein Lichtblitz aber ich brachte mich selbst dazu herunterzukommen. Edward wäre nicht so ruhig wenn es etwas mit der Mission zu tun hätte. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich jetzt mehr oder weniger Nervös war, jetzt da ich wusste das es etwas Persönliches war.

„Was denkst du sollen wir mit dieser Fake-Hochzeit die meine Schwester plant tun?" fragte er.

Ich stieß den Atem aus von dem ich nicht gewusst hatte das ich ihn anhielt. Das war nicht einmal annähernd so schlimm wie ich gedacht hatte, dass es werden würde. Es gehörte zur Mission- es war nur etwas über das er sich keine Sorgen machte. Warum war er nicht besorgt wegen der drohenden Hochzeit? Aus welchem Grund war ich deshalb nicht besorgt?

Ich wollte etwas freudiges Erwidern als er mich abschnitt.

„Warte. Warum ist da Unterwäsche am Bett?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich schwöre, dass mein Herz zu schlagen aufgehört hatte. Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich habe es nicht getan.

Ich folgte seinem Blick bis zum Ende des Bettes und sah das was er sah.

Ich habe es getan. Verdammt!

Ich stöhnte, vergrub meinen Kopf an seiner Brust und versuchte mich vor der Demütigung zu verstecken. Als ich verzweifelt in meiner Schublade gesucht hatte, der Horror, hatte ich den anderen Schrott des beleidigenden Gewandes auf die andere Seite des Raumes geschmissen- wo es graziös auf dem Fuß meines Bettes gelandet war.

„Bella?"

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und versuchte immer noch meinen Scham zu verstecken. Ich werde Alice töten. Und dann Rosalie. Und dann werde ich mich selbst töten sodass ich sie im Nachleben weiterhin foltern kann.

Edward nahm mich sanft von seiner Brust und stieg aus dem Bett. Ich sah zögernd auf und betete zu wer auch immer zuhörte das er es fallen lassen würde.

Mein Mund klappte auf als ich sah, dass er das gottverlassene Ding aufhob und es begutachtete. Er hielt es vor sich hoch und seine Augen glitten darüber. Dann sah er mich über die Spitze des Dings hinweg mit Hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Das ist so peinlich." Grummelte ich zu mir selbst. „Ich werde sie beide töten!"

Er schmunzelte, ließ das Ding jedoch immer noch nicht hinunter.

„Ich werde einen Schuss ins Dunkle wagen und vermuten, dass das etwas mit meinen Schwestern zu tun hat?"

Ich nickte stumm.

Er sah es wieder an und dann sah er mich an. Ich errötete. Was tat er?

„Hmm." Sagte er anerkennend. „Es ist sehr nett."

Meine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Nein." Sagte ich ihm. „Ist es nicht."

„Es scheint als hätten wir dann eine andere Auffassung." Er seufzte, es klang verstimmt.

Ich schnaubte und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust. Warum oh warum musste er das noch unkomfortabler und peinlicher machen als es sein musste? Und warum hielt er es immer noch hoch.

Er grinste mich an bevor er das beleidigende Outfit endlich zur Seite warf.

Sobald das Stück Stoff das Ende des Bettes traf gingen die Lichter aus und ließen uns im Pechschwarzen zurück. Sogar die Straßenlaternen draußen gingen aus. Ich schrie vor Überraschung.

„Bella?" Rief Edward, seine Stimme klang plötzlich ängstlich.

Ich fühlte wie sich das Bett unter mir bewegte aber ich konnte nichts sehen. Ein Baumzweig kratzte am Fenster über meinem Kopf. Der einzige Gedanke der in meinem Verstand noch war, war **er ist hier. **Ich musste zugeben, dass es ein kleines Cliche war die Stromleitung zu kappen aber er liebte die Dramatik immer. Es war einfach die Sache die er tun würde.

„Jacob." Es kam als gewisperter Atemzug heraus.

Es war schockierend wie schnell sich die Atmosphäre änderte, wie schnell sich meine Kehle verengte, wie einfach die Rückkehr in die Familiäre Wahrnehmung der Furcht war.

„Oh mein Gott." Wisperte ich als die Panik in mir hoch kroch. Das konnte nicht passieren. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass da eine Chance war (und diese Chance hatte sich 10 x erhöht als sie Jacob verloren hatten) das er uns finden würde. Ich wusste, dass es am Ende nur einen Gewinner geben könnte. Aber konnte das Schicksal wirklich so grausam sein- mich dann wegzureisen als ich endlich den Platz gefunden hatte an dem ich bleiben wollte? Als ich endlich die Person gefunden hatte mit der ich zusammen sein wollte?

Eine Hand griff nach meiner Hüfte und zog mich nach vorne aber ich währte mich dagegen.

„Nein!" es kam als markerschütternder Schrei heraus, die Verzweiflung traf mich wie eisige Finger die mein Herz umklammerten bis ich alles was ich fühlen konnte der Schmerz war. Alle vernünftigen Gedanken verließen mich als ich nach vorne gezogen wurde. Arme umkreisten meine Hüfte, stellten mich ruhig und pressten mich an eine Harte Brust. Ich stieß verzweifelt meine Fäuste dagegen.

„Nein!" schrie ich noch einmal. Mein Atem kam jetzt in so rapiden Zügen, dass ich mich zerstreut und benommen fühlte.

„Edward!" rief ich verzweifelt.

„Bella." Eine samtene Stimme versuchte mich zu beruhigen aber sie war zu getrübt mit Sorge um mich zu trösten. Es war nicht die seidig samtene Stimme an die ich mich gewöhnt hatte. Sie war rau und angespannt.

Ich weinte und schlug gegen die Brust mit erneuter Lebenskraft.

„Bella!" sagte die Stimme wieder, befehlender dieses Mal- der Ton voll Autorität. Etwas daran schnitt durch meine plötzliche Panik und registrierte es in meinen zerwürfelten Kopf. Edward.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast aber du musst dich beruhigen." Beauftragte er mich. „Du musst mir zuhören."

Seine Arme ließen meine Hüfte los, zwei starke Hände fingen meine eigenen und hielten sie zu seiner Brust. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich ihn immer noch mit all meiner Macht schlug. Gott sei Dank schien es ihn nicht zu beeinflussen. Er presste unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände nur noch näher an seine Brust, meine Fäuste entspannten sich langsam und lagen flach unter seinen; beruhigt von seinem Herzschlag.

„Bella." Sagte Edward wieder, leiser, so als ob er wüsste, dass das einzige was mich an meinen Verstand band, seine Stimme an meinem Ohr war. „Jacob ist nicht hier."

Ich schluckte Luft hinunter, meine Brust hob sich mit meinem tobenden Atem. Zu dieser Zeit hatten meine Augen begonnen sich etwas an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und ich konnte seine intensiven grünen Augen die in meine starrten sehen.

„Woher weist du das?" wimmerte ich.

„Er ist es nicht." Sagte er bestimmt. „Du musst mir vertrauen, okay? Ich werde Jacob dich **niemals** wieder verletzen lassen." Seine Stimme war der Innbegriff von feuriger Leidenschaft, sie umfasste wilde Bestimmtheit.

„NIEMALS."

Ich stieß einen kurzen zitternden Atem aus bevor ich einmal nickte.

„Okay." Wisperte ich.

Mein Herz pochte immer noch, all meine Bewegungen waren ruckartig und ich zitterte unkontrollierbar.

„Okay." Er atmete und steckte eine Strähne meines Haares hinter mein Ohr. Er schenkte mir eine schnelle Umarmung und drehte mich dann auf dem Bett um sodass wir eines der Fenster sahen, seine Arme waren sicher von hinten um mich geschlungen.

„Siehst du?" deutete er.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und hielt Ausschau nach dem worauf er im Dunkeln zeigte.

„Ich kann nichts sehen." Sagte ich dann schlussendlich.

„Genau." Sagte er. „Die Lichter der Nachbarn sind auch alle aus. Es muss nur ein einfacher Stromausfall sein."

Ich sah näher aus dem Fenster- und eindeutig war alles was man sehen konnte die Sterne über den Häusern.

Wir saßen einfach so da und sahen uns die Mitternachtsschwärze des Himmels an. Die ganze Szene wäre unter anderen Umständen vielleicht wunderschön gewesen aber im Moment sah alles traurig aus. Alles sah hoffnungslos aus.

Ein kleines schluchzen entkam meinem Mund und eine Träne lief über meine Wange. Ich ließ meinen Kopf komplett erschöpft gegen Edwards Brust fallen.

„Das wird niemals enden." Ich saugte einen tiefen Atemzug ein aber es schien zu stecken und hörte sich an wie ein Auto das Stur verweigerte zu starten. „Ich werde niemals wieder normal sein. Wenn das Licht ausgeht wird es mich immer zum springen bringen. In einer Menge zu sein wird mich immer Paranoid machen. Ich werde immer über meine Schulter schauen und darauf warten, dass meine Vergangenheit herausspringt und mich packt.

„Es ist so ein schreckliches, schreckliches Gefühl, Edward." Ich schluchzte. „Nicht einmal mehr du selbst zu sein- sich gebrochen zu fühlen."

Edward rieb seinen Daumen in Kreisen über mein Schulterblatt.

„Ich habe mich wie ein Zombie gefühlt bevor ich dich getroffen habe." Fuhr ich fort, unmöglich aufzuhören jetzt da ich einmal angefangen hatte. „Zu ängstlich hinauszugehen oder auch nur an einem Fenster vorbeizugehen. Ich war nicht ich. Aber ich habe nicht so gefühlt seit ich hier mit dir bin. Du bringst mich dazu mich sicher und ganz zu fühlen. Ich fühle mich wieder wie **ich**. Aber jetzt bin ich so ängstlich- nicht vor dem Tod sondern davor von dir weggenommen zu werden."

Ich erstickte ein schluchzen und hielt mich an dem Stoff seines Shirts an so als ob es ein Lebensretter wäre.

„Ich kann nicht zu dem zurückgehen." Ich schluchzte.

Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich noch Sinn ergab. Alles was ich wusste war das Edward begonnen hatte mich wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ich war zum ersten mal in über einem Jahr wieder ich. Sogar die Alpträume waren weg, nur gelegentlich wachte ich mit Furcht in der Magengrube auf und nie wenn Edward nahe war. Ich heilte. Es war das erste Mal das ich in dieser Art daran dachte… ‚heilen'. Ich war gebrochen aber es war das erste Mal, dass ich gedacht hatte, dass es möglich war zu heilen. Ich wusste das ich nicht zu der Art wie die Dinge zuvor waren zurückgehen wollte. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich war nur mehr das Abbild eines Menschlichen Seins gewesen, eine vage Form von dem der ich einmal gewesen war. Ein Zombie und nichts mehr.

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, Liebste." Wisperte Edward in die Dunkelheit dabei ließ er seine Finger durch mein Haar gleiten. „Ich werde solange hier sein wie du mich willst."

„Für immer." Sagte ich automatisch, meine Tränen verlangsamten sich. Mein Kopf schmerzte zu sehr um unseren Austausch zu analysieren oder was seine Wörter bei Tageslicht bedeuten würden. Was sie bedeuten würden wenn wir weg von den Alpträumen, Monster und gewisperten Eingeständnissen wären. Also ließ ich es einfach das sein was ich genau da brauchte; mein Trost.

Wir saßen so eine lange Zeit und warteten darauf, dass meine Tränen trockneten oder herausliefen- was auch immer zuerst passierte. Aber endlich beruhigte sich mein Atem und mein Kopf hörte auf zu hämmern, doch zurück blieb der unvermeidliche Schmerz der immer langes weinen begleitete.

„Wusstest du, dass ich adoptiert wurde?" fragte Edward und durchbrach so die Stille die uns so lange eingehüllt hatte. Ich bewegte mich in seinen Armen und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren entfernt, in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich leise, meine Stimme war rau vom weinen.

Er nickte wie ein Roboter.

„Ja." Er schluckte. „Esme und Carlisle adoptierten mich als ich acht war. Sie sind nicht meine Biologischen Eltern."

Ich verfolgte mit meinen Fingerspitzen sanft seine offene Handfläche, versuchte ihm so etwas Unterstützung oder Komfort zu bieten so wie er es unzählige Male für mich getan hatte und er lächelte traurig auf mich hinab. Ich wusste das Edward etwas hatte das ihn heimsuchte. Ich hatte es ihm in der Nacht gesagt in der er mich gefragt hatte was ich in seinen Augen sah. ‚Manchmal siehst du so heimgesucht aus. So als ob ein Teil von dir fehlen würde.'

Er versuchte sein Leid von der Welt zu verstecken; und er war gut darin aber ich sah den echten Edward.

Ich hatte nur niemals erwartet, days es etwas wie das war. Er passte einfach in seine Familie. Sie waren die Cullens. Sie waren die perfekte Familie, jeder von ihnen hatte seinen Platz- sie drehten sich um jeden anderen. Es war unmöglich an sie ohne Edward zu denken oder Edward ohne sie.

„Ich war in der dritten Klasse als sie starben." Sagte er, seine Stimme war entfernt und gelöst- verzerrt von dem Schmerz den er erleben musste. Es klang so als ob er unter Wasser wäre, er kämpfte um die Wörter herauszubringen die mich erreichten. „Es war nur ein normaler regnerischer Tag. Wir lebten in Chicago."

„Du hörst immer von diesen Menschen die Unmögliche Situationen überleben; ‚eine achtzigjährige Frau überlebte ihren zweiten Bungee-Jumping Unfall an diesem Morgen.'" Sagte er so als ob er eine Schlagzeile vorlesen würde. „Sie realisieren nicht wie kostbar das Leben ist."

Er schüttelte über sich selbst seinen Kopf.

„Meine Eltern waren nicht so. Sie machten keine unnötigen Risiken. Sie waren extrem vorsichtig. Diese Menschen springen aus Flugzeugen für Kicks oder binden Schnüre an ihre Füße und springen von einer Brücke. Die meisten davon gehen wieder weg. Meine Eltern waren Lebensmittel einkaufen." Er schluckte und ich sah eine Träne seine Wange hinab laufen. Er wischte sie fast schon ärgerlich weg.

„Das war es. Sie waren nur Lebensmittel einkaufen."

Ich wischte mit meinen Daumen über seine Wange wo noch eine Träne unbemerkt hinab lief.

„Da war dieser Jugendliche, ein Drogensüchtiger. Er hatte wahrscheinlich ein raues Leben, wahrscheinlich wurde er von seinen eigenen Eltern verlassen und hat sich an Drogen gewendet für Komfort oder so etwas. Du musst dich über die Verzweiflung wundern, den muss, den einen Mann dazu bringt in ein Lebensmittelgeschäft zu gehen mit der Absicht es auszurauben. Hatte er einen Tunnelblick- nur fähig dazu das Endresultat, die Drogen, zu sehen? Warum konnte er nicht sehen wie viele Leben sich an diesem Tag ändern würden? Wie viele enden würden!"

Er atmete tief ein, presste seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen uns sein Kiefer spannte sich an.

„Mein Dad sah immer das Beste in den Menschen. Er dachte er könnte es ihm ausreden. Er dachte wenn er ihm nur die Risiken zeigte er weggehen würde. Der Mann war Nervös, ängstlich, zitternd von den Drogen. Er zielte mit der Waffe zwischen all den Geiseln hin und her, dann zu dem Kassier und mein Vater redete einfach weiter. Versuchte es ihm auszureden. Er erschoss all die Menschen in dem Laden bis auf einen. Es war wirklich früh, sie erledigten die Einkäufe immer nachdem sie mich zur Schule gebracht hatten. Daher waren dort nur sechs Personen aber sechs Personen die nie wieder hinausgingen."

Seine Augen waren verengt und kontrolliert aber dahinter war ein brennender Ärger versteckt der mir Angst machte.

„Ich war in der Schule als der Polizei Offizier kam um es mir zu sagen."

Ich vergrub meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und quetschte meine Augen zusammen. Ich wollte ihn trösten. Ich wollte ihm den Schmerz wegnehmen. Ich wollte die Erinnerungen nehmen und sie ungeschehen machen sodass er das Lächeln zeigen konnte welches ich so liebte.

„Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass er den Kassier auch getötet hätte aber jemand der vorbei ging hörte die Schüsse und stürzte in den Laden. Er bekam Angst und sauste hinten hinaus. Sie fingen den Jungen ungefähr eine Woche später, an einer Tankstelle. Ich vermute er hatte das Geld aus dem Shop schon verbraucht. Manchmal frage ich mich ob er immer noch ihre Gesichter sieht, seine Opfer. Oder ob sie nur verwischt sind weil sie so viele waren. Hat er sein Leben umgedreht so wie mein Vater dachte, dass er es könnte? Oder hat ihn sein Lebensstil umgebracht?"

„Edward." Murmelte ich. Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst sagen sollte. Ich konnte an nichts denken. Ich musste einfach mit ihm hier sein und es sah so aus als ob er mich auch brauchte.

„Der Kassier sagte der Polizei, dass es der gleiche wie aus dem Laden war aber als es zu einer Identifizierung von ihm kam bekam sie angst. Sie tat es zum Schluss nicht. Und er bekam elf Jahre Haft für bewaffneten Raubüberfall. Er wurde nach sieben wieder entlassen."

Er schauderte, seine Augen waren jetzt rot und geschwollen, als er seine Kiefer an- und entspannten.

„Darum tue ich das was ich tue. Darum habe ich meine Familie verlassen und bin an den Ort zurückgegangen wo diese Menschen vor so langer Zeit gestorben waren. Darum gehe ich nachts in ein leeres Haus zurück und meine Gedanken sind zu viel um damit allein umzugehen. Weil ich mein Leben den Menschen widmen wollte die die Courage hatten etwas zu ändern. Darum habe ich mein Leben dem Beschützen von Menschen wie dir gewidmet."

Ich sah ihn bewundernd an. Ich wusste das es schwer für ihn war mir das zu erzählen aber es half mir ihn besser zu verstehen. In diesem einen Moment sah ich ihn ohne seinen Schutz. Ich sah wer er wirklich war. Und ich liebte ihn mehr als jemals zuvor.

„Du hast mich einmal gefragt warum ich für den Fall ausgewählt worden bin." Wisperte er und sah mich jetzt wieder an- seine Augen waren zart. „Es ist wegen meiner Widmung, weil sie wissen das ich alles für die Menschen die ich beschütze tun würde. Es ist weil ich nie jemanden in meiner Aufsicht auch nur eine Sekunde ungeschützt gelassen habe. Es ist weil ich eher mein Leben geben würde als das von jemand der eine Veränderung macht. Und ich akzeptierte weil ich schon bevor ich dich traf wusste, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Du hattest die Courage aufzustehen und gegen einen der wichtigsten und gefährlichsten Männer in unserer Gesellschaft auszusagen, gegen jemanden zu dem du eine Bindung hattest, jemanden den du wirklich nicht verletzen wolltest. Aber du hast das zur Seite gestellt und das getan was richtig war. Ich akzeptierte den Fall weil ich dich, schon bevor ich dich traf, respektierte."

All die Stücke setzten sich mit einem donnernden Klatschen zusammen, die Realisierung war so mächtig das sie mich fast ohnmächtig werden ließ. All die Zeiten als er seine Familie mit der gleichen Menge Glücklichkeit und Traurigkeit angesehen hat. Er liebte die Cullens, sie waren wirklich, in jeder Hinsicht die zählte, seine Familie. Es war mehr als offensichtlich. Aber er sah auch die Vergangenheit, eine dunkle Vergangenheit die sich an ihn klammerte wie Wassernebel an einen schwülen Tag. Hier hatte ich gedacht das ich die einzige Person war die wusste wie es sich anfühlte von seiner Vergangenheit verfolgt zu werden, wenn sie so einen großen Teil in der Gegenwart spielte. Aber ich war es nicht. Bei weitem nicht. Und ich wusste das nicht nur ich es war die Edward brauchte. Wir brauchten einander.

„Ich werde dich auch nie verlassen." Wisperte ich. „Niemals."

**Das nächste Kapitel liegt schon bei meiner tollen Beta also geht es diese Woche schnell weiter! Vielleicht schaffe ich noch ein drittes Kapitel in diese Woche aber versprechen kann ich nichts!**

**Ich freue mich immer sehr über eure Reviews also schreibt mir bitte wieder!**

**Lg. Doris**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ganz großen Dank an CoriL **

**und natürlich die Lieben Reviewers!**

**Bella090**

**LaPumuckl**

**Piper1508 **

**meleen**

**sabbel32**

**-EPOV-**

Ich hatte niemandem von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt seit… ich denke nicht das ich es je getan hatte. Meine Familie wusste es natürlich aber niemand sonst hatte je daran gedacht zu fragen und um ehrlich zu sein ich denke nicht, dass ich es ihnen erzählt hätte wenn sie gefragt hätten. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Es war vor so langer Zeit passiert aber über so etwas kommst du nie hinweg. Nicht komplett. Aber ich hatte es Bella erzählt, ängstlich davor das sie in die andere Richtung wegrennen würde und denken würde das ich gebrochen wäre. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Ich lächelte als ich an ihre Worte von letzter Nacht dachte. Sie wollte mich für immer. Sie wollte niemals gehen. Ich konnte nur hoffen das sie das meinte was sie sagte weil ich nie ohne sie sein wollte.

Es war sechs Uhr fünfzehn als ich gezwungen wurde die Grenze des Schlafzimmers zu verlassen. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht. Zurück zu dem schrecklichen Tag zu gehen, die Geschichte die ich so lange versteckt gehalten hatte wieder zu erzählen hatte mich erschöpft. Ich wollte nichts mehr als den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben, besonders mit Bella an meine Seite gekuschelt, und friedlich schlafen. Sie machte diese kleinen schnaufenden Geräusche wenn sie schlief und sie würde lächeln, so engelhaft aussehen, wenn sie einen guten Traum hatte. Sie sprach auch, was höchst unterhaltend sein konnte. Aber da war ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür genau um 6:10 AM. Ich wusste es weil ich auf die Uhr sah, und dachte, dass ich länger dagelegen und meine Liebste angesehen hatte als ich gedacht hatte. Die Zeit tendierte dazu mir zu entgleiten wenn ich mit Bella zusammen war, sogar wenn sie nicht bei Bewusstsein war stellte sich heraus. Ich entschied es zu ignorieren da ich dachte das es nur Emmett oder Rosalie waren. Vielleicht war es Alice. Sie wollte heute Kuchentesten gehen, etwas das ich überhaupt nicht verstand. Es war ein Kuchen. Was sollte man dazu noch sagen?

Aber das Klopfen fuhr fort und fünf Minuten später fing mein Telefon an zu läuten. Ich knurrte. Manchmal konnten meine Geschwister einen Hinweis nicht verstehen. Wenn das Alice wäre würde ich Bella nicht aufwecken nur um zwischen Schokolade oder Vanille Glasur zu wählen. Sie musste emotional komplett erschöpft sein.

Es war ein Text von einer Nummer die ich nicht kannte.

_ICH WERDE NICHT WEGGEHEN. DU KANNST GENAUSO GUT DIE TÜR ÖFFNEN._

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich sah noch einmal zu Bella um sicherzustellen, dass sie dadurch nicht aufgewacht war. Sie schlief immer noch- hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Also schlüpfte ich unter der Decke hervor, schlich zum Fenster und sah zur vorderen Veranda. Alles was ich sehen konnte war die Oberfläche eines Kopfes mit vielen schwarzen Haaren. Und dann schaute der Kopf nach oben so als ob er wusste das ich ihn beobachtete und ich sah ein Gesicht das mich erschaudern ließ.

Verdammt.

„Komm. Jetzt. Runter." Sagte die Person in einem warnenden Ton und verengte ihre Augen.

Ich nickte einmal kurz, murrte während des Weges die Stiegen hinunter.

„Netter Pyjama." Sagte sie abfällig als ich die Tür öffnete.

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich an den Frieden zu heften den ich oben gefühlt hatte bevor sie aufgetaucht war.

„Leah." Bestätigte ich.

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen und zeigte auf einen Koffer der neben ihr stand.

„Ich freue mich nicht auf das." Sie seufzte.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du bleibst nicht."

Sie grummelte, ein sehr familiärer Ausdruck bei Leah. Sie war die zweit jüngste Agentin in unserer Einheit mit der Haltung einer überverklemmten achtzehnjährigen.

„Werde ich." Forderte sie. „Ich wurde zugewiesen um zu ‚helfen.'"

„Was soll das heißen?" ich knurrte und umklammerte die Tür fester sodass sie nicht hereinkommen konnte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ein rachesüchtiger Blick besetzte ihre sonst so schönen braunen Augen. Ihnen fehlte jedoch die Tiefe von Bellas. Bellas waren so als ob man in flüssiger Schokolade ertrinken würde. Leahs waren… braun. All die anderen Agents hatten das eine oder andere Mal eine Sache mit ihr aber ich sah sie nie als anziehend. Sie blickte konsequent finster drein und natürlich sehr unerfreulich.

„Der Boss sagte das jetzt das sie die Bedrohung verloren haben du mehr Sicherheit benötigst."

„Uns geht's gut." Quetschte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Was erlaubten die sich eine Sicherung zu schicken. Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich das unter Kontrolle hatte!

„Ich denke das du dankbar für die extra Sicherheit für deine **kostbare** Isabella sein solltest." Sagte sie schnippisch und zog wissend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie schmunzelte humorlos als sie meinen Ausdruck sah.

„Ja, es ist das Gespräch der Agentur. Niemand kann glauben, dass sich Edward Cullen in einen seiner Mitleidsfälle verliebt hat. Wir dachten alle du seiest schwul."

Ich ignorierte ihre abfällige Bemerkung über mich aber mein Blutdruck stieg bei ihrer Erwähnung von meiner Bella.

„Sie ist kein Mitleidsfall!" Rief ich und vergas dabei komplett das ich ruhig bleiben sollte und ihr keine Bestätigung für ihre ausgedachte Annahme geben sollte, auch wenn diese zu 100% korrekt war. Ich hatte mich in Bella verliebt, schwer verliebt.

Wenn sie eine Bestätigung bekommen würden dann würden sie mich von dem Fall abziehen. Ich hatte eine Vermutung das das der wahre Grund war warum sie hier war. Sie war nicht hier um Bellas extra Beschützer zu sein. Sie war hier um **mich** zu beobachten.

Sie schnaubte.

„Was auch immer du sagst, Cullen." Sie tat es damit ab. „Aber auch wenn du dich nicht um die extra Sicherheit kümmerst muss ich trotzdem hier bleiben weil du ja darauf bestehst diese geistlose Fantasie ein Chirurg zu sein aufrecht erhalten willst."

Ich verengte meine Augen. Sie hatte eine Art genau zu wissen welche Knöpfe sie drücken musste um jemanden zu reizen. Sie war aus welchem Grund auch immer keine fröhliche Person. Aber ob das noch nicht genug wäre war sie auch noch der Typ von unglücklicher Person die keinen anderen glücklich sehen konnte. Elende Liebe, seine Gesellschaft und all das.

„Das ist meine Deckgeschichte und das weißt du." Sagte ich, mein Ton klang warnend.

Sie blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Du hättest deiner Familie jede Menge anderer Geschichten erzählen können um sie davon abzuhalten zu einen Job bei…" Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und zuckte spottend mit den Achseln. „Sag ihnen deine Mentale Berufsunfähigkeit wurde endlich diagnostiziert und du bekommst Invalidenrente. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir etwas ausdenken könntest aber du bestehst darauf das sie denken das du ein Chirurg bist. Seit du das entschieden hast wird es dir nicht mehr möglich sein den ganzen Tag mit Isabella hier zu sein." Sie verengte ihre Augen, hob ihren Koffer beim Griff hoch und straffte ihre Schultern vor mir.

„Darum bin ich hier." Beendete sie selbstgefällig.

„Du kommst nicht rein." Sagte ich entschlossen und betonte jedes Wort.

„Ja." Sagte sie. „Tue. Ich."

Ich sagte nichts aber ich bewegte mich auch nicht. Das konnte alles ruinieren. Wenn wir einen Informanten hatten der bei uns lebte würden wir unser Beziehung nicht weiterbringen können ohne das ich von dem Fall abgezogen werden würde. Dann würde Bella in einen anderen Ort gebracht werden mit einem anderen Agent, wahrscheinlich Leah.

„Oder…" sagte sie und klang gelangweilt. Das bösartige Blitzen in ihren Augen verriet sie jedoch. Sie genoss jede Minute von dem hier. „Ich könnte immer das Hauptquartier anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass aus irgendeinem Grund du und Isabella keine Gesellschaft wollt."

Ich spannte meinen Kiefer an und sie lächelte, da sie wusste das sie mich hatte. Ich ging aus dem Weg ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie ließ ihre Tasche im Eingangsbereich fallen und verhielt sich schon so als ob ihr das Haus gehörte.

„Ihr Name ist Bella." Sagte ich und arbeitete daran meinen Ton gemäßigt und ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Und sie schläft noch. Du wirst von ihr wegbleiben bis ich die Zeit hatte ihr die Situation zu erklären."

Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen was sie denken würde wenn sie zum Frühstücken herunterkommen würde und sah, dass wir einen Mitbewohner bekommen hatten. Und wenn Leah bei mir wäre könnte ich Bella nicht sagen was wirklich vor sich ging; ich könnte sie nicht warnen.

Leah rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Gut." Erlaubte sie.

Ich nickte kurz, drehte mich um und wollte hinauf gehen.

„Ich hoffe das Hauptquartier hat sich dafür eine Geschichte ausgedacht, denn meine Familie wird das nicht ohne Erklärung durchgehen lassen." Rief ich über meine Schulter hinweg.

Als ich hineinkam saß Bella aufrecht im Bett. Ihr Haar sah aus wie ein Heuhaufen und sie sah leicht desorientiert aus. Sie rieb sich ihre Augen und gähnte. Es war bezaubernd.

Sie lächelte als sie mich sah.

„Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg."

Ich erschauderte.

„Liebste, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden." Sagte ich sanft und kroch neben sie.

Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue aber ich übersah nicht die Nervosität die in ihrem Gesicht war.

„Was stimmt nicht?" fragte sie, ihre Augen waren auf der Hut.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr. Ich würde diese Momente vermissen. Das Universum war hier wirklich gegen mich. Ich sage dem Mädchen endlich das ich sie mag. Ich darf endlich ihre Hand halten, sie Umarmen und sie küssen wann auch immer ich will und das Universum schickt Leah. Das Universum hat eine sehr Kranke Art von Humor.

„Edward?" sagte sie und biss sich in die Unterlippe, ihre Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde besorgter.

„Alles ist gut." Versicherte ich ihr. „Aber…"

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Aber?"

Ich seufzte und ließ meine Finger durch mein Haar fahren. Verdamme Leah in die Gruben der Feurigen Hölle.

„Jemand ist hier-"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh mein Gott! Alice! Sind wir zu spät zum Kuchen auswählen?"

Ich schmunzelte und rieb die verärgerte Linie zwischen ihren Brauen mit meinen Daumen weg.

„Nein, Liebste. Es ist nicht Alice. Es ist jemand den das Hauptquartier geschickt hat."

Die Linie zwischen ihren Brauen war zurück.

„…Hauptquartier?" sagte sie langsam mit furcht.

Ich nickte traurig.

„Leah." Ich seufzte. „Sie wurde als extra Beschützer vom Hauptquartier beauftragt."

Ich guckte sie durch meine Wimpern hindurch an und rieb mir meinen Nacken. Das würde schwerer werden als ich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte Leahs Hirnverbrannte Idee etwas Glaubhaftigkeit… ich wollte wirklich nicht am Morgen ins Krankenhaus gehen und sie mit dem zänkischen Weib alleine lassen. Aber dann wieder war es besser sie bei dem zänkischen Weib als alleine, komplett ungeschützt und angreifbar, zu lassen. Leah war grausam und herzlos aber zumindest war sie auf unserer Seite. Gut, nicht auf meiner Seite. Aber auf der Seite des CIAs.

„Und… sie muss hier bleiben wenn ich im Krankenhaus bin."

Bella sah in ihren Schoß hinab, ihre Unterlippe stand unbeabsichtigt hervor.

„Ich will nicht das du gehst." Wisperte sie.

Ich fühlte wie meine Brust sich verengte und ich rutschte näher, hob sie auf meinen Schoß und legte mein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich weiß, Liebste." Murmelte ich und ließ meine Hände ihre Arme hinauf und hinunter gleiten. „Ich will auch nicht gehen aber ein Chirurg zu sein war meine Deckgeschichte die ich wählte als ich anfing. Ich muss dem jetzt folgen."

Ich hatte mir das ausgedacht seit ich kein echter Chirurg werden konnte so wie mein Vater es gewollt hatte und ich konnte ihnen auch nicht sagen was ich wirklich tat daher sollte meine Deckung etwas sein auf das sie stolz sein konnten. Jetzt wünschte ich mir ihnen einfach gesagt zu haben das ich arbeitslos war und vom Land lebte. Das wäre eine Interessante Geschichte gewesen.

„Was bedeutet das für… uns?" fragte sie, leise und zögernd, nach ein paar Minuten.

Ich erschauderte. Das war die Frage von der ich wusste das ich sie beantworten musste aber auch die von der ich gehofft hatte das sie sie nicht stellen würde.

„Wir können das Hauptquartier nicht wissen lassen das wir zusammen sind." Sagte ich dann schlussendlich.

Sie nickte.

„Gut… ich habe vielleicht etwas durchsinken lassen wie sehr ich dich mag und das hat meinen Boss nicht glücklich gemacht."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Du mochtest mich da schon?"

Ein wunderschönes erröten zierte ihre Wangen und ich schmunzelte, es war mir unmöglich mich davon abzuhalten mit meinen Lippen über das leichte Pink zu fahren.

„Sogar davor schon." Gab ich zu. Sie fuhr damit fort mich anzusehen der Schock war klar in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Ich lehnte mich hinüber und küsste ihre Ohrmuschel.

„Das ist nicht so schräg." Wisperte ich und grinste als ich fühlte wie sie erschauderte.

Ich streckte mich und sah ihr dann in die Augen, versuchte damit auszudrücken wie Leid mir das tat was ich jetzt sagen würde.

„Wir dürfen Leah nicht herausfinden lassen das wir zusammen sind oder sie wird dem Hauptquartier sagen das es einen Interessenskonflikt gibt und ich werde von dem Fall abgezogen."

„Was?" Sie kreischte.

Ich legte reflexartig meine Hand über ihren Mund und schoss der Tür einen besorgten Blick zu. Leah hatte zugestimmt das ich Bella von den Veränderungen erzähle aber ich wusste nicht wie lange der kleine Ausschnitt an Großzügigkeit dauern würde. Wenn sie denken würde das ich zu lange brauchte dann hatte ich keinen Zweifel daran das sie nachschauen kommen würde. Ich war schon seit zehn Minuten hier.

Ich nahm meine Hand von ihrem Mund und warnte sie mit meinen Augen das ich nicht wollte das Leah etwas von dem was hier oben gesprochen wurde mitbekam.

Sie atmete tief ein und blinzelte während sie alles durchdachte. Ich sah sie nur geduldig an während ich ein Auge auf die Tür gerichtet hatte. Ich konnte den Fernseher von unten hören wie die Sender gewechselt wurden also musste sie noch unten sein, es schien so als ob sie sich selbst ein zuhause machen würde.

„Also… müssen wir so tun als ob wir uns umeinander nicht kümmern würden wenn Leah in der nähe ist…" sagte sie langsam. „Während wir für deine Familie und jeden anderen so tun als ob wir verliebt wären… und eine Fake-Hochzeit planen?"

Ich ließ meine Hände durch meine Haare fahren und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Oh die verwirrten Netze die wir weben." Murmelte ich.

Sie nickte zustimmend, ihre Augen waren ernst.

„Hey." Sagte ich beruhigend, hob ihr Kinn mit meinen Fingern hoch. „Wenn das alles vorbei ist lass ich dich nie wieder aus meiner Sichtweite."

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich nur leicht nach oben.

„Verlieb dich nur nicht in den mysteriösen Geheimagenten der jetzt mit uns lebt." Sagte sie neckend. Ich hoffte zumindest, dass sie scherzte. Der Gedanke war schon fast humorlos.

Ich schnaubte.

„Ich sehe nur dich." Versprach ich ihr.

Dieses Mal formten ihre Lippen ein echtes Lächeln, belohnten mich mit ihrer atemberaubenden Schönheit. Ich lächelte zurück und lehnte mich nach vorne um die Perfektion die ihre Lippen waren zu küssen.

Ich zog mich nach nur ein paar Sekunden zurück, besorgt das Leahs tadelloses Timing jetzt jederzeit zuschlagen würde.

„Das ist wirklich für das Beste." Entschied ich und lehnte meine Stirn an ihre.

Sie erstarrte.

„Nein." Sagte ich schnell. „Das ist nicht das was ich gemeint habe."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was ich meinte war das es mich töten wird zurück dazu zu gehen so zu tun als ob es nur professionell wäre, jetzt da ich endlich die Courage gefunden habe dir zu sagen wie ich wirklich fühle aber es ist besser sicher als dann traurig zu sein. Wir könnten die extra Sicherheit wirklich brauchen wenn ich am Tag nicht hier bin."

Sie errötete und sah hinab. Ich schmunzelte und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie war zu bezaubernd als für sie selbst gut war. Ich hatte die Definition von Atemberaubend nie verstanden bevor ich Bella getroffen hatte, dann hatte ich verstanden das es keine Übertreibung war. Sie ließ mich wirklich Atemlos. Es würde das schwerste werden was ich je tun musste- so zu tun als ob ich nicht Hals über Kopf, hilflos in Bella verliebt war.

„Cullen, du bist da jetzt schon zwanzig Minuten oben! Braucht es bei dir wirklich so lange das du etwas erklärst?" brüllte Leah die Treppe hinauf.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, platzierte meine Hände an Bellas Hüfte und hob sie widerwillig von meinem Schoß.

„Und es wird spaßig sie verrückt zu machen." Wisperte ich und küsste ihre Wange bevor ich vom Bett stieg.

Ich wackelte mit meinen Augenbrauen und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm meine Hand kichernd an und ich zog sie vom Bett sodass sie neben mir stand. Ich straffte ihr Shirt und küsste ihre Fingerkuppen bevor ich ihre Hand losließ und ein paar Schritte von ihr wegging. Ich vermisste ihre Wärme sofort. Ich musste Leah hier bleiben lassen und ich stimmte zu das wir sie brauchten wenn ich ‚arbeiten' war.

…Aber ich würde sichergehen das Leah eine… Unvergesslichen Aufenthalt hatte!

**Das nächste Kapitel ist schon wieder fast fertig und ich versuche es bis Sonntag noch online zu stellen!**

**Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ganz großen Dank an CoriL!**

**Und natürlich die tollen Reviewer!**

**Niki**

**ViSissi**

**sabbel32**

**LaPumuckl**

**Piper1508**

**-BPOV-**

Leah war ein zänkisches Weib und sie sah **alles**. Es war einfach zu sehen, daas sie wirklich da war um Edward zu beobachten. Als er zielt über meine Finger strich als er mir beim Abendessen das Salz reichten verzog sie die Augenbrauen überheblich. Als er mein schiefes Lächeln für mich lächelte bevor ich hoch ins Bett ging rollte sie mit ihren Augen. Als ich gute Nacht sagte und ihn mit einem kleinen bisschen Sehnsucht beobachtete als er die Couch für sich selbst herrichtete schnaubte sie sogar. Edward war nicht einmal in sein Zimmer gegangen seit meinem Alptraum in dieser einen Nacht. Wir wussten beide, daas er sowieso in mein Bett krabbelnd enden würde bevor die Nacht vorüber war. Meine Alpträume waren konstant ohne ihn. Außerdem, ich mochte es in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Ich fühlte mich zuhause.

Aber jetzt war er nicht einmal mehr im selben Stockwerk. Leah nahm jetzt das Gästezimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Isabella." Rief sie als ich zu meinem Zimmer ging. Sie saß in der Mitte des Bettes in dem Raum der jetzt ihr gehörte und kämmte ihr langes Haar aus.

Sie war eigentlich wirklich schön wenn sie nicht böse blickte. Sie hatte große braune Augen mit schweren schwarzen Wimpern. Ihr Haar war lang und Mitternachtsschwarz. Ihre Wangenknochen waren hoch und definiert und sie hatte eine exotische Schönheit mit ihrer rotbraunen Haut. Ich wäre leicht besorgt gewesen wenn Edward nicht seine offensichtliche Verachtung gegen diese Frau gezeigt hätte.

„Es heißt Bella." Sagte ich und formte ein lächeln. Es war sehr schwer für mich sie überhaupt zu mögen. Sie hätte Ms. Mary Poppins selbst, mit ihren singenden und fliegenden Regenschirmen sein können und ich hätte sie trotzdem noch zum Feind gezählt. Sie war die Unterbrechung meiner Zeit mit Edward.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, also dann hab eine Gute Nacht, Bella."

Ich nickte einmal, bestätigte sie.

„Ich werde dich am Morgen sehen." Rief sie.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sah sie über meine Schulter hinweg an. Das erinnerte mich erst- Großartig, mein erster Tag in einem Monat ohne Edward. Vielleicht würde ich damit durchkommen so lange zu schlafen bis er nachhause kommen würde.

„Ja." Sagte ich, versuchte die kriechende Depression aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Gute Nacht, Leah."

Ich hatte nie bemerkt wie groß dieses Bett war. Es war zu groß und zu kalt. Ich hatte die gleiche dicke Bettdecke mit der ich schlief seit ich in Forks angekommen war aber ich konnte der Kälte nicht entkommen.

Ich wälzte mich ganze zwanzig Minuten lang hin und her.

„Für alles was gut und heilig ist." Murmelte ich, drehte mich auf meinen Rücken und starrte auf die Decke.

Vor nur zwei Monaten hatte ich mich vorbereitet auszusagen und wurde verärgert weil die CIA Agents jeden meiner Schritte verfolgten. Ich war immer noch verloren und einsam gewesen. Vor zwei Monaten hatte ich auch Edward getroffen und jetzt konnte ich ohne ihn nicht mehr einschlafen. Ein Teil von mir war von diesem Fakt irritiert aber der andere Teil von mir war unruhig und zählte die Minuten bis ich ihn wiedersehen konnte.

Mein Handy vibrierte am Nachttisch neben mir- eine neue Nachricht.

_**Ich vermisse dich- E. **_

Ich grinste so sehr das meine Wangen weh taten. Er vermisste mich!

_**Du hast mich vor nicht einmal einer Stunde gesehen, SSA- B.**_

Ich kicherte schändlicherweise als ich senden drückte. Er hatte vielleicht gedacht das ich scherzte aber ich war vollkommen überzeugt davon diesen Namen zu benutzen. Außerdem wussten sowieso nur wir was er bedeutete.

_**Schändlicherweise nicht? Willst du sagen, dass du mich nicht vermisst? – SSA.**_

Stimmte er SSA jetzt zu? Ich lachte und biss mir in die Lippe um es zu ersticken. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen was Miss Arrogant Egoistisch denken würde wenn sie mich hier drinnen hören würde wie ich mit mir selbst lachte. Arme wahnhafte Bella.

_**Das tue ich. Ich kann nicht schlafen- B. **_

_**Habe ich ein ‚das tue ich?' gehört, willst du das ich für dich singe? –E. **_

Warte, was war das? Ein erröten wärmte meine Wangen. Ich vermute ich hatte gesagt ‚das tue ich' Aber ich hatte damit nichts gemeint. …Tat ich? Nein. Nein! Natürlich tat ich es nicht. Es war zu früh. Darüber zu reden für mich vorschnell zu handeln.

…dachte er darüber nach zu heiraten?

„Hör auf damit." Sagte ich zu mir selbst. Er war nur spaßig und flirtend. Wir durften das tun. Auch wenn Leah darüber nichts wissen durfte, waren wir zusammen.

_**Sehr witzig! Du singst auch? Unfair! –B.**_

_**Dumme Bella. Ist das ein Ja oder ein Nein zum singen? –SSA.**_

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. Dumme Bella? Es klang wie ein kitschiger Comicstreifen in der Sonntagszeitung –die Missgeschicke des Sexy Secret Agents und der Dummen Bella.

_**Gut, dann lass was hören, Eddie –B.**_

Geschah ihn recht dafür, dass er mich dumm nannte wenn er, dass sehr schmeichelhaften SSA bekam.

Mein Handy vibrierte schon wieder bevor ich es überhaupt hinlegen konnte, dieses Mal war es ein Anruf. Ich nahm kichernd ab.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht für dich singen sollte, wegen dem letzten Kommentar." Sagte er zur Begrüßung, seine Stimme war leise.

Ich kuschelte mich in die Kissen zurück und fühlte mich nur durch den Klang seiner Stimme besser.

„Wirst du das für mich aushalten?" wisperte ich gespielt verletzt.

Er war still und ich hob eine Augenbraue. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen.

„Du wirst wirklich nicht singen?" fragte ich, mein Ton war ungläubig.

„Kannst du wirklich nicht schlafen?" fragte er statt mir zu antworten.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und dachte nach. Ich konnte so tun als ob ich besorgt wäre. Es war sicherer in meiner Komfortzone. Und es würde ihn wahrscheinlich dazu bringen mich etwas mehr zu beruhigen, indem er diese süßen Dinge sagte von denen ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte das ich sie liebte bis er es war der sie sagte. Aber er hätte wahrscheinlich auch nichts dagegen beruhigt zu werden. Ich vermute deshalb wurde es fallen (falling in Love – sich verlieben) genannt.

„Nicht ohne dich." Wisperte ich und schloss die Augen.

Ich konnte das lächeln in seiner Stimme hören und es brachte mich dazu auch aus dem Reflex heraus zu lächeln.

„Was willst du hören?" fragte er.

Ich lächelte und entließ den Atem von dem ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn anhielt.

„Du entscheidest." Ich seufzte, fühlte mich schon viel entspannter.

Sein Singen war nicht das was ich erwartet hatte. Während er sprach war seine Stimme warmer Honig oder Seide. Aber wenn er sang? Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass ein so rauer Ton so melodisch klingen konnte.

Als er zu singen aufgehört hatte, hatte mich der schlaf schon fast komplett erfasst. Ich musste jetzt kämpfen um wach zu bleiben.

Er kicherte als ein lautes Gähnen meinen Mund verließ. Ich lächelte schläfrig als antwort darauf.

„Gute Nacht, Liebste." Murmelte er.

„Gute Nacht 007."

„Versteh das nicht falsch." Murmelte Emmett, seine Augen flogen zur Tür und zurück. „Aber ich mag deine alte Freundin von der High School nicht wirklich."

Ich versteckte mein Lächeln hinter dem Buch das ich las. Ich fühlte mich immerhin kein bisschen angegriffen. Meine leichte Abneigung gegenüber ihr von letzter Nacht war erblüht seitdem ich den ganzen Morgen mit ihr verbracht hatte. Edward war ins Krankenhaus gefahren bevor ich an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war und er hatte mir eine Nachricht geschickt in der er sich entschuldigte dafür das er nicht auf wiedersehen gesagt hatte. Es schien so als ob Leah an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh auf der lauer war. Dann hatte sie meine Entschuldigungen für das trübselige Verhaltens durchschaut und damit meine Pläne im Bett liegen zu bleiben bis Edward zurückkam, zerstört. Sie bestand darauf das ich aufstand und mit ihr laufen ging. Es schien so als ob sie ihre Bodyguard aufgaben sehr ernst nahm. Ich hatte mich den ganzen morgen lang nicht aus ihrem Sichtfeld begeben dürfen. Zum Glück waren Emmett und Abby gekommen und behaupteten das sie gelangweilt wären während sie auf Rosalie warteten bis sie von ihrem Unterricht zurückkam. Wir hingen eine Stunde lang im Wohnzimmer herum und zwangen Leah so dazu etwas weniger aufdringlich zu sein. Abby hatte sich am Boden neben mir ausgebreitet und malte in ihrem Malbuch. Ich las und Emmett saß auf der Couch und spielte Videospiele.

Trotzdem fand Leah genug Ausreden um in der Zeit seitdem sie sich kurz nach deren Ankunft entschuldigt hatte um ‚ein paar Anrufe' zu machen, fünf Mal herein zu platzen.

„Leah kann ein bisschen unausstehlich sein." Stimmte ich zu und versuchte so zu klingen als ob ich irgendetwas über das Mädchen wusste von dem wir sprachen. „Aber sie ist wirklich süß wenn du sie erst einmal kennst."

Von allem was ich wusste konnte das wahr sein aber es schien nicht so und Emmett sah auch nicht so aus als ob er mir das abkaufen würde.

„Sie wurde wirklich plötzlich nach Seattle versetzt." Erklärte ich, versuchte meinen Ton sympathisch klingen zu lassen. „Sie braucht nur einen Ort wo sie bleiben kann bis sie etwas Eigenes gefunden hat."

Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie wirkt nur etwas verklemmt."

Ich nickte. Gut, das war verdammt noch mal wahr. Aber ich nehme an das du nicht der zweit jüngste Außen-Agent wirst wenn du der Klassenclown bist. Aber dann wieder war Edward der jüngste Außen-Agent und er ging nicht wie mit einem Stecken im Arsch herum und sah auf jeden von seiner Nase herab an.

„Sie hatte ein raues Leben." Improvisierte ich.

Er sah von seinem Spiel weg zu mir.

„Wirklich?"

„Oh Ja." Sagte ich und bekam eine Idee. Ich lehnte mich hinüber so als ob ich praktisch etwas Interessantes teilen würde – blickte jedoch zur Tür um sicherzugehen das es Sicher war.

„Sag es niemanden." Wisperte ich. „Aber sie **muss** diesen Job ernst nehmen. Sie kann nicht noch einen verlieren."

Er schob seine Brauen zusammen und lehnte sich unbewusst näher da die Luft mit Geheimnissen zischte.

„Sie hat es zuvor nicht geschafft einen Job länger als ein paar Monate zu behalten." Vertraute ich ihm an.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Warum?" wisperte er.

Ich grinste fast schon selbstgefällig. Wer sagte das Jungs nicht tuschelten?

„Sie hat eine gute Arbeits-Ethik –sie ist nie zu spät. Sie verpasst nie einen Tag." Erklärte ich. Er nickte. „Es sind immer diese dummen Urintests die sie drankriegen."

Seine Augenbrauen sprangen hoch über seine Stirn und verschwanden in seinem Haar.

„Ernsthaft?"

Ich setzte mich zurück und hob mein Buch wieder hoch aber hielt den Blick ominös über den Rand des Buches hinweg.

„Sag. Es. Niemanden."

Ich musste mir in die Innenseite meiner Wange beißen um bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht laut zu lachen. Edward hatte doch gesagt das wir spaß mit ihr haben könnten, oder? Vielleicht würde es helfen die Zeit vergehen zu lassen.

Letzten Endes kam Rose von ihrem Unterricht zurück und Emmett musste arbeiten gehen. Dann waren es wieder nur ich und Leah. Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche um etwas zum Mittagessen zu machen.

Leah kam fast schon sofort herunter.

„Riecht gut." Sagte sie als sie sich einen Sessel an der Kücheninsel nahm.

Ich sah mit verengten Augenbrauen auf mein Haselnussbutter und Marmelade Sandwich hinab.

„Ja." Sagte ich langsam. „Ich nehme an die Marmelade duftet wirklich gut."

Sie sagte nichts.

„Willst du eines?" fragte ich, schmiss die Stücke zusammen und biss ab.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihre Hände anmutig auf die Küchentheke.

„Oh nein." Sagt sie. „Mir geht es gut."

Ich stellte die Haselnussbutter und die Marmelade auf ein Teller und setzte mich neben sie. Sie lächelte mich an als ich wieder abbiss aber es sah nicht natürlich aus. Es sah so aus als ob sie ihren Mund dazu bringen wollte sich in eine Form zu verdrehen in der er noch nie war oder sie schon vergessen hatte. Ich lächelte zögernd zurück.

Es gibt verschiedene Arten der Stille. Es gibt die umgängliche Stille –die Art von Stille die fast schon eine Erleichterung ist weil du dich mit der anderen Person so wohl fühlst das du nicht jede Minute mit leerem Geschwafel füllen musst. Es ist nett und entspannt, nicht erzwungen. Dann ist da die Stille die nervöse Momente füllt, wie das erste Date. Natürlich ist es unangenehm aber du bist dir ziemlich sicher das du darüber hinwegkommen wirst.

Und dann sind da Stillen wie diese; die Stille deren du dir sehr bewusst bist. Die Stille die es verweigert ignoriert zu werden. Unangenehm. Die ohrenbetäubende Stille.

Ich rutschte ungeschickt in meinem Sessel herum. Oh, bei allen Umständen – schau mir einfach beim essen zu.

Nach ein paar schmerzhaften Stillen Minuten grinste sie blöd.

„Deine neue ‚Familie' scheint charmant zu sein."

Man konnte die Frage in ihrem Satz hören und ich ignorierte den Drang sie von ihrem Sessel zu stoßen. Ich würde mir nicht anmerken lassen das ich meine neue Familie, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, liebte. Oder das ich mir insgeheim wünschte das sie meine wirkliche Familie wären. Und ich würde mir definitiv nicht anmerken lassen das die Charade mit ihrem Bruder verheiratet zu sein mich nicht im geringsten störte.

„Ich kann sie leiden."

Ich verbarg ein zusammenzucken bei meinen Wörtern. Ich hatte diese Angewohnheit das wenn ich nervös war oder etwas verheimlichte, meine Stimme so klang als ob ich gerade aus einem Jane Austen Roman gestiegen wäre. Die gute Nachricht war das sie mich nicht gut genug kannte um zu wissen das ich so nicht immer klang. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar ein bisschen spaß damit haben indem ich nur in ihrer Umgebung alt Deutsch sprechen würde. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar einen falschen englischen Akzent in verschiedenen Intervallen annehmen um sie zu verwirren. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken schon fast. Vielleicht würde es Leah in der Nähe zu haben doch nicht so schrecklich werden.

„Sie sind eindeutig eine attraktive Familie." Fuhr sie fort da sie von meiner letzten Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur versuchte mich dazu zu bringen etwas zuzugeben.

„Also, ich wollte ja nichts sagen…" ich hörte vorläufig auf und spielte unruhig mit meinen Fingern. „Aber ich habe mich in einen von ihnen ein wenig verknallt."

Leah's Augen blitzten und sie lehnte sich näher her, damit erinnerte sie mich an Emmetts Bewegungen von zuvor.

„Wer?" verlangte sie eifrig zu wissen. Ich konnte sagen das sie den Anruf ins Hauptquartier schon plante und ihre nachfolgende Abreise von dieser regnerischen Stadt nachdem ein Job gut erledigt war.

Ich stieß ein dramatisches Seufzen aus, es klang so als ob ich gleich eine große Wahrheit aussprechen würde.

„Alice." Wisperte ich dann schlussendlich enthusiastisch.

Sie sah so aus als ob ihr gerade jemand erzählt hätte das Santa existieren würde und er vom Osterhasen ersetzt werden würde.

„Was?" fragte sie erstickt und hustete wegen nichts.

Ich klopfte ihr Rau auf den Rücken.

„Alice." Wiederholte ich fröhlich. „Du weißt schon- Edwards Schwester…"

Bevor sie auch nur eine Antwort bei ihren verzweifelten, verwirrten Gedanken formen konnte, klingelte mein Telefon von dort wo es in der Mitte der Küchentheke lag.

Lacher drohten auszubrechen als ich den Namen des Anrufers sah. Gott lächelte heute eindeutig auf mich herab!

„Schau!" wisperte ich aufgeregt und verbiss mir das lachen als ich ihr den Namen des Anrufers zeigte, danach viel sie wieder in einen Hustenanfall.

„Hey, Ali." Säuselte ich ins Telefon.

Ich wurde von Stille getroffen.

„Hey… Bella." Erwiderte sie dann endlich aber sie klang zögernd. Ich würde ihr das später erklären müssen. Ich wollte nicht das jemand anderes dachte, dass ich Alice mochte. Aber auch wenn es jeder andere tun würde wäre es das trotzdem wert wenn ich den Ausdruck auf Leah's Gesicht sah. Ihre Gedanken rasten mit einer Geschwindigkeit von einer Million Meilen die Stunde.

„Das war…schräg."

Ich kicherte nur als antwort.

„Was auch immer." Sie ignorierte es einfach. „Du kannst es mir später erklären. Ich weiß das es etwas gutes werden wird. Aber jetzt werde ich dich von deinem Hausgast weg stehlen.

Ich erstarrte.

„Mich stehlen?" fragte ich und vergas für den Moment meine Fassade.

„Yap." Zwitscherte sie fröhlich. „Edward hat mich angerufen und gesagt das seine Mittagspause heute die perfekte Zeit wäre um Kuchentesten zu gehen. Aber aus irgendeinen Grund will er wirklich nicht das deine Freundin mitkommt."

„Oh, ja." Ich seufzte und tat so als ob ich Schwierigkeiten damit hätte das mein Ehemann und meine Freundin sich nicht verstanden. Aber es ist schwierig traurig zu klingen wenn man praktisch euphorisch ist.

„Oh, Bella." Sagte Alice, ihr Ton war entschuldigend. „Es wird schon wieder. Edward wird nur ein wenig Zeit brauchen um mit der Idee dich zu teilen klarzukommen."

Sie stieß ein zierliches Kichern aus und ich lächelte leicht. Vielleicht war das ein Teil von Edwards Problem mit Leah. Ein anderer Fakt als das sie verklemmt und hochnäsig war und das sie praktisch hergeschickt wurde um uns auszuspionieren.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht."

Sie lachte nur.

„Du scheinst nicht sehr traurig über diese Theorie."

Ich errötete, sah auf meinen Schoß hinab und Leahs Augen fielen fast heraus. Oh, ihr Kopf musste schon bereit sein um abzufallen.

„Ich werde in zwanzig Minuten da sein um dich abzuholen." Benachrichtigte mich Alice. „Edward wird uns in der Bäckerei treffen."

„Klingt gut." Ich hüpfte in meinem Stuhl schon praktisch nur bei dem Gedanken ihn wiederzusehen. Er war wie der extra Schuss Espresso in der Mitte des Tages um durchzukommen. Hm, lecker. Vielleicht könnte ich die Idee an Star Bucks verkaufen.

„Ich gehe mit Alice aus." Sagte ich und stieg von meinem Barhocker, ich wusste wie sie die Wörter auffassen würde. Ich ging normal zum Ende der Küche und drehte mich dann so das ich sie über meine Schulter hinweg ansehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Mund stand offen.

„Nicht so!" Ich kicherte und versuchte aufgeregt zu klingen. „Wir sollen Kuchen für die Fake -Hochzeit die wir planen, testen. Aber man weiß ja nie…" Ich hörte mit einem Seitenwink auf zu sprechen und ging in mein Zimmer- ließ sie etwas schmoren bevor ich es mit meinen lauten lachen zerstörte.

**Im nächsten Kapitel kommt das erste Date der beiden, es ist schon zur hälfte Übersetzt und ich verspreche das ich alles tun werde damit es morgen noch online kommt!**

**Ich würde mich wirklich total über Reviews freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey hier kommt wie versprochen Kapitel 24!**

**Ganz großen Dank an ****CoriL**** die heute so fleißig war und gleich zwei Kapitel verbessert hat.**

**Und natürlich an die ganz tollen Reviewers!**

**Niki**

**LaPumuckl**

**Piper1508**

**-BPOV-**

„Wie war es mit Leah?" fragte Edward leise, seine Arme waren um mich geschlungen. Ich lächelte. Ich konnte sehen, dass es eine unterbewusste Sache für ihn war. Er hatte mich schon berührt seit Alice und ich die Bäckerei vor zehn Minuten erreicht hatten, er hatte schon nach meiner Hand gegriffen sobald ich aus dem Auto ausgestiegen war. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und inhalierte seinen berauschenden Duft. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie sehr es mich schmerzte von ihm weg zu sein bis ich wieder bei ihm war und der Schmerz beruhigt war, das Loch in meiner Brust wieder gefüllt war. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein, war wie ein Zeichen der Erleichterung.

„Ich war den ganzen Morgen lang um dich besorgt." Gestand er. „Ich hasse es dich mit ihr alleine zuhause zu lassen."

Alice und der Konditor mit dem sie sprach sahen uns kurz an während sie ihm den Kuchen erklärte den wir haben wollten. Ihre Hände wedelten so herum so wie sie es immer taten wenn sie wegen etwas aufgeregt war.

„Eigentlich war es nicht so schlimm." Sagte ich ihm und legte meine Hände auf seine Bizepse, die um meine Mitte geschlungen waren. Wenn mir jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass ich mich jemals so benehmen würde- sich wegen einem einzigen schiefen Lächeln zu Brei verwandeln und ihn nach nur einer Nacht und einen Teil des Morgens getrennt zu sein zu vermissen… ich hätte ihn ausgelacht. Bella Swan benahm sich nicht so. Aber anscheinend tat Bella Cullen es.

„Emmett kam heute Morgen mit Abby vorbei und ich habe ihn überzeugt das Leah ihren Job verloren hat weil sie durch den Urintest gefallen ist. Dann hab ich ihr erzählt das ich in deine Schwester verknallt bin."

Ich kicherte als ich mich an ihren entgeisterten Ausdruck erinnerte, ihren Verlust an Worten.

„Oh und ich habe Pläne sie zu überzeugen, dass ich glaube, dass ich ein Jane Austen Charakter bin." Fügte ich hinzu. „Posttraumatischer Stress oder so etwas."

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung bevor er mir einen anerkennenden Blick schenkte.

„Du bist ein Genie." Schwärmte er ehrfürchtig.

Ich lachte.

„Ein **böses** Genie aber trotzdem." Er grinste. Ich runzelte spielerisch die Stirn, er zwinkerte mir zu und küsste die Seite meines Nackens.

„Erinnere mich dir niemals in die Quere zu kommen." Er schmunzelte gegen meinen Hals.

Alice räusperte sich und wir sahen beide auf. Sie grinste selbstgefällig und Edward presste seine Lippen noch einmal an meinen Nacken bevor er sich selbst wieder aufrichtete.

„Meine Frau ist ein Genie." Sagte er ihr eingebildet.

Ich errötete und sie lachten beide.

„Ich bin so glücklich für dich." Sie kicherte. „Jetzt bewegt eure genialen Hintern dort hinüber." Sie zeigte auf eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes wo der Chef jetzt stand und mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf uns wartete.

„Er hat eine Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, eine einfache Vanille und eine schwarze Kirschtorte mit Schokoladenglasur."

Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen als sie uns die Auswahl sagte.

„Komm schon." Drängte ich und befreite mich aus Edwards Arme. „Das ist ein Teil der Hochzeitsvorbereitung, gegen den ich nichts habe."

Alice rollte mit ihren Augen aber Edward schmunzelte nur, nahm meine Hand und ließ mich ihn zu dem Konditor ziehen.

„Wir haben eine herrliche Auswahl für das glückliche Paar." Sagte er freundlich und hielt uns die Tür auf. Alice ging uns voraus und redete schon über die Pro und Kontras von jedem. Es sah nicht so aus als ob der Chef ein Wort sagen könnte.

Edward bürstete mein Haar über meine Schultern und drückte einen süßen Kuss auf meine Wange bevor er mir deutete das ich zuerst gehen sollte.

„Zehn Dollar das der Kirschkuchen das Voting am Ende gewinnt."

Alice entschied nach fünf Minuten, dass die Vanilletorte die bessere Option wäre. Sie wollte, dass der Konditor auf der Seite kleine rote Herzen mit Glasur aufzeichnete. Das klang für mich nach einem guten Plan. Ich mochte die Einfachheit der Idee. Es würde komplex aussehen ohne wirklich kompliziert zu sein.

„Ich mag die Kirschentorte." Edward schmollte.

Alice starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor beide Augenpaare erwartungsvoll auf mich gerichtet waren.

„Was denkst du, Bella?" fragte Alice.

„Liebste." Forderte Edward.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und sah zwischen beiden Hundeaugen Gesichtern hin und her.

„Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich." Murmelte ich.

„Bella" Alice schnaubte. „Du könntest diese Torte so dekorieren wie du es willst –außerdem nicht jeder mag Kirschen."

Sie zog eine Grimasse bei dem Stück Torte auf Edwards Teller so als ob es sie persönlich beleidigt hätte.

„Wer mag keine Kirschen?" fragte Edward skeptisch. „Bella, ich denke wirklich, dass du dem eine Chance geben solltest."

Seine Stimme fiel ein paar Oktaven und er bekam diesen glühenden Blick in seinen Augen.

„Versuch nur diese Glasur." Murmelte er, fuhr mit der Spitze seiner Finger über sein Stück und hielt es mir an die Lippen. Meine Atmung und meine Vorstellung gingen wild.

„Das ist nicht fair!" zischte Alice. „Keine Versuche sie in der Bäckerei zu verführen um deinen Willen zu bekommen."

Edward zuckte einfach mit den Schultern.

„In Ordnung." Sagte er liebenswürdig. Er brachte dann den gleichen Finger zu seinem Mund, schleckte ihn ab und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Aber er ist wirklich gut." Säuselte er.

„Faul!" schrie sie. „Das zählt nicht, Edward Anthony Cullen."

Der Konditor lachte bei unseren Posen.

„Leute, hört auf damit mich in die Mitte davon hineinzuziehen." Verlangte ich. „Ich könnte niemals zwischen meinem Ehemann und meinem Schwarm wählen!"

Die Augen des Konditors weiteten sich und er hörte kurz auf zu lachen. Edward und ich sahen uns in der neugefundenen Stille an und lachten laut.

„Sorry." Brachte ich zwischen meinen Lachern heraus, ich versteckte mein rotes Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Ich wollte nur, days ihr aufhört zu argumentieren."

„Wir haben etwas Spaß gehabt mit Bellas Freundin die bei uns ist." erklärte Edward. „Und zuvor hat Bella ihr anvertraut, dass sie in dich verknallt ist."

Ich guckte gerade rechtzeitig zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch, um Alice lächeln zu sehen, sie sah besonders böse aus.

„Klingt teuflisch." Sie lächelte selbstgefällig, ihr Ton war anerkennend. „Wir könnten beide viel Böses tun."

Das brachte eine neue Runde Lacher auch wenn ich dachte, dass es dem Chef offiziell unangenehm war.

Als ich meine Lacher und mein Erröten kontrolliert hatte lehnte ich mich hinüber und gab Edward einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wenn das gesagt ist." scherzte ich. „Will ich die Vanilletorte."

Er erstarrte und Alice kreischte siegreich auf.

„Und ich will Kirschen darüber haben." Fügte ich hinzu und sie verzog eine Augenbraue

Edward lächelte seine Schwester selbstgefällig an und sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Als die Entscheidung getroffen war, verließ uns Alice um mit dem Konditor über die Details zu sprechen, er schien mehr als willig den Raum zu verlassen. Edward schmunzelte als er ihr zusah wie sie von uns wegtänzelte und den geblendeten Mann sehr schnell zuquatschte.

„Wir werden ihm viel Trinkgeld geben müssen." Ich seufzte, schüttelte meinen Kopf über meine neue Schwester.

Edward nickte zustimmend und drehte sich dann mit einem Grinsen zu mir um.

„Ich denke du schuldest mir eine Verabredung." Sagte er während er unsere Fingern verknüpfte.

Meine Atmung stockte.

„Was?"

Er brachte meine Hand zu seinen Lippen und fuhr mit ihnen über meinen Handrücken, meine Knöcheln und mein Handgelenk.

„Ich habe mir den Rest des Tages freigenommen um bei der Hochzeitsvorbereitung zu helfen." Murmelte er und starrte mich unter seinen Wimpern hinweg an. „Da Leah all unsere Schritte beobachtete dachte ich, dass das der einzige Weg wäre um unsere Verabredung noch stattfinden zu lassen."

Ich errötete und er schmunzelte, ließ meine Hand los und fuhr mit seiner über meine Überhitzte Wange. Ich war berührt das er immer noch auf unsere Verabredung gehen wollte- das er die Idee in dem Moment wo es schwierig wurde nicht aufgab.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist dir an deinem ersten Tag frei zu nehmen?" fragte ich und biss mir in die Lippe. Ich wollte nichts mehr als mit Edward auf diese Verabredung zu gehen, den ganzen Abend mit ihm zu verbringen um es zu schaffen nachhause zu gehen und mit noch mehr Leah zutun haben zu müssen. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich wusste, dass das eine Menge für die Mission und für ihn bedeutete.

Er zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht mein echter Job." Erinnerte er mich sanft. „Außerdem, sie hatten wirklich nichts dagegen. Es scheint so als hätte mir das Krankenhaus in Chicago eine sehr gute Bewertung gegeben."

„Wirklich?" ich grinste.

Er nickte ernst.

„Oh ja." Sagte er seriös. „Nur exzellent; sollen wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen, meine Lady?" Sagte er mit einem perfekten englischen Akzent und ich schmolz fast in eine Pfütze auf dem Bäckereiboden.

„Was ist mit Alice?"

„Hey Alice" Rief er hinaus in die Bäckerei. „Ich werde meine Ehefrau jetzt stehlen, okay?"

Ein paar der anderen Kunden sahen herüber und all die Frauen verliebten sich sofort in ihn. Alice sah nicht einmal auf.

„Habt spaß!" Sie winkte abwesend über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Er wackelte mir mit seinen Augenbrauen zu und ich kicherte, dann verschränkte er unsere Hände wieder und zog mich durch die Tür.

Es regnete und wir liefen Hand in Hand zum Auto, denn ganzen Weg lang lachten wir. Er öffnete so wie immer meine Tür für mich und als er eingestiegen war richtete er die Heizventile in meine Richtung.

„Also wohin gehen wir?" fragte ich und rieb mir meine Hände vor den Heizern.

Er sagte nichts und ich sah gespannt hinüber.

„Was?"

Er lächelt nur und lehnte sich vor zur Zentralen Konsole um mit seinen Lippen sanft über meine zu streichen.

„Du bist so wunderschön." Er atmete ein.

Ich errötete aber ich konnte nichts gegen das breite Grinsen welches sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete tun.

Er setzte sich zurück und strich mir mein feuchtes Haar aus meinem Gesicht.

„Aber ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt." Sagte er, seine Augen leuchteten. „Ich behalte es als Überraschung."

„Edward." Ich knurrte.

„Bella." Imitierte er. Er küsste meinen finsteren Blick weg. Das war einfach nicht fair! Was hatte Alice gesagt? Oh ja… „Faul!"

„Ich muss dich warnen." Sagte er, setzte sich zurück und startete das Auto.

„Hm?" Ich atmete ein, war gründlich geblendet.

Er biss sich in die Lippen um ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu verdrängen. Das müsste ich ihm später zurückzahlen.

„Wir müssen vorher noch wohin gehen bevor wir offiziell unsere Verabredung starten." Sagte er. „Ich hoffe, dass du es genießt aber es zählt nicht als unsere Verabredung."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn es nicht als Teil unserer Verabredung zählt warum kannst du mir dann nicht sagen wohin wir gehen?" forderte ich zu wissen.

Er grinste einfach nur, löste unsere ineinander verschlungenen Finger und fuhr aus der Parklücke.

„Wo ist der Spaß dabei?"

„Edward." Keuchte ich, meine Augen waren vor echter Angst geweitet.

Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen!

„Was stimmt nicht?" fragte er und beobachtet mich sorgfältig.

„Schießübungen?" Ich erbleichte. Ich kann kaum über eine gerade Oberfläche gehen ohne etwas zu finden über das ich stolpere und du willst mir eine Waffe in die Hand geben?"

Ich drehte mich um, um ihn genau anzusehen, meine Augen waren skeptisch. War er selbstmörderisch? Ich saß einfach da und wartete darauf das er zu lachen anfing… die Lacher kamen niemals.

„Hast du vergessen mit wem du redest?" rief ich.

Er seufzte.

„Liebste, das ist nichts was ich tun würde wenn ich nicht denken würde das du in Gefahr bist." Sagte er und ließ seine Hände durch seine Haare fahren. „Du musst einfach vorsichtig sein. Außerdem bist du unter der Aufsicht eines von der Regierung Trainierten CIA Agents. Ich würde dich nie dich selbst verletzen lassen.

„Du bist nicht Superman, das weißt du." Erinnerte ich ihn sanft. Was würde er tun? Eine fliegende Kugel stoppen?

„Natürlich nicht." Spottete er. „Ich trage keine Strumpfhosen."

Er grinste und lehnte sich nach vorne um meine Stirn zu küssen.

„Und mein Haar ist so viel cooler." Wisperte er verschwörerisch.

Ich ließ meine Finger durch dieses Haar fahren, fühlte wie die weichen Strähnen durch meine Finger glitten.

„Superman _**ist**_ ein wenig lahm." Ich seufzte.

Er schmunzelte und ich nagte an meiner Unterlippe, ich wusste das ich sowieso aufgeben würde.

„Liebste." Edwards Stimme wurde ernst und er starrte mir intensiv in die Augen, so als ob er versuchte ohne Worte zu kommunizieren. „Das ist etwas worüber ich viel nachdenke seit… ich dich nicht von diesem Alptraum aufwecken konnte." Er atmete tief ein so als ob die Erinnerung schon genug wäre um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich immer beschützen werde. Du musst das nicht bezweifeln." Sagte er, seine Stimme war mit so vielen Emotionen gefüllt das ich nur stumm nicken konnte. „Aber ich denke, dass dich das vielleicht dich beherrschter fühlen lässt."

Ich atmete zitternd ein. Es war so lächerlich, dass ich bei dem Emotional wurde aber unabhängig davon waren Tränen in meinen Augen. Ich schmiss meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Er war perfekt. Wem kümmert es das er ein wenig selbstgefällig war und einen Sport daraus machte mich zum erröten zu bringen? Also was wenn Waffensicherheit nicht das romantischste war von dem ich je gehört hatte? Weil dann wieder… war es das auf eine Art und Weiße. Meine Güte. Gab es nichts was dieser Mann nicht romantisch klingen lassen könnte? Ein typisches Beispiel.

„Das sollte sehr interessant werden." Murmelte ich.

Er zog das unmögliche oder zumindest das unwahrscheinliche durch und ich schaffte es durch die Stunde ohne ihn oder mich zu töten. Ich schaffte es wie auch immer einen Schwarm Vögel zu erschrecken, er tat großzügigerweise so als ob er es nicht gesehen hätte. Ich behauptete immer noch das ich nur knapp den Busch getroffen hatte in dem sie sich ausruhten. Und von fünfzehn Zielen traf ich drei. All die anderen Schüsse waren in peinlicher Entfernung aber ich dachte, dass ich mich jetzt ein wenig besser fühlte, besonders als Edward mir sagte das ein paar kleinere Waffen im Haus versteckt waren. Der Mann nahm meine Sicherheit nicht leicht.

Edward auf der anderen Seite verpasste die Vögel, traf jedoch alle fünfzehn Ziele aus weiterer Entfernung. Ich fügte im Stillen ‚eine leichte Angeberei' zu der Liste. Aber dann musste ich den Gefahrenfaktor der ihn noch attraktiver machte hinzufügen, etwas von dem ich zuvor gedacht hatte, dass es unmöglich wäre. Und dann realisierte ich das ich nicht einmal all die die Dinge die ich an Edward liebte zählen konnte. Also gab ich auf und küsste ihn wieder.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte er.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er darüber sprach ihn zu küssen oder über die Sicherheitsart also beantwortete ich beide Fragen.

„Yap."

Er schmunzelte.

„Wenn ich jemals von einem Schwarm sehr wütender Spatzen attackiert werde bin ich bereit das zu tun." Scherzte ich.

Er lachte, seine Augen knitterten sich an den Rändern.

„Ein Schwarm sagst du?" er grinste selbstgefällig. „Ich habe nur gesehen das du einen getroffen hast."

Ich schlug seinen Arm und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es war nur der Busch!" Beharrte ich aber er tat so als würde er mir nicht glauben.

„Gut, ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du auch nur **irgendeinen** getroffen hast." Spottete ich.

„Oh." Seufzte er ernst und schürzte seine Lippen. „Das ist weil du angeblich nicht das Wildleben zu terrorisieren."

Ich weitete meine Augen dramatisch.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich, gespielt überrascht.

Er nickte.

„Wirklich." Er runzelte die Stirn aber da war ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Punkte abgezogen."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„So wettbewerbsfähig." Scherzte ich.

„Würdest du wo mit mir hingehen?" fragte er. Ich nickte, er vereinte unsere Finger und führte mich zum Auto.

„Wohin fahren wir?" fragte ich als wir den Highway, weg von Port Angeles, entlang fuhren.

„Es ist ein Geheimnis." Sagte er. „Erinnerst du dich?"

Er sah mich aus dem Augenwinkel aus an und tat so als ob er seine Lippen verschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen würde.

„Du bist so ein Idiot." Murmelte ich aber er grinste nur und drehte das Radio ein wenig auf.

Wir fuhren zwanzig Minuten später in eine leere Parklücke.

„Oh mein Gott." Keuchte ich. „Eine leere Parklücke? Das hättest du nicht tun müssen!"

Er schmunzelte nur.

„Eine Parklücke zum Nationalen Wildleben Park." Korrigierte er. Er drehte sich zu mir, seine Augen glänzten vor Übermut. „Du bist nicht bewaffnet also dachte ich wäre es sicher."

Ich blickte finster aber ignorierte sein Kommentar anders als das. Es war zu belebt um sich mögliche Szenarien auszudenken.

„Ein Nationaler Wildleben Park." Wiederholte ich. „Also ist das unser Date?"

Das könnte Spaßig werden. Es war nicht genau das was ich erwartet hatte aber es zählte wirklich nicht wo wir waren. Er hatte es zuvor geschafft Schießübungen romantisch klingen zu lassen. Ich würde alles genießen was ich mit Edward tun würde.

„Das sage ich nicht." Antwortete er selbstsicher und kam um meine Tür zu öffnen.

„Es hat ein bisschen was von einer Wanderung." War alles was er wirklich sagen **würde**.

Ich hatte ihn vielleicht ein wenig genervt da ich die ganze Wanderung lang konstant fragen gestellt hatte (es stellte sich heraus das sie erheblich länger als nur ‚ein bisschen' dauerte).

Als ich ihn zum dritten Mal fragen wollte ob das ein Material für das erste Date war, blieb er in der Mitte meiner Frage kurz stehen.

Ich sah ihn fragend an. Er sah… nervös aus. Seit wann bezweifelte er sich selbst? Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte drückte er die Zweige einer Trauerweide zurück und wir traten in ein Märchen.

Mein Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Die kleine Lichtung war voll von jeder Art von Blumen an die ich denken konnte und manche die ich nicht kannte. Da war ein kleiner Wasserfall der in glänzendes Wasser floss. Aber am bemerkenswertesten war das Klavier welches in der Mitte von all dem stand.

„Edward." Keuchte ich, kein Sarkasmus war jetzt in meiner Stimme –nur Ehrfurcht. „Die Blumen, der Sonnenuntergang und der Wasserfall." Plapperte ich, es war mir unmöglich den Andrang meiner Gedanken jetzt zu kontrollieren. „Und das Klavier!"

Ich drehte mich mit weiten Augen um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Wie hast du ein Klavier in die Mitte eines Nationalen Wildleben Park gebracht?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte mich fast schon schüchtern an.

„Oh, das alte Ding." Er errötete in der leichtesten Schattierung von Pink. Er rieb die Rückseite seines Nackens mit der Hand die nicht meine hielt. „Es war hier als ich den Ort gefunden habe." Er beschönigte es. „Muss nur zur Dekoration hier sein; komm geh mit mir schwimmen."

Er ging um uns zum Wasser zu bewegen aber ich bewegte mich nicht. Er schmunzelte.

„Wie hast du das CIA davon überzeugt, dass sie ein Klavier in die Mitte einer abgelegenen Lichtung bringen sollen und das für das gelingen der Mission?"

Ich schaute ihn gespannt an und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wäre sehr schwierig geworden." Stimmte er zu. „Aber das ist keine CIA Sache. Es ist ein gemietetes Klavier sodass Leah nicht bemerkt das unseres zuhause weg ist und das in ihren Bericht schreibt."

„Also… wenn das keine CIA Sache ist…" sagte ich langsam. „Wie…?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, nach Worten suchend als ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm. Er grinste.

„Es war definitiv eine unwiderstehliche Cullen Charme Sache." Er grinste selbstgefällig und versuchte wieder wegzugehen. Ich bewegte mich nicht. Er blieb kurz wegen unserer ineinander verschlungenen Hände stehen.

„Bella," er schmunzelte.

Ich sah ihn stur an. „Ich will wissen wie du das Klavier hierher gebracht hast." Sagte ich. Das würde mich noch auf die Palme treiben. Er konnte mich nicht den ganzen Tag lang in Spannung halten und mir dann nicht sagen wie er es durchgezogen hatte!

Er seufzte, da er eindeutig sah, dass ich nicht aufgeben würde.

„Das ist ein schöner abgelegener Teil des Parks." Er gab auf. „Also habe ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht, dass mich jemand sehen könnte. Und nach ein bisschen Bestechung hat die Mietfirma zugestimmt das Klavier gestern spät abends auf den leeren Parkplatz zu bringen. Dann haben ich, Emmett und Jasper es auf dem Pfad mit einem Rollwagen geschleppt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern so als ob es keine große Sache wäre. „Ende der Geschichte."

Ich war mir sicher, dass meine Augen zu dieser Zeit komplett aus meinem Kopf herausstanden. Das war die am meisten Bezauberndste Sache die jemals jemand für mich getan hatte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er dachte das ich den ganzen Aufwand wert war!

„Ende der Geschichte?" wiederholte ich.

Er lachte nervös.

„Gut da war ein neugieriger Parkwächter, aber…" Er zeigte auf sich selbst. „Unwiderstehlicher Cullen Charme."

„Lass mich raten." Witzelte ich. „Der Parkwächter war eine Frau?"

Er verzog eine Augenbraue.

„Möglicherweise."

Ich konnte es mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Die arme Frau wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal was sie getroffen hatte. Edward blendete mich täglich unabsichtlich. Und da waren alle drei und versuchten sie gezielt zu beeinflussen. Sie hatte keine Chance.

Edward küsste meine Hand, brachte mich so wieder zurück in das hier und jetzt.

Ich erklärte ihr das ich ein frisch verheirateter bin der versucht seiner Frau zu zeigen das sie die Sonne, den Mond und die Sterne wert ist." Murmelte er und brachte mich somit zum erröten. „Weißt du, sie sieht sich selbst nämlich nicht sehr klar?"

Ich konnte nur schlucken. Warum war ich noch einmal dagegen ihn zu heiraten? Ich wusste, dass da ein Grund war aber ich wusste auch das wenn er mich gerade jetzt fragen würde es keine Möglichkeit gäbe ihn abzulehnen.

„Außerdem." Fuhr er sanft fort und gewann jetzt Vertrauen. „Es stellte sich heraus das sie wirklich eine Romantikerin war deshalb ließ sie uns das Klavier hinstellen und wünschte uns viel Glück. Sie hat den Teil des Parks sogar vor der Öffentlichkeit gesperrt."

Er ließ meine Hand los nachdem er noch einen Kuss auf meine Knöchel gesetzt hatte und ging zu einem Busch, dort zog er eine kleine Tasche heraus welche zwei Badeoutfits beinhaltete. Er warf eine zu mir.

„Gehst du mit mir schwimmen?" er beeinflusste mich. Ich hätte ihm dann nichts abschlagen können und ich wollte es auch nicht.

Wir zogen uns im Schutz der Trauerweide um, als ich wieder in Sichtweite kam stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße, ich errötete stark und er grinste noch breiter als er es den ganzen Tag lang getan hatte. Er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen, seine Augen glitten anerkennend von Kopf bis zur Zähe. Dann küsste er meine Stirn, meine Nasenspitze, meinen Kiefer und endlich meine Lippen.

Ich seufzte bei dem Gefühl.

„Köstlich." Murmelte er.

Edward hatte gesagt das er mir zeigen würde wie ein erstes Date sein sollte und ich dachte nicht das wahrere Worte jemals gesprochen worden waren.

Nachdem wir eine Weile geschwommen waren winkte mich Edward hinüber zum Wasserfall.

„Was-" fing ich an zu fragen aber er zupfte sanft an meinen Arm und nach ein paar Sekunden unter fließendem Wasser waren wir beide auf der anderen Seite, zwinkerten dem anderen zu. Ein ekstatisches Kichern entkam meinen Lippen und ich starrte auf diesen Perfekten Mann.

Aber wieder einmal brachte er mich zu den Wörtern die so verzweifelt gesagt werden wollten.

Er griff sanft nach meinen Schultern und zog mich zu sich heran. Kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten atmete er zitternd aus und als er den Atem ausstieß machten die Wörter nach denen ich mich so sehnte sie zu hören, ihren Weg zu mir.

„Ich liebe dich, meine Bella."

Tränen liefen aus meinen Augen als unsere Lippen sich ehrfürchtig gemeinsam bewegten, der Kuss war gefüllt mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, Sehnsucht, und… Liebe, dass es mich fast Ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ meine Finger durch die Nassen Locken seines Haares in der Grub seines Nackens fahren.

Edward schien nicht mit unserem Kontakt aufhören zu wollen auch nachdem ich unfreiwillig den Kuss abgebrochen hatte. Er konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen Kiefer, glitt mit seinen Lippen über meinen Kiefer und hinterließ sanfte Küsse auf meinem Nacken. Ich zog leicht an seinem Haar um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, er bewegte seinen Kopf hoch sodass unsere Stirnen sich berührten.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Wisperte ich. Ein atemberaubendes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „So sehr das es mir angst macht."

Er strich mein Haar aus meinem Gesicht.

„Du musst keine Angst haben." Sagte er leise und strich meine Tränen weg als sie sich mit den Spritzern vom Wasser mischte. „Ich werde dich niemals verletzten."

„Ich weiß." schnüffte ich. Das war es. Das war die Art von Liebe über die Menschen schrieben. Das war die Art von Liebe von denen Filme gedreht wurden und von denen sie ihren Enkelkindern erzählten. Das war die Art von Liebe von der ich gedacht hatte das sie nicht existierte.

Edward küsste mich wieder, er wiegte mein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er steckte jedes Versprechen, jede Emotion die nicht mit weiteren Worten gesagt werden konnten in diesen Kuss.

Als er sich zurückzog grinste er mich an und ich konnte nichts tun als ihn auch anzugrinsen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd aussah aber es kümmerte mich nicht.

„**Das** ist unsere Verabredung." Sagte er schlussendlich.

Neben einem Wasserfall auf einer Lichtung aus einem Märchen mit dem einzigen Mann den ich jemals geliebt hatte zu stehen, ich lachte schmiss meinen Kopf zurück und ließ den Klang den ganzen Weg von meinem Herzen kommen.

„Eine höllisch tolle Verabredung." Stimmte ich zu.

**So es ist jetzt soweit ab Morgen muss ich ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen. Kapitel 25 ist auch schon komplett fertig und wartet nur noch darauf online gestellt zu werden. Ich habe mir die restlichen Kapitel mitgenommen um sie zu übersetzen weiß aber nicht wie weit ich kommen werde jetzt also meine Frage an euch:**

**AB DEM NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL WIRD'S NICHT MEHR SO SCHÖN DAHER ALSO MEINE FRAGE **_**WOLLT IHR DAS NÄCHSTE KAPITEL HABEN AUCH WENN IHR DANN MIT EINEM BÖSEN CLIFF AUF DAS ÜBERNÄCHSTE ETWAS LÄNGER WARTEN MÜSST?**_

**Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen! **

**Lg. Doris**

**PS: Ich habe natürlich meinen Laptop mit!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Ihr wolltet es ja so also kommt hier ein neues Kapitel.**

**Großen Dank an CoriL**

**Und natürlich die lieben Reviewer**

**Niki**

**Piper1508**

**LaPumuckl**

**-BPOV-**

Edward sang für mich wieder so wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte. Er setzte mich auf das wellige Kissen auf der Klavierbank neben ihn und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Dann tanzte die Musik um die Lichtung und brachte Tränen in meine Augen. Es war eine sanfte verzaubernde Melodie die die Gefühle des Tages perfekt zusammenzufassen schien. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter während ich mir das Lied anhörte, der Innbegriff von Freude. Ich war in Versuchung das Lied für deprimierte Seelen überall aufzunehmen- Antidepressiva sei vergangen! Es war unmöglich etwas weniger als Euphorie zu fühlen wenn man dieser einfachen Melodie zuhörte.

_Wenn niemand in der nähe war_

_und ich mich nicht einmal selbst finden konnte_

_Warst du es was ich wirklich brauchte_

_Ich war so blind_

_Aber jetzt da ich dich gefunden habe_

_Meine Liebe für dich wird für immer sein_

_Bleib bei mir. Bleib bei mir._

_Und ich werde dir helfen zu sehen_

_Das du den Mond verdienst; _

_Wie viel du mir bedeutest._

_Die Welt könnte sich unter meinen Füßen bewegen_

_Aber du bist es_

_Die ich immer brauchen werde_

_Meine Liebe wirst du für immer haben._

_Mein Herz hast du erlangt._

Die Musik klang mit einer langen düsteren Note ab; der letzte Satz war so ernst. Da war nichts mehr zu sagen, nichts was ich als folge darauf sagen hätte können also sonnte ich mich in meinem glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Lebensende, auch wenn ich hoffte das es noch weit vom Ende entfernt war. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, er lag immer noch auf seiner Schulter, und küsste ihn – sanft und zärtlich.

„Für immer." Wisperte ich nachdem ich mich zurückgezogen hatte, ein lächeln war auf meinem Gesicht.

Edward küsste meinen Oberkopf und legte sein Kinn darauf.

„Du bist jetzt mein Leben."

Wir saßen da, für ich weiß nicht wie lange, ängstlich davor den Moment zu zerbrechen. Es war so ein unglaublicher Tag gewesen. Ich meine ich war Bella Swan. So gute Dinge passierten mir einfach nicht. Aber es passierte jetzt, so als ob jemand all die Enttäuschung in meinem Leben mit diesem einen Menschlichen Wesen das bei mir saß wieder gut machen wollte. Und er machte jede schlechte Sache die mir in meinem furchtbaren langweiligen Leben je passiert war mehr als nur weg.

„Ich denke wir sollten gehen." Edward seufzte nach einer weile, offensichtliches Bedauern war in seinem Ton. „Bevor Leah entscheidet Such und Rettungstrupps nach uns zu senden."

Ich schmunzelte. Er tat es nicht.

„Das würde sie tun, oder?"

Er nickte und ich seufzte.

„Gut." Jammerte ich.

Er schmunzelte als er meinen Kopf noch einmal küsste und mich mit ihm aufzog.

„Wir können jederzeit wenn du willst zurückkommen, Liebste."

Ich grinste.

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich." Versicherte er mir. „Sag mir nur die Zeit."

Ich biss mir in die Lippe, tat so als ob ich nachdenken würde.

„Morgen?" fragte ich. „Und den Tag danach?"

Er lachte.

„Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl." Versprach er und versuchte ernst zu schauen. Es funktionierte für ihn nicht so gut und ich grinste selbstgefällig. Er war zu glücklich um jetzt auch nur so zu tun ernsthaft zu sein.

„Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen." Wiederholte er und nahm meine Hand. „Du warst den ganzen Tag weg. Leah ist wahrscheinlich schon mehr als nur argwöhnisch.

Ich runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Würde sie diese Abwesenheit in ihrem Bericht an das Hauptquartier einschließen? Würden sie Edward kontrollieren und sehen das er sich am gleichen Abend frei genommen hatte? Sie würden sicher zwei und zwei zusammen zählen.

„Worüber denkst du nach, Liebste?"

Ich sah zu Edward auf als er mir half über einen Baumstamm zu steigen welcher den Weg verdeckte. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob er selber sorgen hatte oder ob er wegen meiner Stille frustriert war. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen von beidem; er hasste es wenn ich ihm nicht sagte was ich dachte.

„Werden wir Schwierigkeiten bekommen?" Ich klang lächerlich. Ich klang wie ein kleines Kind das besorgt war das der große Bruder es Mommy oder Daddy sagte. Ich nahm an, dass das das war, was hier in einem anderen Umfang passierte. Leah war der große Bruder.

Er schmunzelte und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Handknöchel.

„Ich werde das mit Leah regeln." Versprach er, da er vermutet hatte wohin meine Gedanken gingen. „Ich werde mir eine Entschuldigung ausdenken."

Er zwinkerte.

„Vielleicht hatten wir Autoprobleme."

Ich nickte.

„Und dann mussten wir auf dem Weg mit einem Grizzlybär kämpfen um nachhause zu kommen." Fügte ich hinzu, meine Augen schienen vor Fröhlichkeit als ich seine Geschichte übertrieb –die praktische an der er arbeitete auf unserem Weg zum Auto.

Den ganzen Nachhauseweg führte ich solche Detail hinzu. Als wir in die Auffahrt fuhren hatte sich ein Reifen in einen Disneyfilm verwandelt und einen wirren Magischen Zauberer hatten wir auch getroffen während wir besagten Reifen wechselten. Ich sang immer noch Hakuna Matata. Edward schmunzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er die Tür für uns öffnete und mir deutete einzutreten.

„Das ist… interessant." Er lachte. „Aber ich denke du solltest mich die Geschichte regeln lassen."

Ich schmollte, streckte meine Unterlippe heraus.

„Magst du meine Ideen nicht, SSA?"

Er rollte mit seinen Augen und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen aber er wurde abrupt abgeschnitten vom Großen Bruder persönlich. Edward hatte herausgebracht das wir sie vielleicht große Schwester nennen sollten aber ich hatte mich dagegen entschieden –darauf bemerkte er das ich heute extrem geschlechterverwirrt war. Ich hatte ihm einfach meine Zunge heraus gestreckt.

„Cullen!" schrie Leah.

Edward schnaubte, setzte noch einen letzten Kuss auf meine hervor gestreckte Unterlippe und dann ließ er meine Hand los, ging einen Schritt zurück sodass er eine sichere Distanz von mir weg war.

„Ja, Leah?" rief er liebenswürdig zurück.

Wir konnten ihr wütendes schnauben den ganzen Weg durch das Haus hören. Aus irgendeinem Grund klang es so als ob sie im Speisezimmer war.

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Verkündete sie aber zeigte sich selbst immer noch nicht. Vielleicht war sie zu sauer um mit mir professionell zu sein. „Jetzt!"

Edward schoss mir einen Blick zu der rau übersetzt hieß ‚sollten wir sie jetzt töten oder noch warten?'

Ich verzog meine Nase. Ich wünschte er müsste nicht gehen um sich Leah direkt nach unserem Magischentag zu stellen.

„Rette dich selbst!" wisperte er.

Ich kicherte, er zwinkerte und ging mit seinem Kopf skurril weit unten. Edward würde sich um Leah kümmern. Es gab nichts worum er sich nicht kümmern konnte. Ich übersprang die Stiegen zu meinem Zimmer literarisch schon fast und schloss sie mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzen, Gedanken von heute übernahmen meinen Verstand und ließen keinen Raum für negatives mehr. Heute war der schönste Tag den jemals jemand irgendwo erlebt hatte. Kein Scherz.

Und dann hörte ich es. Gerade als ich meinen Schutz fallen gelassen hatte; gerade als ich einmal nicht daran gedacht hatte über meine Schulter zurückzusehen.

„Hallo, Bella."

Sein Atem streifte meinen Nacken, der faule Gestank brachte mir eine Gänsehaut. Ich erstarrte, meine Augen waren geweitet vor Horror. Ich kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Bell."

Ich drehte mich um, mein Gesicht war bleich.

„J-Ja-Jacob." Stotterte ich, es war mir nur möglich die Lautstärke eines Atemzuges zusammen zu bringen.

Er hob schurkisch eine Augenbraue.

„Hast du jemand anderes erwartet?" fragte er, seine Stimme war gedreht mit Amüsiertheit.

Ich schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf auch wenn ich nicht wusste ob ich seine Frage beantwortete oder ob ich versuchte den Terror der meinen Kopf jetzt trübte zu verdrängen, es ging da umher und machte es so schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren.

„Du musst gewusst haben, dass ich komme." Sagte er, und sah hinab auf sein Hemd.

Ich trat reflexartig einen Schritt zurück und mein Rücken traf die Tür. Jacob ging diesen furchterregenden Schritt vorwärts und legte seine Hände auf jede Seite meines Gesichtes. Ich konnte nicht wegschauen auch wenn meine Körper schrie das ich es tun sollte. Ich war erstarrt vor purer, unverfälschter Angst. Ich griff blind hinter mich in einem erbärmlichen Versuch die Tür zu öffnen auch wenn ich nicht wusste was ich tun sollte wenn die Tür sich einmal öffnen würde.

Jacob lachte, nahm meine Hände und fixierte sie an meinen Seiten.

„Oh nein, mein Schatz." Züchtigte er.

Ich schluckte. Und so war mein Alptraum nicht länger mehr nur ein Alptraum. Es waren nicht mehr nur die furchterregenden Bilder die mich nachts wach hielten und mich dazu brachten mich mit kaltem Schweiß hin und her zu wälzen. Es war Wirklichkeit. Und mein Alptraum stand genau vor mir.

„Woher wusstest du wo ich war?" fragte ich. Alles war unscharf außer die brodelten dunklen Augen vor mir. Meine quälende Vergangenheit machte ein aufrüttelndes klares Geschenk. „Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?"

„Oh Bella." Er kicherte und strich mir mein Haar aus meinem Gesicht während er meine Hände in einer von seinen hielt. Ich schwankte weg vor seiner Berührung was ihn zugleich irritierte aber auch gleichermaßen amüsierte. „Ich kann nicht glauben das du ernsthaft gedacht hast das ich dich aufgeben würde. Ich liebe dich."

Er legte eine Pause ein so als ob er warten würde das ich es auf die Art und Weiße erwiderte. Ich blieb still. Edward hatte mir gezeigt was Liebe wirklich war. Liebe war nicht erschreckend so wie das es war. Liebe war nicht manipulativ. Ich war nie in Jacob Blaque verliebt gewesen, nicht einmal am Anfang.

Er seufzte, er schien enttäuscht.

„Hier ist wirklich ein beeindruckendes Sicherheitssystem. Ich bin mir sicher das du das weißt." Sagte er, beantwortet jedoch immer noch nicht meine Frage. Bei Billy war es mir möglich gewesen stark zu sein. Es war mir möglich gewesen eine bewusste Entscheidung zu treffen, so ängstlich ich auch gewesen war ich hatte meine Angst nicht gezeigt. Bei Jacob der hier stand konnte ich nichts tun als zu schlucken, weil ich wusste was jetzt passieren musste. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie mich zweimal davonkommen lassen würden. Besonders wegen des weiteren Risikos das ich einen Aufstand machen würde was jetzt Realität war. Ich war bereits der Gegner.

Er hatte die Nerven beleidigt, leicht verletzt zu klingen. Gallenflüssigkeit stieg in meine Kehle auf und ich fand endlich Fähigkeit wegzusehen, ich richtete meinen Blick auf den Boden so als ob mich das irgendwie retten könnte.

„Bestes Sicherheitssystem das ich jemals gesehen habe." Fuhr er fort und klang beeindruckt. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht ob ich es geschafft hätte daran vorbeizukommen. Zum Glück ist das nicht nötig wenn jemand hier ist um einfach die Vordertür für dich zu öffnen und dir eine Rundführung gibt."

Er schmunzelte dunkel, damit erinnerte er mich an seinen Vater. Der Klang enthielt keinen Humor. Es war gefühllos, desinteressiert, leicht gelangweilt. Es ist der Klang von jemand komplett Herzlosem- eine Warnung das sie keine Gnade zeigen und keine Reue fühlen werden.

„Es war alles wirklich zivilisiert."

Eine Welle frischen Schreckens fuhr durch mich, so stark das es mich fast Ohnmächtig werden lies als ich seine Wörter registrierte. Mein Kopf fuhr hoch, meine Augen waren geweitet und stachen heraus.

„Leah!" keuchte ich.

Jacob lächelte böswillig.

„Leah und ich sind schon seit langer Zeit gute Freunde." Sagte er und klang stolz auf sich selbst. „Sogar schon bevor ich von dem Familiengeschäft gewusst habe."

Er sah hinab auf seine Nägel, inspizierte sie genau.

„Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein paar Gewinne durch diese Freundschaft ernte."

Er sah wieder auf, seine Augen Kollidierten mit meinen wie eine Abrissbirne des Hasses.

„Zum Beispiel; zu wissen wer dieser wehleidige kleine Spion war. Die haben ernsthaft gedacht das ich nicht bemerken würde wenn einer von ‚meinen eigenen' gegen mich war."

Tränen traten in meine Augen und ich schmiss meinen Kopf gegen die Tür, versuchte so etwas anderes als die Schuld zu fühlen- der Schmerz der einen von innen Attackierte. Ich musste nicht fragen. Er hatte ihn getötet. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen wenn er über den sogenannten Betrüger sprach.

„Aber nicht einmal Leah wusste wohin sie dich gebracht hatten." Sagte er, sein Ton war formal so als das nur irgendeine alte Konversation wäre. „Es schien so als ob sie das Geheimnis sehr gut behalten würden. Weißt du sie haben diese Informationen nicht einmal für andere Agenten freigestellt gehabt."

Er grinste selbstgefällig.

„Deine Freunde in Chicago haben ein paar ernsthaften Vertrauens Angelegenheiten."

Ich starrte ihn an und Widerstand dem Drang in sein Gesicht zu spucken. Er schien zu sehen wie viel Aufwand mein Teil mir kostete und es schien ihn großartig zu amüsieren.

„Kannst du dir meine Freude vorstellen als meine Freundin Leah auf den Fall angesetzt wurde? Sie wusste nicht nur wo du warst- sie war hier um dich mir auszuliefern."

Das war die ganze Zeit lang ihr Plan gewesen. Natürlich würde sie nicht zweimal darüber Nachdenken uns auszuliefern. Wir hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass es wir gegen sie waren, das sie hier war um uns auszuspionieren. Wir hatten nur nicht gewusst **wem** sie bericht erstattete.

„Edward." Rief ich und sah kurz ein Bild davon wie er nur Minuten zuvor mit hängendem Kopf in den anderen Raum gegangen war. Er hatte kein bisschen gewusst das er in seinen Untergang gehen würde.

„Edward." Schrie ich und fand die Lautstärke wieder jetzt da ich realisierte das es nicht mehr nur um mich ging, es durchflutete meine Gedanken wie eine Welle kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich musste ihn warnen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht konnte er immer noch hinauskommen. Vielleicht-

„Genug." Schnappte Jacob und stieß mich rau gegen die Tür. Ich fühlte Blut in meinem Mund von dort wo ich mir als Auswirkung darauf in die Zunge gebissen hatte und das mixte sich mit der Angst und mein Magen wurde schwer.

„Ja, ich war auch überrascht als ich herausfand warum Leah den Fall zugewiesen worden war." Er brodelte, Ärger kochte tief in seinen Kohlenschwarzen Augen. „Es scheint so als würden du und Agent Cullen euch führ ihren Geschmack zu nahe kommen."

Er knurrte den Namen und ich versteifte mich.

„Edward." schnüffte ich, Tränen liefen jetzt langsam über meine Wangen. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein; das konnte es nicht! Nicht für ihn!

Die letzte Äußerung war genug um ihn über das Ende zu treiben, weg war der Formal Ton den er hielt. Er nahm seinen Arm weg und ließ ihn mit der Seite meines Gesichts kollidieren, mein Kopf schnappte zur Seite.

„Du bist **mein**!" knurrte er.

„Ich bin der Besitz von niemandem!" schnappte ich und wischte mir das Blut von der Lippe.

Ein Blick von purer Missachtung kam auf sein Gesicht und er stieß mich weg von der Tür und in den Gang. Ich schwankte zum Teppich und stolperte im Schwung über das Stück Unterwäsche das immer noch verlassen am Boden lag.

Jacob begutachtete mich und dann das Stück Stoff mit kalten grausamen Augen und seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf.

„Mein Vater hat dich nie gemocht." Benachrichtigte er mich, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und legte sie an seine Seiten, sein Kiefer spannte sich auch an. „Er dachte nicht das du das hättest was es brauchte um das Familiengeheimnis zu behalten."

„Das Geheimnis tötete Menschen, Jacob!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, stand dem Fakt gleichgültig gegenüber.

„Er wollte, dass ich die Sache mit dir beende aber ich habe es nicht getan." Quetschte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus, die Reue war klar in seiner kühlen Stimme zu hören. „**Du** bist der Grund, dass er jetzt im Gefängnis ist."

Wie ein Schatten übernahm die Dunkelheit des Ärgers sein Gesicht. Er starrte mich an wie ein Kind das über eine Ungerechtigkeit die es nicht verstand, schmollte.

„Ich werde diesen Fehler jetzt korrigieren." Sagte er, intensiv bestimmt.

Ich schloss meine Augen gegen die Tränen. In dem vergangenen Jahr war ich dem Tod öfter entkommen als manche Leute die Bedrohung überhaupt finden. Ich wusste, dass mein Glück einmal aufhören würde. Ich war immerhin der Gefahrenmagnet.

Jacob ging auf mich zu und ich öffnete zögernd die Augen, ich atmete tief ein. So war es dem Tod in die Augen zu sehen. Das war es.

„Du wirst für das was du meinem Vater angetan hast sterben." Sagte er. „Aber zuerst wirst du zusehen wie dein Loverboy stirbt für das was du mir angetan hast."

„Nein!"

Sorry! Ich weiß der Schluss ist wirklich dumm aber ihr wolltet es ja so!

Ich hab das nächste Kapitel schon halb übersetzt. Die OP ist am Donnerstag und wahrscheinlich bin ich ab Freitag wieder zuhause. Ich hoffe ich kann euch das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich online stellen.

Lg. Doris

Ps: Ich verspreche alles wird gut und es gibt ein Happy End!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat!**

**Danke an CoriL**

**meleen**

**Schnulfschokonudel23**

**LaPumuckl**

**Niki**

**Piper1508**

**-BPOV-**

„Nein!" schrie ich einen markerschütternden Schrei. Etwas in mir machte klick. All die versteinernde Angst die mich zuvor erstarren hatte lassen, die mich hilflos gemacht hatte, war für den Moment weg.

„Wage es nicht einmal zu denken Edward zu verletzen." Schrie ich und ballte meine Fäuste hoch.

Jacob rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Ist das nicht rührend." Sagte er trocken.

„So rührend."

Mein Kopf schnappte in die Richtung aus der die neue sarkastische Stimme kam.

„Hallo Leah." Grüßte Jacob freundlich.

Sie lächelte ihn an, dieses Mal war es ein echtes Lächeln. Es war nicht das Lächeln das sie versucht hatte mir zu zeigen, diese unnatürliche Verformung ihrer Lippen. Sie nickte einmal anerkennend.

Aber keines dieser Dinge behielt meine Aufmerksamkeit länger als einen Moment. Meine Augen waren komplett auf den finster Blickenden Edward fokussiert auf den Leah eine Waffe hielt.

„Nein." Keuchte ich. „Edward bitte."

Ich wusste nicht einmal um was ich fragte, bettelte. Ich wollte einfach nur zurück auf unsere Lichtung, unter dem Wasserfall küssen oder der musikalischen Darbietung von Frieden und Glücklichkeit zuhören. Ich wollte meine Augen öffnen und mich in Edwards Armen finden. Ich wollte, dass er meinen Rücken rieb und mir sagte das alles in Ordnung wäre, das das alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum war.

Aber das würde nicht passieren. Also war alles was ich hoffen konnte das Edward sicher wegkommen würde.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe." Flehte ich. „Ich bin die die du willst. Töte mich."

Edward knurrte. Ja, er knurrte mich wirklich an.

„Bella." Zischte er.

Jacob und Leah ignorierten unseren kleinen Austausch komplett. Stattdessen drehte sich Jacob zu ihm, er beobachtete mich immer aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Agent Cullen." Er nickte. „Und ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie schwerer in die Hände zu bekommen wären."

Leah schnaubte.

„Scheint so als hättest du dieses Mal die Oberhand, Köter." Die Stimme die er benutzte war formal und kalt, noch nicht komplett furchterregend. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor gehört. dass er diesen Ton benutzte aber ich konnte mir vorstellen das es die war, die er benutzte direkt bevor er den Mann mit einer Kabelschlaufe und einem Apfel tötete.

„Wie nennt man es noch einmal wenn man jemand ohne Warnung schlägt?" fragte er kalt.

„Ein Überraschungsschlag." Antwortete ich und er nickte in meine Richtung.

„Jetzt." Fuhr er in der Geheimagenten Stimme fort und versuchte einen Schritt auf mich zuzugehen.

Leah richtete die Waffe zielsicher auf seinen Hinterkopf. Ich schrie.

„Edward." Rief ich. „Nein."

„Leah." Jacob seufzte in einen missbilligenden Ton.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, aber trotzdem hoffte ich. Hatte er seine Meinung geändert? Vielleicht würde er stattdessen nur mich töten. Ich würde willig sterben wenn das bedeuten würde Edward zu retten.

„Erinnere dich an den Plan, Leah." Er fuhr fort. „Er wird hingerichtet. Und sie schaut zu."

Edward versteifte sich.

„Lass sie einfach gehen, Jacob." Forderte er. „Es ist ein Leben für ein Leben. Ich kann das verstehen. Dem Leben deines Vaters wurde der Sinn genommen."

Jacob nickte, sein Kopf war erstarrt.

„Also, töte mich." Sagte er, kein Blöff war in seiner Stimme. „Ich werde den Preis bezahlen, aber es gibt keinen Grund, dass sie hingerichtet werden muss."

„Edward nein!" schrie ich. Was dachte er sich? Ich konnte ohne Edward nicht leben. Wenn sein Leben heute Enden würde gab es in meinem keinen Punkt zum fortsetzen.

„Nein." Sagte Jacob kalt. „Sie ist meins. Sie wird dir beim sterben zusehen um ihr eine Lektion zu lehren."

„Du kennst Bella nicht sehr gut." Edward grinste selbstgefällig. „Sie gehört niemandem."

„Das tut sie." Widersprach Jacob. „Und nachdem wir dich getötet haben wird Bella für ihren Betrug sterben."

Ich war mir sicher das wenn Leah gewusst hätte was als nächstes passieren würde, sie Edward erschossen hätte, Plan oder nicht Plan. Aber wie hätte sie das kommen sehen sollen? Meine Augen waren auf Edward geklebt und sogar ich war verwirrt. Sobald die Worte Jacobs Mund verlassen hatten, wirbelte Edward herum, griff Leahs Arm und verdrehte ihn während er auf sie sprang, sodass in ein paar Sekunden Edward die Oberhand hatte. Er stand hinter ihr, hielt ihren Arm so das es ein extrem schmerzhafter Winkel sein musste und die Waffe in ihrer Hand ruhte jetzt auf ihrer Schläfe.

„Du wirst sie nicht anfassen!" sagte er.

Der gesamte Raum war getränkt in überraschte Stille, alles außer Leahs lauten Fluchen. Ich blinzelte.

Und dann lachte Jacob. Er klatschte.

„Das ist der Agent Cullen den ich erwartet hatte." Rief er.

Edward verstärkte seinen Griff um Leahs Arm. Sie versuchte die Waffe fallen zu lassen aber Edward griff sie mit seiner freien Hand und richtete sie durch den Raum. Auf Jacob.

„Bella." Er nickte mir zu.

Ich kroch auf meine Füße und rannte an seine Seite.

„Hast du deine Lektion nicht gelernt, Bella?" Rief Jacob, er klang furchtbar eingebildet für jemand auf dem eine Waffe gerichtet war. „Du kannst weglaufen aber du kannst dich nicht verstecken."

Edward antwortete für mich indem er Leah durch den Raum zu Jacob schubste. Er griff sie beim Ellbogen und richtete sie auf.

„Ich habe mir selbst versprochen das wenn ich dich sehe ich dich töten werde, Jacob Blaque." Sagte Edward.

Ich schluckte. So sehr ich Jacob auch hasste ich wollte nicht noch einen Mord bezeugen.

„Aber dann wäre ich nicht besser als du." Beendete er und schmiss ihm einen Blick zu der sagte das er es ernst meinte.

Jakob schnaubte.

„Also du wurdest gewarnt." Sagte Edward langsam. „Aber das ist eine einmalige Sache. Wenn du Bella noch einmal zu nahe kommst werde ich nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken dich zu erschießen."

Ich fummelte ängstlich nach dem Türgriff, mein Herz drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen. Ich wollte nur hier raus. Ich wollte weg sein von Jacobs rachsüchtigen Blick und mir eine Sekunde nehmen um das unmögliche zu begreifen. Das Edward und ich es beide lebend herausgeschafft hatten.

Edward senkte nicht einmal die Waffe als er zur Tür hinausging, er hielt mich abgeschirmt hinter sich. Ich hätte nicht hinsehen sollen: Ich hätte mich einfach umdrehen und weglaufen sollen als ich die Chance dazu hatte. Aber Jacob fing meine Augen über Edwards Schulter hinweg. Er sagte nichts aber sein Blick sagte mir alles was ich wissen musste. Das war weit weg vom Ende.

Edward schloss die Tür hinter sich, steckte die Waffe in seinen Hosenbund und schmiss mich über seine Schulter. Ich kreischte vor Überraschung als er die Stiegen eilig hinab flog.

„Er wird niemals aufgeben."

Er meckerte und sprang die letzten drei Stufen hinab.

„Ich weiß." Sagte er verärgert. „Geh hinaus."

Ich begann meinen Kopf in Protest zu schütteln auch wenn er meinen Kopf nicht sehen konnte. Ich lag immer noch über seiner Schulter.

„Geh zu Rose und Em." Sagte er. „Drück die 0 auf deinem Telefon. Das wird das Hauptquartier anrufen."

„Ich lasse dich nicht hi-„ begann ich.

Er setzte mich ab, drückte mir die Schlüssel zum Vanquish in die Hand und öffnete die Vordertür.

„Geh!" befahl er.

„Edward, i-"

Ich kreischte als ich hinter ihm einen Schopf schwarzer Haare sah. Jacob griff das Geländer und schmiss sich selbst darüber, er landete in einer Hocke direkt hinter Edward.

„Pass auf!" schrie ich.

Edward fuhr herum aber Jacob war schon aufgestanden. Sein Kopf stieß in Edwards Bauch und er stolperte Rückwärts, die Waffe fiel zu Boden.

Ich fühlte den Schmerz nur Sekunden nachdem ich den Schuss gehört hatte- ein brennender, Verstand betäubender Schmerz in meiner linken Schulter. Ich fiel zurück von der Intensität des Schmerzes und stolperte über den Türstopper, dabei fiel mein Kopf gegen den Rauen Beton der Vorderstiegen.

Alles schien sich mit dem Sekundenaufschlag meines Kopfes zu ändern. Alles verlangsamte sich, wurde verschwommen und verzerrt.

Ich sah Leah oben auf den Stiegen, sie zog langsam eine Waffe. Es gab für mich keinen Zweifel das es eine von den Waffen die Edward im Haus versteckt hatte war. Ich sah auch Edwards abgelegte Waffe vor mir liegen, nur eine Armlänge weg. Es kostete all meine Kraft sie zu nehmen und ich sah nicht einmal wem ich traf bevor die Welt schwarz wurde.

Ich setzte mich mit entsetzen auf. Oder zumindest versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen. In meinem Kopf war es verschwommen, ließ mich ganz verwirrt sein. Fakt und Fiktion vermischten sich zusammen und ich war mir vage eines konstanten Piepens nahe meinem Kopf bewusst.

Wo war ich? Helle Lichter blendeten meine Augen als sie unnötig flatterten. Und dann kam alles zu mir zurück. Jacob, Leah, meinen Kopf Aufschlag, schwach nach der Waffe greifen und dann…

„Edward." Keuchte ich. „Nein, nein. Edward."

Ich hatte ihn erschossen. In meinem vagen Versuch ihm zu helfen hatte ich ihn getötet. Er hatte geschworen mich zu beschützen, mein Leben zu retten und ich hatte seines genommen.

„Bella. Bella, Liebste du bist in Sicherheit."

Ich blinzelte meine Tränen weg und erstickte ein Schluchzen.

„Edward?" krächzte ich.

„Ich bin hier, Liebste."

Ich schmiss meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir. Ich ignorierte das Pochen in meinem Kopf und den scharfen Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Ich brauchte ihn einfach nahe. Ich musste ihn fühlen können, seinen göttlichen Duft einatmen und wissen- oh Gott, wissen das er wirklich hier bei mir war. Mein ganzes Dasein forderte einen Beweis das er nicht einfach eine Figur aus meiner tief getrübten Vorstellung war.

„Bella, du bist in Sicherheit." Sagte er und klang selbst mehr als erleichtert. Er strich liebevoll über mein Haar. „Es ist alles vorbei."

Ich zog mich zurück um ihn anzusehen aber der Schmerz von dem es mir möglich gewesen war ihn an den Rand meines Verstandes zu drücken war in voller Form zurück.

Ich zischte vor Schmerz und zog meinen Arm zurück. Da war ein pulsierender Schmerz in meiner Schulter, erinnerte mich vage an den Moment kurz bevor die Ohnmacht mich überkam.

Edward runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich an die kante meines Krankenhausbettes.

„Du wurdest angeschossen." Sagte er langsam, ich konnte sehen das die Erinnerung ihn schmerzte. Er schluckte so als ob die Wörter irgendwo tief in seiner Kehle steckten.

„Als du die Waffe fallen gelassen hast." Vermutete ich. Es kam alles zurück zu mir. Ich erinnerte mich an den Schuss und dann an den alles umfassenden Schmerz.

Ein Ausdruck von intensiver Schuld überschatte sein Gesicht und ich atmete tief ein. Ich hätte wissen müssen wie er… den Vorfall… sah.

„Jacob hat dich dazu gebracht die Waffe fallen zu lassen." Erinnerte ich ihn schnell. „Weil du versucht hast mich vor ihm zu beschützen." Hoffentlich konnte ich ihm helfen zu sehen das er nicht die böse Person in diesem Szenario war. Er hatte versucht mich zu _retten_.

Er grummelte.

„Zu dumm das ich dich nicht vor mir selbst beschützen konnte."

Ich erstarrte aber entschied das das beste wäre ihn vom Thema abzubringen. Außerdem waren da Dinge die ich wissen musste. _Jetzt_. Ich konnte bereits fühlen wie die übergebliebene Panik in mir anschwoll.

„Also was ist passiert?" fragte ich. „Nachdem…"

„Nachdem du angeschossen wurdest." Erwiderte er trocken, so als ob es ihm einen Punkt beweisen würde.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Hatten sie Jacob und Leah erwischt? Wie? Oder- waren sie immer noch irgendwo da draußen und warteten auf die günstige Zeit um den Auftrag zu erledigen?

Ich erinnerte mich lebhaft an den ominösen Blick von Jacob als Edward mich zur Tür hinausgeführt hatte. Wenn er an Edward vorbeigekommen war, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, (ich meine er war Zahlenmäßig unterlegen und unbewaffnet!) dann wusste ich das ich Jacob Blaque wiedersehen würde.

Edward seufzte, strich eine Strähne meines Haares hinter mein Ohr und ließ seine Hand dort. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf reflexartig in seine Berührung.

„Du wurdest Ohnmächtig und wurdest Operiert. Sie mussten die Kugel herausziehe." Erklärte er traurig, seine Augen waren in der Distanz so als ob er sich erinnern würde. Natürlich hatten sie operiert. Warum hatte ich daran nicht zuvor gedacht? Oh ja- weil eine Kugel in meiner Schulter die letzte meiner Sorgen war.

„Gott sei Dank haben sie sie ohne Schwierigkeiten herausbekommen auch wenn ich mir sicher bin das es extrem schmerzhaft ist."

Ich wollte den Schmerz für sein Nutzen herunterspielen aber als ich mit den Achseln zucken wollte intensivierte sich der Schmerz und ging den Arm hinunter.

„Agh!"

Edward zuckte zusammen so als ob er den Schmerz selbst fühlen könnte und führte mich langsam zurück in die Kissen.

„Vielleicht ist es das Beste dich noch nicht zu viel zu bewegen." Schlug er vor.

Ich stieß meinen Atem durch zusammengebissene Zähne aus und nickte nur ungern Einstimmend. Ich konnte mich jetzt nicht bewegen auch wenn ich es wollte. Es schmerzte zu sehr.

„Du hast auch viel Blut verloren und eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung."

Großartig. So als ob meine Medizinische Geschichte nicht schon lang genug wäre. Oh gut, zumindest ist das nichts Neues.

„Aber du wirst jetzt in Sicherheit sein, Liebste." Versicherte er mir schnell, feurige Entschlossenheit brannte in seinen Augen. „Ich verspreche es."

Ich lächelte ihn liebevoll an aber atmete dann tief ein, bereite mich selbst vor. Es gab kein weiteres Aufschieben.

„Was passierte mit…" ich hörte auf und dachte an eine höfliche Art zu fragen wie es möglich war das wir noch am Leben waren.

Er verstand worauf ich hinaus wollte. Seine Züge wurden dunkel und sein Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie.

„Dein Schuss war genau die Ablenkung die ich brauchte um Leah zu besiegen." Erzählte er.

„Was ist mit…" Ich schluckte, sogar der Name brachte meine Hände zu schwitzen und meine zum verstummen.

„Oh, Bella." Edward seufzte, er mied meine Augen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über meinen Kiefer.

„Jacob ist tot." Wisperte er.

Ich blinzelte.

„Der Schuss wurde von so einer Nähe abgefeuert." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war weg bevor ich überhaupt komplett realisierte was passiert war."

Ich schluckte stark und tränen traten in meine Augen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es meine Abscheu zum Tod oder meine überwältigende Erleichterung, so traurig das auch war, war. Ich war frei.

„Aber ich dachte du warst mit Leah beschäftigt." Ich schluchzte als ich mich erinnerte. Wie hatte er Leah besiegt wenn Jacob direkt vor ihm stand? Ich erinnerte mich klar daran. Jacob stand so nahe bei Edward, seine Augen bohrten Hass in Edward Smaragde.

„Das war ich." Stimmte er zu, dann dämmerte Verständnis auf seinem Gesicht und er sah hinab. Er spielte mit unseren verschlungen Finger auf dem verwickelten Leintuch auf dem Krankenhausbett, dann räusperte er sich.

„Das war ich." wiederholte er. „Mit Leah beschäftigt."

Er sah zögernd auf, schätzte meine Reaktion ab.

„_Dein_ Schuss traf Jacob."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, egal wie oft ich die letzten Minuten in meinem Kopf wiederholte… _mein_ Schuss traf Jacob. _Ich_ hatte ihn getötet. Machte mich das zu jemandem so weit unten wie ihn?

Natürlich nicht. Ich war nur immer noch geschockt, mein Gehirn arbeitete in verschwommenen Kreisen. Wenn die Kugel von Edwards Waffe meinen Ex-Freund getroffen hätte, hätte ich von ihm auch nicht als Mörder gedacht. Ich hätte eigentlich von ihm nicht anders gedacht. Ich hatte an Edward immer als meinen Beschützer gedacht… also hatte es uns am Ende beiden Sicherheit geboten. Wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre ich gestorben. Ich wusste das ohne jeden Zweifel. Da war kein Weg wie ich ohne Edward überlebt hätte. Aber ich hatte auch eine Rolle gespielt.

Es war eine Falle gewesen. Sie hatten jeden Vorteil eingeschlossen den Überraschungseffekt. Da ist eine ziemlich gute Chance das wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre um diesen extrem glücklichen Schuss zu machen, es keiner von uns beiden Lebend heraus geschafft hätte. Der Gedanke war genug um meine Schuld zu ersticken. Eine Welt ohne Edward wäre ein farbloser, düsterer Ort.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Ich blinzelte. Ich hatte aus dem regenüberströmten Fenster über meinem Krankenbett für mindestens eine Stunde geschaut. Das einzige Geräusch war der Herzmonitor und das sanft Pling des Regens gegen das Fenster. Edward saß in einem Sessel den die Schwestern hereingebracht hatten bevor ich überhaupt nach der Operation aufgewacht war. Er saß da, rieb kreise auf meiner Hand und summte unter seinem Atem. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt seitdem ich nach der Operation hier abgestellt worden war. Vor drei Tagen.

„Nichts." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn schläfrig an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte mehr Fragen stellen aber ich unterbrach ihn- legte meine Hand sanft auf seine Brust.

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück zum Haus?" schlug ich vor. Er sah aus… gut er sah aus als ob er in einem unbequemen Sessel im Krankenhaus drei Nächte lang geschlafen hätte. Das konnte man nicht als guten Nachtschlaf betrachten. Auch wenn es das wäre er schlief kaum da er jedes Mal aufwachte wenn ich mich bewegte. Ich denke es war schwer für ihn zu begreifen, dass ich jetzt wirklich und wahrhaftig sicher war.

„Bella." Er seufzte, missbilligend.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Ich werde immer noch hier sein wenn du zurückkommst." Sagte ich in einen beruhigenden Ton. Ich grinste. „So einfach wirst du mich nicht los."

Er lehnte sich vorwärts und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über mein Gesicht, so als ob ich aus Glas wäre.

„Ich will dich nicht los werden, Liebste." Sagte er sanft. „Ich will dich niemals verlassen."

Ich biss mir in die Lippe, seine Wörter und die Ehrfurcht mit der er sie sagte brachten mich innerlich dazu warm und flockig zu werden.

„Ich gehe nicht weg." Sagte ich. „Aber wenn du meine Ärzte nicht verschrecken willst dann willst du nachhause gehen und duschen."

Ich machte eine Show, schnüffelte die Luft ein und verzog die Nase. Er starrte mich spielerisch an und ich lachte, hörte bei dem stechen in meiner Schulter jedoch auf. Die Ärzte setzten mich ziemlich unter Drogen aber es tat immer noch sehr weh es zu bewegen.

„In Ordnung." Sagt er. „Ich werde duschen gehen und dann sofort zurückkommen."

Ich lehnte mich vorwärts und er küsste meine Lippen sanft, wusste was ich wollte.

„Bin bald zurück." Stieß er hervor.

„Vielleicht könntest du auch essen, rasieren und ein Nickerchen machen." Sagte ich und lächelte engelhaft. „Wenn du schon einmal da bist."

Er rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Ruf mich an wenn du mich brauchst."

Ich nickte. Ich war froh, dass er zumindest eine kurze Pause bekam. Die letzten paar Tage waren wirklich rau für ihn gewesen.

„Vielleicht nicht rasieren." Rief ich als nach Gedanke. Die fünf Uhr Sache die er hatte arbeite wirklich nicht gegen mich.

**In einem Review bin ich darauf hingewiesen worden das sie in einer Szene im Bett und in der nächsten im Wohnzimmer sind. Es tut mir wirklich Leid ich mache die Striche ja, ich hab sogar schon anderes versucht aber sobald ich es online stelle sind die Striche weg, also wenn wer weiß wie das Funktioniert dann bitte melden.**

**Es geht mir wieder etwas besser daher sind die nächsten zwei ein halb Kapitel auch schon fertig.**

**Das nächste Mal geht's in EPOV und BPOV weiter!**

**Ich würde mich wieder sehr über eure Reviews freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe einige eurer Fragen werden beantwortet!**

**Ganz, ganz, ganz großen dank an die fleißige CoriL!**

**und natürlich auch an die fleißigen Reviewer!**

**LaPumuckl**

**Niki**

**JasperWithlock**

**Piper1508**

**meleen**

**-EPOV-**

Ich stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Ich fühlte mich wirklich besser, aber Bella war verrückt wenn sie dachte das ich ein anständiges Nickerchen nehmen würde, während sie immer noch im Krankenhausbett lag. Mein ganzes Leben hatte sich so lange darum gedreht sie zu beschützen, dass es unmöglich schien sich nicht um sie zu sorgen. Ich wusste, dass ich mich immer sorgen würde auch wenn Jacob für immer gegangen war. Ich würde sie immer beschützen. Sie war zu kostbar für mich um mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Sogar Monate bevor ich sie wirklich getroffen hatte hatten sich meine Tage um sie gedreht, die Vorbereitung für die Mission. Es war jetzt trotzdem nicht irgendeine alte Mission. Ich denke das hatte sich geändert seit ich sie wirklich kennen gelernt hatte.

Ich starrte in die Richtung von unserem Zimmer und seufzte. Zu versuchen ohne Bella zu schlafen war sinnlos. Ich hatte sowieso Tonnen zu tun bevor ich wirklich zurückgehen würde. Ich hatte nach dem… Vorfall… nur sehr kurz mit dem Hauptquartier gesprochen. Sie waren nicht sehr begeistert, aber entschieden mich nicht zu suspendieren, da Bella es überlebt hatte. Außerdem der Fakt das von zwei CIA Agents die dem Fall zugewiesen worden waren, ich der einzige war, der nicht versuchte sie zu verkaufen. Dann wieder würden sie mit mir nicht glücklich sein nachdem ich das nächste Mal mit ihnen sprechen würde…

Ich musste auch meine Familie anrufen. Eigentlich wäre es wahrscheinlich besser sie in Person zu treffen. Ich hatte nur mit ihnen gesprochen als sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen waren als Bella operiert wurde. Ich hatte sie nicht angerufen also stellt euch meine Überraschung vor, als sie in der Mitte meines Nervenzusammenbruches alle den Gang entlang gerannt kamen…

„_Oh mein Gott." Meine Mutter weinte und schlang ihre Arme um mich. „Dein Vater hat uns gesagt, dass Bella mit einer Schusswunde eingeliefert wurde. Was ist passiert? Bist du okay? Ist Bella okay?" _

_Ich nahm sie bei den Schultern, riss sie sanft los von mir und schaute sie an. Ich wünschte, mein Vater hätte sie nicht angerufen. Die Augen meiner Mutter waren rot und geschwollen. Sie schluchzte als noch eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief. Als ich über ihre Schulter schaute konnte ich sehen, dass meine beiden Schwestern in einem ähnlichen Zustand waren. Jasper und Emmett sahen so aus als ob sie in Schock wären, ihre Augen waren weit- sie blinzelten nicht einmal. Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas sagen um sie dazu zu bringen sich abzureagieren, sie zu beruhigen aber ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich in einem viel besseren Zustand als meine Mutter oder meine Schwestern war. Bella war schon seit über einer Stunde im OP und niemand sagte mir jetzt schon etwas. Ich wurde fast aus dem Warteraum geschmissen nachdem ich die Rezeptionistin bedrohte nachdem sie mir zum fünften Mal sagte „Wenn ich etwas höre werde ich es Sie wissen lassen."_

„_Sie wurde in die Schulter geschossen." Sagte ich und musste ein paar Mal schlucken bevor ich fortsetzen konnte. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren aber die Ärzte müssen die Kugel herausholen."_

_Dann wurde ich mit Fragen von allen bombardiert, sie sprachen alle auf einmal._

„_Was ist passiert?"_

„_Wer hat sie angeschossen?"_

„_Wo warst du?"_

_Das war der Schwere Teil. Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht hergekommen, hätte Bella nicht hier hergebracht. Weil jetzt, ob ich es wollte oder nicht, waren sie beteiligt. Mein Job war es Menschen zu beschützen, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, ihre Leben über mein eigenes zu stellen. Und ich hatte nichts dagegen. Ich bevorzugte das eigentlich. Ich hatte diesen Job gewählt weil ich einen Unterschied in ihren Leben machen wollte. Aber darum war ich solange nicht zuhause gewesen. Darum hatte ich mich selbst gezwungen von meiner Familie wegzubleiben. Weil solange es das war was ich tat folgte mir die Gefahr. Ein Teil von mir wusste das es das nicht wert war die Leben der Menschen die ich am meisten liebte zu riskieren. Bella hatte mich dazu gebracht das zu sehen._

_Eine der Fragen schnitt durch den Rest._

„_Wird sie okay sein?"_

_Ich hob meine Augen um Rosalies zu treffen. An der Oberfläche sah sie aus wie der Rest meiner Familie- rote Augen, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, sie sah praktisch aus als ob sie nur einen Faden geistiger Gesundheit hätte. Aber in diesen Augen war eine Sache versteckt die sich in keinen anderen Befand: Erkenntnis. Sie wussten vielleicht nicht alles aber sie wusste über Jacob Blaque bescheid. Sie erkannte das jemand mit der sicheren Absicht gekommen war, Bella zu töten. Ihre Erkenntnis änderte auch etwas anderes für meine Schwester. Jeder andere sorgte sich um Bella Cullen. Sie kannten sie als meine Ehefrau, eine Deckung, eine Charade. Rose sorgte sich um Bella Swan, ihre Freundin. Ich wusste es. Es überraschte mich auch. Aber natürlich konnte meine Bella jeden für sich gewinnen._

„_Ich weiß es nicht." Gab ich zu und starrte Rose direkt an. Da fühlte ich mich mit meiner Schwester mehr verbunden als jemals zuvor. Der Rest meiner Familie hatte sich in ein Schauspiel verliebt. Wir kannten die echte Person._

_Rose nickte, noch eine Träne trat aus ihren Augen als sie sie schnell senkte. Emmett schlang seine Arme um sie und sie weinte an seiner Brust._

Sie wussten, dass ich ihre Fragen vermied und sie ließen mich, zumindest für den Moment. Ich denke sie bemerkten, dass ich nicht mehr sagen **konnte**. Sie waren die ganzen fünf Stunden in denen Bella Operiert wurde bei mir. Ohne sie hätte ich meinen Verstand verloren. Ich starb sowieso fast.

Aber ich wusste, dass ich diese anderen Fragen nicht für immer vermeiden konnte. Ich seufzte und ging mich anziehen. Ich musste das Hauptquartier bald anrufen, und sie würden das was ich zu sagen hatte nicht mögen.

**-BPOV-**

Der Arzt kam herein um mit mir zu sprechen während Edward weg war. Er sagte, dass ich eine Physiotherapie beginnen müsste aber je nachdem wie es lief könnte ich Ende nächster Woche nachhause gehen. Ich nickte, dankte ihm und versprach ihm die Streckübungen, die er mir gezeigt hatte, zu tun.

Aber ich verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, mich zu fragen wohin ich gehen würde nachdem sie mich entlassen würden. Das kleine Appartement nahe dem Buchladen hatte keinen Reiz mehr für mich. In Wirklichkeit konnte ich mich selbst in dem Appartement in dem ich lebte seit ich bei Charlie ausgezogen war, nicht einmal sehen. Ich konnte mich selbst nur in dem Haus mit den knirschenden Stiegen sehen, wo Edward eine beruhigende Melodie auf dem Klavier in unserem Musikraum spielte. Ich konnte nicht glauben das es erst Monate her war, seit ich in der belebten Stadt die ich einmal so geliebt hatte gewesen war. Es schien wie eine ganze Lebenszeit zurück. Aber würde ich dahin bald zurück gehen? Erwartete man jetzt das ich meine neue Familie verlassen würde und zurück in mein altes Leben gehen würde jetzt da die Mission vorbei war?

„Brauchst du mehr Schmerzmittel?"

Ich blinzelte und sah auf. Edward stand in der Tür und sah mich mit einer besorgten Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen an.

„Was?"

Er drückte sich vom Türrahmen weg und stellte sich neben mein Bett. Er sah wirklich viel besser aus. Ich vermutete er hatte geduscht. Seien Klamotten waren getauscht, und er hielt einen Kaffee in der einen und eine braune Papiertüte in der anderen Hand.

„Schmerzmittel." Wiederholte er, küsste meine Stirn und reichte mir die Tüte. „Als ich hereinkam sahst du eine Sekunde lang so aus, als hättest du Schmerzen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein." Versicherte ich ihn. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

Er schmunzelte.

„Und bringt dir das oft Schmerzen?"

Ich streckte ihm meine Zunge heraus und er kicherte.

„Also ist das für mich?" fragte ich und sah auf die Tüte in meinem Schoß hinab.

„Nein." Sagte er. „Ich habe es dir nur gegeben weil ich es nicht länger tragen kann." Er legte seine freie Hand dramatisch auf seine Stirn.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. Ja vom Krankenhaus wegzukommen bewirkte Wunder bei seiner Stimmung. Er schien fast zurück zu seinem alten Ich zu finden. In Wirklichkeit schien er entspannt, fast so als ob eine schwere Last von ihm genommen wurde. Hatten sie ihm auch etwas Morphium gegeben?

„Trottel." Brummte ich und steckte meine Hand in die mysteriöse Tüte.

Er schenkte mir nur sein Du-kannst-mir-nicht-wiederstehen-Lächeln.

„Aber ich bin dein Trottel."

„Wahr." Ich grinste. „Oh!" schrie ich und löste das Mysterium „Schokolade!"

Edward schmunzelte.

„Eine Art Trost dafür, dasy du Krankenhausessen essen musst."

„Ich nehme es zurück." Sagte ich und schaute die Süßigkeiten vor mir an. „Du bist kein Trottel."

Die ganze Tüte war **voll** mit Süßigkeiten. Da war alles von Lollipops bis zu Gummibären bis hin zu Milchschokolade Tafeln.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben." Er grinste selbstgefällig.

„Mmhmm." Summte ich, brach etwas Schokolade ab und steckte sie in meinen Mund.

Ich lächelte, schloss meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf in die Kissen. Es interessierte mich nicht, was die Ärzte sagten. Es gibt nichts was eine Milkaschokolade Tafel nicht heilen kann. Ich fühlte mich schon besser.

„Also worüber hast du dir sorgen gemacht als ich hereinkam?"

Verdammt. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er das nicht ruhen lassen würde. Mich mit Süßigkeiten erweichen, und dann nach meinen tiefsten Ängsten fragen. Ruhig, Cullen.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass ich bald Nachhause gehen könnte." Sagte ich leise.

„Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten, Liebste." Sagte er enthusiastisch.

Ich nickte, mein Kopf war immer noch in den Kissen.

„Und ich vermute es hat mich zum nachdenken gebracht…" Ich öffnete meine Augen um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. „Wo ist zuhause?"

Er sagte nichts, also atmete ich tief ein und setzte mich auf.

„Gehe ich zurück nach Chicago? Bleibst du bei deiner Familie, oder gehst du zurück zu dem, wie die Dinge zuvor waren? Was passiert jetzt wo unsere große Mission vorüber ist?"

Ich wollte nicht für ihn sprechen, aber für mich könnten die Dinge nie auf die Art und Weise, wie sie zuvor waren zurückgehen. Mit ihm nach Forks zu kommen, hatte mein Leben auf mehr als nur eine Art und Weise verändert.

Edward atmete tief ein, so als ob er sich selbst auf etwas vorbereitete und ein kleines nervöses Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir darüber reden." Ein ängstliches Schmunzeln kam von seinen Lippen, und er fuhr sich mit seinen Finger durch sein Haar.

Ich hörte auf zu Atmen.

„Ja." Sagte ich.

„Uhm. Ic- Ich habe mich gefragt ob-"

Meine Augen flogen zur Tür, als sie sich knarrend öffnete und Emmetts seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Sie ist wach!" rief er hinter sich und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Rosalie, welche Abbys Hand hielt, folgte Emmett. Esme, Alice, Jasper und Carlisle folgten ihnen.

„Oh! Süßigkeiten!" rief Emmett.

Edward murmelte sauer etwas unter seinen Atemzügen.

„Bells." Emmett klimperte mit seinen Wimpern. „Das sind viele Süßigkeiten für jemanden der so klein ist."

„Onkel Eddie sagte ein unartiges Wort!"

Und das sind die Menschen, die ich so furchtbar vermissen würde.

„Bella, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" rief Alice und kam zum Bett. Jasper folgte ihr artig.

„Ich bin froh dich wach, und gesund zu sehen." Sagte er höflich.

Ich lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Du hast uns definitiv einen Schrecken eingejagt." Stimmte Esme zu.

„Besonders dem armen Edward." Sagte mir Rose. Ich sah wie sie und Edward einen Blick austauschten, aber ich war mir nicht sicher worum es ging.

Was mich erinnerte…

Ich sah Edward an, Angst nistete sich in meinem Herz ein. Mit den ganzen Veränderungen in den letzten Tagen hatte ich komplett vergessen, dass da noch eine Charade zu spielen war. Was dachten sie das passiert war?

„Oh ja." Ich stotterte. „Ich kann nicht glauben das… das… Räuber… uhm…"

„Du musst das nicht mehr tun." Zwitscherte Alice und klopfte auf mein Bein.

Ich erstarrte. Worüber sprach sie?

„Wir kennen alle die Wahrheit." Sagte Carlisle von seinem Platz neben seiner Frau aus. „Edward hat uns alles gesagt."

Meine Augen flitzten zu Edward. Meine Augen wurden groß. „Alles."

Wie in… **alles**?

„Oh ja!" rief Emmett. „Mein kleiner Bruder ist ein großer, böser Geheimagent! Was jetzt!"

Alice klopfte mir auf den Rücken, als ich fortfuhr zu Husten und den schuldbewusst aussehenden Adonis vor mir ansah.

Er schenkte mir den gleichen Blick von dem ich glaubte, dass ihn ein kleines Kind hatte, nachdem es in die Keksdose eingebrochen war. Sie wurden erwischt, aber es tut ihnen nicht ganz Leid.

„Sieht so aus als wäre die Katze aus dem Sack." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schuldbewusst.

Was? Wie konnte er so ruhig sein? Das änderte alles! Was war mit seinem Job?

„Katze aus dem Sack?" erwiderte ich ungläubig. Sie hatten ihn definit irgendeine Art von Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Er war etwas zu ruhig dafür, dass seine Zukunft beim CIA in der Luft hing. Er war SSA sowie in **sexy secret Agent**. Was ging hier vor sich?

„Vielleicht sollten wir Bella und Edward einen Moment geben um die Dinge zu diskutieren." Sagte Carlisle und sah zwischen uns hin und her.

Da war etwas gegrummelt von Alice, da sie es nicht mochte aus einer Diskussion ausgeschlossen zu werden und ein sehnsuchtsvoller Blick von Emmett auf die Süßigkeiten, aber sie gingen alle. Rosalie schickte mir ein zaghaftes Lächeln als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Ich war froh das sie mich immer noch mochte jetzt da sie die ganze Wahrheit wusste, statt den Bissen und Stücken die sie zuvor wusste. Gut, mögen so sehr sie es konnte, da sie Rosalie war.

Sobald sich die Tür schloss, flackerten meine Augen zu Edward.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" verlangte ich zu wissen. Warum nicht gleich zum Punkt kommen.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einen Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich habe es ihnen gesagt."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Gut offensichtlich!

„Also was bedeutet das soweit für… deinen Job?" stieß ich hervor. Edward liebte seinen Job! Hatte ich es irgendwie vermasselt?

„Gut es scheint so als hätte Emmett es falsch verstanden." Sagte Edward und sah mich vorsichtig an. „Ich war ein Geheimagent."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatten ihn gefeuert?

„Arbeitsloser Ex-Geheimagent klingt nicht so beeindruckend aber…" er zuckte in eine was-kann-man-machen Art und Weise die Schultern. „Ich habe heute Abend gekündigt."

„Du hast gekündigt?" rief ich. „Aber du liebst deinen Job!"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich liebte es mein Leben zu verwenden, um Menschen zu beschützen." Versuchte er zu erklären. „Aber ich liebe dich und meine Familie mehr."

Ich lächelte, aber es war ein benommenes, denn ich war immer noch geschockt.

„Du hast gekündigt?" wiederholte ich und klang dabei wie ein kaputter Rekorder.

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, und schmunzelte nervös.

„Ich habe gekündigt." Er nickte. „Ich habe heute Abend angerufen, nachdem ich mich geduscht und nicht rasiert habe."

Er hob eine Augenbraue so als ob er auf Lob wartete- ein Blick der sagte, **schau?** Er kicherte und dann grinste er, er sah sehr stolz auf sich selbst aus.

„Lassen wir jemand anderen Superman für eine Weile spielen." Sagte er.

Ich schmunzelte.

„Vielleicht bringen sie den neuen Kerl dazu Strumpfhosen zu tragen." Scherzte ich.

Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht, aber dann schien er an etwas zu denken.

„Ich habe jedoch immer noch das Mädchen bekommen." Er zwinkerte.

Ich errötete.

„Nur weil du die Strumpfhosen verworfen hast."

Er lachte und schmiss seinen Kopf zurück. Er sah wirklich glücklich aus, vielleicht wäre das gut für ihn. Ich erinnerte mich an all die Male, in denen ich ihn mit seiner Familie beobachtet hatte, wie glücklich er gewesen war. Und wie ich dachte, **er ist fast eine andere Person mit ihnen. Immer noch charmant und lieblich, aber entspannter und scherzender, so als ob er sein Schutzschild bei ihnen herunterlassen könnte.**

Er schien so glücklich und… erleichtert den ganzen Abend schon seit er zurückgekommen war. Vielleicht fühlte er sich ohne die Vortäuschung und die Lügen sicher, um sich selbst endlich zu erlauben die Person zu sein, die ich so lange gesehen hatte.

„Was bringt dich dazu zu denken, dass du das Mädchen bekommen hast?" fragte ich mit einem verschämten Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Gut, ich hoffe sie mag mich." Er schmollte und ging näher zu meinem Bett, sodass er nur mehr eine Armlänge entfernt war. „Ich habe meiner Familie schon gesagt, dass ich sie wirklich liebe."

Mein lächeln wurde größer, dass war es wert zu hören. Jetzt da sie wussten, dass wir nicht wirklich verheiratet waren fragte ich mich was sie über unsere Beziehung wussten.

„Was hast du ihnen noch gesagt?" Ich flatterte mit meinen Wimpern.

Er schmunzelte.

„Das sie meine Freundin ist, und das ich komplett verrückt nach ihr bin."

Er lehnte sich herab, strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste die Seite meines Nackens.

„Und das sie mich ihren Sexy Secret Agent nennt." Er schmunzelte.

„Hey!" Ich lachte und schlug seine Brust mit meinem guten Arm.

„Ich habe vielleicht auch erwähnt, dass sie unglaublich in einem Bikini aussieht und das wir es mögen unter einem Wasserfall zu knutschen."

Ich errötete, was ihn zum lachen brachte.

„Vielleicht habe ich das für mich behalten." Stimmte er dann zu.

Ich streckte ihm meine Zunge heraus weil ich ihm so verfallen war.

„Isabella Marie Swan?" fragte er plötzlich. Mein Magen drehte sich und ich setzte mich gerader auf. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es von dem Klang meines alten Namens war oder als Vorbereitung auf die Frage die kommen würde.

„Ja?" Es war nicht mehr als ein Atemzug.

„Ich habe dieses Haus, mit dem ich nicht wirklich weiß was ich machen soll…"

Ich stieß den Atem aus von dem ich nicht bemerkt hatte das ich ihn angehalten hatte. Plagegeist!

Aber dann machten seine Worte klick.

„Du darfst das Haus behalten?"

Er nickte.

„Gut." korrigierte er. „Sie lassen mich ihnen das Haus abkaufen. Aber die Sache ist die… meine Freundin lebt in Chicago und ich weiß nicht, ob sie dauerhaft mit mir hier in Forks leben will oder ob sie vielmehr-"

„Hör endlich auf mit der ganzen dritten Person Sache!" rief ich laut. „Natürlich will ich hier leben. Es ist Perfekt!"

Er grinste so breit, dass ich mir sicher war das es sein dummes traumhaftes Gesicht in die Hälfte spalten würde.

„Wirklich?"

Ich nickte energisch. Er lehnte sich hinab und küsste mich spontan, ließ mich sprachlos. Ich kicherte und drückte meine Hände auf mein Herz.

„Ich muss zurück nach Chicago gehen, um die letzen Papiersachen für deinen Fall zu machen." Sagte er. „Du könntest mit mir kommen um deine Sachen zu holen und entscheiden was du mit deinem Appartement tun willst, und dann werden es nur wir zwei sein, die ihr Leben fortführen."

Seine Augen schienen vor Fröhlichkeit und Enthusiasmus. Ich war mir sicher, dass es meine auch taten.

„Klingt gut."

Dann klopfte jemand an die Tür und eine Krankenschwester fuhr mein Essen herein.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute, Bella?" fragte sie und stellte mein Essen vor mich.

„Fantastisch!" antwortete ich glücklich. Sie schmunzelte.

„Gut zu hören." Sie grinste. „Deine Familie scheint auch zufrieden zu sein. Es klingt so als ob sie eine Party im Warteraum schmeißen würden."

„Das tun sie wahrscheinlich." Murmelte Edward und küsste meine Stirn. „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass sie wieder hereinkommen können. Bevor sie Sie rausschmeißen."

Er grinste mich an.

„Ich werde gleich zurück sein, Liebste."

Die Krankenschwester reichte mir mein Besteck und huschte wieder hinaus, sie murmelte zu Edward als sie vorbeiging.

„Ich werde so tun als ob ich all die Süßigkeiten nicht gesehen hätte, Dr. Cullen."

Ich lachte und er zog mir eine Grimasse bevor er zur Tür hinaus ging.

„Hey, Edward?" rief ich. Da war noch eine Sache, die ich fragen musste bevor wir wieder von unseren verrückten Familienmitgliedern bombardiert werden würden.

Er sah mich über seine Schulter hinweg an und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich nahm das als okay zum fortsetzen.

„Was hat Alice dazu gesagt das sie ‚die Hochzeit' nicht mehr plant?"

Da ich Alice kannte war das wahrscheinlich die erste Sache, an die sie gedacht hatte als sie realisiert hatte das wir nicht wirklich verheiratet waren. Dummes Mädchen.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte er. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach das Planen fortsetzen lassen."

Er zwinkerte und dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was?" schrie ich.

Seine Lacher waren für den ganzen Flur zu hören und als die Tür sich mit einem klicken schloss konnte ich schwören das er etwas wie **‚hat doch schon das Kleid'** gesagt hatte.

Dieser Mann würde mich dazu bringen meinen Verstand zu verlieren.

**Ich wurde gefragt wie lang die Story noch dauert und ich muss mit einem lächelnden und einem weinenden Auge sagen das es nur noch 5 Kapitel sind. **

**Da morgen bei mir Party mit meinen Mädels angesagt ist wird das nächste Kapitel erst am Sonntag kommen!**

**Ich würde mich wieder sehr über eure Reviews freuen!**

**Lg. Doris **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey!**

**Heute habe ich euch eine kleine Überraschung mitgebracht und ich wäre froh wenn ihr hineinschauen würdet. Es ist ein übersetzter Bella – Edward Romanze/Drama Halloween ONESHOT!**

**.net/s/6440259/1/I_Need_You_So_Much_Closer**

**DANKE!**

**An CoriL**

**Piper1508**

**Niki**

**-EPOV-**

Mein Boss im Hauptquartier war nicht erfreut darüber, dass ich austrat. Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten das Leah ein Doppelagent war, waren sie alle sehr besorgt das andere Bedrohung von innen kommen könnten. Da würde sicher eine sehr umfangreiche Untersuchung sein. Ich war froh, dass ich dann nicht hier sein würde. Es gab keinen Zweifel für mich das sie mich in dieser Untersuchung voll integriert haben wollten, vielleicht sogar das Team anführen da ich vor kurzem meine Loyalität bewiesen hatte, und alle Fakten kannte.

„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte der Mann.

Ich hasste Nachbesprechungen. Ich würde auch diese nicht verpassen, eine Zusammenfassung nach dem Abschluss der Mission. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte war die einzige Sache die ich an meinem Job mochte die Außenarbeit. Es war nett, dass ich einen Unterschied machen konnte aber es war Zeit für ein neues Abenteuer. Vielleicht würde ich meiner Geschichte endlich einen Versuch schenken und ein Arzt werden. Auf der anderen Seite, klang eine Familie zu gründen alleine schon furchtbar abenteuerlich.

„Bel-"

Ich seufzte nachdem mein Vorgesetzter mir einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Miss Swan feuerte einmal mit der Waffe die ich fallengelassen hatte als Jacob Blaque sich näherte. Der Schuss traf Mr. Blaque in den Schädel und verpasste nur knapp meine Seite."

Der kahle Mann tippte nur seinen Bericht weiter. Ich ballte meine Fäuste und streckte dann meine Finger aus nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Ich sagte den nächsten Teil schnell und versuchte all die Fakten so genau ich konnte zu sagen ohne komplett in die Erinnerung einzutauchen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es noch einmal offenbaren konnte.

„Jacob Blaque fiel fast auf mich sobald ich den Schuss gehört hatte. Als er fiel schnappte ich mir die Waffe die er in seinen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte." Sagte ich.

„Warum denken Sie, dass er die Waffe nicht heraußen hatte?" fragte der Mann, sah jedoch nie von seinem Bericht auf.

Ich seufzte.

„Er war von der Treppe gesprungen." Antwortete ich pflichtbewusst meine Theorie. Wenn man einen Bericht schrieb, konnte man die Ereignisse nie einfach nur erzählen. Man konnte keinen Stein nicht umgedreht lassen. „Er war in Bewegung sobald er den Boden des Zuhauses erreicht hatte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht die Zeit sie wieder herauszuziehen."

Der Mann nickte.

„Fahren Sie bitte fort."

Ich schloss meine Augen und setzte mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Wir waren bereits seit Stunden darüber gegangen und Bella war die ganze Zeit in ihrem Appartement und packte. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht mehr in Gefahr war, aber es brachte mich nichts desto trotz dazu mich unwohl zu fühlen wenn ich von ihr weg war.

„Agent Leah Attera." fuhr ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen fort. „war kurzzeitig von dem unerwarteten Schuss abgelenkt, und ich musste die Gelegenheit nutzen. Ich wusste das Ms. Swan ernsthaft verletzt war und Agent Attera hatte ihre Waffe heraußen mit der Absicht zu töten."

Der Mann machte ein verstehendes Geräusch und fuhr fort zu tippen.

„Mein erster Schuss machte Kontakt. Ich meinte mit dem Schuss nichts Fatales aber Ms. Swan war meine oberste Priorität. Ich überprüfte sie und bemerkte, dass sie noch Atmete aber sie war Ohnmächtig."

Ich hörte auf zu sprechen und erinnerte mich an meine reine Panik als ich Bella da liegen gesehen hatte. Meine Bella- ihr Gesicht war blass, ihr Puls schwach und eine Lacke Blut war um sie herum. Dann hatte ich jeden angemessenen Gedanken verloren. Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich ihr Hilfe beschaffen musste. Sie musste sofort ins Krankenhaus oder sie würde es nicht schaffen. Ich fühlte die Endgültigkeit, die Hoffnungslosigkeit von diesem Satz. Sie würde es nicht schaffen.

„Agent Cullen?"

Ich sah auf um zu sehen, dass der Mann mich erwartend ansah- seine Finger bereit über den Tasten und seine Augen waren komisch groß unter den dicken Gläsern.

Ich atmete tief ein.

„Ich rief um Hilfe für Ms. Swan und wartete an ihrer Seite auf die Ambulanz bevor ich Agent Attera überprüfte." Gab ich zu. „Sie war ein Doppelagent, ein Verräter aber ich hätte sie überprüfen sollen. Einer der Notärzte arbeitete eine Zeit lang an ihr aber sie schaffte es nicht."

Der Mann seufzte und beendete seinen Bericht.

„Ms. Swan wurde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen?" fragte er ganz geschäftlich. Ich konnte seinen professionellen Ton nicht treffen, als Erleichterung über mich herzog und ich grinste.

„Ja." Sagte ich. „Sie ist Perfekt."

Er sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„In Perfekter Gesundheit." Korrigierte ich und räusperte mich. „Sie hat ein Training für ihre Schulter bekommen und muss zweimal die Woche zur Physiotherapie gehen, aber sie scheint gut zu heilen."

Er nickte.

„Ich sehe." sagte er. „Das lässt noch eine Frage für den Bericht über."

Ich setzte mich gerader auf. Da **ist** ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels! Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und musste Lächeln als ich daran dachte, bald wieder bei Bella zu sein.

„Wie ist Ihre Beziehung mit der Zeugin jetzt?"

Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum das Lächeln von meinem Gesicht zu wischen, als ich ehrlich antwortete. Was konnten sie jetzt tun? Ich hatte schon gekündigt.

„Ich hoffe sie zu meiner Frau zu machen, Sir."

**-BPOV-**

Edward war schon seit zwei Stunden und siebenundvierzig Minuten weg, nicht das ich zählte oder so etwas. Ich seufzte, wickelte eine Uhr in ein altes Handtuch und legte sie in die Kiste.

Ich sah mich, in dem jetzt leeren Appartement um und hatte so eine Art Deja-vu. Es war erst drei Jahre her seit ich am Selben Fleck umgeben von Kisten stand, außer das Mal als ich auspackte.

„_Es ist noch nicht zu spät um deine Meinung zu ändern und nachhause zu kommen, Bells." _

_Ich lächelte Charlie an, strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah mich in dem Raum um. _

„_Das ist die letzte Kiste, Dad." Ich grinste. „Ich denke es ist zu spät."_

_Er sah mich einen Moment lang an, mit einem grüblerischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bevor er nickte. Er seufzte._

„_In Ordnung." Sagte er dann schließlich. „Aber deine Mutter wird nicht glücklich sein. Ich sollte dich auf der herfahrt überzeugen deine Meinung zu ändern und bei mir zu bleiben. Sie macht sich Sorgen wegen dir weil du alleine in einer großen Stadt lebst."_

_Ich rollte mit meinen Augen._

„_Du bist für dein eigenes Bestes zu sehr wie ich." Er schmunzelte._

_Dann traf es mich. Gott, ich würde ihn vermissen. Ich würde sogar die dummen Fischerausflüge vermissen zu denen er mich einmal im Sommer zwang. _

_Ich ging die drei oder vier Schritte durch das neue Wohnzimmer und umarmte ihn fest. _

„_Ich werde dich vermissen, Dad."_

_Er klopfte mir ungeschickt auf den Rücken._

„_Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Schatz."_

„_Ich habe dich lieb." Murmelte ich und drückte ihn fester bevor ich ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurückging. _

_Er räusperte sich und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war nie gut im Umgang mit Gefühlen aber ich wusste das er mich lieb hatte._

„_Ich habe dich auch lieb, kleines Mädchen." Sagte er mit fester Stimme._

_Ich schenkte ihm ein wässriges Lächeln. Das war lächerlich. Die ganze Fahrt hierhin mit Charlie war ich aufgeregt, sogar fröhlich über meinen Umzug- mein neues Abenteuer. Als wir gemeinsam im Stillen auspackten hatte ich mich damit beschäftigt mir meine Zukunft hier vorzustellen. Ich würde morgens aufwachen und meinen Weg in die kleine Küche zum Frühstücken machen. Ich würde die Straße zum Buchshop wo ich arbeiten würde hinuntereilen und die Tür hastig hinter mir versperren._

_Aber jetzt wo all diese Vorstellungen für den Moment weg waren fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ich brauchte meinen Daddy._

„_Du fährst immer noch zu deiner Mom an Thanksgiving, oder?"  
_

_Ich nickte und versuchte mein tapferes Gesicht aufzusetzen auch wenn tapfer Meilenweit entfernt war von dem wie ich mich fühlte. _

„_Und wir werden uns alle in zu Weihnachten in deinem Haus treffen."_

„_Klingt wie ein Plan." Stimmte er zu._

Ich sah durch den Raum. So wie damals vermisste ich jemanden. Eigentlich vermisste ich _jeden_, nicht nur Edward auch wenn er sicherlich die Hauptperson war. Aber die Erinnerung hatte mich erinnert wie sehr ich meinen Dad vermisste. Renee. Sogar Phil.

„Klopf, klopf."

Ich sah auf und lächelte schon- ein großer Teil des Schmerzes verdunstete in Luft.

„Es tut mir Leid das es solange gedauert hat." Entschuldigte er sich. „Sie wollten mich über jedes kl-"

Er konnte nicht fertig sprechen da ich mich praktisch auf ihn schmiss. Ich sprang auf ihn und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte, und zierte sein Gesicht mit Küssen.

Er stolperte ein bisschen und schlang seine Arme um mich, um mich vom Fallen zu abzuhalten.

„Willkommen zurück." Ich kicherte und hörte auf ihn anzuzwinkern.

Er schmunzelte.

„Dir auch hallo." Er grinste.

Ich lehnte mich wieder nach vorne und küsste ihn. Ich seufzte glücklich. Ich hatte ihn mehr vermisst, als ich gedacht hatte.

Edward blinzelte als ich mich zurückzog, dieses eine Mal sah er selbst benebelt aus. Auch wenn er nur überrascht sein konnte, ich hatte ihn praktisch aus dem nichts attackiert.

„Gut." Stieß er aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was das war aber ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach wieder zu gehen und zurück zu kommen wenn das die Art und Weise ist wie du planst mich zu begrüßen."

Ich lachte und er küsste meine Nasenspitze. Dann meine rechte Wange, die linke Wange, meine Stirn, mein Kinn und dann schlussendlich meine Lippen so als ob er selbst nicht anders konnte.

„Wäre es erbärmlich zuzugeben, dass ich dich heute wie verrückt vermisst habe?" fragte ich als ich wieder atmen konnte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, unsere Stirnen lagen immer noch aufeinander und er grinste.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Liebste."

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so dastanden und uns gegenseitig mit einem großen Grinsen anstarrten, aber schließlich stellte er mich wieder auf meine Füße.

„Bist du fast fertig mit packen?" fragte er.

Ich klopfte auf die Kiste in die ich die Uhr gegeben hatte bevor er gekommen war.

„Das ist die letzte." Sagte ich ihm.

Er gab mir noch einen schnellen Kuss, und ging dann durch den Raum um das Klebeband aufzuheben. Er erwischte mich wie ich ihm beobachtete, als er die Kiste verschloss und zwinkerte mir zu, dass brachte mich zum erröten. Ich beschäftigte mich selbst damit mir ein Tuch zu nehmen und damit über die Fensterbänke zu fahren. Immerhin war seit drei Monaten keiner mehr hier gewesen um zu entstauben.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt ihn nicht mehr anzusehen, bis ich mit meiner Aufgabe fertig war aber ich konnte nicht anders als einen Seitenblick zu machen als er mehrere Kisten hob um sie zu hinauszutragen.

Es dauerte länger als nötig um zu entstauben, da ich ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen musste. Zu der Zeit, als ich beim letzten Fenster war, war er bereits komplett fertig damit den Umzugs Van zu beladen.

Er kam hinter mich, schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Bist du fast fertig?" stieß er hervor und küsste dann meinen Nacken.

Meine Atmung stotterte und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Du lenkst mich ab." Jammerte ich.

Er lachte.

„Wie könnte ich das tun?" fragte er unschuldig. „Ich war nicht einmal hier drüben."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. So als ob er mich nicht zwölf Mal erwischt hatte als ich ihn angestarrt hatte! Ich war fast schon überrascht, dass er nicht sein Shirt auszog und so arbeitete weil es hier drinnen heiß war, oder wegen einer anderen lahmen Entschuldigung. Warte? Denkst du das würde funktionieren? Ich muss die Heizung aufdrehen wenn wir in Forks ausladen.

„Gut." Lenkte er ein. „Ich werde brav sein."

Ich schmunzelte.

„Gut, ich bin jetzt fertig." Sagte ich und drehte mich um.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ms. Swan ich bin sehr beschäftigt." Sagte er mit einem vornehmen Akzent. „Bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Hören Sie auf mich abzulenken."

„Trottel."

Er lachte und verband unsere Finger.

„Also, der Plan ist der gerade durchzufahren und jedes Pfannkuchenhaus von hier bis Forks abzuklappern, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Und bei einem von denen musst du Erdbeere Crepes probieren." Bestand ich.

Er verzog seine Nase stimmte aber widerwillig zu. Der Mann hatte nie Crepes ausprobiert. Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben. Darum hatten wir auf den Weg hierher einen Plan gemacht, dass wir all die Pfannkuchenhäuser hier versuchen würden und er eine versuchen musste bevor wir zurück in Forks waren. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir sind wild. Was in einem Dorfgasthaus passiert bleibt in einem Dorfgasthaus.

„Vielleicht könnten wir noch einen Stopp auf den Weg machen." Sagte ich nervös und biss mir ängstlich in die Unterlippe.

Er verzog seine Brauen, wahrscheinlich verwirrt von dem wechsel in meinem Ton. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger sanft über meine Unterlippe und ich ließ sie frei.

„Was ist los, meine Liebste?" fragte er. „Du musst nicht nervös sein wenn du mir irgendetwas sagen willst."

Ich sah einen Moment lang hinab und sah dann wieder auf. Ich hatte den ganzen Morgen lang darüber nachgedacht und ich wusste, dass wir es wahrscheinlich nicht konnten aber es schmerzte nicht zu fragen.

„Ich will meinen Dad sehen." Sagte ich leise.

Seine Augen weiteten sich nur für einen Moment bevor er seinen Ausdruck kontrollierte.

„Wie lange würdest du bleiben wollen?" fragte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht lange." Ich seufzte. „Vielleicht nur einen Abend aber ich vermisse ihn."

Ich hatte ihn seit fast sechs Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, weil es eine Zeit lang her war seit meinem letzten Besuch bevor ich mich mit Edward versteckte. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor solange nicht gesehen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Liebste." Sagte er, seine Augen waren traurig. „Ich wünschte, dass da ein Weg gewesen wäre wie wir ihn früher sehen hätten können aber es war einfach nicht möglich."

„Es ist okay, Edward." Versicherte ich ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Ich verstehe warum ich zuvor niemanden sehen konnte. Es war zu gefährlich."

Er nickte.

„Ist es jetzt sicher?"

Er betrachtete das eine lange Zeit bevor er mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln antwortete.

„Ich vermute es würde nicht schmerzen." Sagte er schlussendlich. „Es würde ihn wahrscheinlich beruhigen. Er kann nur die Entschuldigung das du solange im Urlaub warst annehmen."

Ich erschauderte. Er musste außer sich vor Sorge gewesen sein. Edward und sein Team mussten wirklich wissen was sie taten wenn er uns jetzt noch nicht gefunden hatte. Ich war mir sicher das er wahrscheinlich ein paar seiner Vorteile des Polizeichefs seins genutzt hatte um mich zu finden. Wem mache ich etwas vor? Er hatte das wahrscheinlich schon getan sobald er mich angerufen hatte und mein Anrufbeantworter gesagt hatte das ich auf Urlaub war und das ohne ihm zu sagen wo ich war.

„Kann ich es ihm sagen?" fragte ich zögernd. „Die Wahrheit?"

Edward fing an seinen Kopf zu schütteln, aber ich griff ein.

„Du hast deiner Familie die Wahrheit gesagt." Erinnerte ich ihn. „Und ich weiß, dass mein Dad nichts zu niemanden sagen würde. Er würde die Wahrheit wahrscheinlich besser vertragen als wenn ich ihm sagen würde das ich auf meinen Weg zurück vom Urlaub verloren gegangen bin oder so etwas."

Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Zumindest würde er wissen was vor sich geht." Bestand ich. „Und er würde wissen, dass ich bei dir sicher bin."

Edward seufzte.

„Ja, oder er wird mich hassen dafür das ich sein kleines Mädchen zum Verschwinden gebracht habe, und ihn dazu gebracht habe sich für drei Monate Sorgen zu machen."

„Aber du hattest keine Wahl." Sagte ich leise und lehnte mich nach vorne um seine schmollende Unterlippe zu küssen. „Du hast es getan." sagte ich zwischen den küssen. „Um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Versuchst du mich von dem Fakt abzulenken, dass mir diese Idee extrem unangenehm ist?" fragte er trocken.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und sah ihn durch meine Wimpern hindurch an.

„Das kommt darauf an." Ich errötete. „Funktioniert es?"

Er stöhnte und schloss seine Augen, dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine.

„Ich kann dir bei nicht widerstehen."

Ich strahlte.

„Bedeutet das, dass ich es Charlie sagen kann?"

Er öffnete ein Auge und blickte mich verstohlen an.

„Vielleicht." Entschied er schlussendlich. „In der Zwischenzeit sind viele Pfannkuchenhäuser zwischen hier und dort wo Charlie lebt."

Ich grinste. Ich würde meinen Dad zu sehen bekommen. Ich könnte ihm vielleicht nicht die Wahrheit sagen aber ich würde mir etwas ausdenken damit er aufhörte sich sorgen zu machen. Und ich würde den ganzen Tag damit verbringen mit Edward Pfannkuchen zu essen. Dieser Tag konnte definitiv nicht mehr besser werden.

„Komm, lass uns dir Crepes besorgen." Sagte ich und zerrte an seiner Hand in Richtung Tür.

Er bewegte sich nicht und ich sah mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue zurück. Er sah so aus als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich besorgt.

Er schluckte.

„Ich muss deinen Dad treffen."

Ich lachte. Er schoss mir einen Blick zu, beleidigt das ich über seinen Schmerz lachte.

„Der Mann der buchstäblich vor einen Bullen für mich springen würde." Ich kicherte und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Hat Angst davor meine Eltern zu treffen."

Sein Gesicht fiel.

„Deine Mum wird auch da sein?" er geriet in Panik.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Nein, du großes Baby. Komm jetzt."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen! **

**Es ist die Frage aufgetaucht ob es einen zweiten Teil von RI gibt und ich muss sagen leider nein. Aber dafür bekommt ihr noch ein Happy End mit Hochzeit! Versprochen!**

**Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	29. Chapter 29

**Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ganz herzlichen Dank an ****CoriL**

**likevampire**

**meleen**

**LaPumuckl**

**JasperWithlock**

**Piper1508**

**Niki**

**-BPOV-**

„Du siehst nervös aus." Ich kicherte. Wir waren gerade an dem Schild vorbei das sagte das wir die Stadt betraten, und Edward sah so aus als ob er… panische Angst… vor etwas hätte.

„Bin ich nicht." Er schnaubte.

Ich warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Er saß starr in seinem Sitz, seine Hände hatte er um das Lenkrad geklammert und das Shirt das normalerweise nicht einmal hineingesteckt war, war jetzt bis zu seiner Kehle hinauf zugeknöpft.

Er sah mich aus seinem Augenwinkel aus an und schaute ob ich es ihm abkaufte. Ich grinste ihn selbstgefällig an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen." Gab er zu.

Ich lachte.

„Warum?"

Er umklammerte das Lenkrad ängstlich.

„Weil er dein Dad ist." Sagte er einfach. „Und du ihn liebst."

Natürlich liebte ich meinen Dad. Warum war das ein Anlass zur Sorge?

„Oh." sagte ich mit vorgetäuschtem Horror. „schrecklich."

Er stieß seinen Atem aus.

„Er bedeutet dir viel, und du bedeutest mir viel. Also will ich einen guten ersten Eindruck machen."

Ich grinste. Er war so süß wenn er aufgeregt war. Trotzdem konnte ich seinen Punkt sehen. Die Situation war anders gewesen als ich seine Familie getroffen hatte, aber ich hatte trotzdem einen guten Eindruck machen wollen.

„Also hast du keine Angst davor, dass er die Waffe auf dich richten wird?" sagte ich. „Nur das er dich nicht mag?"

„Ja."

Ich würde diesen Mann nie verstehen.

„Mit Waffen kann ich umgehen." Sagte er einfach. „Aber es würde wahrscheinlich alles einfacher machen wenn wir klarkommen würden."

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar und seufzte.

„Und ich weiß, dass es dich glücklich machen würde."

Ich nickte. Die Sache würde ziemlich unangenehm zu Weihnachten werden wenn er und Charlie nicht klarkommen würden aber ich würde nicht aufhören mit ihm auszugehen auch wenn Charlie es nicht genehmigen würde. In der Tat konnte ich sehr einfach zu einem dieser Mädchen werden die sich an etwas festklebte auch nachdem sie abserviert worden war. Schließlich müsste der arme Kerl seine Telefonnummer ändern und umziehen. Wow. Gute Sache, dass Edward mich liebte.

„Er wird dich lieben, Edward." Versprach ich.

Er sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Irgendwann einmal." Murmelte ich.

Wir hatten Charlie zuvor nicht gesagt, dass wir kommen würden. Vielleicht hätten wir es tun sollen aber jetzt war es zu spät. Der Kiesel knirschte unter den Reifen des Umzugvans, ich setzte mich etwas gerader auf und sah in die Auffahrt. Es ist witzig das es sich manchmal so anfühlt als ob sich alles geändert hätte und andererseits es sich anfühlte als ob die Zeit erstarrt wäre und das alles gleichzeitig. Nichts veränderte sich jemals bei Charlie. Die Reifenschaukel die wir aufgehängt hatten als ich ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war hing immer noch an der Vorderseite der großen Eiche. Die alte Holzbank, die Mom ausgesucht hatte als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren stand auf der vorderen Veranda. Und von hier aus konnte ich die gelben Spitzen Vorhänge im Küchenfenster sehen. Als ich aus dem Van stieg atmete ich die frische Luft tief ein. Sogar die Luft roch bekannt.

„Hier bist du aufgewachsen?" fragte Edward als wir den Weg hinauf gingen. Er schien jedes Detail des kleinen Anwesens zu prüfen so als ob er die kleinen Dinge einsaugte die zu mir gehörten.

Ich lächelte.

„Das ist es."

Ich wusste nicht warum ich es mir zuvor auf das Großstadtleben gestanden hatte. Es schien jetzt nicht so wichtig als ich vor meinem Kindheitszuhause stand und Edward meine Hand hielt. Vielleicht ist eine Lebensbedrohliche Situation ab und zu gut, um alles in der Perspektive zu haben. Wer weiß?

„Denkst du er ist zuhause?" fragte ich und wurde aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Liebste." Sagte er. „Warum klopfen wir nicht und finden es heraus."

Er sah jetzt ruhig genug aus. Es war so als ob er das Gleichgewicht bewahren musste. Sobald ich anfing nervös zu werden wurde er cool und gesammelt. Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe und schaute auf die Vordertür statt anzuklopfen.

„Was wenn er sauer auf mich ist?"

„Das wird er nicht." Versicherte er mir. „Nachdem wir erklärt haben, dass es nicht anders gegangen ist."

Ich lächelte dankbar und klopfte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand auf dich sauer ist." Wisperte er und küsste mich auf die Wange.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. Hatte er nicht gerade bezeugt wie jemand buchstäblich versucht hatte mich zu töten?

Wir hörten Fußschritte, dann klickte das Schloss an der Tür und dann öffnete sie sich.

„Bella?"

Ich lächelte zaghaft das lächeln einer Tochter die wusste das sie in Schwierigkeiten war.

„Hi Dad."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" fragte er sofort. „Ich habe seit vier Monaten versucht dich zu erreichen!"

„Ich war nur drei Monate weg." Ich erschauderte.

Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Sagte er. „Du hast mir nicht einmal gesagt, dass du in den Urlaub fährst, nicht einmal wohin du fährst."

Ich sah auf meine Füße hinab.

„Sie konnte es nicht, Sir." Sagte Edward neben mir. „Bitte lassen Sie es uns erklären."

Charlie sah Edward zum ersten Mal an und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Und wer ist der Mann der die Hand meiner Tochter hält?"

Edward ließ meine Hand fast schon reflexartig, unter Charlies intensiven Blick, los. Ich seufzte.

„Das ist Edward." Informierte ich ihn. „Und er hat recht. Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, dass ich gehen würde. Ich hatte keine Zeit."

Er sah so aus als ob er mehr Informationen von Edward haben wollte, aber seine Augen schwankten zurück zu mir.

„Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?" fragte er besorgt. „Schatz, was ist passiert?"

Ich sah meinen Dad an- neue Falten waren bei seinen Augen. Er war gealtert seit ich ihm vor nicht einmal einem Jahr gesehen hatte. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich dafür, dass ich ihn dazu brachte sich solche Sorgen zu machen.

„War ich." Gab ich zu. „Aber mir geht es jetzt gut." Ich sah Edward liebevoll an. „Dank Edward."

Charlies Augen flogen zu Edward, aber dann waren sie wieder zurück auf mir.

„Was ist passiert?" wiederholte er. „Bist du okay?"

Ich nickte.

„Es geht mir gut, Dad." Versicherte ich ihm. „Jetzt."

Er nickte langsam, es schien so als ob er sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher wäre.

„Können wir hereinkommen?" fragte ich nach einem Moment.

Er blinzelte, und schien erst jetzt zu realisieren das wir immer noch auf der Veranda standen.

„Oh." Sagte er. „Natürlich."

Er ging aus der Tür und zerrte an einer Seite seines Schnurrbartes.

„Kommt herein."

Er schloss die Tür hinter uns und ich sah mich im Raum um. Das Haus war nicht teuer und groß. Solche Sachen waren Charlie nie wichtig gewesen, aber es war ein Zuhause. Ich hatte seine Wärme vermisst, als ich in Chicago lebte, auch bevor sich die Auffassung meines neuen Zuhauses sich verändert hatte. Ich hatte versucht das Gefühl nachzubilden, das Gefühl von Sicherheit dort, aber es fühlte sich nie wirklich wie das an. Vielleicht weil die Menschen die ich liebte hier waren.

„Also… wo warst du?" durchbrach Charlie die Stille.

Ich atmete tief ein. Hier kam der Schwere Teil. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie er die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würde. Ich wusste, dass er damit umgehen konnte- nicht meine Mum. Meine Mum würde ihren Verstand verlieren wenn sie es wüsste, sie würde mich einsperren und nie wieder aus ihrer Sichtweite lassen, wenn sie wüsste was ich im letzten Jahr durchgemacht hatte.

…Darum würden wir es ihr nicht sagen.

Aber mein Dad war hart. Er konnte damit umgehen. Ich wusste, dass es trotzdem schwer für ihn werden würde. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen das aus der Sicht eines Elternteils hören zu müssen. Hören zu müssen, dass das deinem Kind passiert war. Ich hoffte, dass ich den Schlag irgendwie sanfter machen konnte.

„Ich war in Forks." Sagte ich leise.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„In Washington." Erklärte ich.

Er sah nicht weniger verwirrt aus.

„Und warum warst du in ‚Forks'?" fragte er.

Seine Augen fuhren zu Edward. „War es für diesen jungen Mann?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und griff wieder nach Edwards Hand. Die Augen meines Vaters verengten sich als ich mich an seine Hand klammerte, aber Edward drückte meine Hand nur beruhigen und lächelte mich an, so gab er mir die Ermutigung fortzufahren.

„Nein." Sagte ich. „Es war nicht wegen Edward… nicht genau."

Charlie seufzte.

„Sag es mir einfach, Bells." Sagte er zügig in seinem ‚hör mit dem Mist auf' Ton. „Ich kann es verkraften."

Ich lächelte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es kannst, Dad." Ich nickte. „Aber du musst versprechen nicht auszuflippen und du musst versprechen es nicht Mum zu sagen."

Wenn er zuvor noch nicht ängstlich ausgesehen hatte dann tat er es jetzt auf jeden Fall.

„Nicht Mum sagen?" fragte er. „Warum kann ich es Renee nicht sagen?"

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf.

„Sie kann es nicht verkraften."

Er ließ sich auf ein nahe stehendes Sofa fallen, nahm jedoch nie seine Augen von mir. Seine Augen waren der Innbegriff von elterlicher Besorgnis.

„Was ist passiert?" Es war nicht einmal mehr eine Frage. Er verlangte es zu wissen.

„Ich… mied jemanden." Sagte ich. Das war ein guter Weg um anzufangen. Es klang nicht so schlimm wie das was wirklich passiert ist.

Er sah jetzt einfach nur verwirrt aus.

„Hat dich jemand gestalkt oder so etwas?" fragte er. Seine Augen waren verengt. „War es dieser Crowley Junge der dir zur Arbeit folgte? Weil ich habe dir gesagt das ich hochfahren könnte und mit ihm… **reden** könnte. Du musstest nicht für drei Monate verschwinden."

Ja, reden. Sicher. Mit Jungs zu reden die auch nur das kleinste Interesse für mich zeigten war nie nur **reden** für Charlie. Es enthielt normalerweise eine beiläufige Erwähnung das es ihm erlaubt war größere Waffen zu haben als normalerweise erlaubt war.

„Es war mehr ein verstecken vor jemanden." Räumte ich ein.

Er verstand es nicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du es ihm einfach sagen, Liebste." Sagte Edward leise.

„Liebste?" fragte Charlie und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich war im Zeugen-Schutz-Programm." Platzte es aus mir heraus.

Beide Männer drehten sich von ihrem unfreiwilligen (zumindest in Edwards Fall) niederstarren und sahen mich an, einer erschauderte und der andere schaute mich mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen an. Vielleicht hätte ich es ein wenig lockerer sagen sollen. Vielleicht war damit herauszuplatzen keine gute Art…

„Was?" fragte Charlie dann schlussendlich.

Ich biss mir in die Lippe und drückte Edwards Finger einmal. Er drückte sie zurück. Es erinnerte mich daran, als wir seiner Familie sagten das wir ‚verheiratet' wären. Da waren wir auch für den anderen dagewesen. Gemeinsam- wir würden das gemeinsam tun. Charlie war so erstaunt das er vergaß, dass er empört sein sollte und bemerkte unser verschränkten Finger nicht einmal.

„Ich bezeugte etwas was ich nicht sehen sollte." Fing ich an und versuchte zu entschieden, wie viel ich ihm sagen wollte. Es war alles so einfach erschienen, als Edward und ich zuvor darüber gesprochen hatten. Ich wollte, dass mein Dad die Wahrheit wusste. Ich hatte nicht realisiert das es so schwer sein würde ihn in das Geheimnis einzuweihen.

„Und die Menschen gegen die ich Aussagen sollte waren nicht sehr glücklich darüber."

Er sah mich einen abschätzbaren Moment lang mit vorsichtigen Augen an bevor er sich langsam drehte um Edward anzusehen.

„Ich mag dich nicht." Sagte er geradeaus wie immer. „Aber ich hoffe du kannst mir die Wahrheit sagen, Bella will es mir ersparen." Er sah mich mit einem missbilligenden Blick an, und ich verzog meine Nase. War es so falsch zu versuchen ihm es zu ersparen?

„Sie hat gute Absichten, aber ich brauche nicht die mit Zucker bestreute Version." Fuhr er fort. „Sag mir wie es ist."

Edward sah mich an und ich flehte ihn mit meinen Augen an die blutigen Details auszulassen. Er starrte in meine Augen und schien es in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er seufzte.

„Ich kann das respektieren." Sagte er dann schlussendlich und wandte sich an meinen Dad. „Und ich stimme zu. Sie müssen wissen was mit ihrer Tochter vor sich geht."

Charlie schien überrascht von seiner Antwort aber nickte dann.

„Bis vor kurzem arbeitet ich für das CIA." Er fuhr fort. „Wir hatten einen berüchtigten Gangster seit Jahren untersucht, auch wenn ich dem Fall erst vor ein paar Monaten zugewiesen worden war. Der Gangster war B.B. Blaque."

„Billy." Sagte Charlie nicht wirklich überrascht- unter Angabe der Fakten. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet als Edward zugegeben hatte ein CIA Agent zu sein, aber er schien ruhig genug. Er hörte ohne jeden Ausdruck zu- er gab mir so nichts mit dem ich fortfahren konnte.

Edward nickte.

„Er hatte einen Sohn- Jacob Blaque, Bellas Ex-Freund. Sie ging eines Nachts zu dem Haus und bezeugte einen Mord aus der Hand von Mr. Blaque."

Charlie sah mich an, aber ich sah auf den Boden. Ich war so weit gekommen- wenn ich mit Edward zusammen war waren die Alpträume komplett weg. Mit genug Aufwand könnte ich auch die Rückblenden kontrollieren, die schrecklichen Wellen von Erinnerungen. Ich wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, das CIA hätte gewollt das ich ein abschließendes Statement machte welches mit Edwards Statement in den Bericht kommen würde aber, Edward benutzte einen letzten Gefallen damit ich es nicht tun musste. Er sagte, dass er nicht wollte das ich es wieder erleben würde und das wollte ich auch nicht.

„Ich bin beschämt zuzugeben, dass das CIA, eigentlich mein Team, sie überzeugt hat gegen Mr. Blaque auszusagen." Edward seufzte. „Mit Bella als Zeugin wussten wir, dass wir ihn endlich hinter Gitter bekommen würden und zahllose Leben retten würden."

Er sah mich an, in seinen Augen war Schmerz. „Aber in dem Verlauf endeten wir damit sie in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Unterbrach ich. Charlie musste wissen, dass Edward der war, der mich rettete und nicht der, der mich in Gefahr brachte. „Ich hätte sowieso ausgesagt."

Ich seufzte.

„Der Hauptpunkt ist, dass wie du dir vorstellen kannst Jacob nicht zu begeistert war, dass sein Vater weggesperrt wurde. Und das CIA dachte das er eine Gefahr für mich sein könnte, also haben sie mich weggebracht."

Edward schickte mir ein sehr kraftloses Lächeln, so als ob er mir dafür danken wollte das ich ihn nicht als das Monster sah, als das er sich selbst sah. Ich küsste seine Wange.

„Sie haben dich weggebracht?" sagte Charlie. Er war die ganze Erklärung lang still gewesen aber seine Stimme klang jetzt fest. Ich sah ihn an und nickte, versuchte nicht zu sehen wie sehr seine Augen mit Terror gefüllt waren. Es brachte mich dazu, mich zu fühlen so als ob ich in den Magen geschlagen worden war. Warum war das passiert? Sogar nachdem alles vorbei war brachte es Menschen noch Schmerzen.

„Zeugen-Schutz-Programm." Wiederholte ich. „Edward hat mein Leben gerettet."

Verstehen entbrannte auf seinem Gesicht und er schloss seine Augen.

„Er kam dir hinterher." Es war keine Frage.

„Aber Edward hat mich gerettet." Bekräftigte ich. „Und Jacob wurde getö-" ich schnitt mich selbst ab. Das Wort war immer noch zu hässlich um laut auszusprechen. **Ich** hatte jemanden getötet. „Ich bin nicht länger in Gefahr."

**-Charlies Pov-**

Da sind Dinge die in der Welt passieren, schreckliche- unausprechbare Dinge. Ich sehe sie auf einer täglichen Basis wenn ich als Polizeichef arbeite, auch wenn es nur eine kleine Stadt ist. Aber zu wissen, dass diese Dinge da sind ist nichts im Vergleich dazu zu wissen, dass dein kleines Mädchen in der Mitte dieser Dinge ist. Deine Sorge wenn du ein Elternteil wirst- wird sie glücklich sein? Wird sie gesund sein? Und wenn es Bella ist, wird sie es durch den Tag schaffen ohne über etwas zu stolpern und sich den Arm zu brechen? Diese Sorgen gehen niemals weg. Ist sie einsam? Vermisst sie ihre Mutter? Wird sie mit dem Fremden am Spielplatz sprechen? Wenn sie älter werden gewöhnt man sich an die Sorgen; sie werden zur zweiten Natur- nur über dein Kind nachzudenken. Aber das war der schlimmste Alptraum von jeden Eltern.

Jemand hatte versucht… versucht mein kleines Mädchen zu töten.

Ich konnte nicht einmal an etwas denken was ich hätte sagen könnte. Ich stellte mir einfach immer wieder vor was passieren hätte können. Mit ihr in Chicago hätte ich niemals gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich **hatte** nicht gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich hätte eines Tages einfach einen Anruf bekommen- wahrscheinlich ein normaler, langweiliger Tag und es hätte alles geändert. Absolut alles. Seit Renee weg ist, ist Bella die einzige Familie die ich habe. Sie ist wirklich die einzige Person die ich jemals bedingungslos, ohne Limit, geliebt hatte. Ich dachte das ich ihre Mutter so geliebt hatte aber als die Jahre vergingen und sie nicht zurück kam verblasste diese Liebe von der ich gedacht hatte das sie unbegrenzt wäre bis es jetzt nur mehr ein Schatten in meinen hinteren Gedanken war. Aber wenn Bella etwas passiert wäre. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das überleben würde.

„Ich… ich weiß einfach nicht was ich sagen soll, Bells." Gab ich zu. Meine Stimme klang sogar für mich erstickt, und ich hasste den Schmerz in Bellas Augen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen wenn jemand verletzt wurde. Sie war so selbstlos, sogar nach all dem was sie durchgemacht hatte war sie immer noch besorgt um mich. Kein Wunder das ich dachte, dass niemand gut genug für sie war. Sie waren es nicht.

„Er ist tot, stimmts?" fragte ich plötzlich, Ärger bündelte sich in meinen Venen. So wie ich nie gedacht hatte das ich das Level an Schmerz nie erfahren würde, hatte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass ich, dass Level an Ärger erfahren würde. Ja, es hätte mein Leben verändert wenn das… dass… ich konnte nicht einmal an ein Wort für **ihn** denken. Aber wenn er mein kleines Mädchen verletzt hätte dann hätte ich ihn gefunden und ihn getötet. Und ich war mir sicher, dass diese Edward-Person mir helfen würde die Leiche zu vergraben. Er war ein CIA Agent richtig? Er könnte ein paar nette neue Waffen mit viel Kraft dahinter finden.

Bella nickte. Der Junge der immer noch ihre Hand hielt zuckte zusammen.

„Ja." Sagte sie gut gewispert. „Er ist tot."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Was?" fragte ich. „Wenn da noch etwas ist dann will ich es wissen." Ich wusste nicht wie sie erwartet hatte das ich das aufnehmen würde… diese Neuigkeit, aber ich dachte, dass ich es ziemlich gut aufgenommen hatte.

„Nichts." Sagte Bella mit lauterer Stimme. „Eigentlich nichts. Er weilt nicht länger unter uns also, sollte da kein Problem sein."

Sie log. Sie klang immer wie einer dieser Charakter aus diesen Büchern die sie immer las wenn sie versuchte mich anzulügen.

Ich seufzte.

„Sag mir einfach." Sagte ich müde. „das du okay sein wirst."

Sie lächelte. Ich fühlte wie sich meine Brust verengte. Sie sah sehr so aus wie meistens aber wenn sie lächelte- oh Gott; Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter. Wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären hätte ich sie nie mehr lächeln sehen.

„Mir wird es gut gehen, Daddy." Sagte sie sanft.

Ich fühlte wie sich meine Kehle verengte und hustete, dann rieb ich mir mit meinen Händen übers Gesicht- hoffte das sie nicht bemerken würde wie nahe ich wirklich dran war auszurasten.

„Ich bin froh, Schatz." Sagte ich, ungeschickt das gab ich zu. Ich war nie gut darin, meine Gefühle zu zeigen, ich wusste, dass ich sie liebte und sie wusste, dass ich sie liebte. Warum zählte es, dass ich ihr sagte wie sehr mit großen Wörtern die Menschen eigentlich nur benutzten wenn sie versuchten intelligenter zu klingen als sie wirklich sind. Aber wie könnte ich ihr sagen wie sehr ich sie vermissen würde wenn- ich konnte das selbst nicht einmal begreifen. „Du bemerkst nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Wenn sie zu weinen anfangen würde dann wüste ich nicht was ich tun würde. Renee war immer besser mit Tränen als ich es war. Tatsächlich weinte Renee so verdammt viel- weinte wegen allem. Bella war nie wirklich überemotional also war ich daran nicht gewöhnt.

Ich räusperte mich und sah **den Jungen** an. Das war ein sicheres Thema und eines, dass ich sowieso diskutieren musste.

„Du hast ihr Leben gerettet?" fragte ich und richtete die Frage an ihn.

Er sah Bella an und sie schenkte ihn einen Blick den ich nicht verstand. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Gut, mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand weil er mit einer Hand noch immer an Bella hing. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihm einen Todesblick zugeworfen hatte als er das erste Mal Bellas Hand genommen hatte und ich war mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass er es gesehen hatte aber das schien nicht wirklich zu zählen.

Er nickte.

„Ist sie noch in Gefahr?"

„Nein, Sir." Versicherte er mir.

Ich verengte meine Augen bei ihm. Ich hatte gerade erst gehört, dass ein Ex-Freund von ihr versucht hatte sie zu töten, ich wäre verdammt wenn ich einen anderen einfach so akzeptieren würde.

„Also, was machst du immer noch hier?" fragte ich.

Bella schoss mir einen Blick zu und ich lächelte unschuldig zurück. Es klang für sie vielleicht unhöflich, aber ich musste auf sie aufpassen, die letzte Erfahrung sollte ein Beweis dafür sein.

„Seit du nicht mehr beim CIA und dem allem bist." Erklärte ich mein Verhalten und hoffte, dass Bella ihre eigenen persönlichen Todesstrahlen zurückziehen würde. Ja, manchmal war sie für ihr eigenes bestes zu sehr wie ich.

Und eine andere Frage die ich später stellen müsste- warum war er nicht mehr beim CIA? Wenn er die Zeugin gerettet hatte und den Fall gut gemacht hatte dann hätten sie ihn nicht gefeuert. Was hatte er getan das schlimm genug war das sie den Fakt das er Bella gerettet hatte übersahen und ihn feuerten?

Der Junge sah etwas unbequem aus. Er bewegte sich vor und zurück auf seinen Füßen und er zog an seinem Kragen so als ob er hier drin ersticken würde. Gut.

„Gut, Sir." Sagte er dann schlussendlich. Seine Stimme klang viel mehr so als ob er schauspielern würde. „Ich bin hier weil ich ihre Tochter sehr gerne habe und ich mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, nach all dem was sie durchgemacht hat fühle ich mich unangenehm wenn sie außerhalb meiner Sichtweite ist."

Zumindest klang es so als ob er zumindest ehrlich mit mir war. Ich setzte Ehrlichkeit über alles andere. Und er schien nicht wie ein Kerl der um ein Thema herumtanzen würde. Er kam geradeaus zum Punkt; ich mochte das. Was ich nicht mochte war der Fakt, dass wenn er meine Tochter ansah seine Augen dunkler und ihre Wangen pink wurden. Wenn er sie ein bisschen weniger mögen würde, würde ich ihn vielleicht ein bisschen mehr mögen, wenn das irgendeinen Sinn ergibt.

„Danke, dass du sie beschützt hast." Sagte ich widerwillig. Ich hätte es gerne selbst getan aber jemand dachte, dass ich über die Situation nicht benachrichtigt werden sollte.

„Ich werde sie immer beschützen." Schwor er. Seine Stimme und seine Bewegungen schienen noch klarer als nur Momente zuvor.

„Immer?" ich verzog eine Augenbraue. „Dann planst du eine ganze Weile zu bleiben."

„Dad." Bella stöhnte.

Ich sah sie kurz an bevor ich meine Augen wieder auf Edward richtete. Gut, also ich wusste seinen Namen. Aber ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, dass wenn ich ihn die nächsten paar Mal sehen würde ich ihn beim falschen Namen nennen würde. Er ging mit meiner Tochter aus, verdammt noch mal! Mein kleines Mädchen. Der einzige Grund warum ich ihn noch keine Führung in meinen Waffenraum gegeben hatte war der das er ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Und nein, ich brauchte nicht wirklich einen Waffenraum aber ich mochte es sie alle an einem Ort zu haben nur für den Fall das ich sie jemanden zeigen musste- meistens einen Jungen der es sich mit meiner Tochter gemütlich machen wollte. Wenn du sie genug einschüchterst brauchst du die Waffe eigentlich gar nicht.

„Ich plane so lange zu bleiben, wie sie mich will." Sagte er mit einem Hinweis seines Standpunktes in seiner Stimme.

Ich zog ein lächeln. Zumindest war er nicht wie dieses Yorkie Kind, dass Bella in der neunten Klasse aus gefragt hatte. Er knickste praktisch ein wenn ich etwas sagte. Und er hat sich fast selbstbeschmutzt als er seine Führung durch den Waffenraum bekommen hatte. Sag mir nicht, dass du Bella beschützen wirst wenn du vor mir und meinen paar Waffen dich zu Tode erschreckst.

„Gut, dann werden wir es Bella überlassen." Stimmte ich zu und wischte das Lächeln von meinem Gesicht. Ich mochte ihn ein wenig, aber lasst uns hier nicht verrückt werden. „Aber wenn du sie verletzt werde ich dich zum weinen bringen. Es interessiert mich nicht ob du für das CIA gearbeitet hast."

Er sah aus als ob er gegen ein lächeln ankämpfte.

„Ich werde das im Gedächtnis behalten." Sagte er.

Ich nickte.

„Bist du durch mit dem knurren und Zähne zeigen?" Bella schnaubte. „Du siehst wie ein Hund aus der einen Knochen bewacht."

„Ich tue nur meinen Job, Bells." Ich grinste.

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Komm her." Sagte ich und öffnete meine Arme für sie. Ich war kein großer Um armer aber herauszufinden, dass seine Tochter fast gestorben ist, ist eine Ausnahme zu dieser Regel.

Bella lächelte und lockerte ihrer Hand von Edwards, etwas was mir innerlich große Freude bereitet. Sicher, er war wahrscheinlich besser für sie als irgendjemand anderes. Ich meine er **hatte** ihr Leben gerettet. Aber ich mochte es immer noch nicht zu sehen wie er sie berührte.

Sie schmiss ihre Arme um mich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in meinem Nacken, so wie sie es getan hatte als sie klein war.

„Ich habe dich lieb, baby girl." Wisperte ich.

„Ich habe dich auch lieb." Sagte sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

**So meine Lieben, es geht dem Ende zu. Nach diesem Kapitel kommt noch ein normales, die Hochzeit und dann der Epilog. **

**Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir wieder Reviews hinterlassen würdet.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry das ich schon so lange nichts mehr online gestellt habe aber meine Gesundheit hat es einfach nicht wirklich zugelassen. Hier kommt jetzt ein neues Kapitel sozusagen als Neujahrsgeschenk! **

**Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ganz herzlichen Dank an ****CoriL**

**Kindun**

**Alice cullen**

**Greenbergele**

**Meleen**

**sabbel32**

**Niki**

**likevampire**

**Piper1508**

**ViSissi**

**JasperWithlock**

**-EPOV-**

Ich sah hinüber zu Bella die schlief während der Highway an der Seite vorbeizog. Nachdem wir beim sechsten Pfannkuchenhaus in zwei Stunden stehen geblieben waren hatte sie den Geist aufgegeben. Wir hätten das besser durchdenken sollen.

Auch schlafend behielt sie meine Aufmerksamkeit. Das einzige das meine Augen die meiste Zeit auf der Straße ließ, war der Fakt, dass wenn ich es nicht täte, wir vielleicht auf einen Baum, wie eine Brezel hängend enden würden und sie das nicht überleben würde. Der Gedanke wühlte meinen Magen auf und ich sah wieder zurück auf die Straße.

Sie murmelte etwas in ihrem Schlaf und ich schmunzelte, dann drehte ich die Musik ab. Das war mein Lieblingsteil. Sie sprach immer im Schlaf aber ich hatte es ihr nie gesagt, weil ich wusste das sie gekränkt wäre. Das hieß jedoch nicht das ich nicht zuhören konnte, stimmts?

„Liebe dich, Edward." Murmelte sie.

Ich strahlte.

„Ich liebe dich auch wunderschöne Bella." Wisperte ich.

Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Okay, also vielleicht sah ich aus meinem Augenwinkel aus zu. _Konzentrier dich, Cullen _sagte ich mir selbst und richtete meine Augen dann widerwillig wieder auf die Straße.

„Dad," murmelte sie. „Leg die Waffe weg."

Ich schmunzelte. Sie war wirklich besorgt deshalb gewesen. Ich wusste nicht warum. Ich hatte ihr immer wieder erklärt, dass ich mit Waffen umgehen konnte. Das war es nicht worum ich mir die ganze Zeit sorgen gemacht hatte. Ich hatte mir sorgen gemacht das er sagen würde. „Du warst zum Schluss immerhin der der meine Tochter monatelang dazu gebracht hatte sich zu verstecken. Geh weg von ihr. Jetzt…"

Ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich werde ihre Seite niemals verlassen, es sei denn sie selbst schickt mich weg. Ich bin nicht dumm. Aber es hätte die Dinge für Bella so viel schwerer gemacht. Ich wusste, dass sie ihren Dad liebte. Ich hatte das vermutet wie sehr, auch schon bevor sich ihre Augen erleuchtet hatten als sie ihn heute gesehen hatte. Es war die Art wie sie mit ihm sprach. Sie sah Renee als eine Freundin. Sie war mehr Mutter in dieser Beziehung als Renee es war. Aber bei Charlie war der Drang auf ihn aufzupassen, aber nicht weil sie glaubte, dass er komplett unfähig war. Es war weil Bella selbstlos und kümmernd ist. Ich seufzte glückselig und wollte mich dann selbst schlagen. Ich klang wie ihr größter Fan. In das habe ich mich also verwandelt… ein Fan Mädchen.

Das sollte mich wirklich mehr kümmern als es tut. Sie ist wundervoll.

Bella murmelte noch ein paar mehr unsinnige Sachen bevor sie in einen tieferen schlaf döste. Ich drehte die Musik wieder auf, nur ein leises Summen im Hintergrund. Ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken.

Charlie hatte die Neuigkeiten besser aufgenommen als ich es erwartet hatte. Als Bella mir gesagt hatte, dass sie ihrem Vater die Wahrheit sagen wollte war ich zweifelnd gewesen. Ich hatte versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach eine Entschuldigung für ihre Abwesenheit finden sollte und dann sagen sollte das sie mich getroffen hatte als ich sie vor einem Straßenräuber oder so etwas rettete. Das war der Schlüssel egal welche Geschichte wir ihm erzählten. Ich hatte ihr leben gerettet. Das war die einzige Sache die ihn dazu bringen würde seine Meinung zu ändern und mich nicht aus der Tür rausschmeißen und Bella nicht für immer einsperren würde. Und dieser Gedanke traf definitiv seinen Verstand; das konnte ich sagen.

Bella war begeistert jetzt da er doch die Wahrheit wusste. Und es war so eine Erleichterung für sie zu wissen, dass er okay war. Das ist es trotzdem nicht wo meine Sorgen aufhörten. Als sie ins Badezimmer gegangen war hatte ich Charlie zur Seite genommen und ich gebe zu ihn etwas schüchtern angesehen.

„_Ich muss sie etwas fragen, Sir." Sagte ich._

_Er zuckte zusammen. Ja, er wusste was kommen würde._

„_Musst du?" fragte er._

_Ich nickte. Ja, ich musste. Glaubt mir, ich würde es bevorzugen es nicht zu tun aber wenn er Bella so viel bedeutete würde sie seinen Segen wollen. Und seltsamerweise wollte ich seinen Segen auch._

„_Du hast mir gerade gesagt das meine Tochter fast getötet wurde und sie mit dir in einen Ort namens Forks zieht." Er betrachtete mich kalt. Oh, er war nicht glücklich über diesen Teil. „Jetzt willst du um meine Zustimmung fragen sie zu heiraten?"_

_Er klang verärgert._

„_Nein." Sagte ich. „Tue ich nicht."_

_Er hob eine Augenbraue._

„_Tust du nicht?" _

_Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. _

„_Die einzige Zustimmung die ich brauche wenn ich sie heiraten will ist Bellas. Ich werde um ihre Zustimmung fragen." Sagte ich vorsichtig. Ich wollte ihn nicht beleidigen aber ich hatte das nie verstanden. Warum würde ich um seine __**Zustimmung**__ fragen? Er musste mich nicht heiraten._

_Er sah… erzürnt aus. Seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf und sein Kiefer spannte sich an._

„_Ich will ihren Segen." Sagte ich schnell. Ich wollte nicht das er dachte das ich sagen würde, ‚ich heirate deine Tochter und es gibt nichts was du dagegen tun kannst' Das war immerhin nicht das was ich sagte._

„_Meinen Segen." Wiederholte er schüchtern. Er sah verlegen aus._

_Ich nickte._

„_Du bedeutest Bella so viel und ich weiß das sie sich besser fühlen würdest wenn du okay mit dieser Sache wärst."_

_Er verengte seine Augen bei mir._

„_Und wenn ich nicht okay mit dem bin?" forderte er mich heraus._

_Ich seufzte._

„_Ich werde sie trotzdem fragen, Sir." Sagte ich nicht unfreundlich- sondern nur als Fakt. „Ich muss."_

„_Nein." Sagte er. „Musst du nicht."_

_Oh nein, jetzt wagten wir uns in eine __uh-huh/nuh-uh Zone._

„_Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass es mir möglich wäre jemand so sehr wie Bella zu lieben." Erklärte ich und versuchte ihn den Grund sehen zu lassen. „Sie ist klug, wunderschön, freundlich und selbstlos."_

_Er nickte._

„_Als… __**er**__ hinter ihr her kam war sie verletzt."_

_Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sah schnell zu den Stiegen wo Bella einen Moment zuvor verschwunden war, so als ob er sich beruhigen musste das sie immer noch da war. _

„_Sie war im Krankenhaus und da war eine Weile wo ich sicher dachte das ich nicht genug getan hatte, das ich sie verlieren würde."_

_Charlie stieß einen langen Atemzug aus und setzte sich hin, so als ob es zu viele Informationen wären um stehen zu bleiben. Ich fühlte mich schlecht ihm das zu sagen. Bella und ich hatten entschieden das wir ihm nichts von ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt sagen würden. Aber er musste es verstehen. Mein leben ohne sie konnte nicht passieren._

„_Ich sage ihnen das nicht um sie dazu zu bringen sich sorgen zu machen, Sir." Sagte ich entschuldigend. „Aber sie müssen verstehen das die Stunden in denen ich nicht wusste ob sie es schaffen würde… die schlimmsten meines Lebens waren. Ich war überzeugt nicht zu leben wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde." _

_Ich hatte das bei keinem zugegeben aber er musste es wissen. Mein komplettes Dasein war verletzt gewesen, unerträglich, als die Ärzte mir sagten das sie sich nicht sicher wären ob sie die Operation überstehen würde. Stundenlang machte ich mir in meinen hinteren Gedanken Pläne darüber mein Leben zu beenden bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkte. Es gab kein Leben ohne sie. Ich brauchte sie so wie ich Luft brauchte. Eigentlich sogar mehr._

„_Sie ist meine andere Hälfte." Versuchte ich zu erklären. „Und jetzt da ich ganz gemacht worden bin gibt es keinen Weg zurück wieder nur halb zu sein." Es würde mich töten._

_Seine Augen weiteten sich._

„_Du hast Pech gehabt, Sohn." Sagte er und klang eingeschüchtert._

_Ich lachte. Ich wusste es. Ich war gepeitscht- es kümmerte mich nur nicht._

_Er fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht, aufgelöst von all den Informationen die wir ihm heute angehäuft hatten. Er sah endlich auf zu mir und starrte mich eine lange Zeit an. Und dann seufzte er._

„_Du und ich wissen beide das Bella das tun wird was sie will." Sagte er schließlich. „Es gibt nichts was ich sagen kann um sie aufzuhalten wenn sie das wirklich will." _

_Ich nickte._

„_Aber es würde viel bedeuten wenn du zustimmen würdest."_

_Er schloss seine Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Sofa und stieß einen langen Atem aus, so als ob ich ein schmerzhaftes Geständnis aus ihm herausziehen würde._

„_Gut." Sagte er leise und klang besiegt._

_Meine Augen weiteten sich. Er stimmte zu? Einfach so?_

„_Du liebst sie offensichtlich." Sagte er als er meinen ungläubigen Blick sah._

_Ich nickte energisch._

„_Mehr als-"_

„_Ja, ja." Schritt er ein und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß. Mehr als du jemals gedacht hast das es möglich wäre." _

_Ich schmunzelte._

„_Yep."_

_Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schmunzelte leicht._

„_Ich kann nicht glauben das ich das sage." Sagte er und rieb dabei seinen Nasenrücken. „Aber wenn sie eines Tages heiraten muss… gut, dann bin ich glücklich das es mit dir ist und nicht mit einem Hooligan mit keinem Job und einem Alkoholproblem."_

_Wow. Welches Kompliment. „Sie könnte es schlimmer haben. Aber vermassle es nicht."_

„_Bist du fähig auf sie aufzupassen?" fragte er._

_Ich verschluckte mich an nichts. Er meinte Finanziell, oder?_

„_Weil du sagtest das du für das CIA gearbeitet __**hast**__." Sagte er und beobachtete mich vorsichtig. „Denk nicht das ich das nicht bemerkt hätte."_

_Bella kam zurück in den Raum und schaute uns beide misstrauisch an. _

„_Was geht hier vor sich?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Worüber redet ihr Kerle hier?"  
_

_Ich fuhr mir mit denn Finger durch mein Haar und Charlie schaute wie wenn er sagen wollte. ‚ha, wie wirst du das erklären?' Also, half er mir nicht. Aber er hatte mir trotzdem seinen Segen gegeben. Ich wollte ihn ansehen und schreien ‚nein, nimm es zurück!'_

„_Ich denke dein Vater hat mich gerade gefragt was ich plane zu arbeiten seitdem ich __**gekündigt**__ habe." Ich stellte sich den Kündigungspunkt hervorzuheben und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er nickte einmal. Ich wollte nicht das er dachte das ich so etwas schreckliches getan hatte das sie mich trotz der erfolgreichen Mission gefeuert hatten. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen was durch seinen Kopf ging. Ich hätte ihn gleich sagen sollen, dass ich gekündigt hatte._

„_Oh." Sagte Bella und eine Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Brauen. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus wenn sie verwirrt war. _

_Ich schmunzelte, zog sie in meine Arme und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie errötete und Charlie räusperte sich. Ich brachte etwas Abstand zwischen uns aber behielt meine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte. _

„_Ich habe eigentlich darüber nachgedacht eine Facharztausbildung im Krankenhaus von Forks zu starten." Sagte ich und beantwortete so seine Frage._

_Bella grinste mich an._

_Charlies Augenbrauen fuhren hoch._

„_Ein Arzt?" er stotterte. „Gut… das ist wirklich beeindruckend, Edwin." _

_Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. Ein Kompliment und etwas um mich an meinem Platz zu lassen, alles auf einmal. Er wusste meinen Namen. Er wusste es und ich wusste es. Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch so als ob ich es wagen würde etwas dazu zu sagen._

„_Dad." Bella stöhnte._

_Ich küsste ihre Stirn und ließ ihr so wissen, dass ich nichts dagegen hatte._

„_Danke, Sir." Sagte ich freundlich._

_Bella seufzte, ergeben._

_Ich konnte ihn mir vorstellen wie er bei unserer Hochzeit anstoßen würde. ‚Für mein Baby Mädchen und ihren neuen Ehemann, Edwin. Verletz sie und stirb.' Gut, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als irgendetwas was Emmett sagen würde. Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich fragen ob sie etwas gegen das Durchbrennen hätte._

_Der Rest des Besuches verlief gut- Bella und Charlie redeten über Fischausflüge und er erzählte mir sogar ein paar Geschichten von Bella als sie noch ein Kind war. Sie errötete immer und stöhnte aber ich liebte sie. _

_Charlie erwischte mich auf den Weg nach draußen und Bella hob eine Augenbraue aber ich sagte ihr das es in Ordnung wäre, gab ihr die Schlüssel zum Umzugswagen und sagte ihr das ich gleich da sein würde. Sie sah nicht überzeugt aus aber sie ging._

„_Wann wirst du… sie fragen…" fragte er unangenehm und sah auf seine Füße._

_Ich grinste und dachte darüber nach. Aber dann bildeten sich wieder Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Was wenn sie nein sagt? Immerhin gingen wir erst seit einem Monat gemeinsam aus. Heilige Scheiße. War es erst ein Monat? Oh nein, sie wird nein sagen. _

„_Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte ich, meine eigenen Sorgen verunzierten meine Stimme. Ernsthaft, was wenn sie nein sagt? „Ich will das es perfekt ist." _

_Er nickte._

„_Lass sie mich nicht vergessen wenn sie eine alte verheiratete Frau ist." Scherzte er aber ich konnte die echte Sorge in seiner Stimme hören._

_Ich lächelte ihn warm an. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen wie schwer das sein musste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stellte ich mir mich Jahre in der Zukunft in seiner Position mit meiner und Bellas Tochter vor. Meine Brust verengte sich und meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich würde sie definitiv in ihrem Zimmer einsperren und sie niemals auf ein Date gehen lassen bis sie … oh, siebzig war? Oder wenn ich tot war. Yep, das klang Fair._

„_Sie könnte dich nie vergessen, Charlie." Versicherte ich ihm. „Sie liebt dich."_

_Er lächelte ein bisschen. Gott, ich hatte mir gerade vorgestellt eine Tochter gehen zu lassen die nicht einmal existierte und war ausgetickt. Armer Charlie._

„_Sie hat über dich geredet." Bestätigte ich ihm._

_Er sah hoffnungsvoll auf. _

„_Sie hat dich sehr vermisst." Sagte ich ernsthaft. „Es hat sie wirklich verletzt nicht mit dir reden zu können."_

_Er räusperte sich und sah wieder auf den Boden als die Emotionen über sein Gesicht zogen._

_Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ich fühlte ihm gegenüber freundschaftlich jetzt da ich wusste das er keine Verwüstung in meine Beziehung mit Bella bringen würde._

„_Wir werden dich später sehen, Charlie." Sagte ich._

_Er nickte._

„_Lass mich wissen wann du fragst." Sagte er leise. „Immerhin muss ich nach Urlaub fragen."_

_Ich schmunzelte._

„_Sie muss zuerst ja sagen." _

_Er grinste._

„_Viel Glück."_

_Ich würde es brauchen._

„_Was war das?" fragte Bella als ich in den Wagen einstieg._

_Ich nahm ihre Hand und küsste den Rücken davon._

„_Mehr Drohungen." Ich schmunzelte abweisend. „Er ist sehr verliebt in seine Waffen, oder?"_

_Sie rollte mit ihren Augen._

„_Er würde dich nie __**wirklich**__ erschießen." Versicherte sie mir. „Wo ist der erste Pfannkuchen Stopp?"  
_

_Ich grinste._

„_Ich denke da ist einer Rechts am Highway ungefähr zwanzig Minuten von hier entfernt."_

„Bella, Liebste." Wisperte ich. „Wir sind da."

Sie murmelte zusammenhangloses und streckte sich.

Ich schmunzelte und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Wir sind zuhause." Sagte ich.

Sie öffnete ein Auge und dann das andere. Sie grinste gegen meine Lippen.

„Ich schlafe immer noch." Wisperte sie. „Du musst mich immer noch aufwecken."

Ich grinste.

„Ist das so?"

Sie nickte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch mein Haar. Und ganz plötzlich war es die Perfekte Zeit.

„Liebste?" fragte ich plötzlich nervös.

„Ja." Sagte sie aber hörte mich nicht wirklich.

Ich zog mich zurück und sie schmollte. Ich schmunzelte und fuhr mit meinem Daumen über ihre hervorstehende Unterlippe so als ob ich das schmollen einfach so auslöschen könnte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich es konnte denn dann grinste sie.

„Ich habe etwas für dich." Sagte ich und schaute sie vorsichtig an.

Sie verzog ihre Nase.

„Kein Geschenk." Jammerte sie und sah entsetzt aus.

Ich kicherte.

„Du wirst meine Gefühle verletzen, Bella."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Was ist es?"

Ich lächelte, groß und weit.

„Warum öffnest du es nicht und siehst selbst nach." Schlug ich vor.

Sie schaute umher und dann zurück zu mir. Ich lachte.

„Handschuhfach."

Sie sah mich noch einen Moment lang spekulativ an, ich weitete meine Augen und nickte in Richtung des Faches. Ich trug es jetzt mit mir herum seit dem Abend an dem sie mich dazu gebracht hatte das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und zu duschen und nicht zu rasieren. Ich wusste dann das ich nicht von ihr weg sein konnte und ich hatte nur auf die Perfekte Zeit gewartet um es ihr zu geben. Es amüsierte mich leicht das dieser kleine, belanglos scheinende Moment es war. Aber es schien einfach richtig.

Sie seufzte, ergeben und öffnete das Handschuhfach.

„Ein Buch?" fragte sie nach einem Moment.

„Nicht nur irgendein Buch." Sagte ich nervös. „Dein Liebstes."

**-BPOV-**

Bei seinen Worten fing mein Herz an schnell zu pochen. Wörter, die so schien es ein Leben zurück lagen, wiederholten sich in meinen Gedanken. **„Da habe ich dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet, auf dem vorderen Cover von deinem Lieblingsbuch."**

„Ist das…?" fragte ich, meine Stimme klang angespannt. Ich blätterte ängstlich zu dem vorderen Cover, mein Herz drohte mir aus der Brust zu springen. Ich war jetzt hellwach!

Edward verdeckte meine Hände mit seinen sodass ich es nicht sehen konnte.

„Bella." Sagte er sanft. „Kann ich zuerst etwas sagen?"

Ich schluckte. Ich riss meine Augen hoch, weg von dem Buch das ich angestarrt hatte so als ob es mir möglich wäre durch unsere beiden Händepaare zu schauen und die Schrift zu lesen wenn ich es nur hart genug versuchte. Seine Augen waren so intensiv das es mir beinahe den Atem verschlug. Die Reaktionen die er bei mir auslöste konnten einfach nicht gesund sein.

„Als ich dich zum ersten Mal traf sagte ich dir was ich dachte, dass der perfekte Heiratsantrag sein würde." Sagte er, seine Stimme war leise und… nervös. Definitiv nervös. „Erinnerst du dich?"

Ich konnte nicht mehr von ihm wegsehen auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte – was ich nicht tat. Ich nickte langsam und schluckte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir in dein Lieblingsbuch schreiben würde."

Unsere beiden Augenpaare schwangen zu dem Buch in meinem Schoß. Wenn er das getan hatte warum ließ er es mich dann nicht lesen? Aber… vielleicht ließ er es mich nicht lesen weil da keine herzliche Inschrift war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er mir so den Laufpass geben würde, richtig? Besonders nach all dem was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Okay, entweder er schwört sein Leben mit mir zu verbringen… oder er gibt mir den Laufpass.

„Ich war übermütig bei der Idee." Fuhr er fort und zwang mich so ihn wieder anzusehen. Unsere Augen trafen sich und ich atmete tief ein. Sie hatten das tiefste gründ das ich bisher gesehen hatte. „Aber ich hatte keine Idee **was** darin geschrieben stehen würde. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht. Weil ich zuvor niemals jemanden in diesem Ausmaß geliebt hatte."

Er atmete tief ein, seine Augen glühten und er bewegte sich näher zu mir.

„Ich hatte nie jemanden so komplett geliebt das sie alles sind was zählt- alles worüber du nachdenkst, das Gesicht das du siehst jedes Mal wenn du deine Augen schließt und der Name der jeden deiner Atemzüge motiviert."

Er lehnte sich näher, steckte eine Strähne meines Haares hinter mein Ohr. Ich atmete zitternd ein. Unsere Gesichter waren ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Definitiv gab er mir nicht den Laufpass.

„An das Buch zu denken- das war einfach." Er atmete. „Aber es war nahezu unmöglich meine Gefühle für dich in Worte zu fassen, genau zu erklären wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und dann realisierte ich…" Er seufzte. „Diese Worte mögen so einfach klingen. Es ist nichts Langwieriges oder extravagantes sowie ich es zuvor angekündigt hatte. Aber ich werde dir jetzt sagen das es dem Mann zurück in dem Flugzeug nicht einmal möglich gewesen wäre sie zu begreifen."

Dann nahm er seine Hand von meiner, seine Finger zogen sich langsam über meinen Handrücken zurück. Ich blinzelte und sah zögernd auf das Buch hinab. Ich hatte fast schon angst den Moment zu zerstören wenn ich mich zu schnell bewegte.

Da war nur ein Satz. Er hatte recht, es war einfach genug. Aber ich wusste das das Mädchen in dem Flugzeug sie auch nicht verstanden hätte.

_**Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.**_

Die Tränen die sich in meinen Augen gesammelt hatten seid er zu sprechen begonnen hatte liefen über und ich schluchzte.

„Du bist mein Leben, Bella." Murmelte er und hob meinen Kopf mit seinem Daumen unter meinem Kinn an. „Wenn du versprichst den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen, verspreche ich den Rest meines damit zu verbringen dich mehr zu lieben als es irgendjemand anderes jemals könnte."

All die Luft, in dem Auto, in dem Block- oh mein. All die Luft in der ganzen Stadt war herausgezogen. Ich konnte nicht atmen, mein Herz war ruhig.

Er lächelte aber es war ein zögerndes warte-auf-meine-Antwort Sorte von Lächeln.

„Bitte sag etwas." Bettelte er. „Du tötest mich hier."

Ich kicherte ein ersticktes/weinendes/lachendes und wischte mir die Tränen von meiner Wange.

„Ja."

**Zuerst möchte ich schreiben das ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst!**

**Die nächsten zwei Kapitel, somit auch die letzten, sind bereits übersetzt, waren bei meiner Beta und sind auf meinem Computer gespeichert!**

**Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen online stellen! **

**Ich habe Reassigned Identity jetzt schreiberisch her schon beendet und bin froh das wieder eine Geschichte für mehr Menschen zugänglich ist. Ich möchte weiterhin Storys übersetzen und wäre froh wenn ihr mir Vorschläge schicken würdet! **

**Ich freue mich immer sehr über eure Reviews und wäre froh wenn ihr wieder ein paar hinterlassen würdet!**

**Lg. Doris**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ganz großen Dank an die Lieben Reviewer und natürlich meine Beta CoriL!**

**likevampire**

**Niki**

**Piper1508**

**ViSissi**

**Kindun**

**-BPOV-**

Alice bekommt immer ihren Weg. Sie plante die Hochzeit zur Perfektion und während ich ‚ihrem Plan half' –was in Wirklichkeit hieß neben ihr zu sitzen und sie mir sagte was wir tun würden, lernte ich etwas über meine baldige Schwester. Sie ist ein Kontrollfreak. Aber sie ist ein Kontrollfreak der weiß wie man etwas auf die Reihe bekommt. Und sie hat einen exzellenten Geschmack.

Da waren jedoch Sachen zu denen ich jedoch trotzdem absolut nein sagen musste. Zum Beispiel wollte sie, dass Tauben, genau in dem Moment in dem wir ich will sagen, freigelassen werden. Uhm… ich denke nicht so. Und sie wollte das die Torte eine fünf Stöckige Schokoladentorte mit Vanilleglasur werden würde. Es würden überall darüber Himbeere Herzen sein. Dachte sie wirklich das ich die Torte der Edward und ich bereits zugestimmt hatten vergessen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Es brauchte viel Aufwand sie in Zaum zu halten. Und meistens war es den Aufwand nicht einmal wert. Aber ich schaffte es ihr Dinge auszureden die ich fand wirklich wichtig waren, auch wenn es Edward und Rose dazu meistens brauchte um sie zu überzeugen. Und dann waren da Dinge bei denen wir komplett übereinstimmten… Wie mein Kleid.

„Es wird Edward wirklich sprachlos machen." Sagte Rose.

Ich lächelte und sah in dem Ganzkörperspiegel auf mein Kleid. Es war wirklich ‚das Kleid' so Mädchenhaft das auch klang. Ich müsste Pläne machen mehr Zeit mit Emmett und Jasper zu verbringen nachdem ich aus den Flitterwochen zurück bin, weil die letzten drei Monate damit zu verbringen die Hochzeit mit Alice und Rose zu planen war nicht gut für mich gewesen. Ich klang fast schon… wie ein normales Mädchen jetzt. Definitiv mehr Zeit mit meinen neuen Brüdern verbringen.

„Und da ist kein Mikrofon für ihn das jetzt zu hören." Murmelte ich, mehr als dankbar für diesen Fakt auch wenn ich sein Necken von dem Tag immer noch in meinen Gedanken hören konnte- „Ich habe es noch nicht gesehen. Ich vermute du musst auf meine Sprachlosigkeit warten." Würde er es mögen?

„Was?" schrien sie beide.

Ich drehte mich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue zu ihnen um.

„Welches Mikrofon?" verlangte Alice zu wissen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Ich kicherte. Manchmal vergas ich das auch wenn sie über unsere Mission bescheid wussten, sie die Details nicht kannten. Es war so witzig wenn sie bemerkten wie tief diese Mission war. Die meiste Zeit war es Emmett der damit anfing wie ‚unglaublich heimtückisch sein kleiner Bruder' war. Sie sahen Edward jetzt natürlich in einem ganz neuen Licht.

„Das Mikrofon das als Brosche getarnt war." Erklärte ich.

„Eine Brosche?" murmelte Rose und schürzte ihre Lippen als sie nachdachte.

„Ich erinnere mich an die Brosche!" brüllte Alice. „Sie war so süß. Sie war ein Mikrofon?"

Ich nickte, selbstzufrieden. Sie haben nie etwas vermutet!

„Was, er traute uns mit dir nicht einmal für einen Abend?" Verlangte Rose zu wissen. Alice verengte ihre Augen zustimmend.

Ich schluckte.

„Er vertraute euch." Erklärte ich und verknotete und entknotete meine Finger nervös. Ja, sie würden beide bald meine Schwestern sein und ich hatte sie lieb aber manchmal waren sie immer noch angsteinflößend. Wie jetzt. „Er musste sicher gehen das ich in niemand anderen hineinlaufen würde während er nicht da war. Also hörte er zu nur um sicher zu gehen während er nur ein Paar Geschäft entfernt saß, nur für den Fall das etwas passieren würde."

Sie blinzelten beide.

„Beaufsichtigung." Verteidigte ich.

„Mehr so als ob er dich nicht einmal zurück da einen Abend lang alleine lassen konnte." Rose schnaubte.

Ich kicherte und sie rollten beide mit ihren Augen.

„Er konnte unsere Unterhaltungen hören." Sagte Alice und dachte an etwas. „Aber er konnte das Kleid nicht _sehen_, oder?"

Sie verengte ihre Augen und Rose stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Nein." Antwortete ich schnell. „Er konnte nichts sehen. Es war nur ein Mikrofon."

„Gut." Entschied Alice. „Weil es ist ihm nicht erlaubt dich in dem Kleid vor der Hochzeit zu sehen."

Ich erstarrte.

„Ich darf ihn jetzt trotzdem sehen, richtig?"

Sie sah mich so an als ob ich verrückt wäre. ‚Du hast eine Brosche getragen die in Wirklichkeit ein kleines Mikrofon war damit mein Geheim Agent Bruder alle Drohungen hören konnte um hereinzuplatzen und dein Leben zu retten? Oh okay.' Aber ich wollte meinen Verlobten sehen bevor ich sagen würde ich will und sie sahen alle ungläubig aus.

„Absolut nicht." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall." Stimmte Rose gleichzeitig zu.

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Sie meinten es ernst. Das war es was mich durch die Bella Barbie Stunden durchgebracht hatte. Eigentlich war es mehr als eine Stunde um mich fertig zu machen. Sie hatten mich gequält mit Haaren, Make-up, und der Kleidung seit ich vor drei Stunden hergekommen war um mich fertig zu machen. Sie hatten mir schlussendlich meine Bewilligung übergangen und ich fühlte mich wirklich so als ob ich weinen müsste. Ich konnte Edward nicht bis zur Hochzeit sehen? Das waren extra noch eineinhalb Stunden!

„Bitte?" versuchte ich schmollend.

Rose rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Es wird dich nicht töten etwas länger von ihm weg zu sein." Sagte sie. „Und gib uns nicht diese das du Panisch wirst wenn du ihn nicht siehst scheiße." Warnte sie mich.

Ich seufzte. Für eine Weile hatte ich sie davon überzeugt gehabt das bei allem was ich durchgemacht hatte ich Panik Attacken bekomme wenn ich Edward nicht sehen konnte. Sie waren darauf hineingefallen und hatten uns eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen. Aber ich vermute an einem Punkt ist bei allen guten Dingen ein Ende.

„Gut." Schnaubte ich.

Rose schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Hat Isabella Cullen gerade etwas zugestimmt ohne zu diskutieren?"

Ich streckte ihr meine Zunge heraus. Sie hatten mich alle als Bella Cullen gekannt und es schien unsinnig sie dazu zu bringen mich Swan zu nennen wenn es sich in ein paar Monaten wieder zurück ändern würde.

„Würde ich gewinnen?" forderte ich sie heraus.

Rose und Alice trugen beide gleiche süffisante Grinsen.

„Nein."

Ich fragte mich ob Edward irgendeines dieser Probleme heute Morgen durchleiden musste. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Emmett und Jasper halfen ihm sich fertig zu machen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich geduscht, seinen Smoking angezogen und seine Haare gebürstet. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran das Emmett lahme Witze über unsere bevorstehenden Flitterwochen machte, die sogar SSA zum erröten bringen würden. Und Jasper wäre leise amüsiert in der Ecke. Ich wünschte mir schon fast das ich dort drüben wäre.

„Also ich und Jazz gehen zuerst." Sagte Alice, ihr Ton war jetzt wieder Professionell. „Und dann Rose und Emmett. Abby wird mit den Blumen folgen und dann hast du deinen großen Auftritt."

Ich zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht stolpere." Jammerte ich.

Rose schenkte mir einen symphatischen Blick.

„Du wirst Charlie haben." Versicherte mir Alice. „Er wird dich nicht fallen lassen."

Ich seufzte. Ich würde ihn erinnern müssen mich extra fest festzuhalten, weil letzte Nacht hatte ich davon geträumt auf mein Gesicht zu fallen in mehr Möglichkeiten als ich dachte das es möglich wäre zu fallen. Jedes Mal war ich mit einem Peinlichen Erröten aufgewacht und Edward hatte jedes Mal geschmunzelt. Klar er brauchte keinen Schlaf. Er hat mir die ganze Nacht beim Schlafen zugesehen.

Charlie war überraschend unterstützend mit der Hochzeit, sogar beim Erklären bei meiner Mum das nachdem ich drei Monate nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, ich heiraten würde. Das war interessant gewesen. Sie dachte natürlich das ich immer noch mit Jacob ausgehen würde. Charlie hatte verweigert irgendetwas Hilfreiches oder anderes zu sagen jedes Mal wenn es dazu kam das mit Jacob zu erklären. Er würde nur seine Zähne zusammen beißen und den Raum verlassen. Edward sah so aus als würde er das auch tun wollen aber er blieb an meiner Seite weil ich ihm einen bemitleidenswerten Blick schickte. Ich sagte ihr das ich mit Jacob Schluss gemacht hatte und kurz darauf Edward getroffen hatte als er mich vor einem Straßenräuber rettete. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sehr vernarrt in diese Geschichte und erzählte sie mit Präzisen Details. „Also heiratest du nachdem du ihn drei Monate lang kennst?" hatte sie verschwörerisch gewispert. Ich hatte nur gegrinst. „Du lässt jemanden nicht gehen wenn er dir einmal das Leben gerettet hat." Sagte ich erklärend. Sie war Glücklich genug mir das abzunehmen und damit fortzufahren. Sie war sogar ein paar Wochen früher gekommen um die letzten Details zu Planen und etwas Zeit mit mir vor der Hochzeit zu verbringen. Wie es sich herausstellte verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit mit den Cullens. Sie und Esme waren jetzt die besten Freunde. Ich war froh als Charlie kam da ich anfing Charlisle zu bemitleiden weil er die Zeit mit ‚den Müttern', wie wir begannen sie im geheimen zu nennen, verbringen musste. Ich sah wie sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit durch den Raum symphatische Blicke zuwarfen.

„Du siehst so hübsch aus, Tante."

Ich grinste und sah hinüber als Abby in den Raum kam.

„Ich schaue nicht!" Rief Emmett und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen und die andere streckte er als Zeichen von Unschuld aus. „Abs suchte nur die Mädchen."

Rose rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Komm her, Baby." Sie streckte ihre Arme für Abby aus und sie hüpfte in Roses Arme. Sie sah so lieblich in ihrem kleinen Blumenmädchen Kleid aus.

„Danke, Abby." Sagte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Vorderseite des Rocks.

Sie grinste mich an.

„Onkel Eddie ist nervös." Wisperte sie und ihre Augen schienen vor Begeisterung nützlich zu sein.

Gut. Ich gebe es zu. Wir hatten sie hinüber geschickt um für uns die Männer auszuspionieren.

„Wirklich?" wisperte ich zurück. „Warum?"

Sie kicherte und zuckte mit den Schultern. So viel für nützliche Informationen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt das du wirklich hübsch aussiehst." Sagte sie stolz. Ich errötete.

„Abby McCarty!" rief Rose in vorgetäuschtem Schock. „Spionierst du uns für sie aus?"

Abby nickte, offensichtlich mit keiner Scham.

„Abby!"

Rief Emmett mit Lachern vom Flur und wir schickten ihm alle Blicke die er nicht sehen konnte.

„Nicht Fair." Schmollte ich bei meiner Nichte.

Sie grinste.

„Onkel Eddie hat gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll…" sie runzelte die Stirn als sie versuchte sich an die Nachricht zu erinnern.

„Alles ist Fair in der Liebe und im Krieg!" beendete Emmett für sie.

Alice schmiss etwas gegen die Tür mit einem finsteren Blick der überraschenderweise fast perfekt wie der von Abby aussah.

„Geh raus hier, Emmett!" rief sie.

Wir hörten alle zu als seine Lacher im gang entlang widerhallten und schwanden als er näher dorthin kam wo die Jungs sich im 1. Stock fertig machten.

„Du kannst uns nicht ausspionieren." Sagte Alice Abby. „Das hat mit Loyalität zu tun."

Abby blinzelte, nicht verstehend.

„Mädchen halten zusammen." Erklärte Rose.

„Oh." Abby nickte und wackelte in ihren Armen bis Rose sie hinunterließ und ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte sie und sah mit ihren großen Rehaugen zu mir auf.

Ich strich ihr eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Das ist okay, Ab." Versicherte ich ihr. „Sie kämpfen nicht Fair."

Sie nickte zustimmend sodass sie vom Hacken loskam.

„Bist du bereit zu der kleinen Insel zu gehen?" fragte sie Alice.

Sie nickte.

„Ich werde die Blumen werfen." Erklärte sie stolz.

Rose lächelte sie an.

„Aber nicht auf Menschen." Erinnerte sie Alice. Wieder einmal war das Missverständnis dank Emmett. Abby war nicht so begeistert in die Hochzeit involviert zu sein als sie bemerkte das sie die Gäste nicht mit Blütenblättern bewerfen konnte. Dummer großer Bär von Bruder.

Abby schnaubte und rollte über ihre Tante die Augen.

„Ich weiß." Erwiderte sie und zog die Wörter so heraus. Rose zwickte ihren Hintern.

„Gut Miss Attitüde." Schnappte sie. „Schmeiß die Blütenblätter nur sanft auf den Boden sodass Tante Bella auf ihnen gehen kann."

Abby sah mich an.

„Warum gehst du auf den Blumen?" fragte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tante Ali bringt mich dazu." Erklärte ich.

Sie nickte. Sogar Abby war bewusst das das alles war was manchmal etwas bedeutete.

„Sie tut es weil es Tradition ist." Korrigierte Alice.

Ich und Abby tauschten Blicke. Es macht mir manchmal angst das einer meiner einzigen Verbündeten in dieser ganzen Sache eine dreijährige ist. Aber ich nähme an das sie eine sehr kluge dreijährige ist.

„Es ist Zeit, Bells." Mein Dad steckte zögernd seinen Kopf in den Raum.

„Wir sind alle fertig, Charlie." Versicherte Alice ihm.

Abby umarmte mich und griff dann nach Roses ausgestreckter Hand, sodass sie die Jungs treffen und hinunter gehen konnten.

„Viel Glück, Schwester." Wisperte Rose.

Ich grinste. Sie scherzte nur weil das mein großer Tag war, aber ich mochte den Klang davon. Ich hatte mehr als ich jemals dachte das möglich wäre. Ich hatte meinen Dad, und Renee, und Phil- die einzige Familie die ich jemals gehabt hatte. Und dann hatte ich all die Cullens, eine Schwiegermutter und einen Schwiegervater, zwei neue Schwestern und zwei alberne Brüder, und eine liebenswürdige Nichte. Und natürlich hatte ich Edward. Für immer. Das genau da war genug um mich für den Rest meines Lebens glücklich zu machen. Ich brauchte niemand anderes wenn ich Edward hatte.

„Vergiss nicht sie festzuhalten, Charlie." Sagte Alice und küsste seine Wange.

Er errötete und nickte.

„Werde ich machen, Alice." Murmelte er.

Er mochte es immer noch nicht Emotionen zu zeigen aber mit den Cullens, besonders Alice, war das nicht möglich. Er tat sich etwas besser damit aber es war ihm immer noch extrem unangenehm.

„Sehe dich da draußen, Bella." Sang sie und lächelte mich mit einem großen und weiten lächeln an.

Ich lachte.

„Sehe dich da draußen, Alice." Scherzte ich.

Sie zwinkerte und dann war sie weg.

„Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Eddie nicht davon läuft." Brüllte sie, als sich die Tür schloss.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Hat Edward Zweifel?" verlangte Charlie zu wissen und sah entsetzt aus.

Ich kicherte.

„Nein, Dad." Sagte ich. „Alice mag es nur zu scherzen."

Er runzelte die Stirn, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Bist du bereit für das, Schatz?" fragte er und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zur Tür.

Ich atmete tief ein. Das war es. Das war literarisch der Anfang vom Rest meines Lebens. In einer Guten Art natürlich. Ich war entzückt.

„Yep." Sagte ich fröhlich.

Er schmunzelte.

„Was ist mit dem nicht heiraten passiert, huh?" scherzte er, legte meinen Arm in seinen und öffnete die Tür.

„Das war bevor ich Edward getroffen habe." Erklärte ich ernsthaft. Natürlich hatte ich nicht heiraten wollen. Ich hatte noch niemanden getroffen gehabt der es Wert gewesen wäre den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Jetzt war der Gedanke nicht die Ewigkeit mit Edward zu verbringen unerträglich.

„Mach mich nicht ganz weich." Grummelte er.

Ich lachte.

„Ich habe dich lieb, Dad." Ich küsste seine Wange.

Er errötete und räusperte sich.

„Ich habe dich auch lieb, Bells." Sagte er und klopfte auf meine Hand.

Abby wartete im Eingang als wir herunterkamen, die anderen waren schon dran gewesen.

„Hi, Onkel Charlie." Sagte sie glücklich.

Er grinste. Natürlich war er in sie verliebt. Sie hatte es geschafft das jeder ihr aus der Handfläche fraß.

„Geh schon, kiddo." Er schmunzelte. „Ich denke du bist dran."

Sie nickte und drehte sich dann um, um zu der kleinen Insel zu gehen. Ich bemerkte mit Erleichterung, dass all die Gäste sicher vor eigenwilligen Blütenblättern waren. Sie schmiss sie alle auf den Boden, mit nur ein bisschen mehr Kraft und Haltung als erwartet war.

„Lass mich nicht fallen, Dad." Wisperte ich.

Er hielt meinen Arm ein wenig fester.

„Atme einfach tief ein." Wisperte er.

Ich nahm zwei absichtliche Atemzüge und dann veränderte sich die Musik.

„Bereit?" fragte er.

Die andere Tür zum Wohnzimmer der Cullens öffnete sich und ich fing einen ersten flüchtigen Blick von Edward- dort auf der improvisierten Insel, stand er auf der kleinen Plattform. Ich erstarrte. Er sah auf im exakten Moment als sich die Türen öffneten und seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich, dann zog das größte lächeln das ich jemals gesehen hatte über sein Gesicht, ein atemberaubendes schiefes Lächeln- ein Lächeln nur für mich.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte er mit Mundbewegungen. Mehrere Menschen im Publikum aww'd aber ich bemerkte sie kaum. Ich hatte plötzlich einen ernsthaften Fall von Tunnelblick entwickelt. Ich war so froh das Charlie mit mir ging weil ich nicht sicher war ob es mir möglich wäre lang genug wegzusehen um zu sehen wo ich hinging.

„Bells?" murmelte Charlie, es klang wie ein entfernter Widerhall. „Bist du bereit?"

Edward zwinkerte mir zu und ich blinzelte, trotz des Grinsens zog das prominente Erröten über mein Gesicht.

„Bella." Sagte er ein wenig lauter. „Schatz, du musst dich jetzt bewegen."

Was? Bewegen? Wohin gehen wir? Oh ja. Wir gehen jetzt zu der Insel. Whoops.

„Du kannst nicht zu Edward kommen außer wenn du dich bewegst." Erinnerte mich Charlie und klang leicht verärgert. Das brachte mich dazu mich zu bewegen.

Von wem war die Idee den Gang so lang zu machen? Es fühlte sich so an als ob es mich Stunden kostete ihn zu erreichen. Charlie musste meine Hand immer leicht drücken um mich zu erinnern langsam zu gehen. Ich denke er hatte Angst, dass ich einfach die Insel hoch sausen würde und die arme Abby niedertrample oder so etwas.

Aber endlich waren wir da. Edwards Augen glühten mich an, als er einen Schritt auf mich zu ging und Charlie meine Hand in seine legte.

„Verletz sie und stirb." Murmelte Charlie leise sodass niemand sonst es hören konnte. Edward kicherte leise so als ob sie einen Insinderwitz austauschten und Charlie küsste meine Wange.

„Ich habe dich wirklich lieb, Baby Girl." Wisperte er.

Er lächelte mich noch einmal an und drehte sich dann um, um sich hinzusetzen. Er saß vorne und natürlich im Zentrum, genau neben Renee. Phil saß auf der anderen Seite von ihr und sie lächelten mich beide an, Renee's lächeln war wässrig da sie Stille Tränen weinte. Sie weinte schon?

„Bist du bereit das zu tun?" murmelte Edward.

Ich sah zurück zu ihm. Wie hatte ich überhaupt lange genug aufgehört ihn anzusehen um nach meinen Eltern zu schauen? Es war ein wahres Tribut meiner Liebe zu ihnen, das war klar.

„Du wirst nicht versuchen wegzulaufen Mr. Cullen, oder?" scherzte ich leise.

Er runzelte spielerisch die Stirn.

„Du kannst mich jetzt nie mehr los werden, meine wunderschöne Bella."

Ich lächelte, ich war mir sicher das ich jetzt aussah wie ein Idiot aber das konnte mich jetzt gerade nicht kümmern. Mr. Webber, der Prediger den wir gefragt hatten die Zeremonie zu machen, fing an zu sprechen und Edward drückte meine Hand, er zeichnete Muster auf meine Handfläche mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Emmett wollte die Zeremonie führen aber ich hätte vielleicht gelacht wenn er gefragt hätte, nur vielleicht. Armer Emmett. Er war der beste Mann daher heilten seine verletzten Gefühle unglaublich schnell.

Mr. Webber hatte vielleicht eine Stunde geredet oder er hatte vielleicht eine Minute geredet. Ich hatte keine Ahnung weil ich kein Wort davon hörte von dem was er sagte. Ich war froh das Alice darauf bestanden hatte das wir jemanden anheuern der die ganze Sache aufnimmt, weil ich vermute das war etwas was ich hören sollte.

Vielleicht war es weil ich aus dem Augenwinkel aus Edward angestarrt hatte, nicht zuhörte, die ganze Zeit sodass ich überrascht war als er sich drehte um mich anzusehen. Er musste mich auch drehen, er griff mich sanft beim Ellbogen an und drehte mich sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte, weil ich so überrascht war. Er schmunzelte leise und sah ein wenig selbstgefällig aus wenn er nicht gerade so bewundert aussah.

Er wiederholte das was Mr. Webber gesagt hatte und dann verließen die schönsten Wörter die ich je gehört hatte seine Lippen.

„Ich will."

Er sprach mit so viel Intensität, so viel Bestimmtheit. Seine Stimme klang voller Aufrichtigkeit, Freude, Liebe und Glücklichkeit. Es verschlug mir den Atem.

Ich fühlte wie Tränen in meine Augen traten. Ich erinnerte mich daran was ich so oft gedacht hatte wenn ich gegen meine Gefühle ankämpfte für den ‚verbotenen Geheimagenten.' Er könnte jede haben die er wollte. Ich hatte mich töricht gefühlt für das das ich überhaupt hoffte. Aber er wollte mich. Er wollte mich für die Ewigkeit. Nur mich.

„Willst du, Isabella Marie Swan, den hier anwesenden Edward Anthony Cullen zu deinem rechtmäßig vermählten Ehemann nehmen? Willst du ihn lieben, trösten und ihn behalten, bei Krankheit und Gesundheit, bei reicheren, bei ärmeren, bei besseren, bei schlechteren Zeiten, in Traurigkeit und Freude, ihn Ehren und ihm kontinuierlich die tiefste Hingabe deines Herzens schenken, alle anderen aufgeben und dich selbst nur an ihn binden solange ihr beide lebt?"

Solange hatte ich angst vor all diesen Dingen die er gerade gefragt hatte. Gut, nicht genau angst. Aber ich hatte nicht verstanden warum sie jemand mit einem ja beantworten würde. Ich verstand es jetzt.

„Ich will." Sagte ich, dabei lief mir eine Träne die Wange hinab.

Edward strich mit seinem Daumen die Träne von meiner Wange und dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen, glühend und leidenschaftlich.

„Mr. Cullen," sagte Mr. Webber, aber es lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Wir sind noch nicht bei diesem Part."

Es kamen mehrer kichern aus dem Publikum und Edward zeigte ihnen sein Unschuldigstes Lächeln. Ich errötete.

„Habt ihr die Ringe?" fragte Mr. Webber.

Emmett ging vorwärts mit einem bösen grinsen.

„Hier habt ihr sie." Wisperte er. Er hob eine Augenbraue bei mir. „Du errötest wieder, Bellie." Er kicherte. „Warum ist das so?"

Edward schoss ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und er ging mit einem schmunzeln zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Ich gebe dir diesen Ring als versprechen meiner Liebe und als das Symbol unserer Einheit." Sagte Edward und schob den Ring auf meinen Finger. Es war der gleiche Ring von unserer Mission. Ja, er war groß und auffällig aber er war bei uns seit dem Anfang. Es war mein Ring. „Mit diesem Ring heirate ich dich."

Er setzte einen zarten Kuss auf meine Hand bevor er sie hinunter ließ. Mein Herz stammelte in meiner Brust. Würde er jemals nicht diese Wirkung auf mich haben? Ein Teil von mir hoffte nicht.

„Ich gebe dir diesen Ring als versprechen meiner Liebe und als das Symbol unserer Einheit." Wiederholte ich und steckte seinen eigenen Ring an seinen Finger. Meine Hand zitterte aber ich konzentrierte mich im Stillen das ich mich an all die Wörter erinnerte. „Mit diesem Ring heirate ich dich."

Ich wollte meine Hand sinken lassen nachdem der Ring sicher oben war aber Edward griff danach und fesselte sie sanft. Ich biss mir in die Unterlippe, wieder fiel eine Träne.

„Bei der Kraft die mir vom Staate Washington und dem allmächtigen Gott verliehen wurde, ernenne ich euch jetzt zu Mann und Frau." Sagte Mr. Webber. „Sie dürfen die Braut _jetzt_ küssen." Er legte die Betonung auf das Wort jetzt und Edward wackelte mir mit seinen Augenbrauen zu. Ich kicherte aber es war kaum aus meinem Mund heraus als er mich schnappte und mich liebevoll küsste. Er hatte den Kuss begonnen und er musste ihn auch beenden. Ich hörte Emmett hinter mir kichern als Edward meine Hände sanft von seinem Nacken lösen musste.

Er küsste mich noch einmal sanft, schlicht, und zog sich zurück um mich anzugrinsen. Er sah so aus wie die glücklichste Person in der Welt aber diese Position besetzte ich schon.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre anzukündigen- gut zum zweiten Mal, Edward und Isabella Cullen." Mr. Webber schmunzelte.

Edward drückte meine Hand und jeder brach in Applaus aus. Ich hörte Emmett, und überraschenderweise auch Jasper, whoopen.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt niemals mehr gehen, Mrs. Cullen." Schwor Edward und küsste meine Wange als uns Blitze umgaben. Yeah, Alice hat es etwas übertrieben mit den Photographen. Edward stimmte dabei mit ihr überein. Warum hatten sie jemals geglaubt das wir heirateten ohne Hochzeitsfotos zu haben? Edward hätte das niemals passieren lassen.

„Ich würde folgen wenn du es tätest, Mr. Cullen." Scherzte ich grinsend zurück.

Er kicherte nur.

„Gut."

„Hey Bellie." Emmett grinste, sodass sich seine Grübchen von selbst zeigten. Diese Grübchen bedeuteten immer ärger. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Guten Abend SSA."

Edward stöhnte.

Es rutschte mir einmal heraus und ich hatte ihn so vor Emmett genannt. Er hatte keine Ahnung was es bedeutete aber ich war üppig errötet als er gefragt hatte und daher wusste er das es gut war. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab seine eigenen Vermutungen anzustellen. ‚Sarkastisch, Selbstgefällig und Arrogant?' hatte er gefragt und ich hatte nur gelacht und meinen Kopf geschüttelt.

„Brauchst du etwas, Emmie?" fragte Edward.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wollte meine neue Schwester für einen Tanz stehlen bevor ihr die Torte anschneidet." Sagte er.

Ich lächelte.

„Was wenn ich nicht teilen will?" Edward schmollte und schlang einen Arm um meine Hüfte.

Ich kicherte.

„Viel Glück dann, Doktor Junge." Sagte Emmett und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Edward rollte nur mit seinen Augen.

„Lass sie nicht fallen." Warnte er ihn.

„Und damit meint er, lass mich nicht stolpern." Sagte ich und schaute Emmett an. Er gab mir einen Unschuldigen Blick. Ja, das bedeutete normalerweise auch Ärger. Schlussendlich hielt er seine Hände kapitulierend vor sich gestreckt.

„Gut, gut." Er kicherte. „Ich werde brav sein."

Ich endete damit das ich mit jedem tanzte- Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, sogar einmal mit Phil. Danach stahl mich Edward zurück und wir tanzten ein paar Lieder gemeinsam, bei einem von ihnen war Abby in einem von Edwards Armen zwischen uns. Immerhin kann ich meine neue Nichte nicht außen vor lassen.

Alice hatte wirklich alles geplant. Als die Sonne unterging wurden an all den Tischen Kerzen angezündet und rund um die Tanzfläche herum um eine Art romantisch glühende Aura zu machen. Edward schmiegte seinen Kopf in meine Haare und schlang seine Arme von hinten um meine Hüften, als ich auf die fast schon Bilderbuch hafte Aussicht schaute.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte er sanft.

Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

„Vor nicht einmal einem Jahr saß ich in meinem Appartement und machte mir sorgen darüber gegen den Vater von meinem damaligen Freund auszusagen." Murmelte ich.

Edward verzog seine Nase.

„Lass uns jetzt gerade nicht über den Köter reden, Liebste." Wisperte er und küsste die Seite meines Nackens.

Ich schloss meine Augen, ein Lächeln war immer noch auf meinem Gesicht.

„Tue ich nicht." Murmelte ich. „Ich will nur sagen das ich das niemals erwartet hatte als ich dem Zeugen Schutz Programm beitrat."

Edward kicherte.

„Wünscht du dir, dass du jemand normales zugeteilt worden wärst?"

Ich schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Natürlich nicht." Sagte ich. „Ich denke darüber nach wie glücklich ich bin dem wundervollsten Mann auf dem Gesicht der Erde zugeteilt worden zu sein."

Edward rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Die Art und Weiße wie du mich siehst ist grotesk." Sagte er, drehte mich in seinen Armen herum und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

„Aber das ist es wie ich dich sehe." Murmelte ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Er versuchte gegen sein Grinsen anzukämpfen aber er schaffte es nicht. Schlussendlich entließ er den kompletten Effekt seines blendenden Grinsens auf mich und küsste mich.

„Für immer?" fragte er spielerisch.

Ich lachte.

„Für länger als für immer." Sagte ich.

**So, hier ist das letzte Kapitel, es kommt noch ein Epilog. Am Jahrestag werde ich den Online stellen, dann ist es endgültig vorbei mit RI. Es gibt keine Fortsetzung**

**Ich würde mich wie immer über eure Reviews freuen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	32. Chapter 32

**So das ist jetzt der Epilog und somit das Ende der Geschichte! Danke an alle Reviewer und alle Lesern! Einen ganz großen Dank an CoriL!**

**celina-Hp**

**JasperWhitlock**

**Piper1508**

**Kindun**

**WICHTIG: Das ****Brautkleid von Bella**** könnt ihr auf meinem Profil sehen.**

**-BPOV-**

„Liebste?" wisperte jemand heißer und küsste die Seite meines Nackens. „Liebste, wach auf."

Ich rollte mich auf meine Seite und schmiegte meinen Kopf in das Kissen.

„Fünf Minuten noch." Murmelte ich.

Er kicherte.

„Nein."

Ich stöhnte und öffnete ein Auge.

„Alles Gute zum Jahrestag." Er grinste.

Ich lächelte und biss mir in die Lippe. Ich konnte nicht glauben das es ein ganzes Jahr her war das ich Edward geheiratet hatte. Ich liebte ihn immer noch, nicht so sehr wie am Anfang, aber mehr. Ich meinte das was ich ihm bei unserer Hochzeit versprochen hatte. Ich würde ihn für weit länger als für immer lieben. Jeden Tag tat er etwas damit ich ihn ein wenig mehr liebte. Ich weiß nicht, manche Menschen würden sagen das ich nur eine glückselige, fröhliche Frischverheiratete war. Aber ich wusste das es das nicht war. Es war einfach die Magie von SSA.

„Alles Gute zum Jahrestag." Summte ich.

Er küsste meine Wange und mein Lächeln wuchs. Dann küsste er meine andere Wange, mein Ohrläppchen und dann meine Lippen. Er ließ mich atemlos zurück und das sogar mit Morgenatem und mit durcheinander gebrachtem Haar.

„Ich habe etwas für dich." Sagte er und stützte sich selbst mit dem Ellbogen am Kissen ab.

Ich verzog meine Nase.

„Nein." Sagte ich streng. „Wir haben es versprochen. Keine Geschenke."

Er rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Hast du darauf gehört?" forderte er zu wissen.

Gut, da hatte er mich. Natürlich hatte ich ihm etwas besorgt. Es war unser erster Jahrestag!

Er kicherte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Er küsste meine Nase. „Also ist es mir erlaubt dir auch etwas zu geben."

Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf meinen Rücken.

„Fein."

„Kling nicht so aufgeregt." Brummte er.

„Darf ich dir dein Geschenk zuerst geben?" schmollte ich.

Er sah nicht glücklich mit meiner Bedingung aus aber schlussendlich nickte er, eingebildet. Ich grinste und küsste ihn bevor ich aus dem Bett sprang.

Ich stöberte in meinen Nachttisch herum und zog dann endlich das heraus was ich vor ihm schon gute drei Monate lang versteckte. Ja, ich hatte unsere keine Geschenke Regel ohne jeden Gedanken gebrochen. Ich hielt es ihm hin und fühlte mich plötzlich schüchtern.

Er sah mich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an bevor er mich auf seinen Schoß zog und seine Arme um mich schlang.

„Da." Sagte er. „Das ist besser."

Ich kicherte.

„Öffne es." Forderte ich. „Öffne es."

„Ist Bella Cullen aufgeregt wegen Geschenke?" fragte er in vorgetäuschtem Schock.

Ich kicherte.

„Du magst es einfach meinen neuen Nachnahmen zu benutzen, oder?"

Er nickte, seine Bartstoppel bürsteten mein Haar als er sein Kinn auf meine Schulter lehnte. „Yep." Sagte er, reuelos.

Ich lachte.

„Oh, Bella." Er keuchte als er auf das jetzt ausgepackte Geschenk in seinen Händen sah. „Es ist perfekt, Liebste."

Ich lächelte, stolz auf mich selbst. Ich hatte ihm eine Taschenuhr besorgt, die an einer weiß-gold Kette hing, wie die von der er mir erzählt hatte. Ich vermute sein Vater hatte eine an die er sich erinnerte von der Zeit als er jünger war bevor sie verstarben. Warte bis er sie umdreht und sieh,t dass ich sie graviert hatte. _Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen und meiner Seele, SSA._ Der Juwelier hatte mich komisch angesehen als ich ihm gesagt hatte was ich auf der Rückseite haben wollte aber ich hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und abweisend gelächelt.

„Ich bin dran." Sagte er aufgeregt und küsste meinen Nacken bevor er mich hinunter schob sodass er mein Geschenk holen konnte.

Ich machte es mir auf dem Bett bequem und sah zu wie er durch den hinteren Teil des Schrankes wühlte. Er war immer noch oben ohne, nur in Boxershorts. Ich hatte vielleicht laut geseufzt.

„Begaffen sie mich, Mrs. Cullen?" fragte er und klang amüsiert, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen.

Ich keuchte in vorgetäuschter Empörung.

„Ich?" fragte ich und legte mir unschuldig die Hände auf die Brust.

Er drehte seinen Kopf vom Schrank zu mir und schmunzelte. Ich lachte.

„Ja." Gab ich zu. „Ja, das hab ich."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und rollte trotz seines Grinsens mit den Augen, dann drehte er sich um und kam mit einem langen eingepackten Paket auf mich zu.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?" scherzte ich.

Er nickte ernsthaft.

„Oh, ja." Sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Tatsächlich ist es mir sehr unangenehm."

Ich kicherte und streckte meine Hand nach dem Geschenk aus.

„Wenn das etwas extrem teures ist, werde ich Em sagen für was S.S.A. steht." Warnte ich, unheilvoll.

Er zuckte zusammen.

„Ist es nicht." Versprach er.

Ich lächelte, glücklich genug und packte das Geschenk aus. Mein Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken als ich sah was es war. Es war ein langer Photorahmen aus Kirschholz mit dem Wort Liebe elegant oben eingeschnitzt. Es war ein wunderschöner Photorahmen aber das war es nicht was es so besonders machte. Es waren die drei separaten Bilder die schon im Rahmen waren. Eins war das Familienbild das wir gemacht hatten in der ersten Woche in der ich bei den Cullens in Forks lebte. Jeder war da. Das zweite war das wo Edward und ich uns küssten, welches der Photograph gemacht hatte bevor der Raum evakuiert wurde. Das dritte war ein Bild von unserer Hochzeit. Es war bei unserem ersten Tanz. Edward hielt mich nahe und seine Augen taten diese unfaire glühende Sache mit mir. Ich war errötend und lachte über etwas das er gesagt hatte. Unsere Augen waren verbunden. Liebe strahlte von dem Bild aus.

„Edward." Keuchte ich. „Es ist wunderschön."

Er stieß seinen Atem aus, so als ob er ihn angehalten und auf meine Reaktion gewartet hatte. Dummer Mann! Dachte er wirklich, dass ich es nicht lieben würde? Ich stellte den Rahmen vorsichtig auf die Bettdecke, schmiss mich dann auf ihn und schlang meine Arme um ihn.

„Ich liebe es." Sagte ich und überzog sein Gesicht mit Küssen.

Er kicherte und setzte mich auf das Bett. Er stand vor mir und starrte hinab auf mich.

„Ich liebe dich, Isabella Marie Cullen." Sagte er, ehrfürchtig.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Antwortete ich automatisch. Ich könnte nie jemand so sehr lieben wie ihn. Es führte dazu das ich mich erschreckte das all das begonnen hatte mit mir wie ich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Wie konnte etwas so unglaubliches mit etwas so furchtbarem beginnen?

„Wir müssen meine Eltern zum Frühstück treffen." Sagte er.

Ich verzog meine Nase und seufzte. Natürlich liebte ich Esme und Carlisle aber ich würde viel lieber den ganzen Tag lang mit Edward hier bleiben. Immerhin hatte er den Tag vom Krankenhaus frei bekommen.

Es war fast schon so als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und er atmete tief ein.

„Ein sehr schnelles Frühstück." Korrigierte er. „Wir werden ihnen unsere Neuigkeit sagen und dann Nachhause kommen."

Ich nickte bereits zustimmend. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare, so als ob er überlegte.

„Wir haben Neuigkeiten für sie." Erinnerte ich ihn und stieß ihn widerwillig zurück.

Er seufzte.

„Ein **schnelles** Frühstück." Rief er mir nach als ich ins Badezimmer ging.

Ich kicherte.

Edward war schon fertig bevor ich überhaupt aus dem Badezimmer nach meiner Dusche, in einem Handtuch eingewickelt, herauskam. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, die Ärmel waren bis zu den Ellbogen aufgerollt und eine dunkle Jeans die in einer Art und Weiße von seinen Hüften hing die Illegal sein sollte.

„Du bist so wunderschön." Sagte Edward und sah mich mit Verehrung an.

„Ich habe gerade die gleiche Sache über dich gedacht." Gab ich zu.

Er schmunzelte und küsste mich wieder. Er grinste gegen meine Lippen als ich mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Frühstück." Wisperte er.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger." Murmelte ich und küsste seinen Kiefer.

Er kicherte.

„Mach dich fertig." Sagte er streng und ging von mir weg. Ich schmollte und er küsste mich noch einmal, keusch- er zog sich zurück bevor ich es vertiefen konnte.

„Du musst essen." Erinnerte er mich.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich schwöre manchmal konnte er so überfürsorglich bei mir sein. Er musste sich keine Sorgen mehr wegen eines Mörderischen Ex-Freundes machen. Das bedeutete aber nicht das er sich keine Sorgen über niedrigen Blutzucker machte. Der Horror!

Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste meinen Bauch durch das Handtuch hindurch.

„Unser Engel ist vielleicht hungrig." Sagte er jetzt mehr zu meinem Bauch als wirklich zu mir. Ich konnte das große Lächeln das auf meine Lippen trat nicht verdrängen.

„Bist du doch Baby, oder?" fragte er und tanzte mit seinen Fingern lieblich über meinen Bauch. „Sag es Momma. Sag, ich bin so hungrig, Mommy."

„In Ordnung." Ich lachte und drückte ihn spielerisch weg. Er kämpfte nicht Fair- verwendete das Baby! „Wir müssen uns fertig machen."

Er lächelte bei meiner Benutzung der Mehrzahl.

„Und dann müssen wir Esme und Carlisle sagen das sie Großeltern werden."

Edward nickte und grinste wie ein Idiot.

„Ich setze zwanzig, darauf das meine Mum weint." Rief er, als ich mich anzog.

„Ich übernehme keinen Teil deiner Wette." Rief ich zurück. „Ruf Em und Jasper dafür an."

Er steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum und nahm sich Zeit mich anzusehen während ich mein Shirt über meinen Kopf zog. Ich schnipste mit meinen Fingern, er räusperte sich und sah zurück in meine Augen.

„Würde ich, Darling." Sagte er. „Aber sie werden es auch erst nach dem Frühstück wissen."

Ich konnte es nicht erwarten es Rose und Alice zu sagen. Sie würden ausrasten! Edward und ich waren zuerst nicht wirklich erfreut über ein Jubiläums Frühstück aber hatten dann entschieden das es der Perfekte Zeitpunkt wäre um allen von dem Baby zu erzählen.

„In Ordnung." Sagte ich und wurde jetzt aufgeregt. „Lass uns gehen!"

„Bella." Rief Esme und umarmte mich als wir in das Restaurant kamen.

„Guten Morgen, Mum." Ich errötete. Sie bestand darauf, dass ich sie Mum nannte aber es klang für mich immer noch ein wenig komisch. Carlisle stand an der Seite seiner Frau und lächelte uns freundlich an.

„Guten Morgen, Bella." Grüßte er.

Edward legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte.

„Sie mögen dich mehr." Schmollte er.

Esme klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Guten Morgen, Sohn."

„Guten Morgen, Mum." Er kicherte.

„Bellie!" Ich kannte diese Stimme. „Kleiner Bruder!"

„Emmett." Grüßte ich, lachend. Es war eine gute Sache das es immer noch ziemlich früh und das Restaurant somit ziemlich leer war, weil mein großer Bruder immer eine Szene veranstaltete, aber die ganze Familie würde sicher ein Spektakel veranstalten wenn sie unsere Neuigkeiten erst einmal wussten.

Wir grüßten den Rest der Familie, Jasper und Alice strahlten ganz von ihren kürzlichen Flitterwochen in Fiji.

„Alles Gute zum Jahrestag, Bruder!" rief Emmett begeistert. Abby saß auf seinem Schoß, sie sah sehr schläfrig aus. Ich wusste von ein paar Übernachtungen von ihr bei Edward und mir, das sie keine Morgen Person wie ihr Daddy war. Zumindest wusste ich das Edward und ich es beide mochten auszuschlafen also wird das Baby wahrscheinlich kein Frühaufsteher werden.

„Danke, Em." Edward grinste und legte seinen Arm um die Lehne meines Stuhles.

„Können wir es ihnen sagen?" wisperte ich ihm leise zu. Er schmunzelte und lehnte sich näher zu mir.

„Willst du nicht warten bis alle gegessen haben, Liebste?" fragte er.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich war zu aufgeregt um jetzt etwas zu essen. Außerdem war da der Fakt das ich derzeit Probleme damit hatte irgendetwas unten zu behalten. Wenn ich also meine Pankakes wieder hoch würgen würde und die ganze Familie zusehen musste wollte ich, dass sie wussten das es nicht meine Schuld war.

„Eddie und Bells haben ein Geheimnis." Sang Emmett und zwinkerte uns mit seinen Augenbrauen zu. Rosalie seufzte, dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück so als ob sie die Spielereien von ihrem Mann nicht kümmern würden. Yep, Abby hatte ihr Schlafen-wie-der-Tot-Merkmale definitiv von ihrer Mum.

„Es ist nicht nett zu wispern." Erinnerte uns Abby schläfrig. Sie kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum ihren Kopf von Emmetts Schulter zu heben. Sie sprach so als ob das etwas war was sie zuvor persönlich schon mehrer Male gehört hatte. Ich zog eine Grimasse und sie kicherte.

Edward sah mich an und ich nickte. Er grinste.

„Gut, eigentlich wollten wir warten bis alle gegessen haben und es euch dann sagen." Fing er an und rieb mit seinem Daumen beruhigende Kreise auf meiner Schulter. „Aber ich bezweifle das jemand von uns das essen überstehen wird ohne etwas durchsickern zu lassen."

Alle Augen schwangen zu mir und ich errötete.

„Sie ist schwanger!" rief Alice. Roses Augen weiteten sich. Emmett johlte und Jasper sah Edward an und suchte nach Bestätigung.

„Geez, Ali." Ich kicherte. „Danke, dass du unseren Donner gestohlen hast."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stemmte sich selbst aus dem Sitz hoch damit sie mich umarmen konnte.

„Wie weit bist du?" fragte sie. „Wann hast du es herausgefunden? Kann ich dir eine Babyparty schmeißen?"

Ich lachte.

„Wir haben es letzte Woche herausgefunden." Sagte ich. „Ich bin im zweiten Monat." Ich ignorierte die letzte Frage absichtlich und ich hoffte, dass sie es fallen lassen würde, zumindest für jetzt.

„Du hast es vor einer Woche herausgefunden?" fragte sie, stirnrunzelnd. „Und hast es uns erst jetzt gesagt?"

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Wir wollten zuerst mit dem Doktor sprechen." Sagte ich. „Um sicher zu sein."

„Und es ist sicher." Edward grinste stolz. Ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„Das ist so wundervoll." Schluchzte Esme. Ihre Augen tränten und Edward stieß mich sanft mit seinem Ellbogen an, dabei schoss er mir einen Blick zu der sagte das er die Wette gewinnen würde. Ich küsste seine Wange.

„In Ordnung." Wisperte ich. „Du hast gewonnen."

Er grinste mich nur an.

„Ich werde wieder eine Großmutter werden!" Jetzt weinte sie wirklich.

„Weiß es Renee schon?" fragte sie. „Weißt du wir haben letztens am Telefon darüber gesprochen. Sie wird entzückt sein."

„Du und Renee, ihr redet am Telefon darüber wenn ihr denkt das Bella schwanger werden würde?" fragte Edward. „Das ist… seltsam."

Esme schoss ihm einen Blick zu.

„Es ist perfekt normal." Darauf bestand sie. „Wir sind nur aufgeregt."

Ich lachte. Perfekt Normal. Richtig.

„Wir werden es ihr sagen wenn sie und Charlie nächste Woche zu besuch kommen." Antwortete ich. Edward küsste meine Schläfe.

„Ich bin so froh für euch, Kinder." Sagte Carlisle herzlich.

„Danke." Sagte ich glücklich. Ich war auch glücklich für uns!

„Du musst uns Baby Shoppen mit dir gehen lassen, Bella." Bettelte Rose schon fast. Sie war jetzt wach. Genauso wie Abby. Sie sahen gleichzeitig auch wieder gesund aus.

Den Rest des Frühstücks redeten alle miteinander und auch noch lange nachdem der Kellner unsere leeren Teller weggeräumt hatte. Ich konzentrierte mich selbst dazu, dass ich mein Frühstück unten behalten hatte. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte ich sogar ein paar Bissen von Edwards Erdbeer Crepes gestohlen. Ja, er war jetzt süchtig. Jeder sagte uns wie liebenswürdig die neue kleine werden würde und Carlisle verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit mich zu fragen wie es mir ging, der Arzt übernahm die Kontrolle. Er fragte nach meiner Morgen Übelkeit und geschwollenen Knöchel und Esme fragte nach einem Babyzimmer und Namen. Alice und Rose fragten wann wir shoppen gehen würden. Oft. Nachdem Jasper und Emmett mir total gratuliert hatten und ich eine Umarmung von meinen beiden Brüdern bekommen hatte, sprachen sie leise mit Edward. Von seinem ganzen Erröten konnte ich sicher vermuten das ich kein Teil ihrer Konversation sein wollte. Ich konnte mir die Scherze nur vorstellen. Wenn es nur halb so schlimm war wie die ‚Witze' mit denen sie uns beworfen hatten nachdem wir aus den Flitterwochen zurück gekommen waren, war ich wirklich froh das sie wisperten.

Ich lehnte mich zurück nachdem Carlisle die Rechnung für alle bezahlt hatte- er bestand absolut darauf. „Immerhin ist das eine Feier!" hatte er gesagt. Ich lehnte mich einfach zurück und sah sie alle an, diese wundervolle Familie von der ich mir gewünscht hatte ein Teil davon zu sein als ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Nach all dem was ich durchgemacht hatte war schlussendlich alles richtig. Ich hatte eine Familie, welche nur wuchs. Ich hatte einen charmanten, lustigen, freundlichen, einfühlsamen, sexy Ehemann. Die Zukunft war hell und ich sonnte mich in dem Gefühl, das Gefühl das ich zuvor nie gekannt hatte. Weil jetzt hatte ich Menschen mit denen ich es teilen konnte.

„Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Liebste?" fragte Edward, Sorge verunzierte sein Gesicht. Er sah von meinem Gesicht zu meinem Bauch und zurück. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie schlimm er sein würde wenn das Baby erst einmal da wäre. Ich klopfte ihn auf den Arm und lehnte mich nach vorne um ihn zu küssen.

„Es könnte nicht besser sein." Sagte ich. Und das war wahrer als er jemals wissen würde.

**Jetzt ist es offiziell vorbei und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

**Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr auch mal in meine neuen Übersetzungen hineinschaut, derzeit habe ich einen OS übersetzt, eine B/E Schneeromanze.**

**Und als zweites Übersetze ich gerade eine ganze Story wobei es um einen Hurrikan geht und wie sich B/E A/J und R/E dabei kennenlernen. **

**Falls ihr noch eine Story kennt die ihr unbedingt übersetzt haben wollt dann schickt mir den Link!**

**Ich würde mich wie immer freuen wenn ihr mir zum Abschluss noch ein Paar Reviews hinterlasst!**

**GLG Doris**


End file.
